


Catcher

by toshiharu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Slash, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiharu/pseuds/toshiharu
Summary: [sebaek; baseball; side suchen] Após um ano de serviços comunitários prestados, Sehun viu sua chance de recomeçar ao conquistar uma bolsa integral no famoso colegial Miyusawa. Buscando se afastar dos problemas de seu passado, o garoto encontra refúgio no prestigiado time de baseball que há tempos enfrentava uma seca de títulos. Junto de seus companheiros de time, ele descobre a sua paixão pelo esporte e consequentemente pelo talentoso arremessador.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 10





	1. Recomeço

Abriu a porta e sorriu ao ver seus companheiros que estiveram junto consigo naquele último ano. Apenas ao botar o pé naquela sala e as senhoras e senhores o receberam animados, perguntando se estava bem, como seus ‘irmãos‘ andavam. Mais um dia normal, ou talvez nem tanto. Aquele era seu último dia fazendo companhia aos idosos do Centro de Convivência.

– Está se tornando um casaco lindo, Sra. Chae! – Comentou abaixando-se ao lado de uma senhorinha que tricotava um casaco azul. – Tenho certeza que seu neto irá gostar.

– Acha mesmo, meu querido? – A senhorinha sorriu extremamente contente enquanto abraçava-se sonhadora ao casaco.

– Com certeza! – Respondeu levantando-se e apertando carinhosamente a mão da Sra.Chae.

Afastou-se observando ao redor, uma senhorinha ou outra grudando em seu braço e pedindo por companhia, alguns senhores querendo conversar sobre as últimas notícias do jornal. Iria sentir falta de tudo aquilo, apesar de no começo desejar sumir todos os dias.

Caminhou até o pequeno armarinho e pegou um dos livros e em seguida rumou até os jardins. Sabia que todos os dias naquele horário o Sr. Hwan se sentava em um dos bancos em frente ao lago.

Bingo.

Como sempre, agarrado a sua bengalinha, o senhor observava as águas calmas do laguinho. Aproximou-se calmamente e sentou-se, sendo observado de canto de olho. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, acompanhando-o naquela contemplação.

– Esse é seu último dia aqui, não é garoto? – Sr. Hwan perguntou sem desviar os olhos da paisagem.

– Sim, senhor. – Respondeu sorrindo tristemente.

– O que é? No seu primeiro dia aqui desejou que todos esses velhos babões sumissem do planeta, e agora está aí todo triste? – O senhor provocou, ainda olhando para frente.

– Pois é... Pode não parecer, mas em um ano as coisas podem mudar bastante. – O garoto respondeu enquanto abria o livro na última página.

– Espero que você tenha mudado, garoto. Ande no caminho certo dessa vez ou eu te afogo neste lago se voltar aqui! – Sr. Hwan finalmente virou-se para si, um sorriso sincero em seus lábios. O primeiro que ele via.

– Hoje é a última página. – O jovem disse levantando o livro e mostrando-o. – O fim da história.

– Para você começar uma nova. – O senhor esticou a mão e bagunçou os cabelos negros do rapaz. – Termine ela de uma vez. – E recostou-se ao encosto do banco, fechando os olhos e, como sempre, ouvindo a voz do garoto preencher seus ouvidos com o fim daquela história.

Apesar de ser a última página, poucas palavras, o garoto as lia com calma, absorvendo todos os sentimentos e por sua voz buscando inundar aquele senhor de sonhos. Alcançou a última palavra e fechou o livro.

– Acho que pode não ser o fim, Sr. Hwan... Parece que o senhor escolheu um livro com continuação. – Disse rindo, sendo acompanhado pelo homem.

– Talvez na próxima história, a antiga terá ainda uma pequena participação. – Sr. Hwan comentou, voltando a observar o lago.

– Espero que sim, senhor. – Respondeu em tom baixo. Olhou ao redor e notou que um rosto conhecido já o esperava. – Acho que agora é hora de guardarmos essa história. – Completou ao levantar-se.

Seu pulso foi rapidamente agarrado, sentiu algo prender-se de maneira frouxa. Baixou seu olhar e notou que era a antiga pulseirinha do Sr. Hwan.

– Foi um presente de minha mãe. – O senhor explicou ao ver a cara confusa do garoto. – Sou um velho sozinho, garoto, mas você me trouxe um pouco de alegria nesses meus últimos dias.

– Sr. Hwan, o senhor ainda tem muito tempo pela frente. – O jovem respondeu.

– Pode até ser garoto, mas já não me lembro de muita coisa, cada dia mais tudo se apaga de minha memória. – Sr. Hwan respondeu sorrindo tristemente. – Logo você também se tornará uma fumaça em minha mente. Por isso estou te dando isso... Você foi o neto que eu nunca tive. E como ainda é jovem, é capaz de se esquecer das coisas mais rápido que eu, um velho doente. – Completou rindo.

– Sr. Hwan...

– Nunca permiti que dissesse seu nome porque sempre soube que um dia ou outro o esqueceria, mas antes de partir, meu garoto... Qual o seu nome?

– Sehun, Sr. Hwan. – Sehun respondeu sorrindo e abaixando-se em frente ao senhor, segurando-lhe firmemente as mãos.

– Sehun, meu garoto, vejo em você um futuro brilhante. Não deixe as chances que surgirem em seu caminho escaparem. Você deve agarrá-las fortemente, torná-las nas chaves que o levarão para longe. – O senhor dizia tudo com tanta sinceridade que o coração de Sehun chegava a se aquecer. – Um dia espero o ver triunfando no caminho que escolheu seguir.

– Obrigado por ter me ensinado tantas coisas nesse ano, Sr. Hwan. – O garoto beijou uma das mãos do senhorzinho. – Obrigado por ser o avô que sempre quis.

– Agora vá, garoto. – Sr. Hwan puxou suas mãos abruptamente e voltou a agarrar-se em sua bengalinha. – Recomece, deixe tudo que não importa para trás, não se vire jamais.

Sehun continuou ajoelhado no chão, reverenciando totalmente aquele senhor que o ajudou a sempre seguir em frente.

– Obrigado, Sr. Hwan. – E levantou-se, segurando firmemente a pulseira em seu braço e seguindo adiante. Obedecendo ao senhor, não olhando para trás.

– Espero não te esquecer, meu garoto.

✖✖✖✖

Sehun entrou no carro e ficou observando a pulseirinha em seu pulso, pensando nas palavras do Sr. Hwan, guardando-as com carinho em seu interior, acreditava que um dia elas seriam de vital importância para si.

Ao seu lado uma jovem dirigia em silêncio, vez ou outra lançando olhares de relance para o garoto.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou por fim.

– Sr. Hwan deu para mim. – Respondeu simplesmente.

– Ah, vê se não perde. – A mulher voltou a dar atenção para o trânsito.

– Por que virou aqui? – Sehun perguntou repentinamente ao ver a moça virar em uma rua diferente da que os levaria até o abrigo.

– Porque quero conversar com você. – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

– Yang Mi, você nunca quer conversar, sempre acaba me sentando a porrada. – Comentou já colando contra a porta do carro.

– Se sempre faço isso é porque você merece! – Yang Mi disse virando-se abruptamente para o garoto. – Quero conversar sobre algo sério com você.

E mais alguns minutos em silêncio até a jovem estacionar o carro em frente a um restaurante. Ambos desceram e sentaram-se em uma das mesas exteriores, Yang Mi fez o pedido e finalmente voltou toda sua atenção ao adolescente emburrado a sua frente.

– Deixa de fazer essa cara de bunda para mim, é tudo por minha conta.

– Fico com medo quando você fica muito generosa. – Sehun comentou rindo.

– Sehun, eu te conheço desde que você foi levado para o abrigo aos oito anos, sempre busquei ser uma irmã mais velha para você, alguém em quem pudesse sempre confiar. – Yang Mi dizia enquanto olhava nos olhos do garoto. – Eu sou apenas sete anos mais velha que você, não pude ser de grande ajuda, tanto é que você se meteu em coisas que não devia e acabou perdendo um ano de sua vida prestando serviço comunitário.

– Vá direto ao ponto Yang Mi, tenho certeza que não me trouxe até aqui para jogar minhas cagadas na cara. – Sehun a interrompeu bufante.

– Você não foi para o colegial, não é? – Yang Mi fez a pergunta aleatória com um sorriso triste. – Sabe que é a melhor época da vida de uma pessoa... Três anos que você se acha invencível.

– Eu já perdi essa chance...

– Na na ni na não. – A jovem buscou as mãos do moreno e as segurou firmemente. – Tenho um amigo que trabalha no colegial Miyusawa e ele me disse que as provas estão chegando, tenho juntado dinheiro e consegui o suficiente para pagar a prova de admissão! Você vai estudar, Sehun!

– Y-Yang Mi... Eu não posso aceitar! – Sehun a encarava em completo choque.

– Você não pode recusar! É sua chance, eu quero fazer isso por você. Eu não quero mais te ver metido em problemas, você perdeu um ano da sua vida cumprindo serviço comunitário por ter se metido onde não devia. – Yang Mi o encarava seriamente. – Me deixa cuidar de você... E tem outra coisa. – A mulher completou.

– Mais?!

– Eu agora tenho condições, eu consegui terminar a faculdade e arranjar um emprego bom. – Ela dizia como se medisse as palavras certas. – E você faz 17 esse ano... Logo vai ter que sair do abrigo.

– Eu sei disso, já estou pensando em como vou me virar. – Sehun respondeu fechando os olhos firmemente. Mais uma dor de cabeça.

– Meu amigo disse que em Miyusawa tem dormitórios, mas são do time de beisebol, ou seja...

– Eu preciso estar no time para estar no dormitório. – Sehun suspirou ruidosamente. – Yang Mi, eu nunca joguei beisebol na minha vida!

– Você pode dar um jeito! – A mulher retrucou indignada. – Olha para você com todo esse tamanho e físico, pode aprender rapidinho. Você entra em Miyusawa pela prova de admissão e vive no dormitório enquanto joga beisebol. É perfeito Sehun! E quando você se formar vai estar tudo preparado para te receber.

– Me receber?

– Já providenciei a papelada, depois de amanhã você oficialmente será um Oh, irmãozinho! – Yang Mi sorria de orelha a orelha.

– O QUÊ? – Sehun se levantou abruptamente, estava em completo choque. – V-Você...

– Exatamente! – A jovem batia palmas em completa animação.

– M-Mas eu tenho minha mãe e–

– Há quanto tempo você não a vê, Sehun? – Yang Mi voltou a ficar séria. – Já está na hora de seguir em frente.

– Mas...

– Eu quero ser sua família, Sehun, e quero que você seja a minha. Como sempre, mas agora oficialmente. – Ela se levantou e esticou a mão para o garoto. – Vamos ser nós dois contra o mundo! O que acha? Não parece tão ruim, não é?!

Sehun ficou encarando a mão daquela mulher radiante à sua frente. Era incrível como ela simplesmente fazia as coisas do seu jeito, atropelando todos ao seu redor com suas decisões. E agora lá estava ela lhe dando a chance do recomeço mais turbinado que podia existir. Uma chance de estudar, de estar em um time, de ter uma família.

– Não tenho escolha, não é? – Sehun disse rindo soprado enquanto bagunçava os próprios cabelos. – Parece que você já providenciou tudo.

– Garoto esperto! – Yang Mi deu a volta na mesa e praticamente pulou sobre o rapaz, abraçando-o fortemente. – Nunca se atreva a me chamar de mamãe. – Sussurrou dando um beliscão não tão forte em sua cintura.

– Certo... Mamãe! – E ao dizer a palavra, afastou-se apressadamente antes de ser atingido pela agressividade da mulher. – Hoje é por sua conta, certo? – Continuou enquanto se sentava novamente. – Prepara o bolso aí, mulher!

✖✖✖✖

Sehun estava em frente à fachada do Colegial Miyusawa. Diversos jovens passavam pelo portão provavelmente igual ou até mais nervosos que ele. Agarrou-se à alça da mochila em seu ombro, respirou fundo e rezou para todos os deuses possíveis para ir bem naquela prova.

Tinha se dedicado a um estudo compulsivo no último mês justamente para aquele único dia. Era sua chance mais esperada para um recomeço. Entrou. Ao longe ouviu como se fossem gritos ensaiados, um coro de vozes em conjunto proferindo as mesmas palavras no mesmo ritmo. Ficou observando, vinha de um caminho de terra mais adiante e perdidos naquela vasta região descampada, parecia existir um grupo de pessoas vestidas em roupas brancas e correndo juntas.

Deu de ombros e continuou seu caminho até a sala designada para realizar a prova.

Quatro horas e saiu daquela sala sentindo que seu cérebro havia se dissolvido. Respirou fundo e de alguma maneira sentiu que um peso saíra de suas costas. Saiu do grande prédio e parou novamente no centro daquele pátio, observava curioso o caminho de terra adiante, não via mais aquele grupo.

– Parece que os caras do Miyusawa foram hoje ver o treino aberto do KIA Tigers. – Um garoto que passava por si comentou animado com o amigo.

– Uou! O KIA Tigers fazendo um treino aberto aqui... Deve estar lotado, cara. – O outro respondeu inicialmente eufórico.

– Quer tentar ir lá ver? Talvez nós tenhamos sorte de entrar. – O jovem propôs, sendo prontamente acompanhado na animação.

Sehun olhou para seu relógio de pulso, ainda tinha algumas horas antes do toque de recolher do abrigo. Por fim, decidiu conhecer aquele esporte o qual tantos eram viciados. Lembrava vagamente o caminho do estádio, mas nada com o que se preocupar, afinal vários jovens e senhores seguiam usando as mesmas blusas com as mesmas cores.

Por fim estava em frente à imensa construção, diversas pessoas entrando e saindo. Havia uma lanchonete que parecia ser o lugar mais calmo daquele lugar, em meio a empurrões, conseguiu alcançar o lugar e já rumou direto para o atendente, pedindo um refrigerante.

Não teve que esperar muito e logo estava com seu copo geladinho, mas ao virar-se, viu todo o líquido acertar com gosto a roupa branca do garoto atrás de si.

– M-Me desculpa! – Sehun segurava o copo enquanto sua outra mão tentava tocar a camisa do garoto e ao mesmo tempo a afastava em constrangimento.

O rapaz olhava para baixo, seu boné cobrindo seu rosto e um silêncio matador. Era mais baixo e usava o uniforme de algum lugar... Sehun estreitou os olhos e reparou no “M” no boné e o nome Miyusawa estampado na blusa.

_ “Ah meu Deus... Esse cara é do time de beisebol do Miyusawa!” _

– E-Eu...

– Por isso eu não queria vir aqui... – O garoto sussurrou para si mesmo.

– Me deixa tentar limpar. – Sehun dizia desesperado, buscando papel que pudesse pelo menos tirar o excesso do líquido.

– Droga, eu estou perdendo. – O rapaz parecia cada vez mais incomodado com toda a situação.

– É só um treino... Não é como se estivesse perdendo algo tão relevante. – Sehun tentou animar o garoto, percebendo ter o efeito totalmente contrário já que aquele cara levantou o rosto finalmente mostrando toda sua expressão irritada, ainda ligeiramente oculta pela sombra do boné.

– Ei cara, você já sujou meu uniforme, então fica quieto e não fala algo que me deixe ainda mais irritado. – O garoto deu um tapa na mão de Sehun fazendo os papéis voarem pelo ar. – Não é só um treino, se não sabe da importância de observar outros jogadores, não abra sua boca. – E virou-se.

Sehun ficou estático no lugar, observando aquele garoto se afastar, ondas assassinas praticamente fluíam nele. O moreno percebeu duas coisas.

A primeira era que os viciados em beisebol eram extremamente assustadores.

A segunda era que aquele garoto era realmente bonito.

Decidiu que não valia a pena ver aquele treino e por fim voltou ao abrigo. Brincou um tempo com as crianças e logo foi para o quarto, jogando-se na cama e buscando descansar daquele dia estressante, mas algo em seu bolso de trás vibrou. Respirou fundo e pegou o celular, o nome de Yang Mi na tela.

**_Yang Mi_ **

_ Meu amigo que trabalha no Miyusawa chamou você para ir conhecer o colégio amanhã, ele é assistente do time de beisebol. Parabéns, garoto, parece que você conseguiu uma vaga. Esteja lá amanhã às 7h.  _

Sehun respirou aliviado e jogou o celular longe. Podia supostamente ter conseguido uma vaga no time, mas ela só seria sua definitivamente se passasse na prova de admissão.

E então dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte, Sehun acordou e saiu cedo de casa, caminho direto para o Colegial Miyusawa. E no pátio o esperando estava o amigo de Yang Mi.

– Você deve ser Oh Sehun, irmão adotivo de Yang Mi? – O homem aproximou-se animado.

Sehun apertou sua mão e sorriu ainda sem graça com a mudança em seu nome.

– Muito prazer eu sou Lee Chung Ho, assistente do time de beisebol do Colegial Miyusawa. – Chung Ho chacoalhava sua mão com vigor. – Vamos! É por esse caminho.

Seguiram pela intrigante trilha. Andaram um bom tempo por entre descampados e plantações e aquilo estava intrigando demais a Sehun para ele ficar calado.

– É bem longe...

– Um time de beisebol precisa de espaço. Além do campo é preciso ter quadras, academia, campo coberto, fora os dormitórios. A solução foi expandir os domínios do colégio. – Chung Ho explicou.

– Faz sentido. – Sehun concordou olhando ao redor.

– Chegamos! – O homem parou e esperou que o garoto o alcançasse. – Bem-vindo ao campo de treinamento do time de beisebol do Colegial Miyusawa, Sehun!

A sua frente, em letreiros laranja e branco, Sehun sentiu que era ali que realmente podia encontrar seu recomeço.

_ “Miyusawa beisebol Team _

_ The spirit of the beast. ” _


	2. Universo laranja e branco

Sehun pegou o trem naquela manhã deixando para trás uma promessa para os garotos do abrigo. Mesmo que achasse ser impossível, esforçaria-se ao máximo para se tornar um jogador incrível, a nova promessa no beisebol colegial. Em suas mãos, apertando firmemente, estava o resultado de sua prova de admissão.

_ Perfect score. _

Agora oficialmente teria o seu recomeço. Como um estudante colegial, como um jogador de beisebol, como Oh Sehun.

Após cinco horas de viagem finalmente estava na capital. Saiu do trem espreguiçando-se ruidosamente e deixando que todo o peso dos dias passados ficasse para trás. A sua frente Chung Ho o esperava sorrindo de braços cruzados.

– Bem vindo a Seul, Oh Sehun! – O homem abriu os braços como se pudesse mostrar a cidade inteira dessa maneira.

– Acho que não vai ser tão ruim... – Comentou dando de ombros e se aproximando de Chung Ho.

– É uma nova vida agora, Sehun, as coisas não serão fáceis... Vê se não apronta.

– Parece Yang Mi falando.

Chung Ho apenas riu soprado e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sehun, guiando-o para fora da estação, seguindo direto para o carro.

No caminho até o colégio o garoto olhava sonhador pela janela, era como se estivesse em outro mundo. Sua cidade não era tão pequena, mas os ares de uma grande metrópole faziam muita diferença. Era tudo tão grandioso e impactante, deixava-o quase sem ar.

Deram sorte de nenhum trânsito os pegar de surpresa e chegaram algum tempo antes do que Chung Ho havia previsto. O homem estacionou o carro próximo ao caminho ladeado pelos descampados que levava ao centro de treinamento do time de beisebol de Miyusawa.

– Sabe o caminho, não é? – O rapaz perguntou enquanto entregava um papel e uma chave à Sehun. – É o número e a chave do seu quarto no dormitório, é no primeiro andar. Agora é tudo com você garoto, espero que tenha sorte!

– Muito obrigado... – Sehun agradeceu pegando os objetos e saindo do carro, mas antes de fechar a porta lembrou-se de dizer algo. – Ah, é mesmo! Yang Mi gosta de vinho e jasmins. Leve ela qualquer dia pra jantar! – E deu uma piscada para um Chung Ho completamente envergonhado.

Um simples amigo não moveria montanhas para conseguir uma vaga para um garoto que não sabia sequer como usar uma luva de beisebol.

Ao alcançar o campo A, agarrou-se firmemente à sua mala e ficou parado observando-o. Para si ainda era extremamente esquisito que o formato do campo fosse um diamante, não conseguia entender como podia um jogo correr naquele espaço esquisito. Suspirou e voltou ao seu caminho até os dormitórios.

Eram dois grandes prédios de três andares, o seu quarto ficava no prédio A e era um dos últimos no final do corredor térreo. Percebeu que se continuasse o caminho chegaria rapidamente até uma das entradas do campo coberto. Deu uma respirada funda e quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, esta foi escancarada abruptamente e um garoto saiu prestes a trombar consigo, mas com uma agilidade considerável, aquele cara conseguiu desviar-se sem sequer tocá-lo.

– Uou! Por pouco! – O garoto de pele morena e sorriso animado exclamou, baixando rapidamente os olhos até suas bagagens. – Você deve ser o famoso novato! Deixa eu te ajudar.

E sem esperar respostas, o rapaz pegou a mochila em seu ombro e entrou no quarto.

– Ei, Chanyeol, nosso garoto chegou! – Chamou o outro jovem que estava deitado na cama de baixo de um dos beliches. – Eu sou Kim Jongin, segundo ano, e esse grandão folgado é Park Chanyeol, terceiro ano. – O moreno apresentou a ambos, acenando para que Sehun entrasse no quarto.

– Oh Sehun. – E fez uma rápida reverência. – Prazer.

– Então esse é o garoto que estavam falando? – Chanyeol perguntou ao levantar-se preguiçosamente da cama e encarar a Sehun. Seus cabelos alaranjados estavam completamente bagunçados.

– Eu fui o assunto? – Indagou curioso, deixando uma de suas malas perto do beliche que parecia vazia.

– Digamos que sim. – Jongin disse animado. – Você tem minha idade, certo?

– Se você está no segundo ano, sim, eu provavelmente tenho.

– Então é você mesmo. – Chanyeol concluiu, levantando-se e andando ao redor de Sehun. – O novato do primeiro ano que deveria estar no segundo e que incrivelmente conseguiu uma das cinco notas mais altas na prova de admissão.

– Para um repetente você é bem inteligente. – Jongin comentou com um tom repleto de curiosidade.

– Hm... Acho que sim. – Respondeu vagamente. Não queria dizer o real motivo de estar atrasado um ano, tinha medo que isso pudesse prejudicá-lo.

Afinal aquele seria seu recomeço, faria de tudo para que seus antigos problemas ficassem enterrados no passado.

– Provavelmente uns tratamentos de choque dos seus pais fizeram você estudar direito. – Jongin comentou rindo divertido, sendo logo cutucado fortemente por Chanyeol.

O moreno olhou confuso para o grandão, não entendendo o motivo da repentina ligeira agressão, até virar-se para o novato e observar seu rosto retorcido discretamente em uma expressão de incômodo. Talvez a sua última fala tivesse sido um provável toque inocente, porém indelicado em uma ferida do rapaz a sua frente.

– Já conhece o resto da área de treino? – Chanyeol perguntou, buscando desesperadamente mudar o clima pesado que estava se formando.

– Ah, sim! – Aquela mudança pareceu ser bem-vinda, já que Sehun mostrou-se consideravelmente mais animadinho. – Chung Ho me mostrou tudo.

– Uou uou, o tesouro de Miyusawa em pessoa te mostrou tudo por aqui, você deve ser um cara realmente especial. – Jongin comentou impressionado.

– Afinal sou o irmão da garota por quem ele é muito provavelmente apaixonado... – Sehun riu ao lembrar-se da expressão envergonhada do homem. – Tesouro de Miyusawa?

– Chung Ho era o ás do time há uns seis anos, quando Miyusawa foi campeão do Golden Lion Flag e do Blue Dragon Flag. Ele se formou e voltou pra cá uns dois anos atrás, queria ajudar, junto com o novo treinador, o time a sair da seca de títulos. – Chanyeol explicou.

– ESPERA! – Jongin repentinamente exclamou. – Você então é o irmão da famosa Yang Mi?!

– Digamos que sim. – Sehun respondeu rindo. Parece que para aquele cara Jongin todos eram “famosos”.

– Então, em que posição joga?! – Chanyeol perguntou mostrando absurdo interesse, juntamente com o moreno que se aprumava para ouvi-lo.

– Bom, eu...

✖✖✖✖

O sol ainda estava nascendo e Sehun vestido no uniforme branco e laranja de Miyusawa, estava de pé, junto com muitos outros novatos diante do treinador. O homem os olhava seriamente, analisando cada um dos garotos, atrás de si, os veteranos do segundo e terceiro ano estavam parados. Quem visse ao longe aqueles dois grupos de estudantes poderiam confundi-los facilmente com soldados, tamanha postura.

Sehun olhava para os lados, sentindo-se dolorosamente deslocado. Pensava como poderia ser capaz de sobreviver durante três anos fazendo algo que não fazia ideia de como funcionava. Voltou a observar os veteranos, viu Chanyeol em uma das primeiras fileiras, estava sério e parecia olhar para o nada. Jongin estava na fila de trás e sorria animado para si, mas não era exatamente um sorriso de incentivo e sim algo parecido com:

_ “Cara, você vai morrer quando disser!” _

Engoliu em seco. Sabia que estava para entrar na linha de frente do fogo cruzado quando revelasse ser um completo ignorante. Continuou a observar os veteranos. Bem atrás de Jongin um rapaz de boné estava de cabeça baixa, por um segundo pensou que aquele cara estava com toda a certeza dormindo. Até que ele levantou a cabeça e Sehun sentiu a garganta se fechar ao reconhecê-lo de leve.

_ “Merda, merda, merda! É o cara que encharquei de refrigerante?! Por favor, não me reconheça, não me reconheça!” _

Estava tão absorto em sua prece que nem percebeu quando o treinador estava mais a frente, olhando ainda mais curioso para os garotos.

– Eu sou Jordan Yun, a partir de hoje eu sou o treinador de vocês. – Sehun ficou olhando o homem seriamente tentando associar o nome à pessoa. A resposta óbvia é que aquele homem era c _ laramente _ um mestiço. – Espero que estejam preparados para o que os aguardam. Comecem a se apresentar, nome e quais posições almejam. Não me interessa de onde vieram.

E então o primeiro garoto da primeira fileira se apresentou, seguindo exatamente as ordens do treinador. Foi quando realmente se deu conta do que deveria fazer e entrou disfarçadamente em desespero. Então era isso que aquele garoto Jongin queria dizer! Ele era um adolescente morto.

Passou tanto tempo perdido pensando em como sairia daquele problema que nem percebeu que já era o garoto ao seu lado se apresentando.

– Do Kyungsoo, era arremessador, senhor, mas me esforço para ser um bom segunda base. – O garoto de olhos grandes ao seu lado olhava aquele homem assustador a sua frente com certo desafio nos olhos.

E então o treinador finalmente olhou para si, aguardando em silêncio sua apresentação. Era como se aquele olhar pudesse cortá-lo em trilhões de pedaços.

Engoliu em seco, se era pra morrer, que fosse de maneira honesta e corajosa.

– Oh Sehun, senhor, e na sinceridade, eu nunca em toda a minha vida joguei beisebol! – Queria se afundar no chão agora que todos o olhavam com a mais completa indignação. Estava no meio de maníacos loucos pelo esporte, provavelmente seu sincericídio custaria sua vida.

– Então me diga, Oh Sehun, o que faz aqui? – O homem deu um passo à frente, seu olhar fuzilando completamente o corpo alto daquele garoto.

– Nem eu sei, senhor. – Respondeu sinceramente, olhando para tudo quanto é lado, menos para aquele homem. Quando seu olhar rapidamente cruzou com o daquele garoto, não podia ver seus olhos claramente, já que a sombra do boné os cobria, mas sabia que ele o olhava intensamente. Engoliu em seco, algo naquele cara era forte demais, mesmo com seu pouco tamanho Sehun podia sentir sua presença de maneira sufocante. Aquilo era curioso. – Mas... – E de algum lugar misterioso conseguiu tirar uma coragem para encarar aquele homem assustador a sua frente. – Se me der a chance de continuar, eu posso descobrir o que faço aqui.

– A chance eu posso te dar garoto, se você vai ser capaz de suportá-la, aí é outro assunto. – O homem disse com um sorriso que Sehun teve que cerrar os olhos para enxergar direito.

E passou sua atenção para o próximo garoto. Sehun ficou encarando-o por um longo tempo ainda, sentindo, apenas ao olhar para aquele homem, que ele tinha planos de transformar aquele time novamente em um campeão nacional.

Quando finalmente o último garoto novato se apresentou, o treinador nada disse, apenas virou-se para um dos garotos na primeira fila do grupo de veteranos. Ele tinha o cabelo de um castanho avermelhado, um rosto sério que passava uma extrema confiança.

– Eu sou o capitão, Kim Junmyeon. Aqui nós só temos um objetivo: vencer nossos adversários e alcançar o Golden Lion. Juntos eu sei e acredito que podemos ir longe e mostrar do que Miyusawa é capaz. – Aquele garoto tinha uma voz macia, mas de uma firmeza que fez o coração de Sehun tremer. Naquele momento ele teve a certeza de que podia confiar incondicionalmente em Kim Junmyeon. – Não vai ser fácil, mas eu já acredito em vocês. Vamos treinar!

E aquelas últimas palavras foram proferidas em uma ordem gritada, sendo prontamente respondido por um coro animado de jovens novos jogadores do time de Miyusawa.

Todos aqueles jovens seguiam correndo atrás do capitão, voltas e mais voltas ao redor do campo A. Quando Sehun acreditou que teria alguns segundos de exercícios, outra bateria de aquecimento começou. Mais inúmeras corridas ao redor do campo com uma corda amarrada à cintura, puxando um pneu.

Em seguida era hora de fortalecer os braços, agora utilizando pneus com aro de diâmetro maior, pegando-o por baixo e empurrando-o, seguindo uma linha reta.

As horas seguiram-se de maneira estranha. Sehun não sabia dizer se passava rápido ou devagar demais, mas quando ouviu que tinha acabado de dar a hora do almoço teve uma única certeza.

Iria morrer.

Todos os garotos correram para o refeitório, suados e imundos em níveis que deixariam qualquer pessoa que lavassem suas roupas brancas em desespero. Sehun sentia todas as partes de seu corpo latejar, ou melhor, parecia não sentir  _ nada.  _ Seguiu para a fila, assustando-se cada vez que um dos jovens ia sentar-se carregando sua bandeja de comida.

Era comida  _ demais! _

– Ouvi dizer que o treino no colegial era realmente assustador. – Um garoto atrás de si comentou com a voz claramente cansada e um com um  _ quê _ de desespero. – Eu não vou conseguir comer tanto assim!

Sehun ficou olhando para baixo, tentando lembrar-se do nome daquele garoto. Como se dissesse com seus olhos, o menino riu soprado e se apresentou novamente.

– Do Kyungsoo.

– Ah é, sim... Oh–

– Sehun, o cara que nunca jogou beisebol e que está atrasado um ano. – Kyungsoo completou sorrindo divertido com o olhar meio inconformado.

– Nem um dia aqui e parece que consegui ficar bem famoso. – Suspirou exausto.

– Não é sempre que um cara vem para um time sem nunca ter jogado o esporte em questão. – Kyungsoo disse rindo divertido com a nova bufada cansada do maior.

– É só que nunca tive a chance... – Comentou quando ambos pegaram as bandejas e caminharam até uma das mesas que ainda tinha dois espaços vazios.

– Entendo... – Kyungsoo comentou compreensível. Percebeu pelo tom do garoto que ele falava mais consigo mesmo.

Os dois, assim como a maioria dos garotos do primeiro ano, sofreram enquanto se esforçavam para mandar as três tigelas de arroz para dentro, assim como as outras porções sempre em triplo ou dobro. Ao terminar, Sehun teve que se conter para não mandar tudo para fora de uma só vez.

Seguiram de volta ao campo A, o treinador Jordan de braços cruzados estudando todos os garotos apenas com o olhar.

Enquanto Sehun andava a passos exaustos, alguém passou rapidamente por si, trombando de leve. O garoto ao virar-se estava prestes a se desculpar, mas quando lançou uma olhada mais atenta ao maior desistiu com um riso falso para disfarçar a irritação que crescia dentro de si.

– Mas esse–

E foi interrompido com um tabefe em sua cabeça.

– Cuidado com a boca primeiranista. – Jongin ria divertido ao seu lado. – Ele não é muito simpático.

– Quem é ele? – Perguntou massageando a cabeça. Conhecia aquele cara há basicamente um dia e ele já estava completamente à vontade consigo.

– Nosso ace, Byun Baekhyun, arremessador! Chung Ho uma vez disse que esse garoto tem mais talento que ele... Disse que com Baekhyun com toda a certeza esse ano chegaremos ao Golden Lion. O problema é a bateria...

– Bateria? – Sehun perguntou com uma confusão notória em seu rosto.

Kyungsoo ao seu lado conteve o riso enquanto Jongin suspirou já claramente conformado.

– Esqueci que você é um _ noob _ completo. No beisebol uma bateria é composta por um arremessador e um receptor. O trabalho do arremessador é sempre lançar bolas que enganem os rebatedores do time adversário e assim eliminá-los. O receptor é o cara que vai estar lá pra receber os lances do arremessador, normalmente ele tem que conhecer tanto os pontos fortes de seu arremessador quanto os pontos fracos do rebatedor, além disso, é o cara com a posição digamos que mais privilegiada em questão de visão de jogo, por isso normalmente é quem coordena as jogadas. É como se dentro do diamante ele fosse o líder. É uma das posições mais importantes. – Jongin explicou pacientemente. – O problema é que ainda não temos uma bateria realmente confiável.

– E por quê? – Sehun perguntou, percebendo um interesse crescente após ouvir aquela explicação de Jongin. No fim talvez beisebol não fosse de todo ruim.

– Porque Baekhyun é um cara complicado... – O moreno respondeu coçando a nuca e buscando as palavras certas a serem utilizadas. – Yixing é o atual receptor e realmente é bom, mas tem dificuldades em receber os lançamentos dele.

– Algum motivo por trás disso? – Sehun perguntou ainda mais curioso.

– Vários! – Jongin exclamou enquanto lançava um olhar rápido para o garoto que corria logo à frente. – A postura de lançamento dele, a velocidade da bola, os efeitos, mas provavelmente acima de tudo a personalidade dele. Baekhyun não é muito de obedecer aos arremessos que Yixing pede, ignora todos eles e por isso a bateria formada pelos dois sempre parece estar fora de sintonia.

– Huh, esse cara parece ser bem complicado... – Sehun comentou também olhando para as costas do garoto à frente. – Então basicamente o que falta é alguém pra domá-lo?

Jongin o olhou de canto de olho, rindo ao entender o significado por trás daquelas palavras, significado esse que ele tinha certeza que nem Sehun havia percebido.

– Acho que é isso. – E mais uma vez uma mão atingiu a cabeça do garoto e bagunçou seus cabelos. – Vamos nessa, Sehun, você vai entender agora o que é o inferno.

Nem teve tempo de indagar o que aquilo queria dizer quando o capitão do time já chegou separando todos os outros em grupos de nove. Sehun ficou contente em saber que pelo menos estava com Kyungsoo.

Prestou atenção nas explicações do treinador e novamente se perguntou se seria capaz de sobreviver àquela vida. O treino da tarde era basicamente um treino de recepção em campo, simulando jogadas feitas para as bases.

O primeiro grupo eram os veteranos e membros do time principal. O treinador Jordan rebatia diversas bolas para todas as direções, assim a cada revezamento um dos garotos deveria pegar uma sequência de vinte bolas.

Ao longe, Sehun observava os veteranos, notando cada vez mais suor brotar em seus rostos, cada vez mais um cansaço surreal tomar conta deles. Reparou nas respirações pesadas, era perceptível que eles já não conseguiam mais puxar o ar com facilidade. Mas o mais assustador de tudo era que eles não paravam, quando pensava que algum deles estava prestes a entrar em colapso, de alguma forma eles tiravam forças para gritar que ainda conseguiam continuar.

Ele se viu criando uma admiração sem igual por aqueles caras. Era como se a cada gota de suor caída uma nova motivação crescesse dentro deles. Sehun se viu querendo ser capaz de fazer tudo aquilo.

Quando finalmente acabaram as sequências, era a vez do grupo de Sehun. Pelo sorteio ele seria o último a receber os lançamentos. O treinador Jordan estava tão suado quanto os garotos, mas assustadoramente ainda tinha  _ muito _ mais energia que todos aqueles adolescentes juntos. Quando chegou a vez de Kyungsoo notou que o garoto, ao contrário de alguns outros de seu grupo, conseguia receber as bolas sem, praticamente, cometer erros.

– Ouvi dizer que ele era da liga sênior do ginásio antes de entrar aqui. – Um dos garotos comentou.

– Era arremessador, não? Parece que ele desistiu e agora quer tentar ser segunda base. – O outro respondeu.

Mesmo sem entender muitas coisas do que aqueles dois estavam falando, sabia que Kyungsoo tinha talento e provavelmente chamaria bastante atenção do treinador.

E então finalmente foi sua vez.

Respirou fundo e se preparou física e mentalmente para enfrentar aquele mostro por trás do taco. Trocou um rápido olhar com o treinador Jordan e era como se pudesse ver aquelas palavras escritas.

__

_ “A chance eu posso te dar garoto, se você vai ser capaz de suportar ela, aí é outro assunto.” _

E soube naquele momento que ele não pegaria nenhum pouco leve. Soube que iria ser levado até o seu limite, soube que teria que se superar e mostrar que era capaz de agarrar todas as chances que seriam arremessadas contra si.

As bolas vinham em uma velocidade assustadora, uma hora para o lado direito, depois para o esquerdo, bem a sua frente, acima de sua cabeça, em curva. Todos os jeitos aquelas bolas surgiam à sua frente com um som ensurdecedor. Suas pernas tremiam, seu peito pesava, sua boca estava tão seca que chegava a sentir ânsia.

E então caiu, um joelho apoiado no chão juntamente com a mão direita despida da luva. Puxava o ar com força, desesperado para que o oxigênio tomasse conta de seus pulmões. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantos erros havia cometido, perdido a conta de quantas poucas bolas conseguiu receber. 

Quis desistir.

Mas estranhamente também queria seguir em frente. Porque a cada rebatida que o alcançava, sentia como se fossem as cordas que o puxariam para sua nova vida.

– Quem disse que você tem tempo para descansar, Oh Sehun! – A voz grossa do treinador Jordan alcançou seus ouvidos, despertando-o daquele transe exaustivo em que se encontrava. – É última bola, essa vai com força. – E o homem botou todo seu empenho naquela rebatida.

– Sehun! – Kyungsoo gritou seu nome. O garoto ainda permanecia abaixado e com a cabeça baixa, se não levantasse a tempo seria violentamente atingido.

E a tempo suficiente ele levantou a cabeça, a bola vinha de maneira diferente em sua direção. Não parecia ter sido rebatida, parecia ter sido arremessada. Com uma velocidade ainda maior, a bola vinha direta para si. E ele conseguia vê-la claramente rugindo em sua direção.

Levantou sua mão esquerda e recebeu aquele impacto intenso. Podia sentir a bola ainda girando em sua mão, a velocidade e força eram tantas que parecia sair fumaça da luva.

Ao redor todos o observavam em choque.

– Esse garoto... – Jongin comentou com a boca entreaberta.

– Strike! – Chanyeol sussurrou rindo em completa surpresa.

Ao finalmente olhar para o treinador Jordan, Sehun notou que este não olhava para si, mas sim para algum lugar as suas costas.

Foi quando finalmente o notou, ainda em posição de recém-lançamento, olhos fixos em si. E compreendeu completamente ao perceber que outra bola quicava algum lugar mais distante, a bola rebatida pelo treinador.

Voltou a olhar para a própria luva e novamente para o garoto que continuava parado naquela posição.

Então riu, sentindo uma empolgação incontrolável crescer dentro de si. Queria sentir aquilo de novo, aquele medo, aquela surpresa, aquela excitação de conseguir recepcionar aquele objeto tão pequeno, mas tão potente se manuseado pelas mãos certas.

– Acho que posso ser capaz de suportar suas chances, treinador! – Disse sorrindo animado ao levantar-se.

O homem o encarava com surpresa no olhar e um misto de compreensão por aquele repentino desempenho. Algo dentro de si gritava que Oh Sehun conseguiria suportar tudo que cruzasse seu caminho, naquela mesma posição, com aquela mesma postura, agarrando fortemente aquele mesmo arremesso. Estranhamente olhava para os olhos em chamas daquele garoto e via seu eu mais jovem.

– Acho que ele pode conseguir sobreviver nesse universo laranja e branco. – Baekhyun disse ao se aproximar do treinador.

Ele também sentia algo crescer em seu interior.

A satisfação de ter uma recepção perfeita do seu lançamento.


	3. Simplicidade complicada

Sehun caminhava pelos corredores do prédio buscando encontrar sua sala de aula. Lia um pequeno folhetim dos clubes existentes em Miyusawa. Apesar do foco daquele colégio ser o beisebol, muitos outros clubes de esportes tinham notável reconhecimento.

Finalmente alcançou sua sala e ao botar um único pé, todas as cabeças viraram para si.

_ “Pelo visto aqui também fiquei famoso.” _

Ouvia alguns sussurros e procurava os ignorar, mesmo que fosse apenas um ano mais velho podia notar uma considerável diferença entre ele e seus novos colegas de sala. Suas feições já eram mais maduras e era mais alto que a maioria dos garotos.

Sentou-se desajeitadamente em uma das mesas próximas à janela e suspirou de olhos fechados. Seu corpo latejava inteiro por conta do treino do dia anterior e agora sua mente teria que enfrentar um primeiro dia de aula. Abriu os olhos ao sentir uma presença próxima a si.

Kyungsoo estava sentado à mesa ao lado e o olhava com curiosidade naqueles olhos graúdos. Sehun virou-se e ficou encarando de volta, aguardando o que o colega falaria.

– Estamos na mesma sala? – Perguntou ao ver que a observação do garoto demoraria ainda alguns segundos.

– Sim, estamos... – Respondeu automaticamente, mas continuava a encará-lo com atenção exagerada. – Como fez aquilo ontem? – Indagou por fim.

– Sabia que queria falar sobre isso. – Sehun estalou os dedos enquanto ria e virava-se para o garoto. – Não faço a menor ideia.

– Você tem ideia do que fez? – Kyungsoo mostrava-se cada vez mais interessado e ligeiramente eufórico por finalmente estar tocando naquele tópico.

– É... Não! – Respondeu com um sorriso teatral.

– Você é impossível! – Kyungsoo exclamou claramente indignado com a resposta. – A sua forma...

– Sobre  _ minha forma...  _ Jongin passou a noite toda me perguntando sobre ela. O que tem de tão surpreendente? – Perguntou curioso ao franzir a testa.

– Você teve um equilíbrio bom demais pra alguém que nunca jogou beisebol. – Kyungsoo disse simplesmente.

– Só isso?

– Não é tão simples assim, vou ter que te explicar depois. – Disse ao se levantar e ir para o seu verdadeiro lugar. – Na hora do almoço.

Sehun apenas acenou positivamente e ajeitou-se em sua carteira. Aulas seguidas de apresentação e uma introdução ao que seria estudado naquele primeiro semestre passaram se arrastando para o desespero do garoto que estava sem ficar trancafiado em uma sala de aula por um longo ano.

Ao ouvir o sinal da última aula, Sehun olhava sonhador pela janela imaginando um mundo em que poderia simplesmente nascer sabendo tudo. Acordou de seus devaneios ao sentir a presença do novo colega que o encarava como sempre com seus grandes olhos.

Levantou-se sem falar nada, pegou sua mochila e seguiu o amigo para fora do prédio. Membros do time de beisebol sempre se alimentavam no refeitório do time devido a sua regrada dieta baseada em umas duas ou três bandejas.

– Então... – Começou enquanto caminhava lentamente ao lado do colega por aquele longo caminho até o centro de treinamento de beisebol. – Pode me explicar agora o que eu fiz ontem?

– Você simplesmente tem a postura de um receptor. – Kyungsoo respondeu simplesmente, olhando de relance para o garoto mais alto e suspirando ao notar que ele não havia compreendido. – Basicamente a postura que você usou para receber o arremesso daquele cara foi como ver você atrás da  _ home plate _ .

– O que é  _ home plate _ ? – Sehun perguntou ainda mais confuso.

– Aaargh! – O mais baixo bagunçou os próprios cabelos num momentâneo ataque de nervos. – Você não sabe nada mesmo! Certo, desde o início então! – Suspirou –  _ Home plate _ é conhecido também como  _ home base _ . Um campo de beisebol tem a forma de um diamante, por ele há quatro bases, você já as viu. O objetivo do jogo é que os corredores passem por essas bases e alcancem a  _ home plate _ , lugar onde o receptor do time adversário vai esperar receber a bola e eliminar qualquer corredor que tentar marcar. Entendeu?

– Acho que sim... – Sehun respondeu memorizando tudo que o amigo havia falado.

– Bom! A sua postura ao receber ontem foi exatamente a de um receptor no meio de um jogo. – Kyungsoo completou a explicação com aquela frase. – Por algum motivo em pé você foi um lixo recebendo rebatidas, mas quando estava agachado teve um reflexo surpreendente para recepcionar um arremesso.

– Entendi... – Sehun comentou pensativo. – Faz sentido, foi estranhamente mais fácil pra mim quando senti a bola vindo em minha direção.

– Você sentiu? – Kyungsoo virou-se interessado na expressão usada.

– Sim! – Respondeu acenando positivamente. – Não sei explicar, mas o barulho da bola vindo pra cima de mim foi diferente, mesmo ainda há alguns metros eu senti o vento que era impulsionado e sabia onde ela atingiria.

Kyungsoo parou repentinamente e ficou olhando para o garoto que deu ainda alguns passos até notar que não estava mais sendo acompanhado. Ao virar-se viu o menor olhando-o seriamente.

– Não sei por que, mas você me irritou muito agora! – Kyungsoo declarou repentinamente, voltando a andar.

– O-O que eu fiz?! – Sehun indagou confuso agarrando-se ao braço do colega e acompanhando-o.

– Esse é o grande problema, você ainda não fez  _ nada  _ e tenho medo de quando fizer algo realmente... – Respondeu com um suspiro prolongado.

Finalmente alcançaram o refeitório e logo foram pegar sua comida, buscando em seguida alguma mesa que pudessem sentar tranquilamente. Quando finalmente acomodados e já se alimentando Kyungsoo voltou a se pronunciar.

– Sabe... – Começou enquanto engolia com dificuldade um pedaço de carne que pareceu descer inteiro. – Me irrita admitir isso, mas acho que você tem talento.

– Acha mesmo? – O mais velho indagou mastigando pensativo. – Mas eu só consegui receber aquele arremesso.

– Para um idiota que nunca jogou beisebol, o garoto tem razão. – Uma voz surgiu de trás de Kyungsoo que quase cuspiu o arroz no colega logo à frente.

Baekhyun estava parado olhando seriamente para Sehun enquanto segurava sua bandeja. Vestia como todos os outros o uniforme para as aulas, os primeiros botões da camisa abertos e a gravata frouxa caindo. O cabelo castanho caía sobre os olhos e lhe concebia uma aparência ainda mais mal-humorada. Sehun pegou-se pensando que aquele garoto devia fazer muito sucesso com as garotas daquele colégio.

A famosa linha  _ cool  _ _ cold _ _ guy _ .

O garoto jogou a bandeja sobre a mesa ao lado de Kyungsoo e sentou-se, fazendo o mais novo ao seu lado afastar-se inconscientemente.

– Você talvez tenha algum talento para jogar. – Baekhyun após longos minutos de silêncio comentou mastigando discretamente o restante de sua comida.

– Tenho a impressão de que para  _ você  _ estar sentado na minha falando isso é porque talvez seja verdade... – Sehun respondeu apoiando os braços na mesa e entrelaçando os dedos enquanto apoiava o queixo.

– Você é bem ousado falando com um veterano. – O garoto retrucou parecendo ainda mais mal-humorado.

– Temos a mesma idade, achei que não se incomodaria em deixar as formalidades calouro-veterano de lado.

– Oh, é mesmo... – E finalmente um sorrisinho sarcástico despontou do cantinho dos lábios avermelhados de Baekhyun. – Você está atrasado um ano. Ficou bem famoso por isso.

– E você é famoso por ser um cara bem...  _ Complicado _ . – Sehun respondeu sorrindo da mesma maneira.

– Me deixa adivinhar... Seu colega de quarto é o Jongin? – Perguntou e riu soprado ao receber como resposta um franzir de testa. – Esse cara se diverte bastante tentando me provocar.

– Tenho a impressão de que algumas vezes ele consegue. – Sehun retrucou se divertindo com aquela atmosfera ligeiramente tensa se formando entre eles.

– Talvez... – Baekhyun respondeu dando um rápido gole em seu suco de laranja. Em seguida continuou: – Normalmente é o contrário que acontece, mas parece que vou ter que ser sua babá, novato.

– Minha babá?

– O treinador Jordan me castigou como seu professor... Parece que o velhote se interessou pela sua recepção, a partir de hoje eu fui encarregado de te ensinar beisebol, novato. Esteja no  _ bullpen _ logo que o treino começar. – Um suspiro ao ver a cara confusa do garoto. – É a área onde os arremessadores se aquecem. – E levantou-se com sua bandeja, dando as costas e seguindo seu caminho.

– Você disse que foi castigado... – Começou em voz alta, fazendo Baekhyun parar e virar-se para encará-lo. – Disse que o treinador se interessou pela minha recepção, mas... Talvez não tenha sido só ele... – Deixou a fala no ar e um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

E para sua surpresa o garoto de cabelos castanhos correspondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

– Talvez...

E voltou a seguir seu caminho.

– Tsc, por que eu tenho a sensação de que esse cara vai me causar vários problemas...

Estava caminhando de volta ao campo já devidamente vestido com o uniforme de treino e suspirou ao parar próximo ao  _ bullpen _ .

Baekhyun estava ali se aquecendo e arremessando sem pegar leve contra um receptor que Sehun chutou ser o tal Yixing. Um barulho alto quando a bola atingiu com força a luva do garoto agachado e logo o mesmo levantou a máscara do capacete.

– Foi baixo e pra dentro... Eu te pedi uma bola para o canto direito. – A voz calma do receptor vinha acompanhada de um notável cansaço.

– Eu fiz o que ele pediu. – Baekhyun respondeu irritado.

– A trajetória oscilou de novo, pedi uma  _ four seam _ e me pareceu que você mandou uma  _ cutter ball _ . Você está desatento hoje... Ou seja, não fez o que pedi!

Baekhyun suspirou mal-humorado e finalmente notou Sehun parado observando-os.

– Tá aqui o motivo. – Respondeu de maneira ríspida. – É hora de ser babá.

– Oh, você deve ser o Sehun! – Yixing aproximou-se estendendo a mão. – Sou Zhang Yixing, terceiro ano, muito prazer.

– Prazer! – Retribuiu o aperto de mão.

– Vem comigo novato. – Baekhyun o chamou até as prateleiras com os equipamentos. – Isso é o básico para um receptor. Protetor peitoral, capacete, caneleiras, máscara e luva. – Empurrou a última contra o peito do mais alto. – A luva de um receptor é diferente, é maior.

– Não sabia que precisava de tudo isso...

– O quê? Prefere receber arremessos beirando 140 km/h sem nada? Não me importo, vá em frente! – Baekhyun deu de ombros. – Senta aí. – Empurrou o garoto para uma das cadeiras ao lado das prateleiras e que disponibilizava uma boa visão do treino.

Um garoto de cabelos loiros agora arremessava para Yixing.

– Aquele é Luhan, terceiro ano e o outro arremessador. – Baekhyun explicou ao agachar-se ao lado de Sehun. – Acho que Jongin já te explicou o que é uma bateria?

– Sim.

– Ótimo, me poupa o trabalho. – Respondeu de má vontade. – Notou os sinais que Yixing faz? – Perguntou e recebeu um aceno positivo em resposta. – Aquilo são os pedidos do lançamento que o receptor deseja depois de analisar a situação do jogo e o rebatedor que vai enfrentar. Existem vários tipos de lançamentos. Bolas rápidas,  _ offspeeds _ , que são as que envolvem perda de velocidade e bolas de efeito.

– Achei que era só tacar...

– Ei cara, não me irrita. – Suspirou buscando paciência. – O objetivo do arremessador é lançar pra zona de  _ strike _ , que fica mais ou menos na altura do ombro do receptor. Se um arremessador consegue três  _ strikes _ contra um rebatedor é considerado  _ strikeout _ e ele é eliminado. Tá entendendo?

– Provavelmente...

– Certo. Se o arremesso não atinge a zona de  _ strike _ e o rebatedor não tentar a rebatida é considerado  _ ball _ . Se acontecerem quatro  _ balls _ contra um mesmo adversário é concedida uma caminhada,  _ walk _ , ou seja, o rebatedor avança até a primeira base.

– Eu achei que beisebol era algo simples... Mas tudo isso parece realmente fascinante. – Sehun comentou enquanto observava os arremessos a sua frente.

Ao seu lado Baekhyun o observava e não podia evitar sorrir ao ver que mais alguém conseguia compreender a grandiosidade daquele esporte que tanto amava.

– beisebol é um esporte empolgante e ao mesmo tempo monótono. – Comentou em resposta. – Se em uma entrada não acontece nada, tudo fica entediante, mas se as corridas forem cedidas depois de insistentes rebatidas... É uma emoção que pode te dominar por completo.

– Você parece gostar bastante. – Sehun olhou de canto para o menor abaixado ao seu lado.

Os olhos de Baekhyun pareciam brilhar apenas por estar falando daquilo que claramente amava com todas as suas forças.

– beisebol é minha vida. Comecei a jogar quando tinha quatro anos, minhas luvas escorregavam por serem grandes, as bolas pareciam três vezes maiores que todo meu corpo e os tacos pareciam pesar uma tonelada... Mas era incrível quando eu conseguia superar tudo isso...

Enquanto Sehun prestava atenção no garoto imaginou que aquilo acontecesse apenas em momentos assim. Baekhyun era um garoto mal-humorado e difícil de lidar que provavelmente não se abria para as pessoas facilmente, mas que quando envolvido em uma conversa sobre aquilo que amava era capaz de mostrar um lado falante, empolgado e até mesmo fofo.

Fofo... Baekhyun parecia desconfortavelmente fofo agachado daquela maneira abraçado em suas pernas enquanto falava sem parar sobre suas experiências infantis com o beisebol. Sehun estava divertindo-se ao vê-lo daquela maneira.

Repentinamente o garoto percebeu que estava entretido demais naquele assunto e virou-se para o maior, encontrando-o fazendo uma minuciosa observação sobre si.

– ... O que tá olhando? – Perguntou rispidamente.

– Nada... É só que você fez o beisebol parecer bem legal. – Sehun respondeu sinceramente.

Baekhyun ficou alguns segundos retribuindo aquele olhar e tentando conter um mínimo sorrisinho que queria fugir para seus lábios.

– Acho que já viu demais não? Que tal ir pra prática agora? – E virou-se para as prateleiras pegando os equipamentos necessários para o primeiro treino da vida de Sehun como um receptor. – Fica parado aí, só vou fazer isso dessa vez, depois vai ser sempre com você.

E abaixou-se prendendo as caneleiras, em seguida prendendo o protetor peitoral e ficando desconfortável com a intensa encarada que Sehun insistia em oferecer-lhe. Logo foi a vez do capacete e máscara. No fim o mais alto estava parado como um espantalho buscando se acostumar com os novos aparatos.

– Desconfortável...

– Não reclama. – Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

– Você se acostuma. – Yixing comentou se aproximando e puxando Sehun consigo. – Essa parte é comigo agora.

Foi guiado até as marcações que simulavam a  _ home plate _ onde Yixing explicou a forma como devia se posicionar e entregou um papel com desenhos dos símbolos que deveria memorizar para pedir os arremessos.

– Não precisa ter tanta pressa em memorizar, são fáceis e com o tempo vai se tornar algo automático na sua mente. – Yixing explicou gentilmente. – Entendeu como deve ficar agachado certo? Quer tentar receber um lançamento? Acho melhor o Luhan–

– Eu sou encarregado disso, Yixing, você fica com o Luhan. – Baekhyun o interrompeu ligeiramente ríspido, já se posicionando no monte em frente à Sehun.

– Egoísta como sempre... – Luhan provocou o garoto. – Queria saber se o novato é tão surpreendente assim recebendo. Já que você já teve essa experiência, aliás, diz aí, por que arremessou do nada? Algo despertou seu interesse?! – Indagou, sugestivo.

– Sim, arremessar na sua goela e te ver sufocando até a morte! – Baekhyun respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

Luhan apenas fez um bico simulando estar ofendido e voltou para sua prática rindo. O garoto de cabelos castanhos então finalmente voltou sua atenção para Sehun.

– Dessa vez estamos mais pertos. – Avisou o maior. – Talvez seja um pouco mais complicado, acha que consegue receber?

– Vi como Yixing fez, acho que sou capaz. – Respondeu exalando confiança por debaixo da máscara. – Pode mandar... Uma  _ cutter ball _ ? – Perguntou rindo divertido enquanto lia o nome no papel e imitava o gesto com os dedos, lembrando-se também que Yixing mais cedo havia comentado sobre.

– Ei, tá de brincadeira... – Luhan comentou chocado ao parar seu arremesso na metade. – Você nunca recepcionou, é impossível conseguir pegar uma  _ cutter _ !

– Tem certeza? – Baekhyun perguntou se divertindo com a escolha de Sehun.

– Absoluta.

– Cuidado Sehun, uma  _ cutter ball _ se bem executada causa um _ spin _ lateral devido a pressão colocada nos dedos, a bola meio que “corre” pro lado oposto da mão ao chegar perto da _ home plate _ . Mas a de Baekhyun... Consegue ser pior! – Yixing o alertou.

– Manda ver!

Baekhyun apenas riu se divertindo e inspirou profundamente. Arrumou o boné em sua cabeça, e se posicionou para o lançamento. Uma perna levantando-se, as mãos para cima e finalmente uma impulsionada feroz. Sehun arregalou os olhos ao conseguir ver com exatidão como era um lançamento de um arremessador. Os movimentos do braço e perna dianteiros, todo o peso de um único corpo sobre dois membros distintos e então como um chicote aquele braço surgiu de algum lugar e lançou uma bola assustadoramente rápida em sua direção.

A bola vinha ruidosa com força e Sehun já estava se preparando para recepcioná-la quando se lembrou das palavras de Yixing.

__

_ “...uma cutter ball se bem executada causa um spin lateral devido a pressão colocada nos dedos, a bola meio que “corre” pro lado oposto da mão ao chegar perto da home plate.” _

A bola “corre” para o lado oposto da mão ao chegar perto... Então só tinha que se preparar para a mudança brusca que viria.

E para a surpresa de Yixing que o observava minuciosamente, Sehun ainda agachado escorregou seu pé traseiro alguns centímetros e virou quase imperceptivelmente seu corpo para o lado que apostava que a bola seguiria.

Como se fosse tudo combinado com exatidão, a bola atingiu com um estouro a luva de Sehun que mais uma vez sentiu aquela euforia correr por todo seu corpo. Era surreal a força com que um objeto tão menor que si o atingia, ainda mais surreal saber que aquela força era aplicada por um garoto que de longe parecia tão normal, mas que naquele momento bem diante de si exalava uma presença sufocante e assustadora.

–  _ Strike! _ – Yixing comentou rindo incrédulo. – Você se moveu tão pouco e ainda sim foi exatamente onde a bola o atingiria! Eu nunca consegui pegar direito uma  _ cutter ball _ dele. – Revelou abaixando-se ao lado do garoto que retirava a máscara com um sorriso animado no rosto. – Naturalmente Baekhyun tem uma bola volúvel, quando ele usa uma  _ cutter ball _ isso piora... Nunca soube adivinhar com exatidão pra que lugar ela iria. Acho que você realmente tem talento, garoto! – E apertou o ombro de Sehun gentilmente.

– Como fez isso? – Baekhyun perguntou quase aos berros do monte e com olhos ao mesmo tempo em que assustados também quase... Emocionados?

– Sei lá, só juntei a informação que Yixing deu sobre o que uma  _ cutter ball _ faz com o que vi você lançando mais cedo. – Sehun explicou dando de ombros ao se levantar. – Foi bem diferente do arremesso que recebi ontem. – Completou.

– Ontem ele mandou uma rápida sem muita técnica. – Luhan se adiantou em explicar se divertindo com a cara brava do segundanista. – Acho que ontem ele só pegou a bola e lançou sem pensar. Essa pequena encrenca aqui – E se aproximou agarrando Baekhyun pelo pescoço e bagunçando os cabelos castanhos. – Tem uma bola rápida e volúvel por natureza. Ele é o que chamamos de prodígio.

O restante do treino se passou daquela mesma maneira até o momento em que tiveram que se unir ao restante do time nos exercícios de força e resistência. Apesar de ainda ser o segundo dia, Sehun já começava a sentir uma mudança em seu corpo e parecia que tudo estava já mais suportável.

✖✖✖✖

Encontrava-se naquele momento estirado em sua cama e gemendo ao sentir novamente cada parte do seu corpo gritar em agonia. Já estava devidamente banhado e vestindo apenas uma bermuda e por conta disso o tapa que recebeu em sua barriga foi três vezes mais ardido.

– Olha só pro segundo dia de treinamento o novato já parece estar criando um abdômen trincado. – Jongin comentou divertido enquanto massageava a barriga de Sehun. – Olha só Chanyeol, nosso calouro magrela tá ficando gostosinho.

– É mesmo... Daqui a pouco começa a fazer sucesso como seus preciosos veteranos aqui. – Chanyeol se juntou a sessão de carícias no abdômen alheio.

– Vão ficar me acariciando até quando? – Perguntou olhando inexpressivamente para os dois companheiros de quarto.

– Até podermos provar um pedacinho seu? O que acha, Chanyeol? – Jongin provocou descendo um pouco mais sua mão.

– Uma ótima ideia, Jongin. – E o maior fez a mesma coisa.

– Divido quarto com dois pervertidos e sou a carne nova, não? – Sehun indagou sugestivamente, logo se desviando dos carinhos depravados em seu corpo. – Vocês querem alguma coisa não é?

– Nada melhor do que ter um novato esperto! – Jongin comemorou ao jogar-se na cama de Sehun e fingir um chilique. – Vai lá à loja de conveniência comprar uns doces e sucos, estou precisando de glicose no sangue.

Sehun ficou ainda alguns segundos encarando os dois veteranos com olhos pidões e com um suspiro levantou-se e vestiu uma camiseta, em seguida afanando a carteira de Jongin da mochila dele.

– Posso ir até lá, mas é você quem vai pagar!

– Que novatinho ousado! – Jongin fingiu estar chocado.

O primeironista ignorou os colegas de quarto e saiu, suspirando por ter que andar todo o caminho para fora do centro de treinamento e ir até a loja de conveniência. A caminhada foi até que bem vinda para um último alongamento no dia e logo estava em frente à prateleira repleta de chocolate.

Quando estava prestes a escolher, uma mão invadiu a sua frente e pegou a barra que era seu alvo. Ao virar-se se deparou com Baekhyun confortavelmente vestido com uma blusa larga, bermuda e chinelos.

– Parece que aonde vou você resolve aparecer. – Comentou mal-humorado como sempre.

– Ou você que está me seguindo! – Sehun respondeu incrédulo. – Eu estava aqui primeiro.

– Acho que não,  _ novato. –  _ Baekhyun retrucou sarcástico, dando as costas para si e direcionando-se ao caixa.

Sehun jogou umas barras quaisquer na cestinha – que já continha algumas caixinhas de suco – e seguiu o garoto mais baixo. Logo estavam ambos andando lado a lado pelo caminho precariamente iluminado que interceptava os campos A e B e seguia até os dormitórios.

E para a surpresa de Sehun, Baekhyun virou repentinamente e desceu as escadas que levariam ao campo A, sentando-se em um dos degraus do meio. Ficou ainda alguns minutos observando-o, logo olhando ao redor e constatando que estava tudo assustadoramente deserto. Com um suspiro desceu a escada e sentou-se ao lado do garoto.

– O que tá fazendo sentado aqui? – Baekhyun perguntou enquanto mastigava seu chocolate.

– Companhia.

– Não preciso da sua. – Respondeu grosseiramente.

– Educado como sempre. – Sehun ironizou. – Só não acho prudente ficar sentado aqui sozinho.

– Não sou nenhuma garota, posso me defender. – Novamente uma patadinha.

– Não é questão de ser uma garota ou um garoto, é perigoso e ponto final. Deixa de ser tão rabugento assim, eu ia ficar quietinho aqui! – Sehun respondeu irritando-se finalmente.

– Foi mal. – E a surpresa no rosto do mais alto irritou ainda mais a Baekhyun. – Que é?!

– Não esperava ouvir isso.

– Cara, você realmente me irrita!

O silêncio se prolongou por longos minutos após aquela última fala, até que Baekhyun finalmente se virou e viu Sehun observando pensativo o campo A.

– Por que você é atrasado um ano? – Perguntou e se amaldiçoou por ter deixado sua curiosidade vencer ao ver a cara surpresa novamente de Sehun.

– Porque fiz umas escolhas erradas. – Respondeu simplesmente, ainda não se sentia confortável em tocar naquele assunto. – Não medi as consequências.

– Hm...

– Por que começou a jogar beisebol? – Foi à vez de Sehun se render à curiosidade. Queria ouvir e ver aquele garoto falar mais, por algum motivo sentia-se encantado toda vez que Baekhyun mostrava seu amor pelo esporte.

– Meu pai era jogador da liga profissional. Desde que me conheço por gente sempre tive o beisebol na minha vida, sempre estive cercado nesse universo. Ele me ensinou logo cedo como rebater, como recepcionar e como arremessar. – Explicou com um sorriso discreto iluminado pela luz natural da noite.

– Ele parou de jogar?

– Sim, por causa de uma lesão irreversível no joelho ele teve que se aposentar. – Respondeu olhando de relance para Sehun e sentindo-se envergonhado pela atenção extrema que estava recebendo.

– Ele também era arremessador?

– Não, era receptor... Foi ele quem me ensinou tudo que sei hoje. E também...

E parou de falar desviando o olhar para o campo. Estranhamente sentiu-se relutante em revelar aquilo.

– E também...? – Sehun o incentivou.

– Até hoje ele tinha sido o único receptor capaz de recepcionar direito a minha  _ cutter ball _ . – Disse por fim com um riso soprado.

Sehun abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou novamente. Então era por isso que o olhava mais cedo. Provavelmente aquele garoto devia estar em choque depois de tanto tempo sem ter uma recepção bem feita de um de seus lançamentos mais difíceis. Por conta disso, Sehun deu uma risadinha animada. Sentia-se feliz.

– O que foi? – Baekhyun indagou constrangido.

– Nada... É só que você talvez não seja um cara assim tão complicado. – Sehun respondeu virando-se com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

– O que quer dizer? – Baekhyun vestiu novamente a máscara de  _ cold guy. _

– Que você surpreendentemente é bem simples e fácil de entender e lidar.

– Tsc, faz parecer que sou bem patético assim. – O menor resmungou já se levantando, mas teve seu pulso agarrado firmemente.

Sehun se levantou e desceu um degrau, fazendo com que Baekhyun ficasse mais alto que ele e pudesse observar com clareza seu rosto iluminado pela fraca luz do poste.

– Acho que pelo contrário... – Começou sorrindo gentilmente. – Te faz parecer realmente fascinante!


	4. Aposta insana

As semanas se passaram rapidamente e Sehun já começava a se acostumar com toda aquela rotina acelerada que era a de um jogador de beisebol do colegial. Todos os dias após as aulas enfrentava a bateria maçante de treinos aplicados pelo treinador Jordan e logo em seguida recebia seu treino especial junto a Baekhyun e Yixing.

Estava naquele momento em uma pausa de poucos minutos sentado na mesma escada que já há muitas noites tinha compartilhado com  _ sua babá _ . Bebericava longos goles de sua garrafa enquanto secava o suor excessivo de seu rosto. Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso lateral de sua calça. Pegou-o rapidamente, leu o contato que o ligava e com um sorriso de canto atendeu. 

“ ** _Hey garoto do beisebol!”_** – A voz de Yang Mi como sempre estava animada através da linha. – **“** ** _Ocupado demais até pra ligar... Hohoho_** ” – A mulher fingiu uma risada envergonhada. – “ ** _Pra sua_** **_irmã?!”_**

– Está se divertindo não é?! – Sehun riu imaginando Yang Mi do outro lado da linha em sua mesa do escritório.

“ **_Com certeza! Demorou algum tempo para oficializar todos os documentos, mas finalmente podemos dizer que agora somos uma família!”_ ** _ –  _ E ouviu palmas abafadas. 

– Finalmente não é?! – Riu soprado.

–  **_Mas me conta como estão as coisas aí_ ** _? –  _ Yang Mi finalmente venceu a curiosidade.

– As coisas são bem puxadas, mas estou conseguindo lidar com tudo... Sabe... – Começou, parando a fala e sorrindo quase envergonhado. – beisebol se mostrou um esporte bem legal. Obrigado por ter me dado essa chance

“ ** _Não precisa me agradecer nunca, moleque! Somos uma família!”_** – Yang Mi resmungou com falsa indignação. – _“_ ** _Sobre isso... Sehun...”_**

E silêncio. Podia ouvir apenas a respiração vacilante de Yang Mi e por aquilo podia imaginar o assunto que sua irmã hesitava tanto em tocar. 

– Pode dizer, Yang Mi...

“ **_Tive notícias dela, Sehun... Parece que ela voltou pra Coreia.”_ ** _ –  _ A mulher disse por fim com sua voz séria.

– Depois de um ano ela resolve aparecer. – Suspirou cansado enquanto bagunçava os próprios cabelos suados. – Não quero saber de mais nada Yang Mi, não me importa mais. Agora você é minha família.

“ **_Sehun...”_ ** _ –  _ A voz chorosa de Yang Mi alcançou seus ouvidos e não conseguiu evitar o riso.

– Tenho que desligar, minha pausa acabou. – E nem esperou ouvir a resposta e já bloqueou o celular e guardou-o de volta no fundo de seu bolso. – Droga... – Abaixou sua cabeça e agarrou-se em seus cabelos. – Por que justo agora?

– Parece preocupado... – Uma voz calma surgiu ao seu lado e o dono dela também, ajeitando-se naquele degrau. – Problemas? – Kyungsoo indagou sem disfarçar muito a curiosidade.

Ambos estavam mais próximos, eram colegas de classe e principalmente colegas de sofrimentos como os novatos do time de beisebol do colégio Miyusawa.

– Algo parecido. – Respondeu rindo sem graça enquanto levantava-se e espanava o pó de sua calça. – É melhor voltarmos, essa pausa não é uma das mais longas.

E desceu o restante dos degraus deixando Kyungsoo ainda letárgico para trás. O garoto estava prestes a levantar-se e seguir o amigo quando se assustou com uma terceira presença.

– Achei que esse cara era mais aberto com os amigos, mas pelo visto ele não mostra muito de si. – Baekhyun comentou dando um longo gole em sua garrafa de água.

– Talvez ele ainda não se sinta muito à vontade. – Kyungsoo respondeu com receio.

Baekhyun virou-se para si com feições ligeiramente surpresas.

– Hm? Você estava aí ainda? – Perguntou bebericando mais um pouco de água. – É melhor voltar rápido, novato.

E desceu sem esperar qualquer resposta do calouro.

– Cara estranho...

Quando todos estavam reunidos novamente no campo A, o treinador Jordan finalmente revelou algo que os veteranos já aguardavam ansiosamente. Como sempre Chung Ho estava ao seu lado com um sorriso gentil.

– Como sabem logo as eliminatórias para o Golden Lion começarão e o ritmo que estamos avançando ainda não é suficiente para alcançarmos o topo. – O homem disse com seu tom de voz firme e sério. – Nossos treinos estão avançando de forma significativa e os calouros estão se adaptando à nova rotina, mas isso ainda não é suficiente. Precisamos de um jogo que possa integrar os novos jogadores e os antigos.

– A base de um time é consolidada pela integração natural entre novos e antigos jogadores. – Chung Ho tomou a fala para si. – Mesmo que treinem dia e noite, nada é mais acumulativo e funcional que a experiência de um jogo real.

– Por esse motivo, ao final dessa semana teremos o nosso primeiro jogo-treino antes do início das eliminatórias do Golden Lion. Nosso adversário será o Colegial Yonsei. – O treinador Jordan anunciou.

Os garotos do segundo e terceiro ano moveram-se animados ao ouvir o nome do futuro adversário.

– É apenas um jogo-treino, mas isso não quer dizer que devemos pegar leve. Vejam isso como a porta de entrada para o time principal... Todos ainda têm chances, incluindo os primeiranistas. – O homem finalizou com um discreto sorriso de canto ao sentir a atmosfera se tencionar entre todos os garotos.

Aquele anúncio queria dizer basicamente que agora era cada um por si. Todos estavam na luta para alcançar o time principal, isso também queria dizer que aqueles que já estavam supostamente garantidos poderiam perder suas posições.

O restante do dia desenvolveu-se como de costume. Logo todos estavam rumando para os dormitórios e enfrentando a superlotação do banheiro para poderem se lavar. Sehun planejava se banhar e dormir cedo, mas parecia que todos aqueles marmanjos haviam decidido compartilhar um momento naquela lavagem comunitária.

Suspirando decidiu esperar até que as coisas acalmassem um pouco mais para que finalmente pudesse tomar seu banho em paz. Resolveu caminhar um pouco até uma das máquinas de bebidas que estava do outro lado de onde estavam os prédios dos dormitórios e banheiros. Gostava de caminhar um pouco após aquele treinamento mortal e aquecer as pernas de forma saudável antes de dormir.

Calmamente chegou à máquina e fuçando em um dos bolsos encontrou algumas moedas, colocando e apertando o botão de uma lata de suco de laranja. Alguns segundos e estava sentado em um banco ao lado saboreando sua bebida geladinha.

Sua paz naquele silêncio não foi muito prolongada já que logo ouviu a voz que já havia se acostumado.

– Tem sentido menos dor?

E lembrou-se que em algum lugar ali próximo havia um dos telefones distribuídos pelo campo de treino do time de beisebol.

– Aqui está tudo bem, vamos ter um jogo-treino no final desta semana. – Uma pausa seguida de um riso soprado. – Provavelmente vai ser aberto, sabe como são os velhotes que torcem por nós... Você planeja vir?... Não se preocupe, eu entendo... Fica tranquilo... Vou fazer como me ensinou... Até, não fuja da fisioterapia de novo! Boa noite, pai!

E o barulho do telefone sendo depositado de volta no gancho. Alguns segundos depois, Baekhyun surgiu pela penumbra ainda vestido em seu uniforme de treino, parando e respirando profundamente ao ver Sehun relaxado no banco.

– Eu realmente não aguento mais olhar pra essa sua cara. – Disse com voz cansada.

– Ela não é tão ruim assim, vai... – Sehun respondeu em deboche.

– Deu para ouvir conversa dos outros agora? – Baekhyun indagou rispidamente.

– Eu sempre venho pegar suco nessa máquina, mas hoje coincidentemente você estava usando esse telefone.

– Eu sempre uso esse telefone.- Baekhyun retrucou.

– Por ser mais distante? – Sehun perguntou com curiosidade evidente.

– Pega suco nessa máquina por ser mais distante? – O mais baixo devolveu a pergunta.

Sehun apenas riu soprado e levantou sua latinha como em um brinde.

– Em cheio! – E decidiu render-se à curiosidade. – Era seu pai?

– Sim. – Baekhyun respondeu parecendo ligeiramente relutante em ceder àquela resposta.

– O chamou para ver o jogo-treino? – Sehun continuou perguntando.

– Sim, ele sempre gostou de ver os jogos-treino que o treinador Jordan organiza. – Respondeu dando de ombros.

– Eles se dão bem?

– Jogaram juntos na época da faculdade. – Respondeu aproximando-se um pouco mais do garoto, saindo das sombras e parando com as mãos nos bolsos onde a luz do poste mais próximo o alcançava.

– Ele não vai vir dessa vez? – Sehun perguntou ao levantar-se, movendo a cabeça e chamando Baekhyun para voltarem juntos até os dormitórios.

– Ele faz fisioterapia em outra cidade, não é como se pudesse vir de uma hora pra outra.

Os dois caminhavam lado a lado, Sehun vez ou outra lançava um olhar de canto para Baekhyun enquanto dava longos goles em seu suco.

– Em qual time seu pai jogava? – Indagou repentinamente após aquele silêncio, simulando outra bebericada em seu suco e olhando de relance para o garoto, já que depois da terceira golada o conteúdo havia acabado.

– Você está desagradavelmente curioso hoje, não acha novato? – Baekhyun perguntou de maneira sarcástica.

– Talvez... – Sehun respondeu rindo e virando-se rapidamente para o garoto mais baixo. – Você me causa curiosidade... – Deu de ombros.

– Você é um cara irritantemente estranho... – Olhou de relance para o calouro. – Ele jogava no KIA Tigers. – Completou.

Sehun apenas acenou compreensivamente, tentando lembrar-se onde já ouvira aquele nome estranhamente familiar. E como uma luz, olhando de forma disfarçada e surpresa para Baekhyun lembrou-se da primeira vez que foi ao estádio ver um treino de um time e que desastradamente derrubou todo seu refrigerante em um garoto enfurecido do colégio Miyusawa.

Garoto esse que pela ironia do destino caminhava ao seu lado e, como Baekhyun dizia, no momento era sua babá. Não conseguiu conter a risada que estava presa em sua garganta.

– Tá rindo do que, idiota?

– É só que me lembrei de uma coisa... – Sehun respondeu tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Um garoto puto da vida que derrubei um copo cheio de refrigerante no uniforme branquinho dele... – E com isso já estava correndo para se afastar o mais rápido possível da fúria que tinha certeza que viria contra si.

– Espera... – Baekhyun arregalou os olhos em completa surpresa ao lembrar-se de uma situação semelhante que vivera, mas no caso era o garoto puto da vida e... – Foi você, seu infeliz!

E partiu atrás de Sehun na intenção de fazê-lo engolir um taco inteiro.

– Por que parece que você está sempre surgindo no meu caminho?! – Baekhyun jogou a pergunta no ar em completa explosão de indignação enquanto tentava alcançar o mais alto que fugia em explosão de risos.

Ao longe, Chanyeol e Jongin saiam do banheiro com toalhas penduradas um na cabeça e o outro no ombro. Traziam em seus braços cestinhas com seus produtos higiênicos. Ao lado de outros dois rapazes os acompanhavam. O já conhecido Yixing e do seu lado estava um garoto de traços que o faziam parecer um cara fácil de lidar, Kim Jongdae, o vice-capitão do Miyusawa e irmão mais velho de Kim Jongin.

– Esses dois parecem estar se dando bem... – Jongdae comentou observando a Sehun e Baekhyun naquele pega-pega mortal.

– Esse novato é realmente alguma coisa! – Yixing concordou rindo.

– Torça pra que essa brincadeira que mais tá parecendo uma tentativa de assassinato alivie o mau humor do seu querido colega de quarto, Jongdae! – Chanyeol zombou o vice-capitão que apenas juntou as mãos ao fingir uma prece.

– Ei, Sehun! – Jongin gritou para o garoto que fugia desesperadamente e ria se divertindo. – Acho bom você ir tomar banho logo que no meu quarto só entra homem cheiroso!

– O mesmo vale pra você, Baekhyun! – Jongdae emendou.

– Vamos então, senhor ace?! – Sehun agarrou fortemente uma das mãos de Baekhyun, puxando-o enquanto corria passando pelos outros garotos e seguia até o banheiro. – Prometo te dar uma chance de me afogar na banheira!

– Você me irrita demais, cara! – Foi a resposta absurdamente mal-humorada do arremessador.

– Não tenho tanta certeza sobre a melhora do humor dele... – Jongdae se lamentou.

– Como não?! – Jongin virou-se quase incrédulo apontando para o cantinho de seus lábios. – Não viram uma elevação estranha no cantinho da boca do Baekhyun? Acho que aquilo era o princípio de um sorriso!!

✖✖✖✖

Sexta-feira finalmente tinha chegado e Sehun estava esparramado em sua carteira tentando se recuperar da aula insuportável que tivera há poucos minutos. O sinal já havia batido e todos se espreguiçavam e conversavam animados, mas nenhum dos alunos ainda podia sair da sala devido a um comunicado que o professor responsável iria fazer.

Ironicamente, em sua sala era Lee Chung Ho o responsável. Além de assistente do treinador Jordan ele também era professor de educação física em Miyusawa, assim como o treinador era professor de física.

– Minseok me disse que Chung Ho só consegue ser pontual quando se trata de algum compromisso relacionado ao beisebol. – Kyungsoo comentou sentando-se na cadeira vaga a frente do amigo.

– Percebi! – Sehun respondeu de má vontade. Queria apenas ir para o dormitório e relaxar um pouco antes do início do jogo-treino, mas Chung Ho parecia estar querendo encurtar esse tempo.

E foi só falar no diabo que o rapaz entrou na sala pedindo mil desculpas e já mandando todos se sentarem e calarem as bocas.

– Bom... Vocês chegaram há apenas um mês, então ainda não sabem muito sobre o colégio. – Começou animado, isso não parecia ser coisa boa, Sehun pensou. – Miyusawa tem a tradição de fazer um Festival de Boas Vindas! Todas as turmas participam e, além disso, é aberto ao público.

_ “Eu sabia que não era coisa boa...” _ Sehun se lamentou mentalmente.

– Cada turma terá que preparar alguma atração, normalmente vocês sugerem algo e então fazemos uma votação para escolher. – Chung Ho continuou. – Mas por essa reunião ter sido marcada pra hoje, os garotos que fazem parte do time de beisebol não poderão participar já que precisam se preparar para o jogo-treino. – Completou olhando mais especificamente para Sehun e Kyungsoo.

– Isso quer dizer que podemos sair? – Sehun perguntou já se levantando e pegando sua mochila, sendo imitado pelo colega.

– À vontade, depois encontro vocês e digo o que foi escolhido. – Chung Ho respondeu ainda animado e acenando para os dois rapazes que saíram da sala.

Absortos no mais mórbido silêncio, Sehun e Kyungsoo saíram do prédio e seguiram pelo caminho que levava aos campos e dormitórios.

– Eu tenho um mau pressentimento. – Sehun comentou repentinamente, referindo-se ao ocorrido minutos mais cedo.

– Somos dois, não sei se agradeço por termos ficado de fora dessa votação ou se choro. – Kyungsoo respondeu. – Preparado para ter seu  _ debut _ hoje? – Completou em meio a um riso nervoso disfarçado.

– Bom, é óbvio que vou ficar de fora, sou um novato que aprendeu agora o que é um  _ strike _ !

– Ouvi que vai ser como se fosse um jogo normal, as nove entradas... – E olhou para o colega. – O que são entradas, jogador Oh?

Um suspiro cansado da parte de Sehun o fez rir, mas logo uma resposta veio.

– Uma entrada tem duas metades. – Começou. – Em cada uma dessas metades um time rebate até três eliminações serem feitas com o outro time na defesa. Uma entrada completa é composta de seis eliminações, três para cada time. – Terminou olhando de maneira convencida para o menor.

– Muito bem! – Kyungsoo deu um tapinha em suas costas. – Parece que fez a lição de casa... Então quem começa hoje rebatendo?

– O time visitante sempre começa rebatendo em cada entrada. – Respondeu dessa vez piscando.

Kyungsoo apenas riu e continuaram até chegarem aos dormitórios. Trocaram de roupa e finalmente rumaram para o campo B onde aconteceria o jogo.

Todos os garotos estavam aglomerados em frente a uma das construções que cobria um dos bancos de um lado do campo. Vestiam o uniforme de beisebol, mas suas costas ainda estavam em branco sem os respectivos números.

Do outro lado, o time adversário também tinha um rápido  _ meeting _ que antecede a partida. Os garotos do Colegial Yonsei assim como os de Miyusawa tinham um físico mais definido e pareciam também estar com vontade de vencer, mesmo que fosse um jogo-treino ambos os times queriam adquirir mais experiência.

O treinador Jordan e Chung Ho logo chegaram para anunciar quem seriam os jogadores que começariam na defesa e a ordem de rebatedores para o ataque. A princípio começaria com o atual time principal e conforme o jogo fosse avançando e se o treinador visse necessidade substituiria algum jogador.

Kim Junmyeon, o capitão, começaria como sempre sendo o confiável primeira base e quarto rebatedor. O quarto rebatedor era conhecido como o rebatedor de limpeza, no caso de Junmyeon era o melhor rebatedor e o com maior potência já que seu principal objetivo é impulsionar corridas.

Byun Baekhyun seria o arremessador, a princípio para as nove entradas, e o sétimo rebatedor.

Kim Jongdae, o vice-capitão, entraria como sempre como o segunda base e o quinto rebatedor. Apesar de ser o terceiro melhor rebatedor, Jongdae se encaixava mais como um especialista em  _ flies _ de sacrifícios.

Park Chanyeol logo em seguida como terceira base e o sexto rebatedor, o melhor rebatedor de potência com vinte home runs anotados em sua carreira de jogador no colegial.

Kim Jongin o insuperável interbases e primeiro rebatedor que também pode ser comumente chamado de rebatedor de largada. Geralmente o batedor de largada é o corredor de bases mais rápido do time.

Kim Minseok do terceiro ano, campista esquerdo e segundo rebatedor chamado também de rebatedor de contato. Um cara problemático com um  _ bunt _ perigoso e insistência em conseguir rebatidas.

Huang Zitao do segundo ano como campista direito e nono rebatedor. Luhan normalmente o substituía apenas na posição de campista direito e atuava como o quinto rebatedor.

Kris Wu do terceiro ano, segundo melhor batedor do time que ocupava a posição de campista central e o terceiro rebatedor.

E finalmente Zhang Yixing ocupando a posição de receptor e sexto rebatedor.

O treinador Jordan deixou claro que qualquer um dos outros garotos poderia ocupar a posição dos garotos do atual time principal. Kyungsoo encheu-se de esperança em conseguir a chance de jogar como um segunda ou terceira base e principalmente de se tornar o segundo rebatedor.

Sehun apenas suspirou aceitando que não seria tão cedo que teria sua chance de experimentar as sensações de um jogo real. Jogou-se no banco e afundou o boné branco com um “M” bordado em laranja na cabeça. Ainda que parecesse estar alheio a tudo, o garoto observava o campo com uma atenção assustadora. Já que não teria a chance de jogar, tiraria todo o aprendizado possível apenas observando.

O jogo iniciou. De acordo com o que ouvira falar pelos seus colegas de quarto, a bateria composta por Baekhyun e Yixing era funcional apenas nas três primeiras entradas, depois o entendimento entre os dois garotos começava a desandar e cediam inúmeras corridas.

E foi assim que tudo aconteceu. Como dito, as três primeiras entradas ocorreram perfeitamente, Miyusawa liderando por quatro corridas contra uma do Yonsei. As rebatidas dos garotos pareciam estar ainda mais certeiras e com isso conseguiam alcançar as bases, fato que enchia todos os jogadores de confiança.

Até que finalmente as coisas começaram a desandar quando Miyusawa partiu para a defesa na quarta entrada. Baekhyun cedeu duas corridas apenas com  _ balls _ e com isso a confiança entre a bateria começou a se abalar. Iniciou a quinta entrada e tudo pareceu se repetir.

Os que olhassem de fora diriam que o arremessador não tinha controle de bola. Entretanto era apenas que Baekhyun buscava realizar os arremessos que acreditava serem eliminatórios, ignorando os pedidos de Yixing e caindo em um padrão de lançamentos logo compreendido pelos rebatedores do Yonsei.

No final da sexta entra e Baekhyun havia cedido mais cinco corridas. Yonsei liderava com seis e Miyusawa conquistara apenas mais uma, totalizando cinco.

Não tardou o treinador Jordan começar as mudanças. A primeira foi a de Baekhyun, aparentemente Luhan finalizaria as últimas três entradas. Kyungsoo entrou no lugar de Zitao no campo esquerdo.

Baekhyun sentou-se ruidosamente no banco e arremessou longe o próprio boné. Estava vermelho em mais completa irritação e suava consideravelmente. Continuava a olhar para o jogo enquanto Chung Ho e uma das managers tiravam sua blusa e prendiam a cinta de bolsa de gelo na região de seu ombro direito.

A sétima e oitava entradas se desenrolaram de maneira monótona, Luhan conseguia segurar os rebatedores e quando algum avançava para alguma das bases, os veteranos ainda seguravam e eliminavam. O mesmo aconteceu quando Yonsei estava na defesa.

O treinador Jordan quando a oitava entrada se aproximava do fim estava parado de braços cruzados e com o rosto tenso pensando no que fazer. Chung Ho aproximou-se do mais velho notando que o homem tamborilava os dedos contra o braço, isso era um sinal de que logo iria fazer mudanças drásticas.

– Eu quero uma mudança nesse jogo. – O homem disse pensativo. Chung Ho o encarou curioso. – Eles sabem como é o nosso ritmo, não fiz muitas alterações nos jogadores, eles ainda têm nossos dados. – Continuou enquanto segurava o queixo ainda pensando.

– O que tem em mente? – Chung Ho perguntou.

– Talvez seja ainda uma loucura apostar nisso... – Treinador Jordan comentou sorrindo de canto ao olhar para o mais novo. – Mas acho que é isso que precisamos para mudar a atmosfera nessa última entrada.

– Pela primeira vez eu não consigo adivinhar o que está pensando, senhor! – Chung Ho respondeu rindo.

O treinador então se virou e ficou encarando o jovem de boné socado na cabeça que prestava atenção apenas no campo e nem sequer notava que aquele homem o encarava.

– Vá colocar suas proteções, garoto. – O treinador disse em voz alta, todos os outros o olhando incrédulo ao notarem para quem ele se dirigia.

– Tá falando pra mim?! – Sehun se engasgou na própria saliva.

– É o único pra quem estou olhando. – O treinador Jordan retrucou seriamente. – Você e Baekhyun vão formar uma bateria pra última entrada.


	5. Festival de Boas-Vindas

_ O treinador então se virou e ficou encarando o jovem de boné socado na cabeça que prestava atenção apenas no campo e nem sequer notava que aquele homem o encarava. _

_ – Vá colocar suas proteções, garoto. – O treinador disse em voz alta, todos os outros o olhando incrédulo ao notarem para quem ele se dirigia. _

_ – Tá falando pra mim?! – Sehun se engasgou na própria saliva. _

_ – É o único pra quem estou olhando. – O treinador Jordan respondeu seriamente. – Você e Baekhyun vão formar uma bateria pra última entrada. _

– Senhor, não acha que talvez isso seja um pouco precipitado?! – Chung Ho surgiu à frente do treinador em completo choque. – Não faz nem dois meses que Sehun começou a jogar!

– Eu disse que era uma loucura. – O treinador Jordan disse sorrindo de canto. – Mas o que mais pode surpreender do que um calouro com zero experiência e cem por cento de imprudência?!

Baekhyun estava já de pé arrancando a cinta de seu ombro e vestindo-se novamente com o uniforme. Diversas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, mas uma e a principal delas eram as coisas que seu pai uma vez disse sobre o homem confiante a sua frente.

Ele era o melhor para ser um treinador. Um homem com pulso firme e que sabia a hora certa de fazer escolhas difíceis e que, como aquela, podiam ser insanas. Porque ele sabia que no fim de tudo apenas os jogadores fariam tudo acontecer, ele apenas mostrava o caminho e acreditava que todos aqueles garotos conseguiriam seguir por ele.

– Concordo com Chung Ho. – Baekhyun comentou enquanto fechava o último botão de sua blusa. – Mas concordo ainda mais com você, treinador! O que melhor pra dar um susto do que botar um animal selvagem para enfrentá-los de frente?!

– M-Mas... – Sehun começou a dizer. Sua boca estava absurdamente seca e chegava até a tremer naquelas pernas ainda em desenvolvimento. – Peraí,  _ eu  _ sou o animal selvagem?!

– Exatamente. – Baekhyun respondeu com um sorriso mínimo. – E eu sou seu domador.

Sehun sentiu seu rosto esquentar com aquela comparação porque afinal era um jovem na flor dos seus dezessete anos e com uma mente imperdoável. Sacudiu a cabeça afastando os pensamentos inúteis e virou-se novamente para o treinador.

– Só pode ser loucura, acha mesmo que eu consigo fazer isso assim?!

– Não. – Foi a resposta mais rápida e sincera que veio dos lábios do homem. – E é por isso que você é a melhor escolha.

– Isso não faz sentido nenhum! – Sehun respondeu incrédulo com a falta de nexo no pensamento do treinador.

O treinador apenas riu e virou-se para acompanhar o restante da oitava entrada. Baekhyun aproximou-se de Sehun e o puxou pela gola da blusa arrastando-o até as prateleiras com os aparatos de um receptor. O calouro apenas ficou encarando tudo ainda em completo choque com a mudança repentina das coisas.

– Oi! – Baekhyun bateu palmas em frente ao rosto do mais alto. – Também acho que isso é loucura, não faço a menor ideia de como vou arremessar na última entrada pra uma besta como você, mas é assim que aquele velho louco decidiu então foca aí e não surta! É um jogo-treino só, não precisa ficar tão pilhado assim... Pelo amor de Deus você está se dissolvendo em suor!

– Não é só um jogo-treino! – Sehun exclamou com ambas as mãos amassando as próprias bochechas. Então se lembrou de uma coisa que uma vez um cara estressado havia dito para si e com um sorriso de canto completou: –  _ Não é só um treino, se não sabe da importância de observar outros jogadores, não abra sua boca. _ Não é isso?!

Baekhyun ficou encarando-o surpreso e finalmente, talvez pela primeira vez ao que Sehun podia se lembrar, riu realmente se divertindo com a resposta.

– Acho que é isso então! – Respondeu ao empurrar o protetor peitoral contra o calouro. – Lembre-se do que o treinador disse! Agora pouco importa sua zero experiência, me surpreenda com seus cem por cento de imprudência, novato!

Finalmente o fim da oitava entrada. Os garotos do time conseguiram anotar mais duas corridas e era hora de Miyusawa entrar a última vez em campo para sua defesa. O treinador lançou um último olhar para o garoto já devidamente preparado e então se virou e botou o pé em campo ao mesmo tempo em que levantava uma das mãos. O direcionou sua atenção para o homem.

– Solicitando substituição! – Anunciou. – Zhang Yixing, receptor, por Oh Sehun, receptor e Luhan, arremessador, por Byun Baekhyun, arremessador!

Todos olharam incrédulos para o treinador e logo moveram os olhos chocados para um Sehun já devidamente trajado de receptor e suando frio. Baekhyun afundou o boné na cabeça e vestiu a luva, olhando de relance para o mais alto notando que a máscara ainda estava de pé. Aproximou-se e abaixou com tudo, empurrando o garoto para dentro do campo.

– É a última entrada, novato, uma eliminação e acaba! – Luhan comentou ao passar ao lado de Sehun e apertar seu ombro de uma maneira que indicava estar passando força.

O calouro caminhava em direção ao campo com Baekhyun ao seu lado, logo se separando. O mais alto seguiu para o monte enquanto Sehun rumou direto para home plate. Fez uma rápida reverência para o juiz e abaixou-se na posição que aos poucos conseguia se acostumar.

Alguns minutos e finalmente o primeiro rebatedor do Yonsei se posicionou a direita. Sehun olhou-o de baixo reconhecendo-o. Aquela entrada iria enfrentar os melhores rebatedores do time! Que belo momento para colocarem um novato quase ignorante no esporte!!

Sehun respirou fundo e fez o primeiro sinal com a mão, seu olhar focado única e exclusivamente em seu arremessador.

_ “Certo, primeiro rebatedor dessa entrada, as bases estão vazias, Sehun! Não se afobe, uma eliminação e fechamos isso!” _ O novato pensava positivamente tentando se acalmar.

Baekhyun se preparou para o lançamento e a bola veio direto em sua luva. Com velocidade e força, uma perfeita  _ four seam _ no canto externo esquerdo, um pouco aberta demais sendo considerada bola.

_ “Ok Baekhyun, foi bom, mas meio tenso... Será possível que também esteja nervoso em lançar para mim?”  _ Sehun pensava com um mínimo sorrisinho de canto e pareceu ter uma resposta a essa divagação ao notar o arremessador mover os ombros numa tentativa de relaxar e um olhar que dizia claramente “cala a boca e recepciona”.

No fim, quatro bolas e cederam uma caminhada para a primeira base.

O segundo rebatedor se posicionou bem próximo a linha. Sehun respirou fundo e teve uma ideia. Levantou-se abruptamente e pediu tempo, correndo na direção de Baekhyun.

– Que é? – Foi a indagação mal-humorada que veio em sua direção.

– É só que eu estou tenso e você está tenso por ver que eu estou tenso. – Sehun respondeu ao levantar a máscara.

– Quem disse que eu estou tenso? Eu não estou, nunca estive melhor! – Baekhyun respondeu com sangue nos olhos, segurando-se para não dar um tabefe na cara suada a sua frente.

– As suas bolas estão vindo sem muita intensidade... – Sehun respondeu como quem não queria nada. – Sei lá, ainda não sei ao certo como pedir os arremessos que podem encurralar os rebatedores, mas... – Suspirou já imaginando receber uma resposta irritada. – Esse cara ficou bem perto da linha e como eu ainda não me acostumei com seus outros arremessos eu pensei...

– Fala logo ou enfio essa bola na sua goela.

– O primeiro arremesso que lançou pra mim, no primeiro dia de treino. – Respondeu quase cuspindo as palavras. – Eu quero aquele, sem pegada certa, sem efeito. Uma bola direto pra dentro.

– Eu posso acertá-lo sem querer, não quero uma deadball.

– Não vai acertar! – Sehun retrucou quase aos gritos. – Aquele arremesso... Sinceramente de todos os que você já mandou pra mim, aquele foi o mais assustador e incrível. – E com um sorriso confiante, completou: - É por isso que sei que você vai conseguir.

Baekhyun ficou encarando aquele novato com olhos brilhantes em expectativa, sentindo uma estranha segurança naquelas palavras.

– Eu vou pegar, Baekhyun. – Sehun disse o nome do veterano pela primeira vez, notando a surpresa no olhar do mais baixo. – Pra onde quer que ela vá, eu vou pegar... Confia em mim assim como eu confio em você.

O arremessador respirou fundo e bateu com sua luva contra o peito de Sehun.

– Uma bateria só pode funcionar assim. – Sussurrou mais para si do que para o outro. – É bom pegar ela, novato!

E com isso Sehun retornou para sua posição. Abaixou-se e acompanhou todos os movimentos de Baekhyun se preparando para lançar seu melhor arremesso. E a bola veio inconstante, veloz, ruidosa e imponente. Parecia rugir vindo diretamente em sua direção, mas ao se aproximar fez uma estranha curva sendo por pouco atingida pelo taco do rebatedor. Entretanto, a bola raspou na parte inferior, caindo no chão e quicando.

Na posição que Sehun estava não conseguiria receber a bola, então, com uma agilidade que ele não sabia existir dentro de si, levantou-se ligeiramente dando um passo para trás, agarrando a bola com a luva em sua mão direita e já a pegando e lançando para a primeira base ao ouvir o grito de comando de Baekhyun.

A bola seguiu veloz para Junmyeon que a recebeu com agilidade, logo lançando para a segunda base e com isso finalizando aquela jogada que eliminava os dois corredores.

Sehun retirou a máscara e o capacete, olhando incrédulo ao redor. Tinha conseguido coordenar a última jogada de finalização do jogo. Os garotos vinham para cima de si parabenizá-lo e indagavam aos berros como havia conseguido recepcionar aquela bola, mas o novato parecia estar em choque demais para conseguir respondê-los.

Baekhyun se aproximou tirando o boné, com um sorriso mínimo no canto de seus lábios. Alcançou a Sehun e parou diante do calouro, olhando-o seriamente.

– Talvez não seja tão ruim confiar em você, novato. – Disse sorrindo ao colocar o próprio boné na cabeça do mais alto. – Bela jogada.

E silêncio ao redor.

– Ei... Baekhyun acabou de elogiar alguém? – Jongin sussurrou para o irmão.

– Isso é meio assustador... – Jongdae respondeu enquanto observava o colega de quarto  _ sorrir. –  _ Esse retorcido na boca dele é um sorriso?!

✖✖✖✖

– O senhor está pensando mesmo nisso?! – Chung Ho perguntou com um misto de incredulidade e certa felicidade.

– Sim. – O treinador Jordan respondeu com uma coçadinha na barba. – Aquilo me surpreendeu de um jeito bom, o garoto tem talento e tem evoluído de forma considerável. Além disso, a dinâmica dele com os arremessadores têm melhorado, principalmente com Baekhyun.

– Mas e Yixing?

– Já conversei com ele, a lesão no ombro direito parece melhor, mas nos últimos treinos ele tem reclamado um pouco de dor. Mesmo que ele esteja no terceiro ano e essa seja a última chance dele, Yixing sabe e prioriza o futuro. Parece que Lotte Giants mostrou interesse nele, então agora o que esse garoto precisa mesmo é se recuperar totalmente e seguir sua carreira como profissional.

– Se é assim, acho que seja a melhor decisão. – Chung Ho concordou com um sorriso já fuxicando em seu bolso em busca do celular.

– Algo me diz que você já vai contar as novidades para sua garota. – O treinador provocou ao jovem que apenas riu envergonhado. – Anunciarei logo após o Festival de Boas Vindas. 

Já havia se passado três meses naquele colégio e Sehun agora já estava completa e dolorosamente acostumado com a rotina. Desde a sua estreia do jogo-treino contra o Colegial Yonsei há um mês, o treinador com mais frequência insistia em colocá-lo nos outros jogos-treinos. Já estava quase acostumado com a pressão e nervosismo de um jogo, mesmo que ainda não tivesse experimentado um real.

Estava deitado em sua cama arremessando uma bolinha de beisebol para cima e pegando-a de volta com a luva quando ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta. Jongin entrou conversando ruidosamente com Chanyeol.

– Olha só, parece que nosso novatinho tá virando um maníaco do beisebol! – Comentou animado ao se jogar em cima de Sehun.

– Você pesa! – O calouro resmungou. – E fede! Vai tomar banho logo! – Reclamou ao sentir a blusa molhada de suor do rapaz que estava treinando até alguns momentos atrás.

– Ei, Sehun... – Jongin o chamou de forma suspeita, ignorando completamente as reclamações. – Me deixa ver essas suas pernas gostosinhas pra ver se aprovo. – E com força e uma habilidade intrigante puxou suas calças, deixando-o somente de cuecas.

Sehun rapidamente fechou as pernas e colocou as mãos sobre suas coxas tentando se cobrir em choque e até mesmo envergonhado.

– Nada mal, vai ser interessante. – Chanyeol comentou pensativo enquanto observava com atenção as pernas branquelas e bem desenvolvidas de Sehun.

– Do que vocês estão falando, tarados malditos?! Por que arrancou minhas calças seu louco?! – Sehun esbraveja meio desesperado.

– Você vai ficar bem de saia. – Jongin deu a resposta mais inusitada possível.

– Do que tá falando?

– Ué, você não sabe o que sua sala vai fazer pro Festival de Boas Vindas? – Chanyeol indagou parecendo confuso, mas não tanto quanto Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoo ouviu passos pesados no corredor externo e abruptamente a porta de seu quarto foi basicamente arrombada – quase causando um infarto em Junmyeon que estava secando o cabelo com a toalha – e um Sehun puxando as calças entrou correndo.

– Como eles puderam escolher isso?! – Perguntou aos berros enquanto agarrava o garoto mais baixo pela gola da blusa e o chacoalhava.

– Do que você tá falando, seu louco? – Kyungsoo indagou confuso ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar pedindo perdão para o veterano que observava aquela cena com um olhar perdido.

– Como assim nossa sala votou pra fazermos um café cosplay inverso?! – E chacoalhou mais o garoto menor.

– Ah, é isso então... – Kyungsoo finalmente compreendeu o choque do amigo. – Achei que você sabia e só não queria mesmo comentar sobre por estar meio chocado demais.

– Eu não estou preparado psicologicamente pra desfilar mostrando minhas pernas de saia, eu já fui assediado pelos meus próprios colegas de quarto!!

– Ah! – A voz calma de Jumyeon alcançou seus ouvidos. – Chanyeol e Jongin, não é? Eles adoram provocar.

– Viu! Até o capitão sabe da fama desses dois tarados! – Sehun exclamou ainda mais desesperado.

– Relaxa Sehun, também não me agradou muito a ideia de fazer isso, mas não temos como lutar contra isso... – Kyungsoo respondeu com um suspiro conformado. – Eles até fizeram roupinhas combinando pra nós dois... Eu odeio aquela sala.

– Q-Que roupinhas? – Sehun largou vagarosamente a gola da blusa do rapaz.

– Acho melhor preparar o seu psicológico ainda mais, Sehun... – Kyungsoo começou levantando o olhar já dolorosamente conformado para o amigo. – Porque seremos as  _ maid _ mais desejadas desse colégio.

– N-Não... – Sehun se jogou no chão de braços abertos. – Não bastava a saia... Terei que usar avental também.

Repentinamente o capitão surgiu com a cabeça sobre si sorrindo de uma maneira sadicamente gentil.

– Estou ansioso para vocês me servirem, garotos! – Junmyeon comentou com sua voz calma. – Será um ótimo primeiro Festival de Boas Vindas pra vocês!


	6. Desejo reprimido

Sehun estava sentado em um dos banquinhos ocultos por uma grande cortina. Sua sala de aula estava devidamente decorada como um café e o lugar que se encontrava era como se fosse à cozinha/bastidores de toda aquela, como ele mesmo definiu: palhaçada. De pernas abertas e buscando criar coragem, ele estava completamente vestido de  _ maid _ , com direito a tiara, peruca e meia calça.

Suspirou e checou o celular mais uma vez. A mensagem de Yang Mi avisando que logo chegaria ainda estava ali e logo abaixo uma mensagem de um número desconhecido que Sehun preferia ignorar por hora.

Levantou-se e saiu de trás das cortinas sendo praticamente ovacionado ao dar de cara com seus indesejáveis clientes. Vários garotos do time de beisebol estavam ali primeiramente para tornar aquele momento inesquecível na mente de Sehun e Kyungsoo. O garoto mais alto com um sorriso claramente falso servia aos seus colegas-clientes com zero delicadeza.

Assustadoramente, aquela sala parecia cada vez mais abarrotada de pessoas ao ponto de formar uma fila do lado de fora. Ao que tudo indicava o motivo de tamanha movimentação e interesse pelo Café Inverso da sala dois do primeiro ano era que pelo menos dois dos garotos vestidos de  _ maid  _ tinham pernas absolutamente belas. Uma concentração considerável de garotas seguia os passos de Sehun aonde quer que ele fosse. O garoto já começava a se sentir desconfortável, como se não bastasse estar em uma roupa de  _ maid  _ ainda tinha que ter aquelas loucas o devorando com o olhar, tinha inclusive escutado sobre a possível formação de um fã clube seu!

Suspirou pela quinquagésima vez naquele dia quando finalmente estava em seu intervalo. Em seu bolso o celular continuava a vibrar insistentemente, sendo ignoradas todas às vezes tanto as chamadas quanto as mensagens. Sua cabeça já começava a doer com tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

– Te achei! – Kyungsoo exclamou ao passar pelas cortinas improvisadas. – Tem uma cliente especial aí solicitando você.

– O quê? – Sehun indagou levantando-se afobado, despertando a curiosidade do amigo.

– É uma moça bem bonita, Chung Ho está com ela. – Kyungsoo respondeu observando atentamente o mais alto.

– Ah... Yang Mi, claro que ela não perderia a chance de me ver vestido assim. – Sehun resmungou enquanto pegava a tiara e colocava juntamente com a peruca de volta na cabeça.

– Agora entendi o porque Chung Ho é tão apaixonado por ela... – Kyungsoo comentou enquanto seguia o amigo de volta para o ‘salão’ dos clientes.

Sehun foi direto servir a irmã e escutar todas as piadas e posar para todas as fotos que aquela mulher sádica o obrigava. Rapidamente puxou a morena consigo para trás das cortinas para conversarem com mais privacidade.

– Espero que Chung Ho me perdoe por estar arruinando o encontro de vocês... – Provocou a mulher, sorrindo de canto ao ver que aquele tópico começava a ter mais efeitos sobre Yang Mi que parecia estar envergonhada. _ –  _ Você passou meu número para aquela mulher? – Perguntou mudando seu tom para um pouco mais ríspido.

– O que você tá pensando que eu sou? – Yang Mi deu uma leve tapa em sua orelha. – Sei o quanto você quer distância dela, acha mesmo que eu faria algo assim?! – Retrucou indignada. – Se esqueceu de que deixou todos os seus contatos e endereços no abrigo?

Sehun jogou-se cansado em uma cadeira enquanto arrancava sua peruca. Apenas ao saber que aquela mulher estava de volta depois de anos o deixava tenso e com dificuldades de respirar.

– Por que não tenta se encontrar com ela? – Yang Mi perguntou ao ajoelhar-se a sua frente apoiando o queixo em uma das pernas do garoto.

– Porque não quero sentir tudo aquilo de novo, não quero ter esperança em algo que é impossível. – Respondeu baixinho.

Estava cansado de tudo. Havia vivido dezessete anos de sua vida tentando receber aquilo que muitos diziam ser natural de se receber. Então por que com ele era diferente? Por que a mulher que devia sempre estar ao seu lado simplesmente o largara em um abrigo? Por que até os oito anos de idade precisou viver abandonado em uma casa precária enquanto ela passava noites e noites em lugares luxuosos?

– Que direito ela tem de vir atrás de mim depois do que me causou? Por culpa dela, Yang Mi... Eu fiz aquilo! – Sehun comentou com a voz fraca. Sentia aquele incômodo na garganta, parecia que algo estava preso ali.

– Em partes eu consigo entender o que você sente... – Yang Mi comentou enquanto acariciava delicadamente o rosto de Sehun.

– Eu só queria fugir dela pra sempre, fugir da realidade que me esmaga. Eu só queria recomeçar... Por que ela voltou quando tudo começou a parecer certo de novo?!

– Sehun...

O garoto tocou na mão da mulher, acariciando levemente e olhando com ternura para ela. Não queria preocupar Yang Mi com suas angústias, mesmo que aquela mulher diante de si estivesse ali para ampará-lo e escutá-lo em qualquer ocasião.

– Eu estou bem... Acho que vou dar uma volta. Já trabalhei demais aqui, vou caçar alguma coisa pra comer. – Sehun respondeu acariciando o rosto de Yang Mi e levantando-se.

Tirou a saia tule e a parte de cima do vestindo, vestindo apenas a sua blusa do uniforme escolar e continuando com a saia preta e peruca.

– Não vai tirar tudo? – Yang Mi indagou curiosa.

– É trabalhoso demais depois pra vestir tudo isso...

E saiu da sala, aparentemente sem chamar muito a atenção das garotas que perguntavam sobre si. O cabelo da peruca caia desconfortável em seu rosto, algo que piorava sempre que algum vento o atingia. Caminhava pelos corredores sem que muitos o reconhecessem, o que o fez fechar a cara ao constatar que provavelmente era uma bela mulher.

Decidiu ir até o pátio externo da entrada do colégio, parecia que todo movimento se concentrava realmente nos corredores dos prédios com grande parte dos visitantes. Tinha a intenção de ir até uma das máquinas de bebidas que ficava em algum lugar por ali quando parou ainda nos degraus da entrada para o prédio.

Parada bem diante dos portões do colégio, segurando uma bolsa e olhando ao redor estava a única pessoa que queria ser capaz de anular da sua vida.

Era incrível como aquela mulher ainda parecia a mesma desde a última vez que a vira. E como todas às vezes, Sehun sentia uma vontade de ser abraçado por ela, mesmo que soubesse que isso jamais iria acontecer da maneira que sonhava.

– Sehun?! É o Sehun! – Uns grupos de garotas que conversavam sentadas em alguns bancos do pátio apontaram para si e começaram a correr em sua direção.

O garoto teve tempo apenas de ver a mulher procurando para o dono daquele nome. Não queria ouvir a voz dela, tinha medo de voltar a ser aquela criança desesperada por atenção se a ouvisse dizer seu nome. Virou-se de volta para dentro do prédio e correu em uma fuga desesperada tanto daquelas garotas agitadas quanto de seu passado.

Virou em um corredor e buscou recuperar o fôlego, mas logo ouviu os passos e as vozes agudas das meninas. Seguiu por aquele corredor e viu que uma das salas do segundo ano ainda estava funcionando com sua atração. Entrou.

E logo se arrependeu.

Estava tudo escuro e as paredes pareciam estar muito mais próximas, quando como um corredor... Umas simulações de teias de aranhas o cercavam e alguns buracos na parede o deixavam intrigado. E ao sentir uma mão agarrar sua perna compreendeu o que acontecia ali.

Aquela sala do segundo ano claramente tinha construído a casa mal-assombrada e Sehun no calor do momento de sua fuga nem sequer percebeu onde entrara.

Depois de conter um grito pelo susto, o garoto se livrou da mão que o agarrou e continuou o caminho, buscando completar aquele mini labirinto e sair daquela sala, detestava coisas de terror.

Ao virar um dos minúsculos corredores precariamente construídos naquela sala, deu de cara com uma criatura mais baixa que se vestia completamente de preto e com uma maquiagem tétrica em seu rosto.

O grito que soltou assustou igualmente aquela pessoa bem diante de si.

– Mas que merda, garota, você me assus–

E parou de falar ao forçar os olhos e com a ajuda precária daquela luz vermelha que iluminava a sala conseguiu reparar no rosto a sua frente.

– Sehun?! – Baekhyun indagou completamente surpreso olhando de cima a baixo.

– Ah, é você... – Sehun respondeu apertando a região de seu coração torcendo para não ter um ataque cardíaco com o susto.

– O que faz vestido assim?! – O menor perguntou enquanto tentava conter o riso ao reparar a peruca do mais alto ligeiramente torta.

– Minha sala decidiu fazer um Café Inverso... Não ficou sabendo? O time de beisebol inteiro decidiu fazer uma visita lá pra checar com os próprios olhos esse momento único da minha vida.

– Não. Eu estava ocupado ajudando com a casa mal-assombrada. – Baekhyun respondeu como sempre com aquele tom que parecia grosseiro, mas que dessa vez era acompanhado de um rosto indicando claro divertimento. – Vou sair agora, bom restante de tour. – Completou.

Sehun apenas resmungou algo em compreensão e voltou a se lamentar baixinho do susto que havia tomado. Baekhyun o encarava incomodado e se esforçava para se segurar, até que soltou um suspiro baixo e esticou os braços segurando na peruca do mais alto, ajeitando-a corretamente.

O calouro ficou o encarando seriamente, notando o quanto os olhos de Baekhyun ficavam bem marcados com um pouco de maquiagem. Mesmo com a luz vermelha iluminando de maneira incômoda, as sombras e luzes no rosto do menor pareciam deixá-lo ainda mais bonito, uma beleza quase misteriosa e intocada.

– Pronto, estava me incomodando torta desse jeito. – Baekhyun comentou ao terminar de ajeitar a peruca de Sehun. Notou o olhar compenetrado em si e se afastou um pouco envergonhado. – Que é?

– N-Nada. – Sehun respondeu.

Olhou ao redor, agradecendo que as luzes daquele lugar eram vermelhas. Tinha acabado de se dar conta que estava completamente encantado por aquele rosto tão próximo a si. Flagrou-se pensando que o rosto de Baekhyun parecia muito macio.

O mais baixo apenas deu um rápido e quase imperceptível sorriso e se afastou, retornando pelos corredores precariamente construídos. Saiu da sala e levou um tempo até acostumar-se com a repentina claridade. Um dos garotos de sua turma surgiu logo atrás de si trazendo sua mochila. Despediu-se rapidamente e seguiu pelo corredor já consideravelmente mais tranquilo.

Muitas pessoas seguiam para o ginásio onde teria a apresentação de teatro de alunos do primeiro e segundo ano e em seguida a banda composta por alunos do terceiro ano. Não tinha muito interesse nessas coisas por isso planejava seguir até o terraço onde com toda a certeza encontraria sossego.

Conforme seguia pelo corredor e cada vez mais o número de pessoas diminuía, ainda parecia haver alguns passos logo atrás de si. Virou-se e deu de cara com Sehun ainda vestido daquela maneira.

– Por que tá me seguindo? – Indagou incomodado.

– Ah! – Sehun pareceu acordar de um transe e olhou aparentemente confuso para o mais baixo. – Não tinha reparado que estávamos indo pro mesmo lado. – Respondeu rindo sem graça.

– Você é um cara estranho... Bom, para de me seguir, isso me incomoda. – Completou observando com curiosidade o mais alto.

Deu as costas e voltou a seguir seu caminho, novamente ouvindo passos seguindo-o que repentinamente pararam. Ao virar-se para reclamar mais uma vez, Sehun estava diante de uma das janelas, olhava para fora. Seu rosto carregava uma expressão séria, seus olhos pareciam não carregar emoção.

E Baekhyun pensou o quanto algo incomodava dentro de si ao vê-lo daquela maneira. Aproximou-se de uma das janelas buscando encontrar o que ou quem causava aquela reação no maior. Lá, parada diante do portão, abraçada na alça da bolsa, uma mulher olhava inquietantemente ao redor, parecia procurar alguém.

Olhou novamente para Sehun e de volta para mulher, com toda a certeza o garoto a observava e ela era o motivo de ver aquele olhar vago.

– Alguém que conhece? – Baekhyun perguntou repentinamente, assustando o mais alto que não havia reparado em sua aproximação.

– O quê? – Sehun respondeu ligeiramente perdido. Desde quando Baekhyun estava ali e desde quando ele próprio estava absorto em seus pensamentos enquanto a observava.

– Faz um tempo que você tá parado aí olhando pra mulher ali embaixo. – Baekhyun respondeu apontando com o queixo em direção à janela.

– Ah... – Sehun disse reticente, olhando uma vez mais para a mulher e em seguida voltando a encarar o outro garoto, um sorriso em seus lábios que deixava claro que ele não queria responder aquela pergunta. – Você vai para o terraço não? Com certeza você não vai querer ninguém te irritando, então vou ficar sentado na escadaria mesmo.

E seguiu calmamente até os degraus no meio da escadaria, sentando-se com um suspiro. Baekhyun continuou o observando e vagarosamente subiu os degraus, inicialmente tinha a intenção de seguir até o telhado, mas estava claramente incomodado com aquele silêncio do calouro.

Cada vez que Sehun evitava responder suas perguntas, mais e mais ele queria saber.

Desceu novamente e sentou-se ao lado do garoto. Sehun o olhou surpreso, mas Baekhyun nada dizia, apenas olhava para frente. Ruminava de que maneira abordaria o mais alto para que sanasse sua curiosidade.

– Você é um cara cheio de segredos, não? – Comentou finalmente, virando-se para encarar ao calouro que para a sua surpresa o olhava com atenção.

– Isso te faz querer saber mais de mim? – Sehun indagou seriamente, mas no cantinho seus lábios se elevavam em um indício de sorriso.

– Não sei. – Baekyun respondeu com sinceridade. – Eu não sei o que pensar sobre Oh Sehun... Só sei que tem algo em você que sempre faz eu me perguntar  _ quem é você. _ E isso me irrita.

– Por que te irrita?

– Porque é algo que não consigo evitar em sempre pensar quando eu olho pra você.

– Eu a conheço. – Sehun disse repentinamente, ainda olhando intensamente para o mais baixo. Seus olhos pareciam mergulhar fundo no mais profundo oceano da alma de Baekhyun. – Mas preferia que não.

– Quem é ela?

–  _ Alguém _ que usualmente escolhe ser  _ ninguém.  _ – Respondeu vagamente.

Baekhyun suspirou conformado. Talvez aquilo fosse o máximo que conseguiria tirar do calouro. Mas ainda algo o incomodava...

– Por que tá me encarando? Você tá me irritando!

– Parece que tenho esse efeito sobre você... – Sehun comentou sorrindo. – Acho que gosto disso.

– Não tem do que gostar! Você é idiota?!

E vozes femininas surgiram no corredor chamando a atenção dos dois rapazes. Parecia um grupo de garotas que seguiam exatamente naquela direção.

– Tenho certeza que ainda não procuramos Sehun aqui! – Uma das meninas exclamou.

Baekhyun olhou com curiosidade para o mais alto que ajeitava a peruca de longos fios em sua cabeça enquanto suspirava cansado.

– Elas não param de me seguir... – Explicou aos olhos inquisidores do veterano.

– Estão se aproximando, é melhor subir para o telhado. – Baekhyun disse enquanto se levantava e subia as escadas, olhando para trás e indicando com a cabeça para que Sehun o acompanhasse.

Mas as vozes já estavam próximas demais.

– Vem logo. – Baekhyun sussurrou com pressa.

Sehun lançou um último olhar para o corredor, podia ver o pé de uma das garotas, mais um pouco e elas veriam os dois subirem com pressa as escadas. Voltou a olhar para Baekhyun e sem medir as consequências de seus atos, agarrou firmemente um dos pulsos do garoto, subiu os degraus restantes e o puxou-o com cuidado.

– Desculpa!

Sussurrou antes que seus lábios tocassem os de Baekhyun. Ainda de olhos abertos podia ver o garoto encarando-o em completo choque e susto. E daquela proximidade Sehun notou o quanto o castanho dos olhos de Baekhyun parecia trazer para si a calmaria que antecede a tempestade.

– Ah! – Uma das garotas exclamou envergonhada ao ver o que aparentava ser uma garota bem alta beijando um garoto todo de preto. – Acho melhor irmos embora!

Passos indicaram o grupo de garotas se afastando.

Mas Sehun parecia não se importar com isso. Algo ainda o mantinha daquela maneira, algo dentro de si parecia implorar para que sentisse aqueles lábios contra os seus por um pouco mais de tempo.

Entretanto Baekhyun logo o empurrou com certa força, afastando-se do garoto e subindo mais alguns degraus sem equilíbrio, caindo sentado desajeitado.

– O-O que você...? – Baekhyun o olhava em completo choque enquanto escondia parcialmente sua boca.

Sehun estava parado de pé diante do mais baixo. Lentamente tirou sua peruca e abaixou-se, seu olhar parecia longe, parecia estar tão perdido em suas próprias ações quanto Baekhyun.

– Eu... D-Desculpa, eu agi sem pensar, não teríamos tempo de subir sem que elas nos vissem então eu...

– Não quero mais saber! – Baekhyun levantou-se rapidamente, descendo apressado alguns degraus. – S-Só vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu ok?! Esquece isso! – E desapareceu pelo corredor.

O calouro apenas sentou-se em um dos degraus, olhando para frente sem realmente ver.

– Esquecer... – E tocou seus lábios de leve. – Droga! – Bagunçou os próprios cabelos em completo desespero. – Por que eu fiz isso?!

Era fato que tinha agido sem pensar e queria apenas se livrar daquela perseguição incômoda, mas enquanto estava sentindo os lábios de Baekhyun contra os seus tudo parecia convergir apenas para aquele contato. Ele apenas sentia aquele toque macio e uma vontade de prolongar aquilo até que se cansasse daquela sensação tão quente.

– Como eu posso esquecer algo que pelo visto não me arrependo de ter feito?! – Sehun se perguntou quase em um lamento. – Eu queria... Fazer isso de novo.

✖✖✖✖

Sehun abriu os olhos naquela manhã, mas a sensação que tinha era que não os havia pregado nem por meia hora. Sua cabeça doía de maneira torturante e seu corpo parecia pesar duas toneladas, resquícios da paralisia do sono que tinha todas as noites desde que  _ aquilo  _ acontecera.

Como de costume naquela noite havia tido o mesmo pesadelo que parecia ter cessado por aqueles meses, mas na noite anterior retornou mais vivo do que nunca. Sabia que era culpa daquela mulher. Mas algo mais o perturbava, algo não exatamente ruim e por isso que o assustava ainda mais. Algo que parecia bom. 

Sehun tinha sonhado com aquele beijo.

Permaneceu em sua cama, encarava o teto sem se importar com o horário. Em sua mente repassava o que havia feito na tarde anterior, esforçando-se para apagar mais uma vez de sua mente as imagens daquele dia infeliz de sua vida.

_ “Por que eu continuo pensando nisso?” _

– Planeja ficar encarando o teto até quando? – Chanyeol surgiu com a cabeça acima de si. – Vai se atrasar.

– Hm...

– Hoho, parece que nosso calouro tem muita coisa na cabeça, Chanyeol. – Jongin se jogou em cima de Sehun. – Que é? Ainda bravinho por ter sido eleito o mais encantador do colégio ontem?

Sehun revirou os olhos e empurrou o moreno de cima de si.

– Ei... – Chamou a atenção dos dois garotos enquanto se sentava na cama. – Hipoteticamente falando... Se vocês beijassem uma pessoa pra despistar outras, mas no meio disso percebessem que estavam, sei lá, não exatamente gostando, mas achando que por mais que fosse errado você sentisse que era certo e mesmo que pedisse desculpa... Não se sentisse nenhum pouco arrependido?

Jongin e Chanyeol trocaram olhares confusos e em seguida voltaram a olhar para o calouro.

– Então você beijou alguém e agora tá em crise... – Jongin comentou contendo o riso.

– Basicamente acho que se você fez isso sem a intenção, mas depois se tocou que estava gostando... Isso se chama desejo reprimido, quer dizer que você estava a um bom tempo querendo beijar essa pessoa, mas não percebeu isso por claramente ser um tapado. – Chanyeol respondeu como se fosse um especialista no assunto.

– Hã? Mas eu nunca tinha pensando em–

– Mas agora pensa não é? – Chanyeol o interrompeu.

– Bem... Eu... Não sei ao certo, mas os olhos tão próximos aos meus... Eu queria vê-los assim de novo. – Respondeu com sinceridade.

– E não consegue parar de pensar ou se sentir arrependido por ter beijado, certo? – Jongin comentou rindo.

– Não sei... Eu precisaria repetir pra conseguir entender realmente. – Sehun respondeu pensativo.

– Resumindo você tá confuso... A solução é beijar de novo pra ter a certeza. – Jongin concluiu por fim.

– Não acho que seja tão fácil assim... – Comentou com certo desespero.

– Tem que tentar. – Chanyeol disse enquanto olhava para o relógio. – É melhor irmos logo, o treinador Jordan já deve estar nos esperando.

– Pra quê? – Sehun indagou curioso.

– É realmente um lesado! – Jongin lançou um travesseiro diretamente na cara do calouro. – É hoje que ele vai anunciar os vinte titulares!


	7. Parceiros!

Sentia-se letárgico naquela manhã. Era sempre o resultado quando encontrava aquela mulher, o stress, a angústia, estava cansado de sentir tudo aquilo. Antes de seguir seus colegas de quarto até o campo coberto, Sehun tomou alguns comprimidos na esperança de que sua dor de cabeça diminuísse um pouco.

Como sempre havia exagerado na quantidade e por isso agora estava completamente aéreo. Às vezes pegava-se pensando que tinha grandes probabilidades de ser um cara autodestrutivo que pouco se importa com as consequências de suas ações impulsivas. Torcia pelo menos para que os efeitos passassem logo e ele não tivesse um colapso na frente de todos.

Seguia um pouco mais atrás de Jongin e Chanyeol e se não fosse a provocação costumeira do moreno ao outro garoto, Sehun nem sequer repararia na presença de Baekhyun alguns metros adiante.

O garoto respondia às provocações de Jongin com considerável humor, mas ao encontrar os olhos de Sehun simplesmente se calou e seguiu seu caminho, sem olhar para trás.

– Eita, parece que ele está incomodado com alguma coisa... – Chanyeol deixou a insinuação no ar, olhando de canto para o calouro.

– Ou com alguém... – Jongin concordou, diminuindo seu passo e caminhando ao lado de Sehun. – Fez alguma cagada, não é?!

– O-O quê? – Indagou meio zonzo, os efeitos dos remédios pareciam ser fortes demais, mas ainda que estivesse em extrema letargia conseguia raciocinar. Será que Jongin havia juntado os pontos? A conversa mais cedo sobre o beijo roubado e aquela estranha reação de Baekhyun?

– Nos treinos! – Jongin respondeu dando um empurrão no calouro, segurando-o logo em seguida ao notar o pouco equilíbrio do rapaz.

– Aah... – Sehun sorriu de canto e respirou um pouco mais aliviado. – Provavelmente.

– Você está bem? – Chanyeol também diminuiu seus passos e se juntou aos outros dois. – Suas olheiras estão fundas e você parece mais pálido que o normal... – Comentou enquanto analisava minuciosamente as feições de Sehun.

– Estou bem... Só demorei muito pra dormir essa noite. – Respondeu com um sorriso trêmulo ao mesmo tempo em que umedeceu seus lábios. Estavam desconfortavelmente secos.

O veterano deu de ombros, mostrando-se não muito satisfeito com a resposta, mas sabia que não obteria nenhuma outra. Continuaram a seguir em silêncio até o campo coberto, lugar onde todos os outros garotos do time de beisebol já se encontravam ansiosos devidamente posicionados.

Logo à frente o treinador Jordan os observava seriamente, Chung Ho ao seu lado e as três  _ managers _ abriam caixas de papelão com euforia estampada nos olhos. Sehun parou em uma das últimas fileiras e forçava os olhos para procurar enxergar o que acontecia adiante. Sua visão estava estranhamente embaçada.

Percebeu que suava frio e sua boca cada vez mais ressecada. Piscou algumas vezes para focar sua visão. Sentia sede, sua garganta ardia com essa necessidade.

– Bom dia! – Ouviu a voz do treinador. Parecia abafada? – Como todos sabem as eliminatórias para o Golden Lions começam no final da semana que vem. – Anunciou seriamente, como sempre aquela ruga se formando entre suas sobrancelhas. – Iremos anunciar agora todos os vinte jogadores para o time principal!

Ainda que Sehun não estivesse gozando de todos os seus sentidos em 100%, – sequer deviam chegar aos 40% naquele momento – pode sentir uma tensão se formar, todos aguardavam com extrema ansiedade.

Pelo que se lembrava vagamente das explicações recebidas em algum momento, o treinador Jordan iria escolher vinte garotos, cada um com determinado número que designava sua posição. Que número mesmo era a camisa do receptor? Não que tivesse alguma esperança de algum dia vesti-la.

_ “Mas seria tão incrível!” _

– Camisa 1, Byun Baekhyun. – Sehun ouviu a voz grossa do treinador anunciar o número do Ace.

Sorriu. O porquê ele não sabia, assim como não sabia o porquê de muitas coisas. Observou Baekhyun caminhar até a frente, pegar um pacote – provavelmente com o novo uniforme – e sorrir. Parecia feliz. 

_ “Acho que eu gosto do seu sorriso...” _

Sabia que Baekhyun seria o dono daquela camiseta, era incapaz de ver qualquer outro a vestindo. Por que achava isso? De novo ele não sabia responder... Talvez por que o garoto fosse um ótimo arremessador, apesar de seu gênio indomável e seus arremessos inconstantes? Sim, esse parecia ser um dos motivos, mas por que sentia que havia algum outro?

Riu. Devia estar muito dopado, já não conseguia mais manter uma linha de raciocínio.

– Camisa 2.....

Ah! Havia se lembrado, era essa a camisa... Queria muito poder vesti-la. Por quê? De novo outra pergunta, estava extremamente inquisidor naquela manhã! A resposta para esse porque parecia estar diretamente ligada ao porquê anterior.

Piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos estavam pesados.

Alguém o cutucou. Olhou ao redor, todos os garotos o encaravam parecendo preocupados? Não! Preocupados não, talvez surpresos?

O treinador o observava com curiosidade, não recebendo reação alguma do calouro decidiu por fim repetir seu comunicado.

– Camisa 2, Oh Sehun.

O garoto continuou estático, naquele segundo parecia ter focado decentemente apenas no treinador. Ouviu direito?

– S-Senhor? – Perguntou meio perdido, sua voz saindo extremamente fraca.

– Camisa 2, Oh Sehun. – O treinador repetiu, pegando o pacote das mãos de uma das managers e esticando na direção de Sehun. – Acho que fui claro o suficiente.

Sentiu alguém o empurrando, não lhe dando alternativa senão seguir pelo corredor aberto por alguns dos garotos. Concentrou-se desesperadamente em seus passos, buscando de todas as maneiras parecer em ótimas condições, falhando miseravelmente já que ao passar recebera alguns olhares curiosos seguidos de um dar de ombros. Provavelmente pensavam estar em choque demais.

E estava. Só que agora tudo parecia se misturar dentro de si e sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer minuto.

Ao passar pela fileira de Baekhyun o encontrou encarando-o com muitas emoções claramente estampadas em seu rosto. Surpresa, aquela raiva costumeira, curiosidade e uma pitada de preocupação.

Será que estava com a aparência tão ruim assim?

Foi quando notou o garoto ao lado do mais novo camisa 1. Zhang Yixing olhava para o chão, um sorriso quase inexistente puxava o cantinho de seus lábios. E tudo pareceu se intensificar dentro de Sehun. Um forte enjoo, o suor frio excessivo, sua visão voltava a ficar turva.

Respirou fundo. Não podia entrar em colapso agora.

Finalmente alcançou o treinador. O homem o olhava com curiosidade. Esticou as mãos trêmulas e pegou o pacote das mãos do homem, em seguida fazendo uma profunda reverência.

Ao levantar-se voltou a encarar o treinador e sentiu-se envergonhado ao perceber que provavelmente mais uma pergunta estava estampada em todo o seu corpo.

_ “Isso é realmente a coisa certa?” _

E para aquela pergunta jamais proferida, a resposta foi o olhar tão intenso como o mar revolto, criando uma onda de confiança que pouco a pouco trabalhava na erosão das falésias de seus medos.

_ “Eu não o escolheria se não fosse a coisa certa.” _

Juntando toda a sua compostura debilitada, sorriu envergonhado, dando as costas para aquele homem e voltando para seu lugar.

O treinador continuou com seu anúncio, mas Sehun parecia ter mergulhado finalmente em sua letargia, não ouvia mais nada, por um mistério ainda conseguia manter-se de pé, talvez estivesse esperando algo acontecer para finalmente entrar em colapso.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado aéreo ao que acontecia ao seu redor, apenas se viu finalmente seguindo todos os garotos para fora do campo coberto. Sua cabeça pesava estranhamente, sua visão ficava cada vez mais embaçada e sentia sua roupa molhada em exagero por conta do suor.

Planejava seguir para o dormitório, precisava dormir, mas algo o fez parar a meio caminho. Lembrou-se de Yixing.

O olhar distante do garoto, o sorriso triste. Precisava falar com ele. Deu meia volta, cambaleando e retornou para o campo, parando à porta, ouvia vozes. Mas não conseguia distingui-las, seus sentidos estavam nublando cada vez mais.

Então ouviu.

– Eu realmente não sabia o que pensar quando o senhor anunciou... – Era Yixing. – Por alguns segundos eu me senti extremamente desnecessário, mas–

Sehun sentia uma culpa incomoda consumi-lo de dentro para fora. Ainda que estivesse agarrado àquele uniforme, não parecia certo. Que direito ele tinha de vesti-lo? Que direito ele tinha de tirar o lugar de alguém que desde sempre se dedicou àquele esporte e àquele time? Quem ele era para vestir o número 2? Aquele número era de Yixing, ele tinha que vesti-lo e era isso que planejava fazer.

Respirou fundo e estava prestes a dar um passo quando uma mão o segurou firmemente, puxando-o para trás e guiando-o para algum lugar mais distante. Tudo parecia girar, estava dopado demais para reconhecer alguém assim de forma abrupta. Apenas quando parou foi que percebeu.

– O que planejava fazer? – Jongdae indagou seriamente, ainda segurando-o firmemente pelo ombro.

Sehun piscou algumas vezes, buscando se situar, foi quando finalmente reparou nas outras pessoas ali ao redor. O capitão, Chanyeol, Jongin, Baekhyun, Minseok e mais alguns que no momento não conseguia reconhecer.

– E-Eu... – Pigarreou, sua garganta estava ainda mais seca.

– Iria entrar lá e dar esse uniforme pra ele? – Jongdae voltou a perguntar, apertando um pouco mais o aperto no ombro de Sehun, fazendo o garoto vacilar quase imperceptivelmente em suas pernas.

– Como acha que ele se sentiria, Sehun? – Junmyeon se pronunciou, aproximando-se do calouro. Sua voz como sempre era firme, mas trazia consigo uma suavidade peculiar. – Ter esse número 2 nas costas por pena... Acha que seria justo com ele? Yixing merece mais do que isso. Assim como você.

Sehun forçou os olhos, pareciam lacrimejar? Talvez fosse efeito colateral dos remédios em excesso.

– Yixing sabia desde a primeira vez que te viu jogar que seria colocado em segundo plano, Sehun. – Chanyeol disse seriamente. – Ele sabia que você era a melhor escolha. Mas é óbvio que ele ficou surpreso por você realmente ter sido escolhido, isso é natural do ser humano não acha? – Sorriu para o garoto que parecia ainda mais pálido.

– Mesmo que estejamos abrindo mão de algo, no fundo ainda esperamos ser a escolha principal! – Junmyeon completou o raciocínio do ruivo. – É assim com ele também, mas Yixing sabe que a vez dele não é o hoje e sim o amanhã. E por isso Yixing é capaz de esperar e aceitar as escolhas do presente, porque é com o hoje que ele vai ser capaz de sorrir confiando a você o fardo e te ajudar, mas no amanhã vai ter maturidade suficiente para carregá-lo sozinho. Ele vai ser o pilar do  _ Lotte Giants _ e então você vai entender o porque esse número 2 que carrega é tão importante, é tão pesado.

Sehun continuou a encarar o capitão, que agora parecia ter dois à sua frente. Sentiu seus lábios se repuxarem e acreditou talvez estar sorrindo. Escorou-se disfarçadamente a parede às suas costas, escorregando ligeiramente, suas pernas estavam fracas demais.

– Sabe capitão... – Sua voz parecia mais fraca que antes. – Você é um cara muito legal.

E tudo ficou escuro.

✖✖✖✖

Um barulho constante parecia invadir sua mente e o trazer de volta para o mundo dos vivos. Abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando para se acostumar com a luz clara daquele lugar. Parecia estar deitado em algo macio, um cheiro de anticéptico infestava o ar e uma ardência em sua mão chamou sua atenção. Levantou sua cabeça parcialmente, notando uma agulha presa sob a pele das costas de uma das suas mãos. Seguiu o fio a que ela estava presa, seguindo até um saquinho de soro que pingava vagarosamente.

Olhou ao redor e reconheceu o barulho incômodo que o despertara, o  _ pi pi pi _ incessável do monitor cardíaco.

Estava em um hospital? O que aconteceu?

Ah, talvez finalmente tenha entrado em colapso. Tentou se levantar, parando seus movimentos logo em seguida ao ouvir barulhos na porta, rapidamente voltou a se deitar e fingir que ainda estava dormindo.

Porque tinha feito algo tão infantil não sabia, mas algo dentro de si o alertava de que era necessário.

Ouviu passos de salto alto se aproximarem, talvez fosse Yang Mi?

– Um rosto tão bonito...

Sehun congelou ao ouvir aquela voz. Cada parte de seu corpo parecia estar completamente rígida, parecia que algo pesando toneladas o prendia contra a cama.

– Uma pena que ainda esteja dormindo, tenho certeza de que está com saudades de mim. – Aquela mulher continuava a falar com sua voz cantada, tocando-o de leve no rosto.

Sehun teve que se controlar para não gritar, sair correndo, jogá-la pela janela.

– Eu vou voltar a te procurar, Sehun... – A mulher abaixou-se, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Você sabe que eternamente seremos ligados, o nosso laço é algo indestrutível, você sabe. Não adianta fugir, eu sempre vou te achar. – E finalmente se afastou.

Ouviu os passos se afastando e logo um abrir e fechar da porta. Estava sozinho finalmente.

Abriu os olhos, arfando, agarrando-se à sua camiseta. Sentia ânsia, tremia de nervoso. Arrancou desesperado as agulhas e fios que o impediam de se levantar e correu para o banheiro do quarto. Caiu de joelhos em frente ao vaso sanitário, abrindo a tampa e apoiando-se, deixando que tudo que estava dentro de si saísse. Tossia e se contorcia a cada onda de refluxo que o dominava.

Passou longos minutos jogado no chão, arfando e buscando recuperar as energias que há poucos instantes tinham sido mandadas embora pela descarga. Apoiando-se pelas paredes, Sehun lentamente se levantou, finalmente percebendo que ainda vestia seu uniforme de beisebol.

Pelo visto não devia fazer tanto tempo que estava naquele quarto e nem algo tão sério havia acontecido consigo. Mas queria sumir daquele lugar, o perfume forte daquela mulher ainda infestava o quarto e ainda o causava náuseas. Buscou ao redor algo que pertencesse a si, encontrando seu boné sobre a poltrona. Rapidamente o afundou na cabeça e ainda meio cambaleante abriu a porta do quarto. Ainda olhando para dentro, certificando-se de que nada seu fora deixado para trás, Sehun deu apenas dois passos para fora quando trombou com alguém, perdendo o pouco equilíbrio que tinha recuperado, caindo e segurando-se com firmeza no corpo a sua frente.

– Onde você pensa que tá indo? – Baekhyun o sustentava com firmeza.

Sehun levantou-se precariamente, buscando equilibrar-se nas próprias pernas, olhando surpreso e confuso para o mais baixo.

– B-Baekhyun, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – Indagou curioso.

– O que você acha? – Baekhyun retrucou irritado. – O treinador Jordan me mandou ficar aqui acompanhando o seu estado.

– Ah, o treinador... – Sussurrou para si mesmo, sentindo uma estranha decepção.

– Agora volta pra cama, eu vou chamar sua irmã lá na cantina–

– Não! – Sehun agarrou o braço do mais novo camisa 1. – Eu preciso sair daqui...

– Do que você tá falando? Você acabou de acordar de um desmaio depois de ter quase tido uma overdose de remédios! Aliás, o que deu em você–

– Por favor! – Sehun o interrompeu novamente. – Me tira daqui...

Baekhyun ficou encarando-o surpreso, sem conseguir entender o porquê de toda aquela comoção, mas o aperto em seu braço, o tom de voz, os olhos, tudo em Sehun implorava para que saíssem dali.

– Certo. – Concordou por fim. – Mas temos que avisar sua irmã, ela tá uma pilha com tudo isso!

– Depois, Yang Mi vai entender quando eu explicar. – Sehun respondeu, já agarrando o pulso de Baekhyun e puxando-o consigo.

O veterano apenas deixou-se levar, sentindo a mão trêmula do mais alto agarrando-o. Algo tinha acontecido com Sehun, algo que o deixava em um estado de completo descontrole. Logo Baekhyun acelerou seus passos, passando pelo calouro e desvencilhando-se do aperto em seu pulso, escorregando sua mão e entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Sehun.

Seguiram pelos corredores, ignorando os olhares curiosos e buscando sair daquele prédio. Vez ou outra Baekhyun virava-se para ver se o moreno estava bem e todas às vezes Sehun estava o encarando de volta, ainda pálido e com olhos distantes.

– Pra onde você quer ir? – Perguntou quando estavam parados na entrada do hospital.

– Hm? – Sehun estava perdido em pensamentos e assustou-se com a repentina pergunta. – Ah... Em qualquer lugar, eu só queria sair daquele lugar.

– Tsc... – Baekhyun estalou a língua em descontentamento. – Você é um cara muito complicado. – E finalmente desvencilhou-se do aperto de mãos, havia se esquecido completamente que estavam conectadas.

Sehun estranhou a falta de contato contra a pele de sua mão, aquele toque era tão quente, a temperatura de Baekhyun era extremamente aconchegante.

– Vem comigo. – O veterano o chamou, indicando uma direção com a cabeça. – Você está precisando de ar fresco, sei um lugar legal. Vai te fazer bem.

E seguiram até próximo à rua, Baekhyun acenou e logo um táxi parou. Assim que entraram, o garoto comunicou o destino, entretanto Sehun já se perdia novamente em pensamentos, não ouvindo direito para onde o garoto o estava levando.

Alguns longos minutos foram necessários para que finalmente chegassem ao  _ lugar legal.  _ Assim que desceram do automóvel, Sehun pôde sentir o ar ligeiramente mais leve, pareciam estar em algum ponto mais afastado. Seguiram por um caminho e logo avistaram uma imensa construção.

– Onde–

– Templo _ Bongwon _ . – Baekhyun respondeu interrompendo-o, já imaginando o restante da pergunta. – É perto da Universidade e do Colegial Yonsei. – Completou com as informações para situá-lo melhor.

– É incrível aqui! – O mais alto comentou maravilhado, não era de frequentar esses tipos de lugares, talvez aquela fosse a sua primeira vez indo até um templo.

– Eu disse. – Baekhyun sorriu discretamente, mexia em um dos seus bolsos em busca de algo. Assim como Sehun, ele também ainda vestia o uniforme de beisebol do Miyusawa. – Toma. – Esticou um aparelho celular na direção do calouro. – Liga pra sua irmã, ela deve estar preocupada.

Sehun apenas assentiu e pegou o aparelho, agradecendo-o e pedindo licença ao se afastar para efetuar a ligação com mais privacidade.

Baekhyun continuou observando enquanto sentava-se em um banco ali por perto. O mais alto parecia mais pálido, provavelmente por conta do excesso de remédios em seu organismo que causaram quase uma overdose no garoto. Mas algo mais o deixava com uma aparência doente, algo que Baekhyun tinha a mais pura certeza de que era a verdadeira razão para toda aquela perturbação nos olhos de Sehun.

Ao longe o moreno aguardava na linha até que finalmente Yang Mi atendeu.

**_– Baekhyun, onde você está? O Sehun, ele–_ **

– Yang Mi... Sou eu. – Sehun a interrompeu.

**_– Sehun?!_ ** _ –  _ A mulher gritou do outro lado da linha e o garoto pode ouvir um arrastar de cadeira, provavelmente Yang Mi havia se desmanchado em uma. _ –  _ **_Você quer me matar do coração?! Não bastava ter quase tido uma overdose, você ainda me desaparece desse hospital sem ter se recuperado totalmente?_ **

– Me desculpe. – Foi a única coisa que pode dizer.

**_– Tsc... Sério, eu acho que não tenho mais idade pra esses sustos! Se prepare porque eu vou te fazer uma tonelada de perguntas agora, garoto idiota!_ **

– Tudo bem... – Sehun riu. – Eu estou preparado.

**_– Por que tomou tantos remédios, Sehun? Você podia ter morrido!_ **

– Minha dor de cabeça estava forte demais e não passava... – Respondeu vagamente, mais tarde quando tivesse a chance de conversar pessoalmente com Yang Mi, explicaria direito o que passava em suas noites mal dormidas.

**_– Garoto idiota!_ ** – Yang Mi gritou do outro lado da linha, parecia estar chorando. –  **_Nunca mais faça isso!_ **

– Me desculpe. – Pediu novamente.

**_– Por que saiu daqui? Você ainda não se recuperou, Sehun! Está desidratado, precisa descansar._ **

– Eu precisava sair daquele quarto, fedia ao perfume daquela mulher. – Respondeu simplesmente, sabia que Yang Mi entenderia.

**_– Ela apareceu no hospital?_ ** – Ouviu a irmã gritar e novamente o barulho da cadeira de arrastando. –  **_Essa mulher tá te perseguindo! Eu vou chamar a polícia!_ **

– Não é como se ela não estivesse no direito, não é... – Sehun disse em um suspiro cansado. – Preciso desligar agora, Yang Mi, em outro momento eu te explico tudo. Um beijo!

Esperou apenas a resposta e logo desligou. Voltando-se para a direção de Baekhyun. O garoto estava sentado no banco, olhando em direção ao templo enquanto brincava distraidamente com as pedrinhas do chão, chutando sem vê-las. Sorriu com aquela cena. Apesar de toda a marra e constante mau-humor, Sehun sempre acabava por flagrar momentos em que Baekhyun era extremamente leve e... Fascinante?

Engraçado, já havia pensado isso uma vez, não tinha?

Algo sempre o levava para essa vertente de pensamentos, sempre era levado a pensar que Baekhyun emanava algo que o fascinava.

Aproximou-se vagarosamente e sentou-se ao lado do garoto, esticando e entregando-lhe o celular com um acenar de cabeça em agradecimento. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio até que Sehun finalmente decidiu quebrá-lo.

– Parece que conhece bem esse lugar... – Comentou.

– Eu e meu pai sempre viemos aqui. – Baekhyun respondeu, olhando-o de canto. – E nem pense em fazer isso.

– O quê? – Sehun indagou confuso.

– Isso! – Baekhyun respondeu como se fosse o óbvio. – Você sempre parece fugir de algum assunto com perguntas a respeito de outra coisa não tão relevante pro momento.

– Eu faço isso? – Perguntou rindo sem graça. De fato fazia, mas não imaginava que alguém perceberia a sua rota de fuga para assuntos que poderiam convergir para sua própria vida.

– Faz. – Foi a resposta carregada de indignação. – Mas hoje não tem jeito, você causou demais pra ficar desviando das coisas e ficar como o cara misterioso.

– Acha que sou um cara misterioso? – Perguntou, virando-se e ficando sentado de uma maneira que via o perfil de Baekhyun e a paisagem ao fundo.

– Acho que é um cara que esconde demais de si, isso me irrita. – Baekhyun respondeu com rispidez. – Por que encheu a cara de remédio? Tava querendo se matar?

– Não. – Respondeu simples e sinceramente.

– E...? – Baekhyun virou-se indignado. – Qual é?! Vai parar aí, estou esperando dizer o que deu nessa sua cabeça pra encher o rabo de remédio!

– Dor de cabeça. – Explicou por fim, rindo um pouco pela forma como o garoto colocava o assunto em pauta. – Não parava de doer, estava meio desesperado e acabei exagerando na quantidade.

– Ah doeu, é? – O veterano ironizou a pergunta levantando as sobrancelhas e dando um sorriso forçado. – E por que se desesperou no hospital? Você parecia estar querendo fugir de algo.

– Talvez estivesse, não sei. – Sehun desviou o olhar, era esse assunto que ainda não estava se sentindo confortável ou próximo o suficiente para compartilhar.

– Não foge! – Baekhyun puxou-o pela gola da camisa, fazendo Sehun virar-se para si de novo.

– É só que algo aconteceu... Algo que eu não queria e nem esperava. – Respondeu com sinceridade, era o máximo que conseguiria. – Não estou fugindo, eu só não acho que seja a hora de dizer, eu estou com medo de te dizer!

– Tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de ter repetido um ano? – Baekhyun jogou suas suspeitas, sentindo-se satisfeito ao ver as feições de Sehun ligeiramente mais tensas.

– Provavelmente. – Respondeu.

Todas as vezes que confrontava Baekhyun de alguma maneira, Sehun não sabia o que o regia, mas sempre cedia. Sempre sentia que podia dizer o que mais mantinha dentro de si guardado a sete chaves.

– Obrigado. – O veterano disse por fim, levantando-se e parando alguns passos à frente, de frente para o templo com as mãos nos bolsos, observando a grande arquitetura.

– Não quer saber mais nada? – Sehun perguntou curioso com a repentina reação.

– Não. – Baekhyun respondeu e virou-se para encará-lo. – Porque eu sei que por enquanto isso é o máximo que vou conseguir tirar de você.

– Achei que era mais insistente. – Comentou rindo.

– Eu também, mas você é complicado demais. – Baekhyun respondeu sorrindo de canto.

– Obrigado. – Sehun o agradeceu com a mais pura gratidão.

– Pelo quê?

– Por ter me trazido até aqui e por me dar esse espaço. – Respondeu sorrindo gentilmente.

– Não tem que agradecer. Você faria o mesmo.

– Com certeza.

Os dois ficaram por alguns minutos se encarando em silêncio, compreendendo de alguma forma as vibrações que cada um emitia. Até que por fim Baekhyun desviou o olhar e resolveu perguntar finalmente:

– Tem dores de cabeça com muita frequência?

– Só quando tenho noites mal dormidas. – Sehun respondeu levantando-se e parando ao lado do veterano, na mesma posição com as mãos nos bolsos.

– Dormiu mal essa noite? Por quê? – Baekhyun olhou-o de canto de olho, vendo-o sorrir disfarçadamente.

– Muitas coisas na cabeça.

– Hm...

– Desculpa por ontem.

– O quê? – Baekhyun perguntou claramente confuso.

– Beijo. – Sehun respondeu simplesmente.

– Ah! – O mais baixo desviou o olhar. – Esquece, vamos fingir que não aconteceu, eu entendo as circunstâncias. Sem neura! – E começou a andar em direção ao templo.

– É que... – Sehun começou, chamando atenção do garoto que se virou para encará-lo. – Eu não entendo ainda, mas eu não me arrependo. Por isso me desculpa.

Baekhyun apenas abriu a boca para falar algo, fechando-a em seguida, ligeiramente confuso com a confissão repentina.

– É-É... Cada doido com sua mania! – Riu sem graça, olhando para tudo ao seu redor, menos para Sehun. Tinha certeza que suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. – A-Ah! Parabéns, camisa 2... Estou contando com você daqui pra frente, parceiro! – E conseguiu finalmente olhá-lo nos olhos, sorrindo com certo... Carinho?

Foi a vez de Sehun ficar sem reação e constrangido. Apenas bagunçou os próprios cabelos e chutou algumas pedrinhas no chão, rindo de forma divertida devido ao constrangimento.

– Pode contar comigo _ , Ace... _ Vamos até o fim, parceiro!


	8. Caminho para o sucesso

Quando Sehun voltou ao hospital, não só Yang Mi o aguardava à recepção, mas o treinador, Chung Ho e Junmyeon estavam lá o esperando. Com exceção a Yang Mi que compreendia todos os seus motivos, os olhares recebidos não foram muito acolhedores, mas pareceram amenizar ao notar que Baekhyun o acompanhava.

– Podem relaxar... – O mais baixo comentou com um sorrisinho de canto, divertindo-se com a falsa repreensão que os três homens exibiam em seus rostos, afinal, Baekhyun sabia que acima de tudo eles estavam desesperadamente preocupados com o mais novo receptor. – Eu estava com ele o tempo todo.

– Pedi para me manter informado, Baekhyun. – Junmyeon chamou sua atenção.

– Eu sei, só quis levar ele pra tomar um ar fresco. – O garoto respondeu dando de ombros.

Sehun olhou de canto para Baekhyun que lhe lançou um olhar de esguelha, piscando quase que imperceptivelmente. O mais alto sorriu com a ação.

– Como está se sentindo? – Treinador Jordan indagou curioso, surpreendendo ao mais novo camisa 2 ao colocar uma de suas mãos à testa do garoto, como se checasse sua temperatura.

– Bem, senhor. – Sehun respondeu sem graça.

– Acha que está em condições de voltar para o dormitório? Ou prefere passar uma noite aqui? – Chung Ho dessa vez se pronunciou claramente preocupado.

– Quero voltar, não gosto de hospitais... – Sehun respondeu vagamente. A verdade é que sentia medo de continuar naquele lugar e aquela mulher voltasse a assombrar a vida. Além disso, já havia passado tempo demais em hospitais no ano anterior.

– Então vamos. – O treinador decidiu. – Venha conosco Yang Mi.

– Claro! – A mulher sorriu gentilmente, aproximando-se de Sehun e segurando-lhe a mão. – Se não se importam, posso ir com Sehun em meu carro?

Chung Ho encarou a garota com curiosidade, logo sorrindo e acenando positivamente, em seguida olhando para o treinador que também aceitou o pedido.

– Quer vir conosco, Baekhyun? – Yang Mi indagou olhando do garoto para o irmão.

Por segundos os dois se encararam, um intrigante entendimento acontecendo apenas pelo olhar, como uma conversa muda e extremamente esclarecedora. Baekhyun entendia a situação, provavelmente os dois conversariam sobre os recentes acontecimentos e não era como se Sehun estivesse já preparado para deixá-lo saber de todos os mistérios que o rodeavam.

– Acho que vocês dois precisam ter uma conversa de irmãos. – Respondeu sorrindo e acenando ao virar-se para acompanhar o capitão e os dois homens.

– Eu gosto desse garoto. – Yang Mi comentou enquanto o via se afastar.

– É...

E os dois seguiram para a recepção e acertaram as últimas pendências com o hospital, Sehun levando consigo algumas receitas médicas. Enquanto rumavam para o estacionamento, Yang Mi vez ou outra lhe lançava alguns olhares, notando o quanto a expressão do garoto parecia mais leve.

– Não sei se o que te fez bem foi a quantidade de soro injetada em você, se é o fato de estar saindo do hospital ou se foi essa fuga junto com Baekhyun. – A mulher comentou distraidamente enquanto abria a porta do carro.

– O que quer dizer? – Sehun indagou enquanto entrava no carro.

– Você parece extremamente mais leve. – Yang Mi respondeu dando de ombros, dando partida no carro.

– É mesmo?

– Cara estranho. – Ela riu, olhando-o rapidamente. – Como foi?

– Bom... Ele me acalma. – Sehun respondeu com sinceridade, deixando que um mínimo sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.

Era incrível o quanto sentia sua respiração mais leve após aquela ida ao templo.

– Parece que além de te acalmar, ele te faz esquecer os problemas... – Yang Mi comentou rindo. – Não foi exatamente sobre isso que perguntei.

– Hã?

–  _ Ela. _

– Ah... – Sehun murchou na hora. – Péssimo. Nem sequer vi o rosto dela, mas só de sentir aquele perfume todo o meu corpo enrijeceu e eu só queria desaparecer daquele quarto.

– O que ela disse?

– Que vai voltar a me procurar. – Respondeu com um suspiro exausto. – Fico me perguntando se um dia eu vou ser livre de tudo isso que acontece aqui dentro. – E apontou para o próprio peito. – Todas às vezes... Eu sempre sinto a esperança de pensar que ela mudou, de que ela quer consertar tudo, de que vamos poder viver como... – Se interrompeu mordendo os lábios. – É tudo babaquice minha.

– Não é babaquice. – Yang Mi respondeu em tom repreensivo. – Você não está errado em sentir isso.

– Mas já estou cansado, porque nada vai mudar e eu apenas vou me machucar de novo e fazer mais uma merda colossal. – Retrucou encostando a cabeça contra o vidro da janela.

– Falando nisso... Faz quanto tempo que não vai visitar  _ aquela _ garota? – Yang Mi perguntou, virando-se rapidamente para olhá-lo.

– Uns dois meses... – Respondeu com um suspiro. – Já faz tempo demais, acho que depois dos dois primeiros jogos vou vê-la.

– Ela está com saudades de você. – A mulher comentou sorrindo.

– Foi vê-la?

– Sim, ela também me ligou pedindo para que você fosse até lá.

Sehun apenas sorriu. Um sorriso que misturava alegria e o mais puro arrependimento.

– Eu vou...

Passaram o restante do caminho em silêncio, o garoto apenas observava os grandes prédios e as calçadas abarrotadas de pessoas focadas em seus celulares. Não demorou muito para que finalmente chegassem ao Colegial Miyusawa e rumaram direto para o centro de treinamento.

Sehun se despediu de Yang Mi – que ficaria por ali ainda algum tempo, afinal ao chegarem, a mulher foi abordada pelos garotos do time e convidada para mostrar se entendia de beisebol – e rumou direto para a sala do treinador, onde estava o homem acompanhado novamente de Chung Ho e Junmyeon.

Já esperava por isso e achava compreensível que aquele pequeno interrogatório acontecesse, afinal havia enchido a cara de remédios e colapsado no meio de todos. As perguntas giraram em torno do porquê havia feito aquilo, se suas dores de cabeças intensas eram constantes, se tinha algum outro problema mais sério de saúde. Perguntas as quais Sehun se viu tranquilo em responder, em nenhum momento foi indagado de sua fuga do hospital, o que o levou a acreditar que de alguma forma Baekhyun havia amenizado toda a situação e tornado tudo mais fácil de lidar.

Ao fim de uma meia hora finalmente conseguiu se livrar de todo o interrogatório e saiu suspirando exausto da sala do treinador. Agora que tudo parecia ter se acertado, finalmente sentia todo o cansaço e efeitos colaterais de sua loucura. Enquanto descia as escadas pensava somente em tomar um banho e cair em sua cama, nem sequer percebeu que quando finalmente seguia pelo corredor alguém estava recostado à parede de braços cruzados.

Sorriu sem sequer perceber que o fazia. Estranhamente tudo pareceu novamente mais leve.

– Pegaram leve? – Baekhyun perguntou rindo, já imaginando a cena que se passara na sala do treinador.

– Graças a você. – Respondeu, continuando seu caminho e sendo acompanhado lado a lado pelo mais baixo. – Obrigado, mais uma vez.

– Me deve vários favores em troca. – O garoto retrucou rindo de canto.

– Quando quiser é só vir cobrá-los.

E seguiram lado a lado até o prédio dos dormitórios, despedindo-se com um costumeiro aceno de cabeça, cada um seguindo para o próprio quarto.

Ao longe, Junmyeon voltava também para o dormitório e alguns garotos do terceiro e segundo ano voltavam dos campos de treino. Todos haviam acompanhado aqueles últimos minutos juntos da nova dupla – inusitada – formada.

– Parece que eles estão se dando bem. – Jongdae comentou rindo enquanto secava o suor de sua testa com uma toalha.

– Baekhyun parecia estar sorrindo. – Jongin acompanhava o irmão e ria divertido com tudo que presenciara. – Acho que esse nosso colega de quarto tem algum poder especial, não acha Chanyeol?

– Inesperadamente ele conseguiu descobrir uma maneira de lidar com Baekhyun. – Chanyeol concordou.

– Acho que nós é que nunca tivemos vontade de descobrir como lidar com ele. – Junmyeon finalmente se pronunciou.

– Como assim? Eu vivo tentando mexer com ele! – Jongin exclamou indignado.

– Exatamente, mas por acaso já tentou  _ conversar _ com ele? – Junmyeon retrucou com sua voz suave e sorrindo com gentileza. – Ele só precisava que alguém mostrasse  _ vontade  _ de ouvi-lo e de compartilhar momentos com ele, parece que Sehun é capaz disso. Apesar de ser um cara estranhamente cheio de segredos, ele consegue se pôr de lado e priorizar os momentos em que escuta a Baekhyun. Talvez seja por isso que finalmente tenhamos visto nosso arremessador mostrar com mais frequência esse sorriso de diversão ao invés do costumeiro sarcástico.

– Será que é coisa de receptor? – Jongdae indagou rindo com diversão, entretanto falando sério. – Uma coisa que só acontece entre receptor e arremessador... Acho que eles realmente dão uma boa bateria, não só em campo.

– Uou... Nosso capitão e vice-capitão não foram escolhidos à toa! – Jongin comentou animado. – Que belo poder de observação de vocês dois...

– Estou ansioso para vê-los na próxima semana, um jogo oficial... – Junmyeon declarou sorrindo animado.

✖✖✖✖

Uma semana havia se passado desde o ocorrido.

Sehun ainda matutava em sua mente o quase encontro com aquela mulher e ainda sentia-se extremamente instável apenas com a lembrança. Estava com medo do momento em que realmente olharia nos olhos dela e trocaria palavras, afinal sabia que eventualmente esse dia chegaria. Mas ainda que estivesse aflito com esse pensamento, a presença constante de seu mais novo parceiro de bateria o acalmava de uma maneira que ainda não conseguia compreender.

O primeiro jogo para as eliminatórias do Golden Lion estava finalmente batendo à porta. Tudo seguiria os mesmo planos antes definidos pelo treinador, à exceção da primeira entrada que seria jogada com a ausência do mais recente receptor titular. O treinador Jordan queria garantir um bom início de jogo, sabia que Sehun já estava totalmente recuperado – ou era isso que ele afirmava veementemente – da quase overdose, mas ainda assim em sua concepção era melhor se precaver.

O garoto estava de acordo e até sentia-se menos nervoso com a ideia de que em breve estaria entrando em campo para o primeiro jogo de sua vida, um jogo que faria toda a diferença tanto para si quanto para o time. Era um pensamento quase surreal. Há poucos meses estava em sua cidade natal, cumprindo uma pena de serviço comunitário numa casa de repouso para idosos e agora estava ali, arrumando sua mochila para ir até um dos estádios da capital. Não conseguia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo.

Olhou para seu pulso e mexeu na pulseirinha que o Sr. Hwan havia lhe dado. Aquilo era seu mais novo e precioso amuleto, todas as vezes que olhava para aquela pulseira lembrava-se das palavras daquele senhor. 

“ _Não deixe as chances que surgirem em seu caminho escaparem. Você deve agarrá-las fortemente, torná-las nas chaves que o levarão para longe.”_

– Essa foi a chance que surgiu pra mim, Sr. Hwan... Não sei se estou fazendo certo, mas eu estou fazendo o possível para que seja a chave que me levará para longe. – Sussurrou para si mesmo.

– Uou, falando sozinho enquanto olha pra uma pulseira... – Jongin comentou atrás do primeiranista, próximo demais ao seu ouvido,  _ demais. _

– Próximo demais. – Sehun respondeu rindo e dando um passo à frente.

– Que pulseira é essa? – Jongin indagou enquanto se jogava na cama de Sehun. – Hoho, será que nosso calouro tem um amor, Chanyeol?

Ao fundo o terceironista apenas riu e revirou os olhos, num claro sinal para que Sehun ignorasse ao moreno.

– Um amigo me deu, um grande amigo na realidade. – O mais novo respondeu.

– Que amigo? – Jongin continuava encarando-o com olhos incrivelmente curiosos.

– Não acha que está curioso demais, meu caro veterano? – Sehun retrucou rindo, terminando de guardar suas coisas e pendurando sua mochila sobre o ombro.

Bagunçou rapidamente os cabelos de Jongin e deu as costas aos dois companheiros de quarto, dando um aceno para Chanyeol antes de fechar a porta e seguir até o ônibus.

– Eu ainda vou morrer de curiosidade por causa desse garoto. – Jongin comentou se debatendo sobre a cama de Sehun. – Arrrgh, ele é muito vago com tudo!!

– Vai ver é o jeito dele, talvez ele se abra mais com quem se sente mais próximo. – Chanyeol respondeu virando-se parcialmente e sorrindo paciente para o moreno.

– Acha que ele contou mais sobre si para o Baekhyun?

– Talvez... Espero que sim. – Chanyeol respondeu ao virar-se e sentar-se ao lado do moreno. – Você realmente está curioso sobre o Sehun, não?

– Ele me preocupa... Você também não sente isso quando olha pra ele? Uma vontade de proteger? Não sei explicar...

– Eu te entendo. – O mais velho respondeu com um sorriso gentil e também bagunçou os cabelos do moreno. – Também sinto isso.

O ônibus estava parado bem à saída do dormitório do time de beisebol do colegial Miyusawa. Parados bem a frente estavam o treinador Jordan e Chung Ho checando a lista de presença dos vinte titulares. Sehun agarrava-se à sua bolsa e procurava no meio dos garotos. Procurava? Procurava o quê?

Viu Yang Mi recostada no ônibus, sorriu ao constatar que provavelmente a mulher havia subornado o treinador e Chung Ho para permitir que ela os acompanhasse no ônibus. Basicamente ela estava fazendo o papel de líder das  _ managers _ do Miyusawa. Mas Sehun estranhou ao vê-la compenetrada na tela do celular e sorrindo divertida. Mais tarde perguntaria com quem ela tanto falava.

E em algum momento seus olhos pousaram em uma pessoa em particular. Sorriu involuntariamente e caminhou em direção ao garoto agachado e recostado ao ônibus. Aproximou-se buscando de todas as formas ser discreto até finalmente dar um leve chutezinho contra a perna do garoto.

Baekhyun levantou a cabeça e o encarou de volta, sorrindo disfarçadamente.

– Tranquilo? – O garoto perguntou enquanto voltava a brincar com as pedrinhas a sua frente.

– Não sei. – Respondeu, abaixando-se ao lado do veterano e recostando sua cabeça contra a lataria do veículo.

– Estranho. – Baekhyun riu soprado.

– Você vai estar comigo, então acho que não teria razão de estar nervoso... – Comentou de cabeça baixa, sentia-se embaraçado? – Confio na nossa bateria.

Baekhyun ficou encarando-o ligeiramente boquiaberto e também envergonhado. Não esperava uma daquelas do receptor.

– Não tem que confiar em mim, tem que confiar em si mesmo. Eu só faço o que me pede. – O veterano respondeu voltando a mexer em suas pedrinhas.

– E você confia em mim?

O menor parou o que fazia. Sehun estava consideravelmente mais direto naquela manhã, não estava acostumado com aquilo. Levantou o olhar para o calouro e manteve-se firme no contato visual.

– Sim. Você... Tem algo que me faz confiar em você. – Respondeu sinceramente.

– Então eu também posso confiar em mim mesmo? – O mais alto indagou com o olhar que parecia dizer mais do que o que era dito naquele momento.

– Com certeza. – Baekhyun respondeu sem hesitar.

Não sabia ao certo como classificar a existência de Oh Sehun. Ele era direto e sincero, fácil de lidar e ao mesmo tempo repleto de suas complexidades. Ele era leve e assustadoramente ia contra todas as regras do senso comum, pois também era denso. Era todos os pontos e contrapontos de uma essência comum. E era incomum. Era mistério ao mesmo tempo em que almejava ser um livro aberto. Era livre e prisioneiro de sua mente. Sehun era uma pessoa que despertava inúmeros sentimentos em quem o rodeava. Isso intrigava a Baekhyun. O atiçava a querer saber mais, a se aprofundar mais em toda aquela existência vaga e carregada de incógnitas. O fazia ter vontade de desbravar todos os segredos e estranhamente protegê-lo.

Baekhyun queria entender quem era Oh Sehun.

– Sabe... – Sehun começou a dizer, ainda mantendo aquele contato visual. – Ao final desse jogo, se tudo der certo... Eu quero te contar sobre mim.

– O-O quê? – Baekhyun quase caiu de sua posição de cócoras. Não estava esperando aquilo. Parecia que o calouro havia lido seus pensamentos naquele momento.

Sehun riu sem graça.

– Eu quero te contar quem eu  _ fui _ , só assim você pode entender quem eu  _ sou.  _ Eu não sei o que você vai pensar de mim depois disso...

– Como se eu pensasse em alguma coisa boa de você agora! – Baekhyun o provocou.

– É verdade... – Sehun riu divertido. – Talvez isso piore, não sei. Mas eu vou arriscar, eu estou com medo, mas se eu quiser usar essa chave pra seguir em frente... – E mexeu distraidamente em sua pulseira. – Eu preciso antes escancarar tudo.

– Eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está me dizendo, mas tudo bem. – Baekhyun respondeu pensativo. – Eu vou te ouvir e até você terminar de me contar tudo vou ficar calado.

– Obrigado.

– Acho melhor entrarmos no ônibus. – Baekhyun levantou-se e espanou a poeira de sua roupa, em seguida esticou a mão para Sehun que prontamente a agarrou, sendo levantado pelo menor.

Os dois subiram para o ônibus e se ajeitaram nos seus devidos lugares. Sehun ao lado de Kyungsoo e Baekhyun ao lado de Minseok, que sempre estava silencioso.

O percurso até o estádio durava cerca de vinte minutos, se o trânsito colaborasse. A sorte é que tudo naquele dia parecia estar conspirando a favor do time do colegial Miyusawa. Após os vinte minutos cravados, o ônibus já estacionava em frente à entrada secundária que daria acesso direto aos vestiários.

Desceram do veículo, se espreguiçaram e ajeitaram as mochilas sobre os ombros. Alguns metros adiante viram os garotos do time adversário nas mesmas condições. Trocaram aquele rápido olhar mortal que é costume antes de qualquer jogo importante, seja de qualquer esporte.

Quando se dirigiam para o vestiário, Sehun notou que Baekhyun estava alguns metros mais afastado, falava ao telefone e parecia animado. Durou alguns rápidos minutos aquela ligação e logo o garoto se juntava aos demais.

Todos os rapazes rapidamente se arrumaram e partiram para a cerimônia de abertura das eliminatórias para o Golden Lion. Durou cerca de meia hora toda a tradição e logo os jogadores do Miyusawa estavam em campo num rápido aquecimento. Sehun estava na região de treino dos arremessadores e recebia, vez ou outra, lançamentos de Baekhyun e outros de Luhan. Cada bola que atingia sua luva era como um novo empurrão para dar-lhe força de finalmente dar esse passo adiante em sua vida.

E finalmente o juiz deu sinal de que o jogo estava prestes a começar. Os garotos se reuniram rapidamente em um rápido círculo onde fizeram o grito de guerra. Sehun rumou para o banco reserva e desejou boa sorte para Yixing naquela primeira entrada que aqueceria em breve a sua estreia.

Ficou sentado no banco enquanto observava o andamento do início de jogo. Os batedores do time adversário, o tradicional Colegial Hanyang, pareciam estar preparados para os arremessos externos de Baekhyun. Claramente tinham as anotações do ano anterior em que a bateria principal era o secundarista e Yixing. Os dois não se davam muito bem como dupla e por conta disso o mais velho sempre decidia ser precavido e pedia constantemente os lançamentos externos de Baekhyun.

E foi assim que aconteceu. Algumas rebatidas e a conquista de duas bases, mas parecia que os dois garotos estavam preparados para um resultado daqueles. Resolveram arriscar um dos arremessos em  _ 2-seam _ , Yixing pegando-o por pouco e utilizando suas habilidades receptoras e proporcionando uma eliminação dupla.

Em troca, os rebatedores do Miyusawa entraram em cena. O primeiro foi Jongin, como sempre usufruindo de suas habilidades ambidestras como rebatedor e posicionando-se no lado canhoto. E no primeiro lançamento rebateu, lançando para o campo direito externo. Abandonou o taco e correu, passando pela primeira base e parando apenas pela segunda.

Era esse o gás inicial necessário para a os rebatedores seguintes. A sequência foi promissora e logo o placar anotava dois pontos para Miyusawa na primeira entrada. E o fim da mesma chegou, indicando que era hora de Sehun estrear como receptor.

O garoto respirou fundo e vestiu todo o aparato de receptor, suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente e o embrulho em seu estômago estava presente, mas nada que não conseguisse conter. Suas mãos estavam gélidas, mas ao vestir a sua luva sentiu a quentura e sabia que aquela sensação aumentaria ainda mais. Pegou o capacete e o vestiu, antes de pisar em campo, os garotos no banco desejaram boa sorte com fortes tapas às suas costas.

No monte, os campistas e seu parceiro de bateria o aguardavam para a sua tão esperada estreia. A meio caminho do grupo, uma voz o chamou com firmeza.

– Sehun! – Ao virar-se viu o treinador Jordan apoiado com um dos pés no pequeno degrau que dava acesso ao campo. – É o seu primeiro jogo e imagino como deva estar se sentindo. Atenção nos rebatedores e confiança no seu arremessador... – O homem retirou os óculos escuros e observou o garoto atentamente.

Algumas vezes Sehun se assustava com a sua semelhança com o treinador. Nada muito alarmante, mas havia momentos que via o olhar parecido ao seu estampado naquele homem.

– Eu não sei se estou certo, mas quero acreditar que sim. Eu confio no seu desempenho, garoto, vai lá e mostra como é a nova bateria do Miyusawa. – Finalizou com um sorriso discreto de canto.

– Sim senhor! – E Sehun deu as costas ao homem, correndo ao encontro dos garotos.

Ao se aproximar, Junmyeon o puxou pelo ombro, apertando-o firme e gentilmente. Os outros campistas o encaravam com expectativa e curiosidade, afinal era o primeiro jogo  _ da vida _ do garoto, seria completamente compreensível se estivesse à beira de um ataque de histeria.

– Eu estou bem. – Disse ao tomar ar, surpreendendo a todos os garotos.

– Como assim você tá bem? Eu estava aqui me preparando pra te dar um chute na bunda e gritar pra se controlar e você me diz que está bem?! – Jongin praticamente gritou indignado.

– Isso realmente nos surpreendeu... – Jongdae comentou rindo enquanto ajeitava seu boné.

– Tem certeza? – Minseok que pouco falava indagou preocupado.

– Sim, não sei como ou porquê, mas eu estou tranquilo. – Sehun respondeu confiante com um aceno de cabeça.

– Talvez seja agora que o jogo realmente começa. Nós estamos confiando em você, Sehun! – Junmyeon disse com um aperto ainda mais firme contra o ombro do garoto. – É sua hora, garoto. Estamos aqui pra você!

– Mostra como se faz, garoto prodígio. – Jongdae deu um rápido tapão na cabeça de Sehun coberta pelo capacete.

– É óbvio que vocês devem confiar nele! – Baekhyun se pronunciou de repente, chamando a atenção de todos, como sempre seu costumeiro tom mal-humorado. – Sou eu quem está arremessando, ele não tem porque temer. Nós somos parceiros. – Completou com um sorriso de canto, confiança exalando de todos os seus poros.

Confiança essa que atingiu todos os jogadores em campo, principalmente a Sehun. Talvez o que mais o tivesse deixado aceso era o importante fato de que Baekhyun o reconhecia, era que aquele arremessador de temperamento inconstante confiava o bastante em si. O que deixava Sehun pronto para aquele jogo e com a certeza de que ganharia era que ele e Baekhyun eram parceiros, eles formavam uma bateria.

– Uou... Isso foi legal demais pra ter sido o Baekhyun quem falou! – Jongin estava exageradamente surpreso com a fala do arremessador.

– Cala a boca. – Baekhyun respondeu irritado. – É hora de começar esse jogo, Sehun.

O receptor apenas sorriu e bateu a luva contra a de Baekhyun, rumando finalmente para sua posição na  _ home plate _ . O rebatedor já estava posicionado e assim que botou os olhos sobre Sehun sua expressão de confusão tomou conta. Mesmo que a escalação do time de Miyusawa tenha sido revelada, o time adversário não esperava que um primeironista novato no esporte fosse colocado em jogo.

Sehun ficou em posição e ajeitou-se da melhor forma possível para receber o primeiro lançamento de Baekhyun. O rebatedor estava posicionado mais para o exterior, estavam esperando arremessos como na primeira entrada.

_ “Ótimo!”  _ Sehun pensou consigo mesmo enquanto sorria animado, a alguns metros adiante, ali, sobre o monte Baekhyun o encarava, o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo fogo no olhar. A mesma compreensão.

_ “Acho que você já sabe, parceiro!” _

Antes mesmo que Sehun finalizasse os sinais com sua mão pedindo um arremesso interno, uma  _ cutter ball _ direto na zona de  _ strike _ , Baekhyun já sorria ainda mais e se preparava para o lançamento.

E com um impulso feroz, o arremessador lançou aquela bola na direção da luva de Sehun, o rugido ocasionado pelo deslocamento do vento, a velocidade assustadora. O receptor via tudo, via e sentia, e dentro de si toda a sua existência parecia gritar junto com aquele som. Sua mão apenas foi guiada até onde deveria estar.

Assim como ele próprio. Sehun estava onde deveria e queria estar. Ali era o seu lugar, acompanhado daquele garoto que demonstrava confiar cegamente em si, ainda que não visse razões para isso.

Em segundos quase inexistentes, aquela bola finalmente atingiu sua mão. Sentia-a rodando e aquecendo a superfície da luva até finalmente parar. Às suas costas pode ouvir o grito do juiz dizendo:

–  _ STRIKE _ !

O arremesso perfeito!

Baekhyun sobre o monte sorria cada vez mais, em seu interior parecia gritar em euforia. A excitação de finalmente ter feito o seu melhor lançamento, em um jogo oficial, sabendo que alguém importante para si estava em algum lugar naquelas arquibancadas o assistindo. Mas acima de tudo a felicidade de ter alguém bem diante de si olhando-o e conseguindo enxergar os seus mais profundos desejos e ambições.

Porque o Ace sabia que aquele receptor à sua frente estava disposto a usar a sua ousadia e agressividade, Sehun queria a sua força, a sua velocidade, queria ser surpreendido e surpreender. Oh Sehun, aquele cara que Baekhyun não sabia quem era, mas que naquele instante havia se tornado o seu melhor parceiro.

Aquilo era apenas o início, a porta do caminho do sucesso estava sendo aberta.

A surpresa no rosto do rebatedor do Hanyang permaneceu estático, tentando compreender o que havia acontecido naquele momento. Todo o time adversário estava buscando entender como aquela mudança de atmosfera era possível.

O restante da entrada passou de maneira rápida, Baekhyun e Sehun eliminaram todos os rebatedores sem conceder qualquer caminhada. Quando partiram para o ataque, Junmyeon e Jongdae mostraram o porquê eram os melhores rebatedores do time. Anotaram mais 2 caminhadas naquela entrada.

Chanyeol durante a terceira entrada anotou o primeiro  _ home run  _ das eliminatórias. Mais três caminhadas foram acrescentadas para Miwyusawa e duas para Hanyang. O jogo continuava completamente a favor do Colegial Miyusawa e a atmosfera que tomava conta do estádio era alucinante.

Sehun suava em animação e expectativa a cada entrada. Haviam passado pela quarta sem alterar o placar para ambos os lados. Na quinta foi sua hora de entrar em cena como rebatedor, por pouco atingiu a bola e conseguiu avançar, sendo eliminado a poucos metros antes de alcançar a primeira base.

O jogo encerrou ao fim da nona entrada. Miyusawa anotava incríveis onze caminhadas contra cinco do Colegial Hanyang. Uma estreia promissora da Grande Besta do Oeste que enfrentava uma incômoda seca de títulos

Era o início do retorno do poderoso Miyusawa ao topo?

Essa era a pergunta que rodeava os pensamentos dos torcedores naquele estádio. O que aguardava o futuro para aquele novo time que nascia? Que surpresas aquela mais recente e incrível bateria trariam?

O quanto aquele receptor ainda evoluiria?

Os garotos cumprimentaram os adversários com o coração parecendo mais leve, o dever estava cumprido. Passaram da primeira etapa rumo ao Golden Lion.

Em meio às comemorações os rapazes se trocavam e se preparavam para assistir ao jogo seguinte. O receptor e arremessador recebiam a maioria dos tapas de incentivo e considerações.

Aquela fora a estreia de Sehun e provavelmente seria a lembrança mais feliz de sua vida. O garoto arrumou-se rapidamente e quando estava pronto pegou sua mochila e aproximou-se discretamente de Baekhyun que terminava de abotoar a camiseta reserva – e limpa.

– Obrigado. – Disse num tom baixo.

– Hã? – Baekhyun o olhou confuso.

– Por ter me dado a chance de estar naquele campo. – Sehun respondeu sorrindo envergonhado.

– Você fez isso por merecer, cara estranho, e não fui eu quem o colocou lá! Agradeça ao treinador. – Baekhyun respondeu rindo do calouro.

– Isso é verdade... Mas se não fosse por você ter acreditado em mim eu não seria capaz. – Bagunçou rapidamente os cabelos do mais baixo que afastou sua mão com um tapa brusco. Já esperava por isso e riu. – É por isso que você tem direito de saber quem fui.

Baekhyun levantou o olhar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo sério para o receptor. Estava tão mergulhado na adrenalina que havia se esquecido daquela promessa que Sehun havia feito consigo pouco antes de terem embarcado no ônibus.

– Acho que pra eu entender quem você  _ é,  _ preciso saber quem  _ foi _ , não? Me diga tudo sobre você, novato. – Baekhyun disse enquanto se afastava, chamando-o com um acenar de cabeça. – Não tenha medo, Sehun. O que me importa é o seu eu de agora. – Completou olhando de relance para o mais alto que o acompanhava de cabeça baixa.

– Você é um cara incrível, sabia? – Sehun comentou com sinceridade.

– Sim. – O mais baixo respondeu simplesmente, fazendo o camisa 2 rir divertido.

– Realmente incrível...

Estavam do lado de fora do estádio e rumavam para uma área um pouco mais afastada da entrada. Repentinamente Baekhyun teve sua mão agarrada firmemente e foi obrigado a parar, dando de cara com Sehun estático olhando para um ponto fixo. Seu rosto estava lívido e sua mão trêmula.

– Sehun? – Perguntou voltando a aproximar-se do garoto.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

Baekhyun virou-se então para a região a qual a pergunta de Sehun parecia ter sido direcionada.

Uma mulher alta, linda e jovem os encarava.

Olhava para Sehun.

_Parecia_ com Sehun.


	9. Sehun

_ Estavam do lado de fora do estádio e rumavam para uma área um pouco mais afastada da entrada. Repentinamente Baekhyun teve sua mão agarrada firmemente e foi obrigado a parar, dando de cara com Sehun estático olhando para um ponto fixo. Seu rosto estava lívido e sua mão trêmula. _

_ – Sehun? – Perguntou voltando a aproximar-se do garoto. _

_ – O que você está fazendo aqui? _

_ Baekhyun virou-se então para a região a qual a pergunta de Sehun parecia ter sido direcionada. _

_ Uma mulher alta, linda e jovem os encarava. _

_ Olhava para Sehun. _

_ Parecia Sehun. _

– Senti sua falta, filho. – A mulher sorriu de canto, um sorriso extremamente parecido com o de Sehun.

–  _ Filho? _ – Baekhyun indagou quase em um grito esganiçado, olhando do mais alto para aquela mulher que parecia estar bem longe de ser a...

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Sehun repetiu a pergunta, apertando ainda mais a mão do arremessador.

– Não vai dar um abraço na sua mãe? – A mulher perguntou de forma que parecia ser debochada.

– Mas eu achei que ela... Ela não tava–

– Sim. – Sehun o interrompeu, sem em momento algum desviar os olhos daquela moça. – Minha mãe morreu pra mim. Vá embora, Sunhee.

– Ouch, essa doeu, querido. – Sunhee era o nome daquela mulher jovem e esbelta.

Sunhee era o nome da  _ mãe _ de Sehun.

– Não quer nem saber o por que de eu estar procurando você? – Sunhee indagou enquanto dava alguns passos para mais perto.

A mão de Sehun apertou novamente a de Baekhyun.

– Para foder com a minha vida de novo? – Retrucou em tom mais elevado, surpreendendo ao arremessador.

Sunhee riu com a resposta.

– Você é mesmo só um pirralho de língua afiada, não mudou nada! Estão atrás de você, não te perdoaram pelo que você fez e consequentemente estão me atormentando a vida por ter sugerido você para ajudá-los naquele último negócio. – A mulher explicou. – Estamos com o rabo na mira deles, meu bebê... E quem estiver com você também é alvo. – Completou enquanto indicava Baekhyun com o queixo, descendo o olhar para as mãos dadas dos garotos. – Ainda que eu esperasse uma nora, esse garoto não é nada mau, filho, você tem bom gosto. – Provocou com um riso debochado.

O arremessador sentiu seu rosto esquentar com aquela provocação, teve a intenção de se soltar de Sehun, mas mudou de ideia ao sentir a mão do garoto tremer ainda mais. Ao olhar para o rosto do receptor teve um insight de dois dias atrás. Sehun estava começando a apresentar os sintomas de uma crise nervosa. Já começava a hiperventilar e dar indícios de que a qualquer momento suas pernas cederiam. Baekhyun segurou o braço do receptor e o puxou para si, envolvendo a cintura do mais alto e segurando-o firmemente, impedindo-o de cair.

– P-Por que você tinha que aparecer de novo?! – A voz de Sehun estava trêmula, o arremessador podia ver os olhos do maior umedeceram. Parecia haver súplica naquele olhar. – Eu estava conseguindo viver, depois de tanto tempo eu estava entendendo o que era felicidade, por que você apareceu de novo na minha vida? Por que você nunca esteve comigo? Por que você me deixou? Por que você nunca olhou pra mim?

Baekhyun encarava o garoto em completa confusão, as coisas que Sehun indagava pareciam estar se misturando com os pensamentos mais antigos e profundos do garoto. Sehun chorava, chorava como uma criança. Naquele momento talvez ele realmente fosse uma.

– Você nunca me entenderia, Sehun. – Sunhee respondeu, seu rosto estava inexpressivo, mas sua voz parecia carregar um peso intrigante. – Eu sempre olhei para você, mas eu sempre vi alguém que eu queria esquecer.

Talvez aquelas palavras tivessem sido o gatilho para o receptor que começou a tossir desesperadamente. Baekhyun o amparou ainda mais, começando a se desesperar, sem saber ao certo o que fazer e uma luz o atingiu quando aquela voz grossa atingiu seus ouvidos.

– Baekhyun? Sehun? – O arremessador virou-se parcialmente e viu o treinador se aproximar. – Por que vocês ainda não foram para as arquibanc–

E ficou mudo ao pousar os olhos na mulher.

_ “Ah meu Deus, não pode ser” _ Baekhyun pensou desesperado ao presenciar a mesma reação do treinador.

– Foi mal, treinador! – O garoto disse apressadamente enquanto puxava Sehun consigo e se afastava da mulher. – Eu preciso tirar ele daqui, por isso eu e o garotão aqui vamos dar um passeio. Voltamos antes de o ônibus partir!

E seguiu para longe do estádio puxando Sehun consigo que andava a tropeços e ainda tentava respirar normalmente.

Para trás ficaram a mãe do arremessador e o treinador Jordan, ambos se encarando em silêncio.

– V-Você...

– Nunca imaginei que o encontraria nessa situação. – Sunhee disse em meio a um riso soprado. – Essa coisa de destino é mesmo uma palhaçada.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – O treinador parecia cada vez mais lívido.

– Não posso estar aqui? Achei que esse lugar fosse livre... Ou talvez você nunca tenha me imaginado entrando em um estádio pra assistir um jogo de beisebol, não?! Afinal eu  _ odeio  _ beisebol. – Sunhee pareceu cuspir as duas últimas palavras. – Mas o que não fazemos pelos filhos, não é mesmo?!

– F-Filho? Você tem um filho?!

– Você deixou de saber muitas coisas sobre mim quando me deixou, Jordan!

– Sunhee, eu...

– Não queria me deixar e blá blá blá, mas me deixou... Você preferiu ir embora e se dedicar ao seu tão amado beisebol, não é? Eu entendo, o que você ganharia se continuasse comigo, certo, uma garota besta que não tinha ninguém e que era completamente apaixonada por você!

– Eu também te amava, Sunhee. – O treinador disse com a voz fraca.

A mulher reagiu minimamente àquelas palavras, ela sabia que eram verdadeiras, ainda que não quisesse aceitar.

– Eu realmente não dou sorte, sempre esse esporte idiota acaba voltando a minha vida, aconteceu com você e agora até meu filho!

– Seu filho...  _ Sehun  _ é seu filho?! – Jordan a olhou com surpresa inundando todos os seus ossos.

– Nunca sentiu que ele era parecido com alguém? Eu e ele realmente temos várias características em comum, mas algumas coisas ele puxou para o pai, você não acha? O olhar, o andar, até mesmo parece estar seguindo os mesmos passos que ele... – As últimas palavras a mulher disse esforçando-se para transparecer o significado real delas.

O treinador deu alguns passos para trás, perdendo o equilíbrio com o que parecia ter atingido o seu estômago. Ainda que tivesse tido uma leve sensação de reconhecimento ao ver Sehun pela primeira vez, não esperava que fosse aquele o significado.

– Não me diga que...

– Eu só queria que ele não tivesse os mesmos olhos que você. – Sunhee disse por fim as palavras que pareceram fazer o mundo do treinador entrar em completo colapso.

– P-Por que você fez isso? Não é possível... – O homem perguntou, a voz trêmula, aproximando-se e segurando com leveza os braços de Sunhee. – Por que você escondeu algo assim de mim? Por que, Sunhee? Me responda, eu imploro! Você só pode estar brincando comigo!

– O que teria mudado?! – A mulher jogou a indagação em um grito para cima do treinador. – O dia que eu ia te contar... Você me disse que ia embora pra longe, ia atrás do seu sonho! Que direito eu tinha de destruir isso? Eu tinha só 16 anos, droga! Eu tive medo de te contar, tive medo!

– Por quê?! – O treinador segurou o rosto da mulher, começava a sentir a primeira lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha.

– Porque eu era ninguém, Jordan! Eu não tinha pais, não tinha ninguém, eu era sozinha e você simplesmente surgiu na minha vida! Você acreditaria em mim? Acreditaria que não tinha engravidado de propósito como todos falaram depois que você foi embora? Você sempre foi o garoto rico e eu a órfã interesseira não é?

– Acreditaria! Sunhee, eu te amava! Eu não te deixaria sozinha, eu não deixaria você passar por tudo sozinha!

– Mas você me deixou.

– Você não me deu a chance de saber!

– Nada vai mudar o que aconteceu, Jordan. Você me deixou, eu escondi e Sehun é seu filho.

– O que você fez com ele, Sunhee? O que aconteceu com ele?

– Isso tudo não te interessa.

– É lógico que me interessa! Você me tirou a chance de ver o meu filho crescer. Você o escondeu de mim. – O treinador afastou-se enquanto bagunçava os próprios cabelos em nervoso. – Ele é meu filho, Sunhee!

– Esse garoto é a única coisa que me conecta a você, todos os dias eu olhava pra ele e via você. Eu me odiava, odiava você e odiava ele. 

E o silêncio reinou entre ambos. O treinador lembrava-se que na noite anterior ao jogo Yang Mi fora até seu escritório e contato superficialmente o que acontecera no ano anterior com Sehun, o homem apenas ouviu a garota e acenou compreensível, perguntando-se quem era a mulher que havia tornado aquele garoto tão sensível e ao mesmo tempo tão forte.

– Obrigado. – Disse repentinamente, surpreendendo Sunhee.

– Hã? Pelo quê?

– Por ter me dado um filho, Sunhee.

– Você é idiota? – A mulher estava chocada.

– Ainda que você o tenha abandonado, ele jamais a abandonou, não é? Ele sempre quis você por perto. Mesmo com a sua e minha ausência ele cresceu bem na medida do possível e se tornou um garoto bom. – O treinador se permitiu sorrir minimamente. – Nós temos um filho incrível, Sunhee.

A mulher mordeu os lábios, seus olhos marejaram minimamente, não daria o braço a torcer jamais.

– Você é um idiota.

E deu as costas, seguindo seu caminho para onde quer que fosse, deixando para trás a certeza no coração daquele treinador de que a encontraria.

Deixando para trás a felicidade e ao mesmo tempo tristeza no coração daquele homem que acabara de se descobrir pai, e que acabara de ter a consciência de que havia perdido a chance de vê-lo crescer. Pai de um garoto que conquistara seu carinho desde o primeiro momento que o vira.

✖✖✖✖

Sehun apenas era guiado pelas calçadas da grande cidade. Já conseguia andar por conta própria, mas Baekhyun ainda seguia adiante, puxando-o pela mão. As orelhas do garoto estavam consideravelmente vermelhas e o receptor entendeu que a causa era algum dos olhares que os transeuntes lançavam para a presente situação dos garotos. Mas Baekhyun não o soltava, cada passo que dava o arremessador apertava cada vez mais a mão do mais alto, impedindo-o de se soltar.

Deixou-se levar por mais algum tempo, até finalmente passarem por um pequeno parque. Sehun parou e segurou Baekhyun, dessa vez puxando-o para si e levando-o até o banco mais próximo.

Sentaram-se e permaneceram ali, ainda de mãos dadas e olhando para um grupo de crianças brincando no balanço mais próximo. Baekhyun não ousava dizer nada, sabia que a iniciativa deveria partir do receptor e esperaria até o garoto se sentir pronto para finalmente lhe explicar tudo.

– Obrigado, de novo. – Sehun riu, apertando a mão do mais baixo.

– Você não precisa me agradecer.

– Eu preciso... você já notou que sempre me salva dos piores momentos? – Deixou a questão no ar, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir disfarçadamente.

Agora que reparava, realmente sempre aparecia nos momentos em que o calouro precisava ser levado para longe. E aquilo o incomodava de uma maneira que não compreendia.

Baekhyun olhou para frente, a tempo de ver uma das crianças tropeçar e receber uma repreensão de outra que dizia para não se machucar.

– Eu não quero ver você sentindo dor! – A criança brigou com a outra. – Porque eu fico triste!

Ah. Talvez Baekhyun entendesse o que o incomodava.

– Eu não quero mais te salvar... – Se viu dizendo, sem conseguir conter as palavras que pareciam fluir. – Queria que você não tivesse mais esses  _ piores momentos _ .

– Quem sabe um dia, não é? – Sehun riu envergonhado. – Aquela era minha mãe. – Disse por fim, soltando um longo suspiro cansado.

– Sim...

– Sunhee engravidou quando tinha dezesseis anos, ela nunca me disse quem era meu pai. – Começou a contar, sorrindo ao perceber que Baekhyun o observava atentamente. – Nunca me contou nada, na realidade, mas sei que por eu lembrá-lo de alguma maneira ela sempre me evitou.

Baekhyun apenas acenou, em um mudo sinal que significava que Sehun podia prosseguir.

– Até os meus sete anos eu vivi com ela. – Riu soprado. –  _ Vivi _ ... Vez ou outra ela ia para casa. Aprendi a me virar sozinho e por isso talvez fingisse não ligar em ser deixado de lado. Só fingia...durante o primário os meus colegas de classe sempre falavam coisas ruins sobre ela, eu me meti em várias brigas defendendo-a. Quando completei oito anos ela me levou para o abrigo, disse que ia fazer uma viagem. Ela sumiu por quatro anos e nunca soube onde ela se meteu. Quando tinha doze anos Sunhee apareceu de novo, ela veio até mim e me apresentou o cara que ela disse que seria meu novo pai já que eu não tinha um.

Pausou para umedecer os lábios.

– Eu odiei esse homem no momento em que botei os olhos nele. Sai do abrigo e tentei voltar a morar com ela, em três meses voltei e com um braço quebrado e uma concussão. – Riu amargurado. – Aquele desgraçado tinha tentado bater nela e eu fui defendê-la... Bom, não deu muito certo pro meu lado, mas dei alguns roxos na cara daquele filho da puta. Depois disso ele sumiu e Sunhee voltou a ficar sozinha, disse que queria todos os homens do mundo longe dela. – Sehun inconscientemente começou a acariciar a mão de Baekhyun com o polegar, buscando de alguma forma disfarçar a tristeza que sentia em lembrar-se de tudo aquilo. – Bom, depois disso ela sumiu de novo, o tio do abrigo dizia que ela ia me ver... Eu duvido. Sunhee sempre me olhou como se odiasse o que via. Ela nunca gostou dos meus olhos. – Riu enquanto levantava a cabeça e observava o céu. – Quando eu fiz dezesseis anos as coisas no abrigo também complicaram... Uma das crianças ficou muito doente, não tínhamos o dinheiro para pagar as despesas do hospital. Yang Mi estava terminando a faculdade e estava completamente dura. Além dela, um outro garoto da mesma idade dela, vivia voltando para o abrigo e ajudava de todas as formas... Ele foi meu primeiro e melhor amigo, o nome dele era Young-nam.

– E foi nessa época que Sunhee surgiu de novo. – Continuou, engolindo em seco, estava para entrar no assunto mais delicado. – Aquele desgraçado com quem ela tinha tido um caso procurou ela exigindo um dinheiro de volta, não faço ideia para que ela usou, mas ela devia muito. Aquele maldito era barra pesada, tinha negócios com muita gente suja. Sunhee queria minha ajuda, me disse que se eu ajudasse aquele homem com um esquema a dívida dela seria paga e até mesmo ele podia me arranjar o dinheiro para pagar o tratamento da garota do abrigo.

Sehun virou-se para checar a cara que Baekhyun estava fazendo, esperando todos os tipos de reações negativas e se surpreendendo ao ver o garoto com o mesmo rosto do início da conversa, estava atento.

– Era um carregamento, até hoje eu não sei o que tinha. Aquele maldito queria que eu dirigisse o caminhão até um galpão, aprendi a dirigir quando tinha catorze anos... – Explicou. – Eu ia sozinho... estava tudo preparado para isso, mas Young-Nam descobriu e discutimos tanto que no fim ele me venceu pelo cansaço e foi comigo. E no caminho algo deu errado, alguém tinha entregado todo o esquema e os caras começaram a brigar loucamente. Desci do caminhão com Young-nam e foi quando vi que aquele desgraçado tinha Sunhee como refém, ele me acusou e acusou o meu amigo de termos entregado tudo. Ele soltou minha mãe e Young-nam correu para ajudá-la, enquanto eu sem pensar fui para cima dele. Ele atirava para tudo quanto é lado, um dos tiros me pegou de raspão na cintura, mas eu consegui chegar até aquele desgraçado. Eu consegui segurar a mão dele com a arma... até brigar com ele pelo cabo e o gatilho. – Apertou a mão de Baekhyun. – Eu não sei, na verdade... eu  _ sei _ quem apertou o gatilho... Young-nam tinha voltado para me ajudar e antes que pudesse chegar até mim a bala chegou até ele primeiro. E ele caiu no chão sangrando.

E abaixou a cabeça, agarrando-se aos cabelos com a mão livre.

– Depois disso as minhas memórias se tornaram um borrão... Lembro de ter ouvido sirene de polícia e de estar segurando Young-nam e tentando estancar o sangramento no peito dele... Eu estava ali... Com Young-nam sussurrando que não era minha culpa. Eu tinha atirado no meu melhor amigo, no primeiro amor de YangMi, e estava com ele morrendo em meus braços...

Sehun ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Baekhyun respeitou aquele momento enquanto discretamente notava o garoto limpar o rosto apressadamente.

– Não demorou muito para a ambulância chegar..., mas já era tarde demais. Eu só vi eles cobrirem o corpo de Young-nam e a polícia finalmente chegou para me levar. E foi quando eu descobri que tinha sido Sunhee quem havia feito a denúncia. Por sorte havia alguns poucos moradores que estavam escondidos e viram tudo que havia acontecido... eu tentei explicar tudo para a polícia, contei porque os havia ajudado e o quanto precisava do dinheiro. Não consegui contar o que havia realmente acontecido naquela briga entre mim e aquele maldito. – Respirou fundo e voltou a levantar a cabeça. – Talvez tenha sido um mínimo de sorte em toda aquela situação, mas um dos policiais era um dos antigos garotos do abrigo, ele tinha acabado de se graduar na academia e estava em sua primeira missão. Ele me conhecia e conhecia Sunhee e Young-nam. Foi ele quem pegou o testemunho de um dos moradores, dizendo que eu tinha tentando impedir aquele homem e que havia sido ele a atirar em meu amigo. Mas eu sabia a verdade... eu sabia que era o meu dedo que estava no gatilho.

Sehun novamente ficou em silêncio para tomar fôlego e se recordar do restante de sua história.

– E foi assim que, por ser menor de idade e pela consideração dos superiores daquele policial, a minha pena foi a prestação de serviços comunitários por um ano.

– O que aconteceu com aquele cara? – Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo Baekhyun se pronunciou.

– Até onde eu sei ele ficou alguns bons meses preso... e aparentemente ele fugiu. – Sehun respondeu, sem experimentar olhar para o arremessador. – E agora acho que ele está atrás de mim e de Sunhee de novo... E essa é a história de quem eu era até um ano atrás.

– O que você fez ano passado?

– Fui condenado a prestar serviços em uma casa de idosos. Isso aqui. – E sacudiu a mão com a pulseira e que coincidentemente era a que  _ ainda _ estava sendo reciprocamente segurada por Baekhyun. – Foi presente de um dos senhores de lá.

E Sehun finalmente ficou em silêncio, sendo acompanhado pelo mais baixo. Estava com medo de voltar a dizer qualquer coisa e Baekhyun se afastar, dizer que não queria estar perto de alguém como ele.

– E-Essa é a minha história... Foi isso que fiz, foi isso quem fui, eu não sei o que você vai pen–

– E a garota? – Baekhyun o interrompeu. – O que aconteceu com ela?

– Eu posso te mostrar. – Respondeu simplesmente.

Baekhyun acenou e os dois se levantaram. As mãos finalmente se separaram. Sehun seguiu na frente, pelo que estava reconhecendo que não estavam tão longes de onde queria levar o garoto. No caminho pediu ajuda para o arremessador e depois de uma caminhada de alguns minutos chegaram ao destino.

Era um dos melhores hospitais da cidade.

Os dois garotos entraram e Baekhyun aguardou um pouco mais afastado enquanto Sehun se apresentava na recepção. Alguns minutos depois ele reapareceu trazendo consigo uma flor.

– Ela gosta. – Riu enquanto beijava as pétalas. – Vamos.

Seguiram pelos corredores até finalmente alcançar uma das portas. Sehun parou e virou-se para Baekhyun.

– O nome dela é May, ela nasceu em maio. – Explicou com um sorriso gentil. – Logo depois que tudo aquilo aconteceu, um policial que estava atrás daquele cara veio até mim e disse que pagaria o tratamento dela, em agradecimento por eu de alguma forma ter ajudado eles a pegarem aquele desgraçado, mesmo que para isso a vida de Young-nam... – Se interrompeu e forçou um sorriso imensamente triste. – Vamos, ela está nos esperando. – E abriu a porta.

Os dois garotos entraram e lá estava deitada na cama uma garotinha com cerca de nove anos, ligada a diversos tubos. Ao ver Sehun o sorriso dela aumentou de orelha a orelha. O receptor se aproximou e ajoelhou no chão, entregando a flor enquanto a chamava de princesa.

– Quem é ele? – A garota perguntou apontando para Baekhyun.

– A-Ah... – Sehun coçou a cabeça, constrangido, sem saber como apresentar o garoto.

– Baekhyun... Sou amigo do Sehun. – O arremessador se aproximou, sorrindo e esticando a mão, pegando a da garota e dando um rápido beijinho.

– Você tem um amigo, Sehun! Eu sempre quis que você tivesse um novamente! – May disse animada, fazendo com que o mais alto ficasse um pouquinho mais constrangido.

– Viemos só ver como você estava, minha menina, você tem agora que começar o seu tratamento, não? – Sehun indagou enquanto observava as enfermeiras entrarem no quarto da menina.

– Certo. Eu estou bem, grandão! – May respondeu animada batendo contra uma das mãos de Sehun. – Venha mais vezes me ver, sinto sua falta! E agora você está mais perto de mim.

– Pode deixar, é uma promessa. – E esticou o dedinho para a garota que prontamente repetiu a ação.

– Você também, Baekhyun! Amigo do Sehun é meu amigo também. – May disse sorrindo feliz e esticando a mão para que o arremessador também batesse.

– Com certeza. – E bateu contra a mão da garota.

Despediram-se e esperaram que as enfermeiras os expulsassem efetivamente. Seguiram em silêncio até fora do grande prédio, Baekhyun deu alguns bons passos à frente enquanto Sehun o seguia mais atrás, observando as costas do garoto. Repentinamente o arremessador parou e aguardou até que o calouro parasse ao seu lado.

– Você tem uma mania muito insuportável de afastar e se afastar das pessoas. – Disse enquanto olhava para o trânsito movimentando. – Dane-se o que eu vou pensar sobre tudo que você me contou, seu idiota!

– Hã? – Sehun estava claramente confuso com aquela repentina explosão de indignação contra sua pessoa. – Mas eu–

– Você mesmo disse não é? Isso tudo é quem você foi, quem você escolheu ser, mas você também escolher ser quem você é hoje! – Baekhyun virou-se, estava claramente com sangue nos olhos. – Então trata de seguir em frente, idiota! Tudo que você fez te trouxe até aqui... pode ter sido horrível, doloroso, mas não foi sua culpa. Young-nam sabia que não era sua culpa e ele te amava o suficiente para dizer isso quando ele já não tinha mais forças. Acredito que ele te conhecia o suficiente para saber que você jamais se perdoaria...

– Mas o que eu fiz, o meu eu de agor–

– Eu gosto do seu eu de agora. – Baekhyun o interrompeu, o encarava com um sorriso que foi a primeira que Sehun sentiu ser um sorriso sincero e gentil. – Fim de papo. Só resta você gostar, seguir em frente e se perdoar... E quando estiver verdadeiramente preparado para isso ir até onde Young-nam está.

– Você...

– Acho que já te conheci o suficiente para saber que você nunca teve coragem de ir até onde ele está descansando. – Baekhyun respondeu sorrindo com gentileza. – Quando chegar o dia que estiver preparado... eu vou estar com você, parceiro. – Completou, esticando o braço e bagunçando os cabelos de Sehun. – Temos que voltar para o estádio, o jogo provavelmente está acabando e temos que pegar o ônibus. – Baekhyun disse enquanto checava o relógio de pulso.

– Obrigado. – Sehun já perdia a conta de quantas vezes tinha agradecido o arremessador.

– Você já disse isso antes. – Baekhyun riu.

– Você é... Realmente fascinante Baekhyun. – Sehun confessou o que rondava sua cabeça insistentemente.

– É-É... Você já disse isso também, cara estranho! – E passou pelo mais alto, seguindo para o caminho que os guiaria de volta para o estádio.

Sehun o seguiu, sorrindo envergonhado ao notar as orelhas vermelhas de Baekhyun. Aquele dia tinha sido longo.

Um grande jogo abrindo as eliminatórias para um torneio grandioso. A sua tão esperada e desejada estreia como um receptor titular, o primeiro jogo oficial como um jogador de beisebol, apenas um iniciante. A volta de sua mãe, a avalanche de lembranças ruins, a sua coragem de finalmente contar para alguém de fora sobre tudo que havia acontecido em sua vida.

E enquanto caminhava olhando para as costas daquele garoto – que em um primeiro momento se mostrou difícil de aproximar – lembrou-se de novo das palavras de seu velho amigo Sr. Hwan.

_ “Recomece, deixe tudo que não importa para trás, não se vire jamais.” _

Ainda havia muitas coisas que não podia simplesmente deixar para trás e não se importar, coisas que Sehun jamais poderia e não teria o direito de esquecer. Mas talvez com o tempo e na presença daquele arremessador tão contraditório, fosse capaz de aprender a deixar a culpa para trás... seguir em frente e aceitar quem havia se tornado.

– Ah! – Baekhyun repentinamente exclamou, virando-se ainda com aquele sorriso gentil nos lábios. – Você sabia... Young-nam significa “para sempre”.

Sehun parou onde estava e continuou a olhar para o arremessador que agora parecia estranhamente... embaçado? Fungou discretamente e apertou os olhos, não queria voltar a chorar.

– Sim... para sempre.

Ele não se viraria mais, bastava seguir em frente e era isso que estava disposto a fazer, afinal... Baekhyun gostava do seu eu de agora, o eu que carregava em seu coração o “para sempre”.


	10. Baekhyun

O caminho de volta foi silencioso. Os garotos não tinham percebido o quão longe tinham ido até constatar que precisariam pegar o metrô para voltar próximo ao estádio.

Sehun durante todo o caminho continuava a lançar rápidos olhares para Baekhyun, vez ou outra era flagrado e sem graça desviava rapidamente para qualquer outro lugar. Sentia-se ainda receoso com todos os recentes acontecimentos. Mesmo que o arremessador tivesse lhe garantido veementemente que seu passado não interferiria na relação de ambos, Sehun ainda tinha medo que repentinamente Baekhyun não quisesse mais estar próximo a si.

Foi com esse pensamento que percebeu algo.

Seu peito doía com a simples ideia de que Baekhyun poderia se afastar. Respirou fundo e soltou um riso contido com essa súbita compreensão. A companhia do arremessador sempre o fazia bem.

– Tá rindo do quê? – Baekhyun perguntou ao seu lado.

– Nada... – Sehun respondeu balançando a cabeça, recebendo um dar de ombros do camisa 1. – Eu gosto de estar com você. – Completou, virando-se e olhando para o perfil claramente surpreso de Baekhyun.

Demorou alguns segundos para que o mais baixo absorvesse aquelas palavras e com um riso disfarçadamente tímido o arremessador respondeu:

– É o único então.

– Que bom não precisar te dividir. – Sehun disse com um sorriso realmente feliz sambando por seus lábios.

– Idiota. – Baekhyun empurrou o rosto do receptor para o outro lado.

Era estranho, mas naquele momento não estava conseguindo manter contato visual com aquele cara estranho.

Minutos de silêncio novamente até a voz feminina anunciar que finalmente estavam chegando na estação próxima ao estádio. Mais algum pouco tempo de caminhada e estava seguindo em direção a imensa construção, um considerável aglomerado de pessoas saíam por todas as entradas.

Sehun sentiu o braço ser puxado, Baekhyun apontava para o estacionamento onde havia um ônibus branco e diversos garotos sentados no chão ou em pé. Ao se aproximarem todos olharam em suas direções, alguns com um humor claramente afetado, outros apenas com olhares cansados. Junmyeon se aproximou e respirou fundo antes de perguntar:

– Onde diabos vocês se meteram? – Massageou as têmporas cansado. – Sabem quanto tempo sumiram? Chung-Ho está alucinando tentando contato com vocês, podiam pelo menos atender ou ler as mensagens em seus celulares.

– Desculpe, capitão. – Sehun pediu, fazendo uma rápida reverência e puxando Baekhyun para baixo também, recebendo o já tão conhecido olhar mal-humorado.

– É... Foi mal. – O arremessador balbuciou com certa preguiça de toda aquela bronca.

– Sério, onde vocês se meteram? – Jongdae surgiu logo atrás do capitão. – Perderam o jogo inteiro... E olha que um jogo de beisebol não é rapidinho.

– Sehun se sentiu mal, ele não está acostumado a tomar sol por tanto tempo. – Baekhyun inventou a desculpa rapidamente, lançando um rápido olhar para o receptor.

– A-Ah, sim! Me senti tonto e fraco, então Baekhyun me levou para–

– Hospital. – Baekhyun completou. – Ele já está bem, mas achamos melhor ele ficar por um tempo descansando.

– O que o médico disse sobre? – Junmyeon indagou preocupado.

– Nada demais, ele só é frouxo mesmo. – Baekhyun respondeu dando de ombros e sorrindo de canto enquanto olhava para o parceiro de bateria.

– É... Exatamente isso. – Sehun concordou rindo.

Junmyeon e Jongdae se encararam rapidamente, intrigados com aquela extrema proximidade entre os dois garotos.

– Certo... – Junmyeon disse reticente, mas sentindo-se confortavelmente tranquilo em ver os dois garotos rindo. Sempre se preocupava com seus colegas, nos últimos tempos aqueles dois tinham ganhado um lugar a mais na sacolinha de preocupações do capitão. – Mesmo assim é melhor avisarmos ao treinador. – Completou enquanto buscava o celular no bolso do uniforme.

– Falando nesse velhote, onde ele se meteu? – Jongin surgiu repentinamente, pendurando-se ao redor do pescoço de Baekhyun e recebendo uns fortes empurrões.

– Depois do nosso jogo ele estranhamente parecia transtornado com algo... – Jongdae deixou a questão no ar.

– Ele chamou Chung-Ho e sua irmã, Sehun, para discutir alguma coisa... – Junmyeon explicou enquanto digitava apressadamente uma mensagem para o homem. – Talvez eles estejam discutindo algo sobre o jogo.

– Com YangMi também? – Sehun perguntou confuso.

– Ela sabe muito sobre beisebol. – Junmyeon respondeu rindo.

– Onde eles estão? – Baekhyun indagou buscando ao redor com os olhos.

– Em uma cafeteria aqui perto... Daqui a pouco eles estão de volta. – O capitão retrucou, levantando o celular e mostrando a tela, uma mensagem do homem dizendo que logo estariam de volta.

– Isso é inacreditável demais! – Chung-Ho exclamou dando um último gole em sua água.

– Sim... – O treinador concordou com o rapaz.

– Eu nunca podia imaginar que o pai de Sehun fosse o senhor, treinador. – YangMi comentou pensativa.

– E eu nunca podia imaginar que a única mulher que amei me escondeu um filho e que tudo isso que você nos contou aconteceu com ele. – Jordan estava completamente desolado ao tomar total conhecimento do passado de seu próprio filho.

Antes do jogo a garota havia lhe contado superficialmente o que levara Sehun a perder um ano de seu colegial, porém YangMi havia ocultado as questões mais pesadas de toda a história.

– Ele recém completou 17 anos... – Chung-Ho estava completamente estupefato. – E tudo isso aconteceu com ele. Ele é só um garoto...

– Mas apesar de tudo, ele é um garoto incrível. – YangMi disse com um sorriso enquanto brincava com o restante do conteúdo em sua xícara. – Eu sempre me perguntei a quem ele podia ter puxado, agora acho que entendo, treinador.

– Olha sinceramente, treinador, o que o senhor tinha na cabeça... Essa mulher, Sunhee... Que gosto horrível pra mulher, senhor!

– Chung-Ho! – YangMi estapeou o braço do rapaz.

– Desculpa...

– Eu nunca esperei que ela fosse se tornar alguém assim, nem que fosse permitir que tudo isso acontecesse com nosso filho. – O homem estava claramente abalado com toda a descoberta. – Eu queria tanto ter tomado conhecimento quando ela engravidou, eu jamais teria ido se soubesse.

– Bom... Não dá mais para voltar atrás, senhor. – Chung-Ho disse com seriedade. – O que vai fazer agora? Vai contar pro Sehun?

– Eu não sei o que devo fazer...

\- Esperar. – YangMi respondeu. – Esse reencontro com Sunhee com certeza deixou Sehun extremamente abalado, essa maluca tem um efeito negativo nele. Vamos esperar alguns dias, semanas, até ele se acalmar totalmente. Eu vou manter essa infeliz longe dele. Quando ele estiver bem o suficiente, contaremos, treinador.

O treinador Jordan acenou positivamente e checou o celular que vibrava em seu bolso.

– Parece que eles voltaram. – Anunciou.

– Eles? – YangMi indagou confusa.

– Sehun e Baekhyun. – Chung-Ho foi quem explicou.

– Baekhyun? – perguntou novamente.

– Sim. – Jordan concordou. – Foi Baekhyun quem o levou para longe de Sunhee.

– Baekhyun de novo... – YangMi disse baixinho para si mesma, um mínimo sorriso em seus lábios. – Interessante...

– Devemos voltar. – O treinador anunciou.

✖✖✖✖

Baekhyun estava deitado em sua cama, ainda sem camiseta, cabelos molhados e a toalha sobre sua barriga. Olhava para o teto e observava o nada, pensando em tudo.

Repentinamente lembrou-se que havia desligado seu celular antes do jogo e até aquele momento não havia ligado. Pegou o aparelho e esperou alguns minutos até finalmente ver a tela devidamente iniciada. E então as inúmeras mensagens e ligações.

– Merda... Esqueci deles! – Exclamou enquanto lia as muitas mensagens de seu pai.

Todas indagando onde estava e porque não havia ido encontrá-los, mas a principal era:

**_Pai:_ **

_J_ _á que furou conosco, se Jordan os liberar essa noite e não ser o costumeiro carrasco.... Estaremos no lugar de sempre. Venha nos ver._

Suspirou e jogou o celular longe, duvidava muito que o treinador fosse tão bondoso naquele dia. Estava surpreso por ter esquecido da promessa com seu pai... Aquela era a primeira vez. Fechou os olhos com força e soltou uma respiração longa e cansada.

Ainda martelava todas as coisas que Sehun havia lhe contado. Desde o início sentia muita curiosidade sobre os motivos do receptor estar um ano atrasado, mas aí a descobrir que envolvia coisas tão pesadas, inclusive a morte de alguém... Era coisa demais para se absorver.

E novamente aquela sensação esquisita tomou conta de si, a mesma que sentira no parque junto a Sehun. Um peso em seu peito, um incomodo esquisito em saber que aquele garoto, sendo tão novo, havia passado por tanta coisa e ainda conseguia estar ali, escondendo tudo e sorrindo com sinceridade todas as vezes, mesmo que seus olhos revelassem o que a sua alma carregava.

– Eu não seria capaz de aguentar tudo isso... – Sussurrou para si mesmo. – Você é incrivelmente forte, Oh Sehun... você é... – Riu ao pensar naquela palavra. – Fascinante.

– Falando sozinho, que novidade é essa? – Jongdae disse ao entrar no quarto, secava os cabelos com a toalha e Baekhyun estranhou ao vê-lo de calça jeans. Jongdae costumava usar bermudas para ficar no quarto.

– Vai pra algum lugar? – O arremessador indagou, sentando-se na cama e observando o colega de quarto caminhar até o armário e escolher alguma roupa.

– Sim, e você também... Vai trocar de roupa e ficar bem bonitão, meu bebê. – Jongdae respondeu rindo animado.

– Por que caralhos eu deveria? – Baekhyun retrucou com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas em dúvida.

– Porque Chung-Ho e o treinador liberaram para nós irmos dar uma volta na cidade, uma aliviada em toda a tensão e para nos divertirmos um pouco antes do próximo treino. Todo mundo vai. – Jongdae esclareceu, borrifava um perfume suave em seu pescoço e depois no ar, passando correndo pelo local. – Temos que nos comportar e voltar antes da meia noite, todos bem princesas. – Completou rindo.

– Hm... Todo mundo vai? – Baekhyun perguntou com aparente desinteresse.  _ Sehun também iria? _

– Sim... – Jongdae respondeu olhando-o com curiosidade, logo abrindo um sorriso sacana. – Sehun está incluindo nesse  _ todo mundo. _

– E-E daí?! – Baekhyun levantou-se apressadamente e foi até o próprio armário encontrar alguma roupa. Estava visivelmente constrangido.

– Hehe... Me diz uma coisa, meu bebê, onde vocês dois foram?

– O quê? – Baekhyun virou-se surpreso com a pergunta. – Para o hospital, já disse.

– Escuta, Junmyeon pode ter acreditado porque ele tem síndrome de pai babão e acredita em tudo, agora eu... Eu sou o mestre em enrolar aquele cara, então sei bem quando alguém está mentindo pra ele. – Jongdae retrucou encostando-se ao armário e cruzando os braços, as sobrancelhas levantando e descendo compulsivamente como se estivesse insinuando muitas coisas.

– Sehun passou mal já disse. – Baekhyun triplicou, botava a camiseta com certa pressa. Aquele cara era sempre muito direto com tudo, isso deixava-o ansioso demais. – Só não fomos para o hospital. – Completou, entendendo que não adiantaria enganar ao veterano.

– Isso já está bom. – Jongdae disse rindo divertido. – Não vou me intrometer mais, pode guardar os seus segredinhos e do seu amigo.

– Amigo... – Baekhyun sussurrou para si mesmo, um sorrisinho surgindo no canto de seus lábios.

Era a primeira vez que sentia-se daquela forma. Então era aquela a sensação de ter um  _ amigo? _

__

__

Sehun terminou de se arrumar e sentou-se de volta em sua cama. Estava bem arrumado, cheiroso e...

– Gostoso. – Jongin parou a sua frente e encenou uma lambida nos lábios, seguida de uma mordidinha.

– Tesão. – Chanyeol juntou-se ao moreno e repetiu as ações.

Sehun apenas suspirou e riu conformado.

– Igualmente. – Piscou para os dois garotos.

– Preparado para o seu primeiro tour pela cidade, sob as luzes noturnas com os dois caras mais gostosos e sensuais de todo o Miyusawa? – Jongin indagou, aproximando-se de Sehun e dando um cheiro rápido em seu pescoço.

O receptor arrepiou-se e encolheu os ombros, rindo do moreno.

– Você é tarado demais, não dou conta. – Sehun comentou, levantando-se e desviando a tempo de mais uma investida do moreno.

– Só um pouquinho. – Jongin deu de ombros, sorrindo de canto.

– Vamos? – Chanyeol chamou os dois garotos para fora do quarto.

Sehun seguiu em frente, Jongin saltou as costas de Chanyeol e foi carregado por um bom pedaço do caminho. Encontraram o restante dos garotos nas escadas que davam acesso ao campo A. O receptor passou os olhos rapidamente por todos os rostos ali presentes, Kyungsoo estava entretido em uma conversa com Jongin e Chanyeol. O garoto havia se aproximado consideravelmente dos dois veteranos, treinava muitas vezes com eles.

Suspirou e se contentou de que talvez naquela noite seria um pouco mais solitário sem seu amigo e colega de sala. Até encontrá-lo. E aquele sorriso que insistia em surgir em seus lábios todas as vezes que via Baekhyun...

Aproximou-se do garoto que estava sentado na escada, ficando em pé atrás dele e abaixando-se ligeiramente.

– Então até o arremessador mal-humorado curte umas saidinhas de noite?

Baekhyun jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando para cima e encontrando o rosto do receptor, sempre aquele sorriso.

– O arremessador mal-humorado também é gente. – Retrucou sorrindo de canto. – Você está bem?

– Agora sim. – Sehun respondeu abaixando-se um pouco mais e se aproximando do rosto do arremessador. – Mas pode me ajudar a esquecer tudo totalmente?

– Posso ajudar, novato. – Respondeu, desviando o olhar e levantando-se apressadamente e espanando a roupa.

Os dois seguiram na frente, logo atrás vinham Junmyeon e Jongdae.

– Fico feliz que esses dois tenham se aproximado, eles se tornaram bons amigos... – Jumyeon comentou com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

– Você é mãe deles por acaso? Porque tá parecendo... – Jongdae comentou rindo.

– Cala essa boca, Jongdae.

– Então isso me faz o pai... Seu marido. – O vice-capitão virou-se para Junmyeon e piscou.

– Hã? – Junmyeon o olhava incrédulo.

– Qual é, Junmyeon... Eu não sou tão ruim, quando vai enxergar isso? – Jongdae soltou a reclamação que estava há tempos presa em sua garganta.

– Jongdae essa não é a questão–

– Então qual é? - Jongdae retrucou com seriedade, os dois ainda caminhavam. – Já faz dois anos, Junmyeon... Você sabe há quanto tempo, você já sabe como me sinto!

– Eu sei, não é tão simples, eu...

– Você o quê?

– É só que tudo ainda é meio novo.

– Dois anos desde que me confessei e espero sua resposta, você realmente tá me dizendo que  _ tudo ainda é meio novo?!  _ – Jongdae segurou firmemente o capitão pelo braço, aliviando o aperto ao ver o rosto surpreso do garoto. – Desculpe, não foi minha intenção. – E por fim o soltou.

– Jongdae... Por favor, me entende.

– Eu estou tentando, eu juro que estou. – Respondeu com um suspiro.

– Eu ainda não sei, eu realmente estou confuso. Você é meu melhor amigo, desde sempre estivemos juntos e então do nada você vem e diz...

– Não foi bem do nada né... – Jongdae o interrompeu. – Desde os doze anos eu sei bem o que sinto por você, eu só não tinha coragem suficiente de me declarar.

– Pra mim foi do nada, Jongdae. – Junmyeon o retrucou. – Eu estou confuso, com medo, não é algo fácil de se considerar... Por favor me entenda. – O garoto pediu realmente necessitado.

– Tsc... Está tudo bem. – Jongdae respondeu, forçando um sorriso enquanto bagunçava os cabelos do capitão. – Antes de tudo você é meu melhor amigo, eu não quero forçá-lo a nada, jamais. Eu não suportaria não te ter mais como meu melhor amigo também.

– Jongdae... Espera só mais um pouco, eu vou conseguir sair dessa confusão uma hora.

– Eu espero há sete anos. Eu vou esperar por você Junmyeon, mas eu já estou cansado, não vou prometer esperar para sempre. – O vice capitão respondeu, sorrindo como sempre fazia quando estava envergonhado ou triste.

Os dois continuaram seguindo lado a lado até finalmente estarem fora dos domínios do colegial Miyusawa.

Alguns metros atrás, Jongin observava tudo, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo o acompanhavam.

– Exausto dessa saga... – Comentou enquanto olhava para os dois garotos mais à frente.

– Que saga? – Kyungsoo indagou curioso.

– O capitão e o vice. – Chanyeol respondeu ao primeironista que demonstrava ainda estar curioso.

– O capitão é realmente um cara legal, fico feliz de conhecê-lo desde sempre, mas não aguento mais vê-lo fazer meu irmão sofrer. Sou eu quem escuta as choradeiras de Jongdae quando voltamos para casa! – Jongin resmungou indignado. – Me diz pra que ficar enrolando e dando esperanças ao meu irmão se não consegue se decidir? Acaba logo com todo esse drama.

– Isso é coisa deles, Jongin, você não tem que se meter. – Chanyeol respondeu seriamente.

– Eu sei, inferno, mas aquele idiota é meu irmão!

– Do que vocês estão falando? – Kyungsoo indagou ainda mais confuso.

– Jongdae e Jongin cresceram com Junmyeon, os três se conhecem desde sempre e Jongdae desde sei lá quanto tempo é completamente apaixonado por Junmyeon. – Chanyeol explicou resumidamente. – O nosso querido vice capitão se declarou durante o primeiro ano, mas Junmyeon até hoje não conseguiu dar uma resposta a ele. Então os dois vivem nesse dilema sem fim. – Completou.

– Mas o capitão e o vice são garotos! – Kyungsoo estava tentando processar todas as novas informações.

– Sim. – Chanyeol respondeu como se fosse o óbvio.

– Mas–

– Se é algo verdadeiro o que importa o que carregam entre as pernas? – Jongin o interrompeu. – Meu irmão ama esse cagão do Junmyeon, e é isso. 

– A-Acho que sim... – Kyungsoo concordou, ainda um pouco confuso.

– Espero que esses dois se entendam logo... – Chanyeol comentou com um longo suspiro.

Os garotos se dividiram em diversos grupos e foram para lugares diferentes, basicamente os rapazes do time titular seguiram juntos pelas mesmas ruas. Estavam todos em seus grupos de amigos, inclusive Sehun e Baekhyun que caminhavam mais atrás.

Os dois andavam lado a lado, as mãos nos respectivos bolsos de suas calças e os olhares perdidos pelas vitrines ou pelo trânsito movimentado da noite na capital. O silêncio entre ambos sempre parecia se encaixar perfeitamente, apesar de finalmente terem muitos assuntos para botar em pauta, tanto um quanto o outro preferiam daquela forma. Parecia que naquele silêncio infinito Sehun e Baekhyun conversavam inúmeros assuntos, se entendiam da forma mais plena.

Porque estavam satisfeitos em simplesmente estarem na companhia um do outro, afinal respeitavam o espaço que delimitavam aos seus redores.

Passaram por uma porta incrivelmente iluminada, os garotos que seguiam a frente ficaram eufóricos e entraram, a dupla da bateria acompanhou-os.

– Um fliperama? Sério isso? – Baekhyun indagou já dando indícios de seu costumeiro mau humor.

– Vai ser divertido, vamos. – Sehun o puxou pelo pulso, os barulhos das inúmeras máquinas alcançando os ouvidos.

Os dois foram direto para uma das máquinas que replicava um carro de corrida, Baekhyun apesar de sua cara amarrada fora o primeiro a se sentar e começar a sua corrida virtual regada a muitos palavrões e xingamentos. Sehun estava ao seu lado, rindo e dando diversas dicas para auxiliar o mais baixo.

– Esses dois estão realmente próximos não?! – Yixing, que observava ao longe, comentou distraidamente.

– Hã? – Minseok que estava ocupado demais em seu jogo Street Fighter virou-se rapidamente para ver sobre o que o colega falava. – Ah sim, eles formam uma bela bateria tanto dentro quanto fora de campo.

– Você não tem curiosidade sobre o que levou o Sehun a repetir um ano? – O receptor reserva indagou extremamente pensativo.

– Hm, um pouco, mas não é algo da minha conta então na realidade eu estou cagando pra isso. – Minseok respondeu dando de ombros. – Merda. – Resmungou ao perder aquela luta.

– Sehun é um cara bem cheio de mistérios... me faz querer saber mais sobre. – Comentou em um murmúrio para si mesmo.

Era já a terceira vez que Baekhyun perdia e seu humor estava completamente massacrado por  _ aquela máquina maldita,  _ enquanto Sehun saboreava a soberania de vencedor de três rodadas.

– Você é péssimo! – O receptor exclamou ao sair de sua última corrida e se aproximar do parceiro de cara amarrada.

– Não quero mais essa merda, vamos procurar algo mais decente. – Resmungou e empurrou ao mais alto para que seguisse em uma nova busca.

Ao passar por uma espécie de cabine, Sehun puxou Baekhyun pelo braço e sem aviso algum jogou o garoto para dentro. O arremessador só teve tempo de escorar precariamente a parede do local e notar do que realmente se tratava ao reparar nos dois banquinhos e o que parecia ser uma câmera fotográfica. Depois de um minuto, Sehun também entrou na cabine, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

– Sempre quis entrar em uma dessas. – Disse animado, já se posicionando em um dos banquinhos e puxando Baekhyun para o seu lado. – Vamos sorria!

E a sequência de flashes iluminou o local. A cada um Sehun mudava sua cara e sua pose, enquanto Baekhyun permanecia estático e carrancudo, detestava tirar fotos. Mas antes do último flash os atingir, o receptor se aproximou ainda mais do mais baixo e sussurrou:

– Obrigado por me fazer esquecer do mundo.

E o último flash acompanhado de um sorriso inédito.

Quando a sessão finalmente terminou, os dois rapazes saíram e Sehun apressadamente pegou a sequência de fotos e já guardando apressadamente no bolso antes que o arremessador ameaçasse rasgá-las. Logo alguns garotos surgiram e anunciaram que estavam partindo para um karaokê. Ambos os acompanhavam quando repentinamente Baekhyun sentiu o celular em seu bolso vibrar.

Leu a mensagem rapidamente e sorriu feliz.

– Eu tenho outro lugar pra ir. – Disse baixo, apenas para que Sehun o ouvisse.

– A-Ah... Que pena. – A decepção era clara no rosto do receptor.

– Vem comigo. – Baekhyun disse com firmeza.

– Hã? Pra onde?

– Eu quero que você conheça duas pessoas. – Baekhyun respondeu, enquanto firmemente agarrava o pulso de Sehun e o puxava na direção contrária dos outros.

Correram por diversas ruas até Baekhyun – ofegante – parar diante de um charmoso restaurante. Ele virou-se para Sehun, os olhos do arremessador pareciam brilhar em ansiedade.

– Você me contou sobre seu passado, confiou em mim... Eu quero retribuir, quero que você conheça mais sobre mim. Eu espero que você goste deles. – Disse baixinho e então subiu os poucos degraus para a porta do local.

Sehun tomou um último suspiro, sorriu contente e seguiu o arremessador, torcendo mentalmente para não decepcionar de forma alguma ao seu parceiro.

Uma sensação extremamente aconchegante crescia dentro de seu peito. Baekhyun cada vez mais parecia deixar a carranca de lado e se aproximar. Sehun apenas queria conhecer o arremessador em toda sua totalidade, mas ainda não entendia ao certo o porquê de se sentir dessa forma. 

__

_ “Me mostre quem é você Baekhyun.” _


	11. História de um arremessador

Baekhyun seguia a frente, olhava ao redor, checava mesa por mesa em busca de quem quer que estivesse procurando. Sehun seguia logo atrás, mãos nos bolsos de sua calça, olhos curiosos sobre as costas do mais baixo.

Vendo-o dessa direção foi que um pensamento cruzou pela primeira vez naquela noite em sua mente. Baekhyun podia ser pequeno próximo a si, mas toda a sua existência era grande, imensa, o preenchia de forma aconchegante. Estar com o arremessador o fazia esquecer de quem um dia fora.

Repentinamente Baekhyun acenou em uma direção, virou-se para Sehun e o chamou com a cabeça, indicando para onde deveriam ir.

Dois homens estavam sentados e os observavam se aproximando. Um deles trazia em seu rosto jovial um sorriso animado – principalmente ao pousar os olhos sobre Sehun – o outro parecia estar mais sério, olhava com curiosidade para Baekhyun e era consideravelmente parecido com o arremessador.

O camisa 1 parou finalmente diante dos dois homens, esperou que Sehun finalmente o alcançasse. Olhou de um para o outro, ambos pareciam estar consideravelmente apreensivos, apesar de disfarçarem. Baekhyun respirou fundo e acenou positivamente, sorrindo para acalmar os dois homens.

_“Está tudo bem.”_

Era o que seus olhos diziam.

– Eu estou feliz que vocês dois decidiram vir juntos finalmente, sempre é só um... – Baekhyun comentou casualmente. – Eu senti falta de vê-los juntos.

Um dos homens se levantou – o de sorriso doce – e se aproximou do arremessador, de braços abertos prontos para abraçá-lo.

– Estávamos com saudade de você, meu garoto. – O homem disse com a voz baixinha apenas para que Baekhyun ouvisse.

O outro continuava sentado, estava sério ainda e olhava vez ou outra para Sehun, curiosidade transbordando de seus olhos. Baekhyun então libertou-se do abraço que o prendia e deu a volta, aproximando-se do homem ainda sentado. Este se levantou e abraçou firmemente ao garoto, um abraço que parecia ainda mais saudoso.

Em seguida, após finalmente cumprimentá-los devidamente, Baekhyun voltou para o lado de Sehun e pediu para que o garoto se sentasse, assim como os outros dois presentes naquela mesa. Assim que obedecido, o arremessador respirou e finalmente disse:

– Bom... Esse é Oh Sehun, meu parceiro de bateria, aquele sobre quem eu havia lhes contado. – Baekhyun apresentou o receptor, que prontamente fez uma desajeitada reverência sentado, sendo acompanhado pelos dois homens. – E Sehun, bem, esses dois... Eles são meus pais. – Completou apressadamente, já temendo em observar a reação de Sehun.

O receptor olhou de Baekhyun para os homens, e dos homens de volta para Baekhyun. Repentinamente começou a rir, despertando curiosidade e certo desconforto em todos os presentes.

– O quê? – Sehun se viu perguntando em meio ao riso.

– B-Bem... – Baekhyun estava nervoso, não esperava tal reação, começava a se arrepender de ter levado Sehun consigo. – E-Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas–

– Estranho? – O receptor estava visivelmente animado, confundindo ainda mais os outros três participantes daquela conversa. – Isso é incrível! – Completou, causando ainda mais surpresa.

– Como? – O homem de feições mais simpáticas indagou confuso.

– É incrível! – Repetiu, virando-se para Baekhyun e sorrindo como sempre. – Eu estaria feliz se tivesse um, mas você tem _dois_ pais... isso é tão incrível, Baekhyun, estou realmente com inveja de você!

– O-O quê? – Baekhyun se viu extremamente boquiaberto com a reviravolta. – Você me assustou...

– Hm? – O camisa 2 finalmente estava controlando a animação. – Por quê?

– Porque não são muitas pessoas que pensam como você. – O homem simpático respondeu. – Prazer, eu sou Hyunjae. – E sorriu gentilmente. – Deixa de ser carrancudo, Junhoe. – Disse ao virar-se para o outro homem que com um suspiro (muito semelhante a Baekhyun) aprumou-se.

– Prazer... Sehun? – Perguntou, recebendo um aceno de ambos garotos. – Eu sou Junhoe. Desculpe minhas reações, garoto, só estou surpreso. Essa é a primeira vez que Baekhyun nos apresenta algum amigo... – Junhoe encarou a Baekhyun, ainda com seriedade carregada em seu rosto, mas em seus olhos parecia haver uma inexplicável e inédita doçura.

– Estamos realmente felizes com isso, apesar desse cara aqui ter uma cara de antipático. – Hyunjae comentou ao indicar o parceiro com a cabeça.

– Eu sou o primeiro amigo de Baekhyun a conhecê-los? – Sehun indagou surpreso, virando-se para o arremessador que olhava para outra direção. Suas orelhas estavam consideravelmente vermelhas. – Por quê?

– Eu só nunca tive algum amigo que merecesse conhecer vocês dois... – O camisa 1 balbuciou, buscava desesperadamente disfarçar a vergonha que estava sentindo naquele momento. – Achei... que vocês mereciam conhecer Sehun. – Completou com a voz ainda mais baixa, olhando para a toalha que cobria a mesa. Suas orelhas pareceram ainda mais vermelhas, se é que isso fosse possível.

– Estou feliz por ser o primeiro. – Sehun comentou, fazendo o arremessador encará-lo rapidamente. O camisa 2 olhava para Baekhyun, buscava de todas as formas mergulhar na imensidão daqueles olhos.

Os pais do arremessador apenas observavam aos garotos, sentiam-se imensamente gratos por terem deixado as brigas de lado e irem juntos assistir àquele jogo. Aquela era a primeira vez que experimentava um momento como aquele. Hyunjae era o que mais se perguntava todos os dias o que levava seu garoto a ser tão recluso, tão imerso em sua própria solidão, buscando sempre evitar contatos íntimos demais com desconhecidos. Ambos sempre se culpavam pela personalidade do garoto, sentiam que Baekhyun se reprimia e buscava esconder quem realmente era ou gostaria de ser, sentiam que o filho podia sentir... Vergonha.

– Vocês formam uma bateria incrível. – Junhoe comentou repentinamente, surpreendendo principalmente a Baekhyun e Hyunjae. Voltou-se para Sehun. – Você ainda não conseguiu se soltar devidamente na _home plate_ , garoto, ainda tem muito o que evoluir. Aconselho treinar ainda mais as pernas e focar em seu balanço. Mesmo que a distância, eu notei que você ainda tem certa dificuldade em manter a bola encaixada em sua luva logo que ela a alcança. E você... – Virou-se para Baekhyun e sorriu, algo que o filho não esperava. – Só precisa soltar mais o braço, ainda sente medo de usar toda sua força. Seja livre...

– Eu sei, mas eu–

– Eu já disse, Baekhyun, ou você faz a sério ou desista de uma vez. – Junhoe voltou a ficar sério. – Esse mundo não é tão simples. Ou você dá tudo de si ou quando menos esperar será atropelado por outros melhores e mais ambiciosos que você. Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a seguir esse caminho contra a sua vontade, você não tem que seguir meus passos. Eu não gostaria de te ver sendo massacrado nesse mundo, na realidade. – Completou, um constrangedor silêncio se formando naquela mesa. – Você se reprime demais, se esconde demais... eu não consigo saber o que você realmente quer ou deseja. As vezes sinto que você só continua porque se consome demais por uma culpa desnecessária, continuar contra sua vontade não vai fazer o tempo voltar. Acabou para mim!

Baekhyun apenas abaixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios, suas mãos fechadas em punho sobre suas pernas. Sehun observou ao arremessador, algo parecia acontecer entre o ace e um de seus pais. Hyunjae apenas suspirou e olhou apreensivo para Junhoe, que apenas ignorou o olhar do companheiro.

– Eu falei pra evitar esse assunto, inferno, você sempre faz isso. – Hyunjae não conseguiu se conter. – Já foi um sacrifício te convencer a vir até aqui ver o jogo dele e fazer você entender com seus próprios olhos.

– Agora é você quem está querendo discutir, Hyunjae. – O homem retrucou, visivelmente começava a se irritar também.

– Você quem começou isso, homem idiota! Quando pensei que podíamos finalmente ter um momento de paz com nosso filho que já não víamos há meses, grande parte por frescura sua de não querer vir acompanhar o desenvolvimento dele no time. – Hyunjae falava tudo apressadamente e seu rosto começava a ficar incrivelmente vermelho.

– Caramba, Hyunjae, eu já te disse quinhentas vezes as minhas razões, mas parece que você–

– Vocês dois podem parar?! – Baekhyun os interrompeu repentinamente. – Eu não vim aqui pra ver vocês dois tendo uma _dr_.

Sehun apenas estava quieto, olhando para cada um dos membros daquela família, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

– Acho que já foi o suficiente por hoje. – Baekhyun disse ao se levantar, olhando para Sehun em um pedido mudo para que o garoto o acompanhasse. – Da próxima vez que quiserem me ver, discutam tudo antes. E você, pai... – Olhou para Junhoe. – Vê se entende o seu próprio filho de uma vez. Eu acho que hoje eu deixei bem claro o que eu quero ser, o que eu quero que você veja eu me tornar! Mais tarde te ligo, pai. – Dessa vez olhou para Hyunjae, o homem deu um fraco sorriso para o filho. – Vamos. – Chamou Sehun.

Os dois garotos deixaram o casal para trás, que aparentemente voltaram a discutir.

Baekhyun seguia em frente, sem rumo e sem intenção de dizer qualquer coisa. O receptor caminhava um pouco mais atrás, observando as costas do garoto. Ventava timidamente naquela noite, cada sopro parecia brincar nas mechas dos cabelos do arremessador que naquele momento parecia tão distante. Sehun esticou o braço inconscientemente, como se almejasse alcançar Baekhyun.

Tudo que Sehun queria naquele instante era ser capaz de fazer Baekhyun esquecer do mundo.

Então um som atingiu seus ouvidos. As águas do Rio Han dançando em compasso com o vento. Sehun apressou o passo, alcançando ao arremessador e segurando-o firmemente pela mão, puxando-o consigo e ignorando todos os protestos. Não iria ouvir, não quando essa seria a sua primeira chance de salvar Baekhyun de o que quer que estivesse o afligindo.

Parou quando finalmente estava no meio da ponte, caminhou em direção à beirada e se debruçou sobre o batente da murada de proteção, ainda segurando a mão do ace.

– Dessa vez você quem teve que me salvar...

– Eu não fiz nada. – Sehun respondeu, libertando a mão do mais baixo. – Te trouxe só até uma ponte.

– Você estava lá comigo, você teve aquela reação engraçada e você não tentou em momento algum se intrometer em tudo que se passou lá. – Baekhyun respondeu rindo. – Parece que você também se tornou minha espécie de herói, Oh Sehun.

– Gostei disso. – O receptor disse acompanhando no riso. – Então quando precisar ser salvo basta gritar bem alto e eu prometo que vou voar até você, Byun Baekhyun. Eu prometo que vou te levar pra beeeem longe e te mostrar que ainda existem coisas bonitas no mundo!

Baekhyun riu e baixou a cabeça, em seguida olhou para as águas que brilhavam com as inúmeras luzes da ponte.

– Você já está me mostrando. – Disse sorrindo para o reflexo.

O arremessador respirou fundo e dessa vez olhou para o céu noturno, havia inúmeras estrelas. _Realmente..._ Sehun não havia chegado voando, muito menos o levado para beeeeem longe, mas estava mostrando naquele instante que ainda existia coisas bonitas no mundo. O céu, as águas do rio, as muitas luzes coloridas... os olhos de Sehun que pareciam brilhar junto a todo resto.

_Eu gosto dos seus olhos, Oh Sehun. Eles me dão paz... eles me fazem sentir tão leve._

Baekhyun sabia que o fato de Sehun ter lhe revelado sua história não tinha relação com o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Uma intrigante vontade crescia dentro de si, um desejo forte de mostrar mais de si, não como uma recompensa por saber sobre o outro, mas sim como forma de também se apresentar a ele próprio. A vida inteira passara tentando se esconder, ocultando sua própria essência embaixo de uma máscara de ironias e desinteresses. Naquele momento sua maior vontade era se despir de tudo que o reprimia, era olhar bem fundo nos olhos de Sehun, olhos que pareciam almejar por se tornar o espelho de sua alma. Queria apenas permitir que alguém adentrasse em sua zona de proteção, queria que o receptor também pudesse vê-lo verdadeiramente.

– Eu quero te contar sobre mim.

– Eu quero saber sobre você. – Sehun respondeu, aqueles olhos brilhantes perfurando pouco a pouco a redoma de vidro ao redor de Byun Baekhyun.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, se olhando, enquanto ouviam apenas o sopro do vento mover as águas calmas do rio.

– Meu pai de verdade é Junhoe. – Baekhyun começou. Desviando o olhar e focando-o nas luzes distantes. – Minha mãe morreu durante o parto e nessa época Junhoe estava no auge da carreira como receptor do KIA Tigers. Ele era um dos melhores, mas quando minha mãe morreu, Junhoe teve que dividir a atenção dele entre mim, recém-nascido, e a carreira dele. Foram muitas faltas, chamadas de atenção e advertências, mas ele sempre se esforçou ao extremo para cuidar de mim. Nessa época Hyunjae trabalhava como auxiliar de campo do time, ele era o cara que recolhia as bolas no campo, guardava os tacos, repintava as linhas. O faz tudo. Então teve um dia que ele viu meu pai comigo no carrinho, enquanto tentava treinar para receber lançamentos da máquina. Hyunjae brigou enlouquecidamente por culpa da imprudência do meu pai, ele diz que praticamente se mataram de tanto discutir. Mas por conta desse dia ele decidiu que iria nos ajudar. E pouco a pouco os dois foram se aproximando, se aproximando... E então eles perceberam que não conseguiam mais ficar longe um do outro. Não foi algo instantâneo, foi novo para os dois, simplesmente aconteceu e mesmo que tenha sido difícil para eles mesmos, não tinha mais como reverter. Eles apenas aceitaram, com medo, mas aceitaram que se gostavam.

– Isso parece história de filme. – Sehun comentou rindo soprado.

– Demais, não é? – Baekhyun concordou acompanhando-o no riso. – Os dois então se confessaram e passaram a morar juntos, assim era mais fácil para cuidar de mim e Junhoe podia treinar sem tantas preocupações. Eles namoraram até eu completar doze anos, até que um dia, foi tão do nada... – Baekhyun riu novamente, como se estivesse presenciando a cena. – Junhoe no meio do almoço olhou pra Hyunjae e o pediu em casamento. Eu fiquei tão surpreso de ter surgido por ele! Viajamos para o Canadá, lá eles assinaram os papéis e finalmente nos tornamos uma verdadeira família. Mas os problemas começaram quando voltamos pra Coreia... A administração do KIA Tigers descobriu sobre o casamento e começou a limitar as participações de Junhoe nos jogos. Algumas matérias surgiram sobre o assunto e então alguns “fãs” do time começaram a hostilizar quando meu pai entrava em campo. – Baekhyun respirou fundo. – Nessa época os dois estavam me ensinando tudo sobre beisebol e em um dia, quando Junhoe decidiu receber um de meus lançamentos... eu usei toda minha força. A bola inverteu a trajetória e atingiu o ombro dele, descolando e causando uma fratura no osso que rompeu um ligamento. – Virou-se para Sehun com um sorriso triste. – Eu estava começando a aprender, não tinha controle algum. Mas isso ter acontecido serviu para a administração do time se aproveitar para finalmente despedir Junhoe. A lesão dele nunca foi a real razão de ele ter saído do KIA Tigers e parar de jogar, serviu apenas para cobrir os reais motivos. Eles não aceitavam ele ser casado com outro homem...

– Então é por isso que você não arremessa com 100% do seu potencial?

– Eu tenho medo de machucar meu receptor, tenho medo de destruir o que quer que ele esteja almejando para o futuro. Eu não quero ferir mais ninguém... – Respondeu, voltando a desviar o olhar para as luzes ao longe. – Eu não quero mais ser o pivô para destruir o sonho de alguém.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Sehun finalmente entendeu o real motivo de Baekhyun nunca ter estabelecido uma bateria confiável. O arremessador era sufocado pelo seu próprio talento nato, a força que tinha e a técnica ainda eram grandes demais para seu corpo pouco desenvolvido. No fim de tudo, Baekhyun era apenas um garoto inseguro com seus medos para enfrentar.

– A razão de nunca ter apresentado algum amigo aos meus pais... – Voltou a falar, passando a língua rapidamente pelos lábios, umedecendo-os. – Nunca foi por vergonha, a realidade é que eu sempre tive...

– Medo. – Sehun completou a fala do arremessador, que virou-se sorrindo minimamente.

– Medo. – Bakehyun concordou. – Medo de dizer às pessoas e elas retribuírem apenas com hostilidade, não contra mim, na realidade eu pouco importo, mas eu não suportaria que as pessoas olhassem de forma hostil para os meus pais. Eu não queria que ninguém pudesse olhar com desprezo, nojo, absurdos, eu não queria. Porque eles não merecem, eles são bons demais para esse mundo escroto. Então eu sempre me afastei de todos, eu sempre preferi estar sozinho porque eu sabia que dessa forma eu estaria os protegendo. Acredito que os dois sempre tenham se sentido culpados e tristes, pensando que eu poderia ter vergonha deles, mas a realidade é que eu queria apenas protegê-los de todo mal que pudesse atingi-los. Se fosse para um dia eles conhecerem alguém, eu queria apresentá-los a pessoas que iriam olhar para eles e aceitá-los, admirá-los, vê-los como as pessoas incríveis que são... É por isso que eu agradeço por hoje, Sehun. Eu tenho certeza que eles ficaram imensamente felizes por conhecê-lo. – Baekhyun sorriu gentilmente para o mais alto. – Obrigado por olhá-los sem preconceito, por ter aceitado que não importa se são dois homens juntos... São meus pais e eu tenho muito orgulho de tê-los comigo, apesar do que se passou hoje.

– Junhoe acredita que eu apenas jogo beisebol como uma forma de recompensá-lo pelo que causei ao machucá-lo. Admito que no começo pode até ter sido, eu queria que ele continuasse ligado ao beisebol, que ele não desistisse para sempre. Então eu continuei..., mas ele nunca quis acompanhar direito, talvez porque soubesse mesmo dos meus sentimentos em relação a tudo. Só que isso mudou e ele percebeu e por isso disse tudo aquilo mais uma vez... no fim acho que ele foi capaz de enxergar o próprio filho. – Disse em meio a um riso envergonhado, lembrando-se das coisas que havia dito ao homem. – Porque eu entendi novamente o quão incrível é ter alguém que vai estar do outro lado, disposto a receber seus lançamentos, sejam eles quais forem, sem medo e apenas com confiança. Eu descobri o quão maravilhoso é a sensação de ter uma recepção incrível de um arremesso seu.

Baekhyun então virou-se para Sehun, pegando ambas as mãos do garoto.

– Isso foi graças a você, Oh Sehun... obrigado por ser o melhor parceiro de bateria que eu poderia encontrar. – Disse, abaixando a cabeça e pousando-a sobre as mãos seguras de Sehun. – Você me fez lembrar de coisas incríveis, Sehun. Eu agora sinto que quando a hora certa chegar, eu vou ser capaz de dizer aos meus pais como realmente me sinto em relação a tudo.

Sehun apertou as mãos de Baekhyun e as puxou para si, fazendo o garoto levantar a cabeça e voltar a observá-lo. Então o receptor beijou ambas, rápido, mas de forma terna.

– Eu quem devo agradecer por ter a chance de formar a melhor bateria com você.

Baekhyun soltou-se rapidamente, virando-se de volta para a beirada da ponte, apoiando-se ao parapeito e buscando se acalmar. Seu rosto parecia queimar de tanta vergonha que sentia. Sehun o observava rindo silenciosamente, notando as orelhas vermelhas do arremessador. Repetiu as ações do mais baixo, apoiando-se igualmente. Respirou fundo e disse para que o vento levasse suas palavras para todo o Rio Han:

– Por que tudo que o rodeia é tão fascinante, Byun Baekhyun?


	12. Pais e pais

_ O barulho ensurdecedor alcançou seus ouvidos, virou-se a tempo de ver o garoto ir de encontro ao chão, sem forças e com olhos assustados. Correu, mas parecia não sair do lugar, algo prendia suas pernas. Quanto mais forçava, mais parecia ser atado àquele mesmo lugar. _

_ E então parou. Não conseguia mais se mover, apenas era capaz de observar aquele corpo caído bem diante de seus olhos, o sangue circundando-o. Ao fundo podia ouvir sirenes, mas ao invés de chegarem, elas pareciam se afastar. Ignoravam. _

_ Gritava por socorro, pedia que o soltasse, implorava para que fossem até lá salvar o garoto. Ninguém o ouvia, todos ao redor apenas o observavam, apontavam para si. Não diziam nada, mas era como se seus olhos gritassem. _

_ “É sua culpa. ” _

_ “Você quem fez isso. ” _

_ “Você o matou. ” _

_ “Assassino. ” _

_ As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça, batiam contra as paredes ósseas e violentavam seus pensamentos. Sentia suas mãos quentes, quentes demais. Olhou para elas e medo tomou conta de seu corpo. Estavam vermelhas. Molhadas. Quentes. Sangue. _

_ Olhou ao redor, todos continuavam a apontar para si, tudo parecia sufocá-lo, paredes se aproximavam carregando-o para perto do corpo caído. Ao olhar para baixo o garoto sorria, sorria de forma terna, mas trazia dor. _

_ ”Não é sua culpa, Sehun... Mas por que eu tive que morrer?” _

__

__

Levantou-se abruptamente, arfando em quase completo desespero, olhando ao redor e tentando se situar de onde realmente estava. Botou as mãos contra seu peito, sentindo a camiseta de seu pijama incrivelmente molhada. Estava suando em excesso, também sentia seus cabelos colarem contra a sua testa.

Esticou as mãos e ficou encarando-as. Por sorte estavam limpas, nada de sangue. Mas a sensação quente parecia continuar ali.

Sehun sentou-se à beirada da cama, jogando as pernas para fora, sentindo o chão gélido sob seus pés descalços. Jogou os cabelos molhados pelo suor para trás, sentindo o pouco vento do quarto bater contra sua testa. Respirou fundo e buscou se acalmar. Há quanto tempo estava sem ter aquele pesadelo? Há quanto tempo não sentia aquela dor o consumir por dentro?

Será que tinha direito de não a sentir mais?

Olhou para o outro lado do cômodo, Chanyeol e Jongin estavam completamente imersos em seus sonhos, nem sequer haviam se mexido. Buscou o celular sob a cômoda próxima a sua cama, o horário na tela revelava que ainda eram cinco da manhã. Pensou em voltar a se deitar e tentar dormir, mas sabia que mesmo se fosse capaz provavelmente voltaria a ter o mesmo pesadelo.

Levantou-se e buscou uma roupa seca e que permitisse que se movimentasse bem. Trocou-se rápida e silenciosamente, deixando o quarto e caminhando a passos vagarosos pelos corredores externos dos quartos. O céu ainda estava escuro e o clima estava agradavelmente fresco.

Se viu caminhando por todo o centro de treinamento até se encontrar no centro do campo A, olhando as cercas, a terra vermelha batida, as marcas em branco no chão, o monte... tudo ali parecia ser um universo completamente diferente. Pouco a pouco notou as primeiras discretas linhas alaranjadas no céu ligeiramente mais claro. Um mosaico natural sendo montado ao vivo, apenas para aquele jovem e aflito telespectador.

Caminhou até uma das máquinas de lançamento cercadas pelas redes, um taco estava ali jogado pelo chão.  _ Se o capitão visse provavelmente teria um surto nervoso.  _ Ligou a máquina e voltou até a posição de rebatedor. A primeira bola veio veloz em sua direção, uns 100km/h para começar, não estava preparado e muito menos tinha bons reflexos em rebatidas.

A segunda bola veio, se posicionou, apertou a base do taco e rebateu. Dessa vez a bola atingiu a ponta do taco, seguindo uma trajetória ligeiramente desgovernada. Riu um pouco, era de se esperar aqueles resultados, era péssimo em rebatidas. A terceira veio, conseguiu pegar no centro do taco, dessa vez fazendo a trajetória ser um pouco mais curvilínea e distante. Talvez pegasse o jeito.

Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo permaneceu ali batendo e rebatendo. Seus braços doíam ligeiramente e o suor já voltava a ensopar sua roupa e os cabelos. O céu já estava tingido por mais alguns fracos raios solares da manhã recém iniciada. Um novo dia.

Mais uma bola foi lançada, se preparou novamente e  _ TINC.  _ O barulho contra o metal indicou a rota perfeita para frente, seguindo, seguindo e seguindo, até se perder de vista.

–  _ Home run!  _ – A voz grossa atingiu-lhe os ouvidos, sobressaltando-o.

Virou-se e deu de cara com o treinador parado alguns metros além das redes. Como sempre estava vestido em sua calça jeans elegante e uma blusa social, desabotoada alguns botões e as mangas dobradas, os óculos presentes como sempre, assim como o cabelo impecavelmente arrumado.

– O que faz aqui tão cedo, garoto? – Jordan indagou curioso, esforçando-se para continuar a manter sua postura de treinador e não a do recém descoberto pai que só queria abraçar aquele garoto e não permitir que qualquer mal do mundo o atingisse.

– Treinando. – Sehun respondeu rindo e chacoalhando o taco. Mais uma bola veio em sua direção, por pouco foi capaz de desviar-se. Correu até a máquina, desligando-a e em seguida saindo da área de treino, indo ao encontro do mais velho. – E o senhor?

– Gosto de vir aqui nas primeiras horas do dia. – Jordan respondeu com um sorriso terno. – Venha comigo, garoto, vou te mostrar uma coisa.

E seguiu para o outro lado do campo A, sendo seguido por Sehun. Subiu a elevação de terra que cercava o campo e sentou-se na grama, bateu a mão ao seu lado, indicando para que o receptor fizesse o mesmo. Assim que Sehun sentou-se, olhou para frente e sentiu que jamais havia visto uma cena tão linda.

Ao longe era possível ver o nascer do sol, escondido atrás de alguns imensos prédios. Os raios despontavam para todos os lados, iluminavam todo o campo, entrando em um contraste maravilhoso com a terra vermelha.

– Isso sim é algo que faz tudo valer a pena. – Sehun comentou maravilhado, apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos.

Jordan ao seu lado o observava em silêncio, analisava todo o perfil do garoto. De fato, ele era muito semelhante a Sunhee, mas os olhos de Sehun realmente eram como os seus. Já tinha escutado sobre ter um olhar intrigante, com um brilho diferenciado e naquele momento parecia compreender o que aquilo significava.

Os olhos de Sehun eram como a imensidão misteriosa do universo. Pareciam sugar, instigar a serem desbravados mesmo que fosse uma experiência assustadora. Porque naqueles olhos Oh Sehun carregava todas as perguntas que necessitavam de uma resposta, carregava a força de atração mais intensa que qualquer corpo celeste poderia produzir. Os olhos de Oh Sehun escondiam a escuridão sem fim da dúvida e do medo do que a existência mostraria adiante. Os olhos de Oh Sehun carregavam uma pureza inconcebível. E tudo isso porque simplesmente eram os olhos de Oh Sehun.

– Faz tudo valer a pena. – O treinador repetiu, atraindo a atenção do garoto.

– Obrigado por me mostrar. – Sehun agradeceu com um sorriso quase infantil. – Eu precisava disso.

– Por que estava aqui tão cedo, garoto? – Jordan voltou a perguntar.

O receptor suspirou e ficou em silêncio mais alguns minutos antes de responder:

– Um daqueles pesadelos que parecem pisar em você. – Respondeu vagamente. – Que te jogam pra fora da cama, pra fora de órbita. Que te fazem perder o rumo. – Continuou ainda observando o nascer do sol. – Então eu levantei e vim para cá, sem saber ao certo até onde iria. Mas quando eu pisei nesse campo tudo pareceu mais leve, isso é estranho, não é? – Virou-se para o mais velho, rindo de seus próprios pensamentos soltos. – Quando eu estou aqui tudo parece distante, é como se só existisse esse lugar. Aqui se torna todo o universo. Um universo laranja e branco. – Disse enquanto olhava a paisagem à sua frente. Tudo realmente parecia ser um universo laranja e branco. – É como se uma redoma cercasse esse lugar, protegesse de coisas e pensamentos ruins. Então eu fui até ali e fiquei rebatendo, cada bola indo pra longe era como se uma angústia voasse de volta para o fim de todas as coisas, o nada. E eu fiquei mais leve, leve e leve. Já se sentiu assim no campo, treinador? – Perguntou.

– Já... nunca pensei dessa forma, mas já tive essa sensação muitas vezes. Quando me sentia perdido parecia que na verdade todos os caminhos só queriam convergir e me levar até o campo. – Jordan respondeu.

– É bem isso! – Sehun concordou rindo. – É curioso... aqui, mesmo quando estou só, não me sinto sozinho. Eu sinto que estou sempre acompanhado, sempre com alguém. – Comentou enquanto começava a balançar-se discretamente. – Não é algo ruim você ficar sozinho, às vezes é bom... ficar sozinho não tem problema, mas  _ sentir-se  _ sozinho, isso tem. Porque quando você se sente sozinho você se afunda, afunda e não consegue encontrar formas de voltar.

– Você se sente sozinho, Sehun?

– Antes de chegar aqui... Sim. – Respondeu simplesmente. – Mas então eu recebi a chance de vir até esse lugar... E descobri que mesmo quando estou sozinho, na realidade estou acompanhado. Esse campo me mostrou muitas coisas, treinador, não só o quão incrível o beisebol pode ser, o quanto um esporte pode mudar a sua vida, mas o quanto ter pessoas incríveis consigo pode fazer a diferença. Então... não. Eu não me sinto mais sozinho, porque acho que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu encontrei uma família. – Completou sorrindo envergonhado, baixando a cabeça e bagunçando os cabelos.

Jordan ficou observando o garoto, sentindo cada parte dentro de si ser esmigalhada e em seguida ser reconstituída pela doçura das palavras do receptor.

– O senhor tem filhos, treinador? – A pergunta veio repentinamente, sobressaltando o homem que buscou disfarçar a surpresa. Sehun o encarava com curiosidade, querendo saber mais sobre aquele homem que estava ao seu lado e que também o guiava.

– Tenho... – Jordan respondeu, a voz saindo mais fraca que o planejado. – Tenho um garoto.

– Como ele é? – Sehun indagou, os olhos e todas as suas ações inundadas na mais completa curiosidade.

O treinador umedeceu os lábios e soltou sua respiração nervosa, olhou para o horizonte. O sol já estava quase tomando o céu.

– Um bom garoto. – Disse com um sorriso terno. – Um garoto realmente muito bom. Mesmo que tudo esteja caindo ao redor dele, mesmo que pareça não ter mais solução aos problemas e angústias que o tomam, ele ainda sorri. Um sorriso que carrega tanta sinceridade que me faz ficar abismado. Ele é um garoto incrível, ele consegue ver que ainda há coisas boas no mundo, mesmo que todas as ruins tenham acontecido consigo, ele é incrivelmente inocente. Inocente é a palavra que talvez mais se encaixe nele. Inocentemente bom. É... Ele é um garoto muito incrível e eu me sinto tão,  _ tão  _ sortudo por ser pai dele.

Jordan baixou o rosto e buscou secar rapidamente uma lágrima que havia escapado com discrição. Sehun ainda o observava e sorria gentilmente. O garotou também voltou a olhar para o céu.

– Ele realmente deve ser um bom garoto. – Comentou. – Ele é bem sortudo por ter um pai como o senhor, treinador. Dá para ver que ele é muito importante pra você.

– Ele é sim.

– Aah... Eu sinto inveja. – Sehun declarou com a voz carregada em um suspiro. – Eu não conheço meu pai. Não sei quem ele é, onde está ou o que faz, minha mãe nunca me disse nada.

Jordan cerrou os punhos, sentia vontade de dizer naquele momento toda a verdade, mas também sentia medo.

– Mas sabe... – Sehun continuou: – Eu quero conhecê-lo um dia. Não me importa se ele largou minha mãe e não se interessou pela minha existência, ou se ele nunca soube de mim, se ele tem outra família. Eu só queria poder vê-lo uma única vez e dizer: Oi, eu sou seu filho e você é meu pai. E agradecer, eu acho. Agradecer a ele e a minha mãe por eu ter nascido nesse mundo, mesmo que seja esse mundo torto. Porque foi nesse mundo bem horrível que eu consegui encontrar esse outro aqui. – E apontou para o campo, querendo simbolizar todo o Miyusawa.

Repentinamente o receptor sentiu um toque leve em sua cabeça. O treinador bagunçava com delicadeza alguns fios ainda molhados, olhando-o com um carinho que Sehun sentiu atingir-lhe em alguma parte muito funda de sua essência.

Às vezes o treinador parecia muito consigo. Sehun gostava dos olhos do treinador, sentia-se acolhido. Era como se pudesse se ver verdadeiramente refletido ali.

– Você é um ótimo garoto. – Jordan disse com a voz ligeiramente tremida.

✖✖✖✖

Junmyeon sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso. O professor ainda explicava os tópicos finais da matéria, faltavam poucos minutos para o fim da última aula naquela manhã.

Logo o barulho alto e longo soou, sendo seguido por uma considerável movimentação na sala de aula e os últimos conselhos do professor. O capitão pegou o celular no bolso, checando rapidamente a mensagem. 

**_Mãe:_ **

_Seu pai foi até seu colégio falar com você, recebemos uma ligação de seu professor nos comunicando a sua escolha._

O garoto apenas suspirou e bloqueou a tela, voltando a guardar o aparelho em seu bolso. Baixou a cabeça sobre a mesa e escondeu o rosto com os braços, não achava que teria que enfrentar aquela conversa tão cedo. Não se sentia preparado para argumentar contra seu pai, um homem teimoso e ganancioso.

Repentinamente sentiu um toque contra sua cabeça, leve, e um perfume conhecido preenchendo todas as partes de seu corpo.

– Jongdae...

Continuou com a cabeça abaixada, sabia que o amigo estava com a testa contra seus cabelos. Jongdae gostava de fazer aquilo, dizia que assim era possível sentir o cheiro de Junmyeon, o perfume discreto e único de seu shampoo.

– Seu pai? – O vice capitão indagou, levantando-se e puxando a cadeira da carteira a frente, sentando-se e apoiando o queixo na mesa de Junmyeon.

O capitão se ergueu finalmente, ficando bem de frente para o outro garoto. O sorrisinho que o fazia parecer um gato estava ali.

– Como você sempre sabe das coisas? – Junmyeon indagou rindo soprado. – Você por acaso é um stalker?

– Pode se considerar dessa forma talvez. – Jongdae respondeu rindo. – Os últimos dias você tem estado mais distante, isso sempre acontece quando seu pai está envolvido.

– Ele veio conversar comigo hoje. – O capitão disse, afastando-se e olhando pela janela da sala de aula.

– Seja lá o que ele queira, eu estou sempre do seu lado, Junmyeon.

– Eu sei. – Junmyeon balançou a cabeça, um sorriso terno em seus lábios finos. – Você sempre está. Obrigado. – Completou, virando-se para o amigo e deixando que um sorriso maior se desenhasse.

– Eu sinceramente não consigo lutar contra quando vejo esse sorriso. – Jongdae revelou, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e observando ao capitão como se ele fosse uma obra de arte.

– Idiota. – Junmyeon disse em meio a um riso nervoso e envergonhado.

– Você sabia que é o único que me deixa assim, Kim Junmyeon?

– Jongdae...

– Eu te amo.

– JONGDAE!

– Ah me deixa pelo menos falar isso de vez em quando, quem sabe assim eu consiga te fazer me amar de volta. – Jongdae protestou em meio ao riso.

– Você sabe que eu–

– Como seu melhor amigo... assim pra mim já tá bom Junmyeon. – Jongdae disse enquanto se levantava e espreguiçava. – Eu só quero ter você ao meu lado, da forma que você escolher, seja ela qual for. – E esticou a mão para o amigo.

O capitão suspirou e sorriu ligeiramente desconfortável, aceitando a mão do garoto e também se levantando.

– Seja como for a sua conversa com seu pai, não se esqueça de que você é você. – Jongdae disse baixinho. – E é por isso que eu vou sempre te amar de todas as formas possíveis. Não desista dos seus desejos e sonhos.

– Se por acaso eu não for firme o suficiente... Mais uma vez, por favor, me ouça chorar ou gritar. – Junmyeon respondeu rindo.

– Sempre.

E então o aperto de mãos foi desfeito. Junmyeon pegou suas coisas e saiu apressado da sala de aula e seguiu até o centro de treinamento, sabia que seu pai estaria o esperando na sala do treinador.

Jongdae ficou para trás, sentado sobre a mesa e olhando para a porta, um sorrisinho mínimo em seus lábios.

– Devia disfarçar pelo menos. – Chanyeol se aproximou rindo.

– Eu tento. – O vice capitão respondeu coçando a nuca sem graça. – Sabe Chanyeol... Ele gosta de mim.

– Ele gosta. – Chanyeol concordou em um riso divertido. – É só ter paciência, senhor vice capitão.

– Ah eu tenho! – Jongdae deu alguns tapas nos ombros do maior. – Por Kim Junmyeon eu tenho toda a paciência do mundo, meu grandão.

Junmyeon bateu a porta uma vez e ouviu a voz do treinador permitindo sua entrada. Abriu vagarosamente e se deparou com seu pai sentado no sofá, enquanto o treinador estava de pé e de braços cruzados.

– Vou deixar vocês dois a sós. – Disse com sua voz grave, passando pelo capitão e apertando gentilmente o ombro do garoto.

O moreno entrou a passos lentos na sala, deu uma última olhada para a porta recém-fechada e respirou fundo. Aproximou-se de seu pai, fez uma rápida reverência e se sentou na poltrona à frente do homem.

Nenhum dos dois falou por longos minutos. O homem continuava a prestar atenção em seu celular, parecia terminar de resolver alguns problemas. Depois de muito digitar e deslizar o dedo sobre a tela, o homem bloqueou o aparelho e deixou-o descansando em seu colo. Pegou uma folha de papel e jogou para Junmyeon, que desajeitadamente pegou no ar.

– O que isso quer dizer? – O homem indagou secamente.

– Isso é minha ficha de escolha de universidade. – Respondeu baixo.

– Eu não sou burro. – O retruco veio ríspido como era de se esperar. – O que quer dizer essa escolha?

– Bem... É o que eu gostaria de fazer. – Triplicou, sentindo um bolo se formar em seu estômago.

– Você está de palhaçada comigo, Junmyeon? Acha mesmo que invisto em você para que escolha isso? Professor? Parece que não foi uma boa escolha você vir para esse colégio, esperava que você me mostrasse melhores resultados, mas parece que você só está brincando de jogar beisebol!

– Eu não brinco de jogar beisebol! – Junmyeon retrucou um décimo mais alto. – Por que você tem que tratar tudo que eu faço como imaturidade? Investir? Eu sou o quê pra você? Uma das suas ações idiotas que você bota dinheiro e espera bons rendimentos? Eu sou a droga do seu filho, inferno! – Completou em um tom quase esganiçado, quase arfando.

O homem permaneceu sério, encarando o filho como se estivesse presenciando a birra de uma criança que deseja um doce. Ele apenas se levantou e olhou de cima para Junmyeon.

– Você vai tomar conta dos negócios da família, tem até o final da semana para entregar isso novamente ao seu orientador. – Disse por fim, virando-se e saindo da sala.

Deixou para trás Junmyeon, ainda segurando a folha em suas mãos, amassando-as tamanha a força que aplicava. Queria gritar, jogar tudo para o alto e sumir daquele lugar.

Estava cansado de sempre que sentia encontrar seu verdadeiro caminho, a placa de  _ STOP _ que era seu pai surgir e obrigá-lo a pegar o atalho que o guiava para a floresta de espinhos que eram suas incertezas e a sensação de falta de autonomia.

Junmyeon só queria seguir livre.

Junmyeon naquele momento pensou o quanto seria incrível fugir com Jongdae.


	13. Conversas, escorregões e... heartbeats?

Ao ouvir o sinal, Sehun espreguiçou-se e bocejou ruidosamente. Ajeitou suas coisas rapidamente, porém continuou sentado em sua carteira. Na noite anterior o arremessador havia lhe prometido que iriam juntos até o refeitório para o almoço. E apenas com esse pensamento algo parecia borbulhar dentro de Sehun, fazendo-o sentir-se extremamente leve e feliz.

– Ei, alguma coisa boa aconteceu? – Kyungsoo indagou, sentando-se à frente do receptor.

– Por quê?

– Sei lá... A manhã inteira você passou com um sorriso preso aí na boca. – O garoto respondeu rindo enquanto apontava para o amigo.

– Sério? – Sehun perguntou, as sobrancelhas levantando em certa surpresa. – Eu não percebi. – Completou, escondendo a boca e sorrindo ainda mais.

– Aí! Você não para! Parece que tem uns fios puxando os cantos da sua boca o tempo inteiro. – Kyungsoo disse rindo e continuou a apontar para o mais alto.

– Para com isso! – Sehun bateu contra a mão do amigo, acompanhando-o na risada.

Naquele momento, em meio a uma infantil briguinha de tapas com Kyungsoo, Sehun percebeu algo que parecia ocorrer com grande frequência. Apenas ao pensar em Baekhyun o seu dia parecia se tornar incrivelmente mais interessante, a simples ação de sorrir parecia se tornar imprescindível.

– Vem, vamos. – Chamou Kyungsoo ao se levantar e jogar a mochila sobre seu ombro.

– Pra onde?

– Pra sala do segundo ano. Você quer encontrar Baekhyun, não é? – Kyungsoo indagou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia, de fato era.

– Vamos então. – Sehun respondeu, novamente seu sorriso abrindo ainda mais.

Os dois garotos jogaram as mochilas sobre os ombros e deixaram a sala, atravessando corredores abarrotados de alunos e rumaram até o andar do segundo ano.

Sehun e Kyungsoo trocaram algumas ideias, opiniões sobre o jogo do dia anterior, suposições sobre o que viria no seguinte. Sentiam-se extremamente eufóricos apenas com a ideia de estarem avançando rumo ao sonho de recuperar o prestígio do Colegial Miyusawa.

Estavam tão entretidos no assunto que nem perceberam quando já estavam diante da sala dos companheiros de equipe. Kyungsoo olhou para o interior da sala e acenou sorrindo, chamando Sehun para acompanhá-lo. Ao finalmente ter visão completa do lugar, o apanhador encontrou Baekhyun sendo cercado por Jongin e outros colegas de classe.

Todos pareciam rodear ao garoto, ouviam com atenção e riam de algo, Jongin se pendurava ao arremessador e recebia intensos empurrões mal-humorados como resposta. Mas Sehun notou que algo parecia diferente.

Baekhyun parecia mais leve, se fosse antigamente provavelmente toda aquela atenção recebida faria o camisa 1 se acuar, fechar-se em um casulo recoberto por sua cara ranzinza e manteria todos afastados com sua energia de “ _ não se aproxime”.  _ Mas naquele momento Sehun notou que tudo estava diferente. Baekhyun, ainda que levemente irritado com o excessivo  _ skinship  _ de Jongin, cada vez que o afastava carregava em seu rosto um mínimo sorriso de diversão, suas feições pareciam incrivelmente relaxadas quando falava seja lá sobre o que fosse o assunto para com seus colegas.

Naquele momento, por mais que Sehun não ousasse tomar conhecimento ou sequer admitir, sentiu algo dentro de si. Uma espécie de pontada esquisita, não dolorosa, mas desagradavelmente incômoda. Uma sensação que parecia gritar em seu interior que queria ser o único ali próximo ao arremessador que o estaria fazendo se sentir daquela forma.

Parado à porta da sala, pensando em todas essas esquisitices, finalmente foi notado pelo garoto. Baekhyun em meio a um empurrão no moreno de sorriso fácil, virou-se na direção em que os dois primeiranistas estavam. Primeiro viu Kyungsoo se aproximando, sorriu minimamente e acenou para o garoto, depois seus olhos rumaram diretamente até Sehun.

E ainda que o receptor – imerso em suas divagações sobre suas confusões internas – não tenha percebido, todos que presenciaram aquela cena havia notado e observavam a Baekhyun com demasiada atenção e interesse, afinal o arremessador pela primeira vez no dia (praticamente na vida, se considerasse pela perspectiva dos presentes telespectadores) havia sorrido com todos os seus dentes a mostra. Um sorriso retangular e olhos animados.

Aquele sorriso, muitos pensaram, parecia ser extremamente fácil de se tirar do garoto se Oh Sehun estivesse por perto.

O sorriso feito para Oh Sehun.

– Ei! – Baekhyun rumou até o companheiro de bateria. – Eu já estava indo te chamar. – Completou, parando diante do mais alto.

– Você parecia estar se divertindo. – Sehun comentou sorrindo sem graça, não entendia o que era aquilo que sentia naquele momento, só sabia que estava desconfortável com a ideia de Baekhyun parecer se divertir com outras pessoas e se condenava imensamente por isso.

_ “Só posso estar idiota, você não tem direito de pensar isso, Oh Sehun seu idiota!” _

– Parecia? – Baekhyun indagou confuso, voltando seu olhar para o grupo que há poucos segundos conversava animadamente e agora se entretiam em observar a conversa entre Kyungsoo e Jongin. – Só estava tentando me livrar do Jongin. – Completou rindo discretamente. – E eles haviam me perguntado sobre meu pai, Junhoe, a época que ele ainda jogava.

– Ah. – Sehun bagunçou os cabelos sentindo-se envergonhado por ter soltado aquele comentário. – Eles... Sabem sobre seus pais? – Indagou curioso, não queria deixar de ser o único a saber mais sobre Baekhyun.

– Não. – O arremessador respondeu rindo. – Eu já te disse, você é o único que sabe e que os conheceu.

– Me sinto melhor... – Sussurrou apenas para si mesmo.

– O que disse?

– Nada, vamos almoçar? – Perguntou sorrindo e passando rapidamente as mãos nos cabelos do mais baixo, bagunçando-os.

Baekhyun apenas acenou e voltou para pegar seus pertences. Logo os quatro garotos seguiam pelo caminho de terra batida que levava até o centro de treinamento de beisebol.

O refeitório já estava consideravelmente lotado e os garotos decidiram pegar suas respectivas bandejas para depois pensarem em procurar algum lugar vago. Por sorte, Chanyeol já se encontrava no meio de seu almoço, acompanhado de Jongdae e Minseok, os quais haviam guardado os lugares restantes daquela mesa para os garotos recém-chegados.

Todos se ajeitaram devidamente e começaram a comer, vez ou outra um dos garotos fazia um comentário que iniciava uma rápida conversa que logo depois morria. O único tópico que parecia ser realmente eficiente em manter um longo e produtivo diálogo era o beisebol. Os meninos se entretiam consideravelmente no assunto, expunham suas opiniões, falavam eufóricos ainda de boca cheia.

Naquela tarde teria um treino mais leve se comparado ao habitual, não poderiam se esgotar ou correr o risco de adquirirem lesões na véspera do segundo jogo da corrida pela vitória no Golden Lion. Seria um treino quase de fundamentos, o treinador queria apenas aquecê-los antecipadamente para o jogo seguinte, iriam treinar recepções rápidas, rebatidas e até mesmo um pouco de corrida.

Ao dar uma última garfada em sua comida, Sehun notou a falta de uma pessoa naquela mesa, pessoa essa que sempre tinha Jongdae colado consigo.

– Onde está o capitão? – Perguntou confuso, olhando para as mesas mais próximas, buscando encontrar o garoto.

– Ali. – Chanyeol respondeu com um acenar de cabeça para uma mesa bem distante das demais.

Junmyeon estava sentado, sozinho e parecia apenas brincar com a comida em seu prato praticamente intocado. O garoto apenas olhava para o conteúdo a sua frente e parecia estar incrivelmente longe.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Baekhyun perguntou enquanto observava o mais velho.

– O maior defeito de Junmyeon provavelmente é a imensa transparência dele. – Jongdae comentou com um mínimo sorriso preocupado. – Às vezes não parece, mas ele é um cara cheio de receios e sem muita coragem de fazer as coisas por si próprio. A única vez que me lembro de ele ter seguido os próprios desejos foi quando resolveu vir ao Miyusawa e entrar no time de beisebol, foi uma grande surpresa até pra mim a desenvoltura dele como um capitão.

– Quando ele começa a falar de Junmyeon não tem mais como parar. – Jongin comentou revirando os olhos com certo deboche em relação aos momentos babões do irmão pelo capitão. – Mas isso é bem verdade sobre ele...

– A relação de Junmyeon com o pai dele não é nada boa. – Jongdae finalmente explicou. – E hoje ele veio até aqui para conversar, provavelmente não foi uma conversa agradável.

– Aquele velho é um lixão. – Jongin completou, seu tom de voz carregado de uma aparente raiva. – E por que você não está lá sentado com ele? Nessas horas você devia ficar grudado em Junmyeon.

– Porque ele precisa desse tempo só pra ele, quando se sentir confortável e bem o suficiente para conversar, então nessa hora eu vou estar com ele. – Jongdae respondeu sorrindo ternamente.

– Uou... Você é realmente um babão apaixonado. – Jongin debochou, tomando um tapa de seu irmão.

Lançaram mais um rápido olhar para o garoto ao longe e decidiram que já era hora de cortar aquele assunto em respeito ao capitão.

Sehun então sentiu um vibrar no bolso lateral de sua calça, disfarçadamente escorregou a mão para o interior do tecido e puxou o aparelho. A notificação de duas mensagens destacava-se no centro da tela. Desbloqueou rapidamente e selecionou a primeira, um embrulhão em seu estômago surgindo, a certeza de que iria botar para fora todo seu almoço recém-ingerido, tudo isso ao ler aquele nome. ****

**_Sunhee_ **

_Ei garoto, eles estão mais próximos do que você imagina. Acho melhor ficar esperto._

Respirou fundo e tentou disfarçar ainda mais o seu incômodo, tinha certeza que já estava aparecendo em todas as suas ações. Isso era um fato, afinal Baekhyun – que estava sentado à sua frente – já começava a observá-lo com mais atenção e preocupação. Sehun apenas sorriu amarelo para o garoto e voltou sua atenção para o aparelho, tocando na segunda mensagem. 

**_XXX-XXXX (Desconhecido)_ **

_Eu sei onde te encontrar, você vai me pagar pelo que fez e da melhor forma possível. Espero que esteja preparado para se encontrar com seu amigo. Ainda consigo ouvir ele caindo como um imenso e inútil saco de batatas. Como consegue dormir todas as noites, Sehun?!_

Sehun começou a tossir, suas mãos estavam tremendo e ele já não conseguia mais sequer pensar em qualquer coisa. Levantou os olhos para Baekhyun, sabia que o garoto estava preocupado, podia imaginar a palidez que havia se instalado em seu rosto. Bloqueou o aparelho rapidamente e levantou-se, pedindo licença aos outros garotos. Precisava sair daquele lugar, a qualquer segundo começaria a hiperventilar e isso chamaria atenção demais.

Ao alcançar o exterior sentiu certo alívio ao receber uma leve brisa em seu rosto, parecendo acalmá-lo levemente. Não demorou muito para que Baekhyun surgisse logo atrás de si, preocupado.

– O que aconteceu? – O mais baixo indagou, aproximando-se de Sehun e segurando-lhe delicadamente o rosto.

Sehun apenas ficou encarando o garoto, aos poucos sua respiração voltou ao normal e a tremedeira deixando-o. Baekhyun parecia ter o dom de acalmá-lo. O apanhador entregou o celular ao garoto, preferindo que o companheiro de bateria visse com seus próprios olhos.

Baekhyun passou os olhos rapidamente pela mensagem e arregalou os olhos.

– Você precisa ir até a polícia, Sehun! – Exclamou em completa indignação.

– É melhor não deixar que isso tome proporções maiores, chamar a polícia vai só o atiçar ainda mais. – Sehun respondeu, respirando fundo.

– Você espera resolver isso como então? Sozinho?! – Baekhyun já começava a falar um décimo mais alto.

– Foi como eu resolvi tudo a minha vida inteira! – Respondeu com certa hostilidade. Mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, precisava se acalmar, não tinha direito de jogar para cima de Baekhyun suas frustrações e nervoso. – Eu vou dar um jeito, confia em mim. – Sehun completou, um sorriso nervoso despontando de seus lábios.

– Avise Yang Mi pelo menos. – O mais baixo pediu, voltando seu olhar para o celular do apanhador, notando que havia mensagem de outra pessoa. – Você deveria trocar seu número. – Completou, esticando o aparelho para o dono.

– É... Eu sei. – Sehun respondeu, pegando e guardando-o novamente no bolso. – Talvez eu faça isso.

Mas Baekhyun sabia que ele não o faria. Porque no fundo, mesmo que Sehun não admitisse, aquela ainda seria uma ponte que o conectaria à sua mãe. Mesmo que fingisse não sentir isso, o garoto ainda tinha esperança de um dia aquela relação se tornar algo parecido com mãe e filho.

No fundo, Sehun ainda continuava a ser aquele garoto sentado no chão da sala, observando as costas de sua mãe deixando a casa, chorando e implorando para que não fosse deixado sozinho mais uma vez.

✖✖✖✖

Como era de se esperar, o treino daquela tarde foi mais leve se comparado aos da rotina que estavam acostumados. O treinador como sempre havia tomado sua posição como rebatedor e com o auxílio de um dos garotos, rebatia alguns arremessos, enquanto em duplas os garotos exercitavam a força e agilidade em recepções de rebatidas.

A ideia do treino era o foco na disciplina da respiração e no conhecimento do próprio corpo. Até onde aguentariam correr, se jogar, rolar, abaixar, levantar e correr de novo. Tudo isso exigia demais de todos os músculos do corpo, principalmente das pernas. Além de tudo, o que mais contava naquele treinamento era a percepção aguçada em relação à bola e a rebatida.

No beisebol não é fácil direcionar a bola ao rebatê-la. Em arremessos curtos há certa possibilidade, em arremessos longos se torna praticamente impossível. O rebatedor normalmente possui três intenções ao se posicionar: ele pretende rebater de forma a permitir que a bola fique em jogo, permitindo que outro companheiro possa correr pelas bases; novamente pode pretender fazer o mesmo, mas dessa vez a intenção é colocar a si próprio no jogo; e terceiro, o rebatedor pode entrar em campo e anotar um  _ home run. _

A percepção de o que vai acontecer em seguida dependerá de cada jogador em campo. Apanhador, arremessador, rebatedor, campistas. Não existe receita efetiva para prever o tipo de lançamento que será executado ou que tipo de rebatida acontecerá. Cada jogador em campo segue sua própria intuição.

E era exatamente isso que o treinador exigia de seus garotos naquele momento. A completa entrega aos seus instintos. Pensamentos diversos deviam cruzar suas mentes.

Que tipo de arremesso ele seria capaz de rebater?

Qual seria a força de sua rebatida?

Qual será a sua trajetória?

Para onde devo ir?

O esporte das táticas e técnicas diversas, das estatísticas infinitas e da busca pelo instinto mais apurado.

Mas naquele dia, o melhor e mais apurado jogador do Miyusawa não parecia estar imerso em tais pensamentos.

Já era a terceira rebatida que Junmyeon perdia em recepcionar. Seus movimentos pareciam pesados e sua concentração parecia ter sido largada do lado de fora do campo A. Em meio a chamadas de atenção, o capitão repetia inúmeras vezes a palavra “desculpa”. Nenhuma sequer fazia efeito, pois o garoto continuava desatento.

– Junmyeon, vai para o banco. – As palavras do treinador deram um basta naquele momento angustiante que estava sendo observar ao capitão.

– Sim, senhor. – O garoto respondeu de cabeça baixa. Retirou o boné e ao invés de ir para o banco, Junmyeon saiu do campo e rumou até a máquina de bebidas mais distante, próxima ao telefone.

Foi até a máquina, selecionando um suco de maçã e não demorou até que a garrafa caísse e pudesse pegá-la. Abriu e deu um primeiro gole, refrescando-se agradavelmente, em seguida caminhou até um dos bancos e se jogou cansado.

Respirou fundo e colocou a garrafa contra seu pescoço, sentindo o geladinho arrepiar-lhe todo o corpo. Sua cabeça parecia pesar mais do que nunca, todo segundo a conversa concisa com seu pai continuava a martelar insistentemente.

– Tudo bem, capitão? – Uma voz retirou o garoto de seus pensamentos.

Junmyeon virou-se surpreso e deu de cara com Sehun caminhando em sua direção, parecendo preocupado.

– Sim... – Respondeu enquanto observava o apanhador sentar-se ao seu lado.

Sehun ficou encarando o mais velho, buscando qualquer indicação de que Junmyeon não estava passando mal.

– Não parece. – Disse com um pequenino sorriso de canto, como se entendesse que o garoto estava tentando esconder muitas coisas, coisas essas que abalavam seu espírito.

– Pareço tão ruim assim? – Junmyeon perguntou em um riso soprado. – Só muitas coisas na cabeça, quando a cabeça está cheia parece que o resto esvazia. Você se torna um completo inútil até tudo sumir de vez.

– Essa é a chave. – Sehun respondeu. – Você precisa deixar sair e essa é a parte difícil. Porque esse processo pode doer.

– É difícil deixar sair porque parece besteira, parece que não é algo com qualquer relevância para chegar ao ponto de me deixar perdido. – Junmyeon esclareceu, ria de forma sem graça.

– Se o faz se sentir assim, se mexe com você... não é besteira. – Sehun retrucou. – Todos nós temos a sensação de que nossos problemas diante do mundo são pequenos, insignificantes e que não há razão para reagirmos de forma tão negativa e que somos completos montes de inutilidade por agirmos dessa maneira. Algumas vezes eles são sim, mas isso não os torna de menor importância. Eles são grandes para o nosso mundo interior e devem ser tratados com o cuidado especial. Nada que nos envolve é besteira.

– Isso faz sentido. – Junmyeon concordou, deu um rápido gole em seu suco, umedeceu os lábios e continuou: – Já se sentiu como se não conseguisse encontrar o seu lugar exato? Como se seguisse sempre em círculos e não fosse capaz de encontrar um caminho real? Como se você estivesse vazio e a sua única vontade fosse de ficar deitado em qualquer lugar, olhando para o teto ou para o nada?

– Eu acredito que essa seja a grande missão da vida... ter coragem de sair do círculo e encontrar o caminho real. – Sehun respondeu pensativo. – Todos que se consideram minimamente humanos acredito que já passaram por isso.

– É sufocante. – Junmyeon riu. – Principalmente quando você sente que encontrou esse caminho, mas não é corajoso o suficiente para pisar fora do círculo, não consegue ter autonomia suficiente para enfrentar seus empecilhos e avançar... me sinto perdido.

– É nessas horas que devemos confiar na mão que nos puxará. – Sehun respondeu, olhando para o capitão e sorrindo de forma insinuante. – É assustador, é angustiante, mas é preciso a coragem para ser o que queremos ser. Siga seus desejos, capitão, mesmo que o mundo esteja contra você, enfrente-o, porque ele não vai ter vez diante da sua própria vontade.

– Você enfrentou o mundo, Sehun? – Junmyeon indagou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Oh Sehun.

Aqueles olhos. Detentores de um mistério inigualável, esconderijos de uma imensidão a ser desbravada.

– Eu fugi dele. – Sehun respondeu sorrindo. – Porque ele me botou diante de uma luta que eu ainda não me vi capaz de enfrentar.

– Quando você vai enfrentá-lo? – Junmyeon perguntou.

– Quando eu finalmente aceitar quem eu fui e quem desejo ser. Quando eu for capaz de encontrar uma mão que vai me dar força e me puxar desse abismo. – Sehun retrucou com um sorriso relaxado nos lábios. – E você, capitão, quando vai enfrentar o mundo?

– Quando eu aceitar o que quero ser. – Respondeu com um profundo suspiro.

– E o que você quer ser?

– Mais como eu sou e menos como querem que eu seja. – Junmyeon disse sorrindo.

– Então vá enfrentar o mundo, capitão, você sabe que não está sozinho. – Sehun levantou a mão para o mais velho, fechada em punho que foi prontamente tocada pela de Junmyeon de igual forma.

– Eu sei.

– Ele está só esperando por você, capitão... Jongdae... em relação a você... realmente...?

– Sim. – Junmyeon respondeu rindo. – Jongdae... Realmente me ama, de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Eu nunca duvidei disso.

– Então por quê?

– Porque a resposta que ele procura... eu sei que pra encontrá-la eu preciso ter coragem de sair do círculo e enfrentar meu caminho e ainda tenho medo. Por isso preciso de mais tempo, porque sei que na hora certa eu vou encontrá-la. – Respondeu, sua voz exalando firmeza.

– Eu vou estar torcendo por você, capitão.

– Sabe... você é intrigante, Sehun. – Junmyeon comentou enquanto encarava as feições curiosas do primeironista.

– Isso é bom? – Sehun indagou rindo.

– A meu ver é sim... você inspira confiança. Eu não sei explicar. – Junmyeon respondeu acompanhando-o no riso. – Você faz as pessoas terem coragem de mostrar mais delas. Isso é algo incrível... entendo agora porque Baekhyun se aproximou tanto de você.

– Não acho que eu seja dessa forma. – Sehun discordou, um riso escapando-lhe pelo nariz como em um suspiro.

– Você é. – Junmyeon respondeu com firmeza. – Eu não sei sobre você, Sehun, eu não consigo nem sequer desvendar o que você esconde, mas eu sei que seja lá o que você carrega aí dentro, transformou você na pessoa que é hoje e que está nesse exato momento diante de mim. E isso me confunde... Eu sinto como se você estivesse à deriva, ainda que saiba em que direção seguir.

– Eu só me escondo de mim mesmo. – Sehun respondeu.

– Só não deixe se perder em si mesmo. – Junmyeon disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos suados do apanhador. – Você um bom garoto, camisa 02. Fico feliz de tê-lo no meu time. Estou ansioso para o dia que vai deixar de se esconder dentro dos seus mistérios.

– Obrigado, capitão.

Sehun e Junmyeon continuaram sentados naquele banco, vez ou outra comentavam sobre coisas irrelevantes, mas as maiores partes do tempo aproveitavam a companhia um do outro no mais absoluto silêncio.

E o capitão encontrava-se naquele momento pensando que provavelmente era a segunda pessoa naquele colégio a adentrar um pouco mais no mundo secreto de Oh Sehun. Conhecia um pouco mais da intrigante magia que a presença do apanhador exalava.

Quando Sehun estava por perto, o mundo parecia assustadoramente mais leve. Talvez porque o garoto realmente fosse como um corpo celeste, denso e atrativo, qualquer coisa ele parecia sugar e muitas vezes dissipar.

Oh Sehun causava o efeito gravidade zero. As pessoas só precisavam ter a vontade de se aventurar em sua proximidade.

O relógio já marcava 18h quando o treinador finalmente anunciou o fim do treino. Todos os garotos estavam ensopados de suor, respiravam pesadamente e sentiam as pernas tremer em fraqueza. Ainda que tivesse sido algo mais leve, o treinador Jordan sempre daria um jeito de tornar o treino o mais tirano possível.

Os garotos rumavam em meio a passos lentos e cansados até os dormitórios, segunda fase do caminho para a morte seria enfrentar a guerra pela disputa aos dois banheiros. Cada banheiro suportava um mínimo de oito pessoas por vez e por isso era sempre um momento de muita tensão para a decisão de quem seriam os primeiros.

A tática conhecida pelos rapazes do terceiro ano era a mais garantida em uma escala de sucesso. Ao invés de irem até os quartos pegarem seus pertences para o banho, os garotos simplesmente rumavam até um dos banheiros, assaltavam um dos armários com inúmeras toalhas limpas e pronto. Simplesmente iam se banhar e na hora da saída apenas enrolaram as toalhas em suas cinturas e desfilaram de volta aos seus quartos cobertos apenas com o tecido.

Naquele dia, como Sehun estava acompanhado do capitão – um terceironista –, fora convencido a imitar seus veteranos. Correu para o banheiro juntamente com Junmyeon, Jongdae e Chanyeol.

Os quatro arrancaram apressadamente as roupas sujas e jogaram-nas na sala com os armários e correram se jogar na imensa banheira. A água estava quente, o vapor no banheiro permitia que visse apenas da cintura para cima.

Sehun estava sentado dentro da banheira juntamente com os outros garotos quando ouviram as vozes que se aproximavam do banheiro, mais especificamente no vestiário anterior ao banheiro. Pela porta corrediça e de um plástico opaco era possível ver a sombra de duas pessoas se debatendo.

Não demorou muito para que a porta fosse escancarada e um Jongin completamente nu adentrar, arrastando um tímido Baekhyun que tentava esconder suas partes íntimas.

– Droga, Jongin! – Baekhyun tentava se desvencilhar do aperto em seu braço, em meio a fortes empurrões. – Eu odeio quando você me arrasta pra fazer isso! Eu odeio sair só de toalha, INFERNO!

– Deixa disso, Baekhyun! – Jongin finalmente o soltou, fazendo o garoto escorregar no chão molhado e cair de bunda contra o piso encharcado, tudo a mostra e chacoalhando. – Todo mundo nesse dormitório carrega a mesma coisa entre as pernas, não é como se nunca tivéssemos visto antes.

– Eu odeio você. – Baekhyun retrucou, sua famosa cara de mal-humorado retorcendo em raiva.

– Olha só, já estão aqui. – Jongin comentou enquanto entrava na banheira e olhava para os presentes.

– Qualquer dia ele te afoga nessa banheira. – Jongdae disse observando a Baekhyun que, ainda se escondendo, entrava discretamente na água e lançava farpas de ódio com o olhar em direção ao moreno.

– Ele vai me agradecer depois, esse banheiro fica um nojo depois de duas levas de um bando de adolescentes fedidos e tarados. – Respondeu em meio a risadas.

– Tarados? – Sehun indagou, já olhando desconfiado para aquela água em que estava parcialmente submerso.

– O que acha que uns bandos de moleque com os hormônios à flor da pele fazem no meio dessa fumacinha oportuna? – Jongin respondeu devolvendo com a pergunta insinuante enquanto sorria de canto e fazia um suspeito movimento com uma das mãos.

Um silêncio se instalou no banheiro, todos os garotos trocam olhares rapidamente e rumaram o foco para a superfície da água, buscando qualquer alteração visível. Repentinamente todos se levantaram apressadamente, desesperados para saírem da banheira.

O piso estava escorregadio sob a água então enquanto tentava andar na pressa alguns escorregavam e havia o elemento Jongin que ria incontrolavelmente e dava rasteira nos outros garotos.

Em uma dessas rasteiras, Sehun foi atingido e caiu de bunda novamente dentro da banheira, mergulhando um pouco e voltando à superfície – tossindo engasgando – a tempo de ver Jongin empurrar a Baekhyun.

Que caiu.

Naquele momento, Sehun podia jurar que tudo estava em câmera lenta, pois viu todos os pequenos momentos e  _ detalhes. _

Baekhyun escorregou com categoria e simplesmente caiu sobre Sehun, seus braços apoiando desajeitadamente contra a borda da banheira enquanto o restante de seu corpo... estava completamente colado ao de Sehun.

Os dois garotos ficaram se encarando, os rostos inevitavelmente pertos. Sehun no momento em que vira Baekhyun cair em sua direção esticou suas mãos na intenção de alguma forma impedir o arremessador da queda, então naquele exato instante... suas mãos apertavam a cintura de Baekhyun.

Ambos ficaram longos minutos naquela situação, se encarando, chocados demais para conseguirem ter qualquer reação.

Repentinamente aquele silêncio no mundo particular de ambos foi quebrado por um sussurro do arremessador, o rosto de Baekhyun estava assustadoramente vermelho (as orelhas como sempre pareciam pimentas):

–  _ E-Eles _ ... estão... esfregando.

Sehun demorou milésimos de segundos para compreender aquela frase. Instantaneamente a vergonha se apossou de si assim como tomou total conhecimento da posição em que se encontravam naquele momento. De fato...

_ ELES, >ELES ESTÃO ESFREGANDO!!! _

Rapidamente os dois tentaram se afastar, mas o piso da banheira continuava escorregadio. Toda vez que Baekhyun tentava se levantar, seus pés escorregavam e voltava a cair sobre Sehun.

– T-Tá cutucando! – Baekhyun disse ligeiramente mais nervoso.

Sehun o encarou igualmente nervoso, mas em algum lugar dentro de si uma vontade imensa de rir crescia. Tentava ajudar ao arremessador, agarrava firmemente a cintura do garoto, mas parecia haver sabão no corpo do mais baixo então todas as vezes suas mãos deslizavam.

– Você está escorregando! – Sehun exclamou em mais uma tentativa falha.

Os corpos continuavam a deslizar um sobre o outro, até que finalmente Baekhyun conseguiu firmar os pés no chão e impulsionar-se para cima, descolando do corpo do receptor. Sehun apressadamente também se levantou a água escorrendo por seu corpo.

Novamente os dois garotos ficaram se encarando, vermelhos, absurdamente envergonhados e peladinhos.

E naquele momento, Baekhyun desceu o olhar pelo corpo de Sehun. Em poucos meses o garoto seguindo o cronograma de treinos já havia tomado completamente formas contornadas, desfrutando de um corpo já consideravelmente definido.

A vergonha tomou conta ainda mais do arremessador que percebeu estar consciente demais em relação ao  _ corpo  _ do receptor. Baekhyun saiu apressadamente da banheira, quase escorregando pelo piso molhado e alcançando o cômodo do vestiário. Arranjou uma toalha limpa e se enrolou, deixando – quase correndo – o banheiro.

– Por que ele saiu do nada? – Jongin, que durante aquele tempo (que parecia ter sido uma eternidade para a dupla) estivesse ocupado em uma guerra contra o irmão e Junmyeon e Chanyeol, indagou curioso.

– A-Acho que ele já terminou. – Sehun respondeu, sua voz saindo fraca.

Então caiu de volta dentro da água, encolhendo-se consideravelmente... estava tendo uma reação?!!

_ Baekhyun... você tem um corpo legal. _

__

__

Pelos corredores externos Baekhyun corria pelado – coberto apenas pela toalha amarrada a cintura – desajeitadamente, vez ou outra escorregando, afinal seus pés e todo seu corpo estavam molhados. Apenas  _ precisava  _ alcançar seu quarto e se trancar lá, mais tarde pensaria em como resolveria o problema de tomar um banho decente.

Enquanto corria apressadamente, só conseguia sentir seu coração enlouquecido dentro de seu peito. Estava estranhamente nervoso e agitado, tinha certeza que não só seu rosto e orelhas estavam vermelhos, mas todo seu corpo. Estava vermelho e  _ quente. _

Minseok caminhava vagarosamente por aquele corredor, toalha jogada sobre os ombros e os fones de ouvido nas orelhas, embalado pela música quando avistou Baekhyun seminu apressado passando por si. Retirou os fones a tempo de ouvi-lo repetir para si mesmo, quase como um mantra:

– Por que caralhos esse coração idiota tá batendo desse jeito?! Parece que nem to sentindo o chão, INFERNO! Calma, Baekhyun!

Minseok observou o arremessador passar e ficou alguns segundos observando-o, intrigado com aquela situação. Por fim, deu de ombros e voltou a botar os fones de ouvido. Naquele instante o refrão da música estranhamente parecia responder às perguntas de Baekhyun.

_ ♫ When you love someone your heartbeat beats so loud _

_ When you love someone your feet can’t feel the ground ♫ _


	14. Revérberos no presente

Jongin e Chanyeol acordaram primeiro naquela manhã.

Já se sentiam extremamente agitados pelo jogo que aconteceria às 9h daquele dia. Parecia que, entretanto, o terceiro garoto residente daquele quarto não estava muito ligado a esse fato, afinal Sehun ainda estava dormindo profundamente.

Logo os veteranos se jogaram sobre o primeironista e começaram a chacoalhá-lo intensamente até acordá-lo. Relutantemente, Sehun abriu os olhos e resmungou alguns poucos xingamentos que foram recebidos com risos.

– Parece que alguém não dormiu bem essa noite, Chanyeol. – Jongin comentou aproximando-se de Sehun e mordendo-lhe a orelha, o garoto levantou abruptamente tapando a região e sentindo um arrepio no pescoço.

– Ansioso demais? – O maior dos três perguntou, sentando-se à beirada da cama do novato.

– É... Acho que sim. – Sehun respondeu.

De fato, esse era um dos vários motivos da sua noite mal dormida. Outro era que passou grande parte da noite chocado com o acontecimento da noite anterior, no banheiro.

Sehun ainda não conseguia conceber e aceitar o fato de que havia tido uma reação, após... bem, inocentemente ter o corpo nu de Baekhyun esfregado sobre o seu, igualmente nu.

Balançou a cabeça histericamente tentando apagar as imagens do ocorrido de sua mente. Mas a verdade assustadora era que não conseguia se esquecer do corpo de Baekhyun, aquela era a primeira vez que havia realmente prestado atenção no corpo de outra pessoa e se sentido... atraído?

Não, não podia ser isso. Provavelmente estava surpreso demais com a ocasião, era isso!

– Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Sehun repentinamente saiu da prisão de seus pensamentos e chamou a atenção da dupla que debatia sobre o futuro jogo daquele dia.

– À vontade. – Chanyeol respondeu também por Jongin que acenou positivamente.

– Vocês já... sabe,  _ reagiram _ ao ver o corpo de alguém? – Soltou a questão de uma vez, olhando apreensivo para os dois rapazes.

Chanyeol e Jongin se entreolharam rapidamente e começaram a rir.

– Sim, isso é normal, eu acho, quer dizer que o corpo dessa pessoa te deixa...  _ Turned on _ ! – Após recuperar certo fôlego de sua crise de risos, o moreno finalmente respondeu.

– Por que perguntou algo assim? – Chanyeol ainda ria um pouco, massageava as bochechas doloridas. – Vai me dizer que nunca ficou duro por isso?!

E o silêncio constrangido de Sehun foi a resposta para o veterano. Novamente Jongin e Chanyeol se entreolharam, dessa vez com certo assombro.

– Tá de brincadeira... – Jongin disse reticente, chocado de certo modo.

– Nunca? Tipo, nunquinha? – As sobrancelhas arqueadas indicavam a surpresa de Chanyeol.

– Não que eu me lembre... Sempre foram só durante as manhãs, eu  _ nunca _ reparei em ninguém. Eu não sei explicar, eu só nunca parei pra olhar de uma forma...  _ diferente _ outras pessoas, nunca consegui sentir atração ou algo parecido. Eu não sei como é essa sensação. – Sehun respondeu, levantando-se e tentando se afastar dos companheiros de quarto, talvez dessa forma mudassem de assunto.

–Uou, Oh Sehun você é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas. – Chanyeol comentou parecendo admirado.

– Mas diz aí, se você perguntou é porque reagiu ao ver o corpo de alguém pela primeira vez. – Jongin se aproximou do receptor, pendurando-se as costas do garoto. – Foi alguma revista? Pornô? Alguma garota da sua sala? Alguém mais velho que você? Algum cara? – A última pergunta fez o receptor engolir em seco.

– Não te interessa, Jongin! – Desvencilhando-se dos braços do moreno, o primeiranista caminhou apressado até seu armário, buscando por seu uniforme.

– Às vezes você não parece um adolescente... – Jongin comentou.

– Eu não cresci tendo a chance de me tornar um. – A resposta ríspida causou um discreto sobressalto no veterano.

– Ah... – Jongin riu sem graça, olhando para todos os cantos. – Desculpa, eu não sei nada sobre sua vida e mesmo assim disse isso. Não foi minha intenção.

Sehun suspirou e voltou-se para Jongin, sorrindo gentilmente.

– Eu que peço desculpa, não é sua culpa. – Disse, aproximando-se do moreno e bagunçando os cabelos do mesmo. – Você sabe da minha vida de agora, ela é muito mais interessante. – Completou. – Eu só estava envergonhado.

– Desculpa garotão, não vou mais te incomodar com isso. – Jongin respondeu, tocando o ombro de Sehun. – Enfim, se essa foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu com você... É normal, quer dizer que essa pessoa te interessa. Parabéns pela sua primeira vez tendo essa sensação, novato. – O sorriso brincalhão acabou por derreter a preocupação restante que rondava o coração do primeiranista.

Sehun assentiu, ainda envergonhado com sua reação agressiva e sobre aquele tópico. A verdade é que para o garoto muitas situações estavam tendo suas primeiras experiências, seja uma reação fisiológica, seja uma conversa sobre aquele tópico. O receptor não estava acostumado a viver como um adolescente, algumas vezes se perdia e se confundia mais do que gostaria.

Sehun conhecia um mundo, conhecia as dores e as dificuldades que alguém com mais idade e vivência poderia enfrentar. Naquele momento, naquele lugar, Sehun estava conhecendo  _ o _ mundo, o que o faria aprender a crescer e a lidar com seus fantasmas.

Os garotos ficaram em silêncio enquanto se aprontavam, vestiram os uniformes, arrumaram as mochilas e finalmente deixaram o quarto, indo até o ônibus que já os aguardava na entrada do colégio.

Durante o caminho, Sehun seguia em frente, completamente perdido em seus pensamentos.

Repentinamente sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso, respirou fundo e escorregou a mão para dentro do tecido, capturando o aparelho e desbloqueando a tela.

Engoliu em seco ao ver que havia mais uma mensagem de Sunhee. Passou os olhos rapidamente e voltou a guardar o aparelho, sem sequer responder.

Agora tinha mais um imenso motivo para se sentir ansioso e estressado.

**_✖✖✖✖_ **

Baekhyun naquela manhã estava mal-humorado.

Se encontrava sentado no ônibus olhando para a cabeça de Jongin bem a sua frente. A única vontade que sentia era de chutá-lo porque apenas ao ver aqueles cabelinhos espetados surgindo sobre o banco o faziam lembrar da noite anterior.

O escorregão. O acidente.

Fatídico banho!

Balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer as imagens que insistentemente ficavam rodando sua mente, principalmente o corpo de Oh Sehun. Foi realmente considerável a mudança em alguns meses de treino. O receptor havia chegado ao Miyusawa como um completo novato, nunca nem sequer havia pisado em um campo de beisebol e em meses mostraram um desempenho incrível. E naquela noite – ligeiramente trágica – notou o quanto Sehun tinha um caminho brilhante pela frente. O garoto havia adquirido o corpo quase perfeito para um jogador de beisebol.

– Realmente um corpo legal... – Sussurrou para si mesmo, quase que inconscientemente.

– Quem tem um corpo legal? – Sentado ao seu lado no ônibus, um dos fones pendurados ao redor do pescoço, Minseok o encarava com curiosidade.

– O quê? – Baekhyun virou-se surpreso para o terceiranista que mascava um chiclete, totalmente curioso sobre o que o arremessador estava falando.

– Você acabou de falar que alguém tem um corpo legal... – O veterano respondeu, levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Ninguém tem um corpo legal, você ouviu errado! – Retrucou envergonhado.

Minseok deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para a janela, observando o movimento dos carros. Baekhyun respirou aliviado com o claro fim do assunto, agradeceu mentalmente pelo veterano ser sempre daquela forma. Desinteressado não era a palavra, Minseok provavelmente só sentia preguiça em insistir em um assunto se percebesse que a pessoa estava relutante.

Não demoraram muito até finalmente chegar ao estádio. Desceram do ônibus, deram uma rápida espreguiçada e esperaram o treinador e Chung Ho os organizarem para a entrada pelos vestiários. Era melhor evitar o tumulto das filas de torcedores – que por sinal encontrava-se ligeiramente mais lotado que no primeiro jogo do Miyusawa.

Sehun estava na companhia de Kyungsoo, que parecia analisar compenetradamente a planilha de escolhas de jogadores e posições do time adversário, o Colegial Sogang. Eram um time composto por bons rebatedores, especialistas em rebatidas de arremessos fechados. Kyungsoo sabia que seriam um time complicado de vencer, principalmente pela ainda recém-formada bateria.

O receptor buscava com olhos ansiosos por Baekhyun, até que finalmente viu o garoto sair do ônibus, novamente com Jongin pendurado nas suas costas e sendo claramente rejeitado.

Aquela pontadinha salafrária de novo.

Sehun já estava ficando incomodado com aquela sensação, sentia-se extremamente infantil todas as vezes que parecia ter uma lesma em sua garganta, impedindo-o de engolir aquelas cenas.

_ “Oh Sehun, você só pode ser um idiota.” _ Pensou, balançando a cabeça em reprovação a si próprio.

Decidiu ignorar aquela sensação por hora, não acreditava que fosse realmente algo relevante. Talvez fosse apenas certa solidão, afinal já passava a considerar Byun Baekhyun seu melhor amigo. Tinha esse direito? Julgava que seu histórico com melhores amigos não era muito promissor.

_ “Droga, por que estou pensando essas merdas?” _

Respirou fundo e decidiu ir até o garoto, e inconvenientemente a cada passo estava se lembrando dos acontecimentos da noite interior. Tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam pouco a pouco corando, devia evitar conversar naquele momento? Tarde demais, Baekhyun já o havia visto e se aproximava... estava desviando o olhar?

– E-E aí... – Sehun cumprimentou, rindo de nervoso.

– Tudo certo? – Baekhyun perguntou para o além, afinal encarava qualquer ponto a distância que não fosse o receptor.

– Nervoso. – O mais alto respondeu. De fato, estava nervoso, só não sabia ao certo se era pelo jogo.

– Eu também... hoje vai ser meio complicado. – Baekhyun comentou pensativo, lembrando-se do jogo do ano anterior em que Miyusawa havia sido eliminado nas semifinais pelo Sogang. – Mas... esse ano vai ser diferente. – Completou com firmeza.

– O quê? – Sehun indagou confuso.

– O resultado desse jogo. – Baekhyun respondeu, olhando pela primeira vez para o maior. Era besteira ficarem envergonhados, eram amigos, crescidos o suficiente para agirem com naturalidade. Em seguida, continuou: – Estou contando com você pra me guiar pro lançamento certo, parceiro. – E sorriu confiante.

Enquanto absorvia as últimas palavras ditas pelo mais baixo, Sehun sentiu novamente algo muito intrigante. Ficou alguns intermináveis segundos olhando para o arremessador. Os olhos brilhando, o sorriso sincero, a confiança depositada em si...

Sinceramente, Sehun não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser no quanto naquele instante Baekhyun estava lindo.

– Você já sabe, não é? – Sehun finalmente se pronunciou. – Você é realmente fascinante, Byun Baekhyun!

Baekhyun apenas riu e balançou a cabeça, já conformado em ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca do receptor. Daquela forma, ao menos momentaneamente, o constrangimento da noite anterior desapareceu da mente dos dois garotos, focando-os no jogo que tinham para vencer naquela manhã.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o treinador e Chung Ho finalmente surgiram anunciando que já estavam sendo esperados a uma das entradas dos vestiários. Yang Mi havia chegado de carro um tempo depois e os seguia, conversando animadamente com as  _ managers _ . Sehun virou-se a tempo de a ver se separar do grupo com as meninas, acenou animado para a irmã, sendo igualmente cumprimentado e recebendo alguns beijos voadores. E nessa vista rápida, o garoto notou que a irmã estava acompanhada de outra pessoa, parecia ainda mais animada por conta disso.

Decidiu que mais tarde ligaria para a mulher perguntando sobre quem a acompanhava. Era hora de ocupar a mente apenas com o jogo, precisava se concentrar.

O corredor pelo qual seguiam estava consideravelmente cheio, alguns garotos de outras equipes circulavam por ali, inclusive alguns poucos do colegial Sogang.

Ao passarem por um grupo de quatro rapazes, Sehun esbarrou sem querer em um deles, pedindo desculpas rapidamente e continuando seu caminho. O garoto, entretanto, continuava a observá-lo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em certa curiosidade.

– Esse garoto... – Comentou baixinho para os companheiros.

Yixing passava acompanhado de Minseok que mantinha os fones atolados nos ouvidos e uma música no volume máximo. Ainda que ligeiramente distraído, o camisa 11 pode ouvir o comentário do jogador do Sogang.

– O camisa 2... Ele é da minha cidade, soube que ele–

O som dos locutores anunciando quanto tempo faltava para o início do jogo cobriu a voz do garoto, impedindo Yixing de ouvir o restante da frase.

– O que ele fez? – O camisa 11 sussurrou para si mesmo.

– O que tá acontecendo hoje que todos perto de mim decidiram falar sozinhos? – Minseok havia retirado um dos fones e olhava curioso para o colega de sala

– Volta a ouvir sua música – Empurrou o rosto do amigo enquanto ria, sendo prontamente obedecido.

Decidiu que era em vão esquentar a cabeça com qualquer coisa naquele momento.

Os garotos finalmente chegaram ao vestiário, cada um ocupando-se em vestir-se adequadamente para entrar em campo ou apenas ficar no banco, aguardando o momento em que seriam solicitados.

Sehun ocupava-se em prender as caneleiras quando alguém se sentava ao seu lado. Virou-se assustado, dando de cara com um capitão de cara fechada que assim que botou os olhos no rosto surpreso do receptor abriu um gentil sorriso

– Nervoso? – A pergunta veio carregada com uma notável preocupação e acompanhada de um aperto no ombro do calouro.

– Um pouco. – Sehun respondeu rindo soprado. Na realidade estava uma pilha, não apenas o jogo, mas a mensagem mais cedo de Sunhee o afetava. – Eu não quero decepcionar ninguém. – Completou, bagunçando os cabelos escuros.

– Você sabe... Já pensou em como são as ondas do mar? Ela vem e quebra, mas às vezes ela não alcança a costa, mas logo em seguida uma nova onda se forma e avança, cobrindo a que foi desfeita e alcançando o destino final. Nós funcionamos da mesma forma. Se você errar está tudo bem porque nós estamos aqui pra te cobrir, Sehun. Somos um time, engrenagens de uma única peça, somos completos quando nos conectamos. Então pense apenas em fazer o seu melhor, vamos estar lá com você e jamais vamos julgá-lo por qualquer erro! – Junmyeon respondeu de forma confiante e firme.

– Falou como um capitão. – Sehun riu divertido, sentindo certa leveza tomar seus ombros.

Ao mesmo tempo em que um aperto atingia seu coração. Será que Junmyeon ainda diria aquilo se soubesse o que havia feito? Será que não seria julgado pelo maior erro de sua vida?

– Só quis de alguma forma retribuir tudo que fez por mim ontem. – A risadinha no final retirou Sehun daquele marasmo que ameaçava consumi-lo.

– Eu não fiz nada, capitão.

– Você fez mais do que imagina, Sehun. – Junmyeon respondeu, levantando-se e segurando a cabeça do receptor, beijando rapidamente o topo. – Confie em você e no seu time. – Dizendo isso o garoto se afastou, voltando para onde suas coisas e Jongdae estavam.

– Posso ganhar um beijinho na cabeça também? – Jongdae provocou, jogando o boné para o capitão.

– Por que eu faria isso? – Junmyeon retrucou rindo.

– Você e Sehun estão bem próximos, não? – O comentário retórico veio enquanto o vice-capitão amarrava o tênis e tentava não soar tão incomodado.

– Esse garoto tem algo diferente nele. – Junmyeon respondeu distraidamente, sentando-se ao lado do melhor amigo. – É difícil entender o que ele pensa, o que ele quer ou deseja. Mas o assustador é o quanto ele consegue invadir as outras pessoas, entendê-las sem de fato saber o que se passa.

Jongdae o encarava seriamente, com os olhos fixos no rosto do capitão. Junmyeon percebeu o silêncio do amigo e virou-se para encará-lo, se deparando com o vice-capitão daquela forma.

– Por que tá me encarando desse jeito? – Junmyeon indagou rindo confuso.

– Porque nesse exato momento eu estou enlouquecido de ciúmes. – Jongdae respondeu sem rodeios.

– E-Eu... Não é dessa forma, Jongdae! – Junmyeon exclamou ansioso.

– É de que forma então?

– Como um irmão mais novo! Sempre que olho pro Sehun eu sinto vontade de cuidar dele, protegê-lo. Eu sinto que ele carrega algo dentro de si, algo que o deixa perdido... Eu vejo que há uma tristeza escondida no olhar dele.

Jongdae riu soprado, fazendo com que o capitão ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa com a reação.

– É que parece que todo mundo sente isso em relação a ele... – Olhava para Sehun que parecia com um certo problema em vestir certas partes do uniforme. – Parece que o misterioso novato tem um poder de atração intrigante.

– Viu?! Até você sente isso! – Junmyeon exclamou mais uma vez.

– Mas isso não me deixa ter menos ciúmes. – Retrucou, voltando a encarar o capitão. – Entenda... sou um cara apaixonado, Junmyeon, e ainda por cima um sem nenhuma perspectiva de sucesso.

– Jongdae...

– É... Tempo, você precisa de tempo. – O camisa 4 levantou-se e botou o boné na cabeça. – Eu sou totalmente enlouquecido por você, Kim Junmyeon, ao ponto de ser um idiota e te esperar perceber que já está completamente apaixonado por mim.

– KIM JONGDAE! – Junmyeon levantou-se abruptamente, socando o boné na cabeça e saindo de perto do vice-capitão.

– Não me admira Junmyeon fugir tanto de você. – A voz grossa chamou a atenção do vice-capitão que se virou para observar Chanyeol que estava alguns passos distante. – Eu fico impressionado o quanto você é direto com as coisas que fala.

– Talvez seja de família. – Jongdae deu de ombros, sorrindo de canto. – Jongin é exatamente dessa forma, não?

– Só que ainda mais descarado. – Chanyeol concordou rindo.

Do outro lado do vestiário, Sehun tentava prender o colete de impacto, mas sua mão não alcançava a abotoadura das suas costas. Repentinamente uma mão agarrou-se a sua, buscando alcançar a fivela e prendendo-a.

– Prontinho. – Baekhyun anunciou, batendo levemente as costas de Sehun.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu.

Sentia a mão recém-tocada formigar, como se o toque do arremessador causasse uma reação.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Baekhyun disse, passando pelo receptor e pegando o capacete no banco. Em seguida, virou-se novamente para Sehun e arrumou-o na cabeça do mais alto, fazendo-o abaixar-se ligeiramente para que pudesse prender a parte de trás.

Sehun olhava desajeitadamente para cima, observando as expressões que tomavam conta do rosto do menor.

_ “Ei, Baekhyun... Eu gosto dos seus lábios.” _

– Pronto! – O arremessador anunciou, assustando o garoto que pensava algo não muito apropriado.

– Achei que não ia mais fazer isso... – Sehun comentou rindo, levantando o gradeado do capacete.

– É... – Baekhyun respondeu acompanhando o riso. – Só dessa vez. Vem, já tá na hora. Vamos mostrar o que é a melhor bateria que o Miyusawa já teve.

– Vamos lá.

O que ouviram assim que alcançaram o campo foi de arrepiar todos os pelos do corpo. Ainda mais pessoas estavam ali presentes para presenciar o jogo de dois grandes times daquela região. Gritos ritmados, baterias bem ensaiadas, o hino de ambas escolas sendo entoados com animação por seus respectivos alunos que estavam ali para torcer por seus times.

Tudo era incrível demais para os olhos admirados de Sehun.

Do outro lado do campo os garotos do Sogang estavam reunidos sob o  _ banker _ e provavelmente discutiam algumas táticas de última hora que poderiam usar contra o Miyusawa.

Sehun observava tudo muito ansioso, o gradeado permanecia levantado enquanto inúmeras vezes o receptor buscava ajustar o capacete em sua cabeça. Sentia sua mão dentro da luva suar compulsivamente e tinha certeza que precisaria lavá-la urgentemente após aquele jogo. Baekhyun estava próximo a si e lançava alguns olhares de esguelha, verificando as condições do companheiro de bateria.

– Relexa,  _ catcher _ . – Baekhyun o surpreendeu ao usar pela primeira vez a denominação oficial de sua posição. – Vamos começar com calma.

Ao dizer isso, ouviram o juiz chamar os garotos de ambos os times até o centro do campo. Duas fileiras se formaram de frente uma para a outra e os rapazes se encaravam, alguns tentavam intimidar com caras feias, outros simplesmente estavam ocupados demais bocejando de sono – como era o caso de Minseok.

Mas um grupo de quatro garotos do Sogang, em especial, cravaram os olhos sobre Sehun.

O camisa 2 não sabia ao certo como reagir ou para onde olhar, mas sabia que tinha algo de errado com aquela intensa observação. Engolindo em seco, rumou os olhos até cada um dos quatro, devolvendo a intensidade até então focada em si. Aqueles garotos simplesmente pareciam dizer muitas coisas com os olhares, o receptor só não sabia ao certo como compreendê-los.

Ouviu o apito inicial e respirou fundo. Miyusawa começaria no ataque, o primeiro a se posicionar na  _ batter’s box  _ para a primeira tentativa de ataque como sempre fora Jongin. O garoto se posicionou do lado direito do catcher, o lado para canhotos. Agachado, com uma sobrancelha levantada em surpresa, o novo catcher do Sogang observava ao moreno posicionar-se com um sorriso animado nos lábios quase ocultos pela sombra do capacete.

Jongin adorava a sensação de surpresa que causava sempre que decidia rebater pelo lado direito, na maioria das vezes optava por utilizar-se do seu maior controle com o taco ao utilizar-se do lado destro, porém, todas as vezes que decidiu rebater pelo lado canhoto era capaz de alcançar a primeira base ainda mais rápido e diversas vezes ousar a rumar para a segunda.

O catcher do Sogang mandou os comandos e foi prontamente atendido pelo arremessador sobre o monte. A bola veio rápida, uma ligeira curva indicando um lançamento que se fecharia.

Mas não tão rápido.

O taco interceptou o final da trajetória, lançando a bola a muitos metros dentro do campo direito.

Jongin disparou, passando tão rapidamente pela primeira base que quando o garoto do time adversário teve tempo de pensar ao receber a bola lançada pelo campista direito, o moreno já se aproximava da segunda base e deslizava pelo chão, salvando duas bases e abrindo certa vantagem para Miyusawa.

A comoção do banco foi instantânea, Jongin era mestre em abrir vantagens com suas corridas. Minseok veio logo em seguida, rebatendo para longe e alcançando a primeira base e permitindo que Jongin chegasse a terceira. Na terceira rebatida para o Miyusawa, Kris entrou em campo, como segundo melhor rebatedor o garoto quase marcou um  _ home run _ , a bola bateu na grade e impediu que a bola saísse do diamante.

Mas foi tempo suficiente para que Miyusawa marcasse duas corridas no placar, Jongin e Minseok saíram de campo animados e agradeceram ao terceiranista pela chance que lhes fora dada.

Era hora do Miyusawa defender, Sehun e Baekhyun trocaram olhares rapidamente e sorriram um para o outro, buscando nesse ato se acalmaram ao tomar conhecimento de que iriam trabalhar juntos mais uma vez para garantir o melhor resultado possível.

Aquela primeira entrada se passou tranquilamente. Apesar de haver constantes e fortes rebatidas do Sogang, a bateria do Miyusawa conseguia contornar as situações. Sehun era ótimo com sua intuição ainda sem lapidar e Baekhyun conseguia se ajustar com seu conhecimento técnico a cada rebatedor que entrava em campo. Além disso, os veteranos sempre faziam o máximo para impedir qualquer corrida caso alguma bola fosse rebatida.

Da primeira à quinta entrada tudo se passou seguindo esse ritmo.

Por mais que Sogang fosse um dos melhores times ofensivos e com rebatedores impecáveis, Miyusawa havia treinado incessantemente para recepções, os bases e campistas estavam absolutamente preparados para eliminar qualquer corredor. Somava-se ao fato de que a bateria composta por Baekhyun e Sehun se engrenava cada vez mais, a ligação entre ambos a cada treino, a cada jogo, parecia se aprofundar e se encaixar na atmosfera que constituía o time laranja e branco.

Entretanto, tudo pareceu mudar na sexta entrada quando um dos garotos que haviam encarado incessantemente a Sehun entrou como rebatedor.

A princípio o catcher do Miyusawa sentiu um arrepio quando aquele rapaz se posicionou ao seu lado esquerdo, levantou os olhos rapidamente, encontrando o garoto olhando-o de canto. E num tom baixo, que talvez nem mesmo o juiz posicionado atrás do receptor pudesse ouvir, decidiu que era hora de dizer o que tanto queria.

– Seus amigos sabem o que você fez ano passado? – Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Sehun gelou.

Sabia que precisava gesticular os comandos do lançamento para Baekhyun, mas naquele instante sua cabeça estava em pane total. Suas mãos tremendo e os olhos arregalados eram a resposta que o garoto precisava.

– Eu estava em dúvida se era mesmo você, mas depois dessa reação…

No monte, Baekhyun observava o catcher, aguardando os comandos que precisaria para lançar o melhor lançamento contra aquele rebatedor.

Mas eles não vinham.

Sehun parecia estático por algum motivo e o pitcher sabia que alguma coisa estava imensamente errada.

O juiz apitou, apressando para que o lançamento ocorresse. Baekhyun respirou fundo e se preparou, não tinha mais como esperar os comandos de Sehun, precisava apenas torcer para que o receptor conseguisse receber.

O camisa 2 piscou inúmeras vezes, o medo estava estampado em seu rosto e aquilo era a deixa para que o rebatedor do Sogang conseguisse prever para onde o pitcher do Miyusawa estava lançando.

Se o receptor não se mostra em condições, a única forma segura que o arremessador teria para lançar seria…

Aberto.

O rebatedor escorregou o bastão pelas mãos, com isso permitindo que tivesse um alcance maior. O taco interceptou a bola, não muito bem pois esta havia feito uma curva repentina para baixo, esbarrando no bastão e quicando inúmeras vezes no chão.

Mas aquilo era o suficiente para o garoto Sogang, que abandonou o taco e saiu em disparada.

Sehun ainda olhava estático para baixo, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Sua cabeça latejava dolorosamente e ele se sentia tonto, mas sabia que ainda tinha algo importante a fazer antes que deixasse todo o seu desespero tomar conta.

– SEHUN! – O grito de Baekhyun alcançou seus ouvidos, tirando-o parcialmente da lama de agonia que o afogava.

O catcher olhou rapidamente para o arremessador, esse apontava para a segunda base. Sehun, em meio a tropeços para alcançá-la, desajeitadamente agarrou-se a bola e lançou para Jongdae, que recepcionou com maestria, eliminando um corredor, mas não havia mais tempo de lançar para a terceira base. Dois garotos já corriam em direção a _home_ _plate_ e a qualquer momento iriam pontuar.

Com velocidade, a bola foi arremessada de volta para Sehun que olhou rapidamente ao seu redor, notando o que seu desespero havia causado no andamento do jogo.

_ “O que eu fiz?!” _

Foi a última coisa que conseguiu pensar antes de sentir a bola escorregar de sua luva e sentir os dois garotos, aos atropelos, escorregarem para tocar na marca branca abaixo do catcher, antes de si.

Ao perceber de fato o que havia acontecido, Sehun realmente deixou que mais uma dose de desespero tomasse conta de seu corpo. Retirou a máscara rapidamente, buscando respirar melhor, o ar parecia não querer chegar até seus pulmões.

Ao longe ele podia ouvir a narração do jogo, aparentemente com a sua repentina desatenção o Colegial Sogang havia empatado.

Sentiu a mão do juiz às suas costas, a voz abafada do homem parecia indagar se ele estava bem, se havia se machucado.

Ele na medida do possível estava bem, ao mesmo tempo em que não estava. Mais um pouco e Sehun sabia que todo aquele pânico em seu corpo o faria perder a consciência, essa era sempre a forma que seu organismo encontrava como solução para aliviar toda a maldita tensão que se acumulava.

Isso até ele sentir outro toque, dessa vez em seu braço. A mão da pessoa estava quente e suada, mas pareceu descarregar uma energia curiosa que deixou Sehun um pouco mais calmo.

– O que houve? – A voz de Baekhyun estava esganiçada.

O calouro virou-se para Baekhyun, encontrando-o mais baixo olhando-o preocupado, suor escorrendo por todo seu rosto.

– Ele... Aquele rebatedor. – A resposta vaga pareceu não agradar ao pitcher que suspirou nervoso.

– O que tem ele, Sehun?

– Ele sabe o que eu  _ fiz. –  _ Uma das mãos repentinamente segurou com força o pulso de Baekhyun que fez uma careta de dor. – Ele sabe Baekhyun, ele vai contar... Ele vai dizer pra todos que eu  _ matei _ meu melhor amigo!

O aperto no pulso de Baekhyun tornou-se insustentável, fazendo o garoto segurar a mão do catcher com a sua própria, apertando-a igualmente e ao senti-la afrouxar, passou a fazer um leve carinho.

– Ele não vai dizer nada, Sehun. – A voz mais suave pareceu acalmar ligeiramente a tremedeira no corpo do primeiranista. – Eu não vou deixar. – E com sua mão livre, Baekhyun passou pelo rosto do mais alto, ignorando todo o suor acumulado, e segurando-o na região da nuca. – É melhor você ir pro banco e se acalmar.

– Não... Isso não. – Sehun voltou a se sentir desesperado. – Eu ainda posso jogar, eu–

– Não. – A resposta firme pareceu cortar o restante do espírito que Sehun sentia ainda possuir. – Você não pode.

– É claro que posso, eu–

– Eu não  _ quero  _ continuar esse jogo com você.

E com aquelas poucas palavras que pareceram despedaçar todo o seu coração, Sehun percebeu o quanto seus erros do passado pareciam reverberar e causar ainda mais erros no presente.


	15. Juntos!

O treinador observava os últimos acontecimentos com um olhar sério.

Considerando o desempenho de Sehun no restante do jogo até aquele momento, o garoto estava excepcional. A repentina mudança no fluxo e nas ações tardias e confusas do catcher só podiam significar que algo sério havia abalado o psicológico do primeironista.

E tudo indicava que aquele desequilíbrio tinha acontecido após a passagem de um certo rebatedor do Sogang.

A sequência de fatos aos que apenas eram telespectadores casuais era muito simples e rápida, mas para olhos aguçados pela experiência tudo estava muito nítido e complicado. O garoto Sogang havia dito algo, Sehun havia se descontrolado com aquelas palavras e o resultado disso foi a desastrosa jogada com o sucesso iminente de duas corridas serem somadas ao placar, empatando o jogo.

O treinador Jordan estava pela primeira vez naquele jogo sentindo-se aflito. Talvez não apenas como o “comandante” daqueles garotos, mas como o recém-descoberto pai que era. O olhar de Sehun, mesmo que por baixo do capacete, o treinador sabia dizer que naquele momento estava perdido e desesperado com algo.

Uma troca de olhares rápida com Baekhyun – antes que o garoto se dirigisse a Sehun – o fez perceber que ali a curta distância provavelmente a situação do catcher era ainda mais perturbadora. Não era normal o próprio arremessador pedir por uma substituição de seu receptor.

Mas naquele instante Baekhyun havia pedido.

E o treinador sabia que essa era de fato a escolha certa. Uma das características principais e provavelmente a que mais despertava raiva nos companheiros de time do pitcher do Miyusawa talvez fosse aquela.

Baekhyun sabia o momento de agir de forma direta, a sangue frio, quase hostil quando precisava confrontar seus colegas de equipe.

Mas talvez não fosse uma boa ideia o garoto agir daquela forma com Sehun, não quando o rapaz já estava visivelmente conturbado com algo. E era isso que o treinador Jordan temia.

Que com algumas poucas palavras mal colocadas, Sehun tivesse seu espírito quebrado.

– Vá chamar Yixing. – Sua voz estava firme, mas era possível distinguir uma considerável quantidade de preocupação.

Kyungsoo que estava ao lado do homem prontamente o obedeceu, correndo até a região de aquecimento na lateral do campo.

– Parece que você vai entrar, Yixing. – Chamou o terceironista, policiando-se na forma direta que se comunicava com o garoto.

Yixging apenas acenou e correu de volta para o  _ banker _ , onde foi prontamente instruído por Chung Ho. O treinador continuava a manter seus olhos fixos na bateria na  _ home plate _ .

Baekhyun parecia dizer algo a Sehun.

Qual seria o resultado de suas palavras, provavelmente o treinador veria assim que o catcher retornasse ao banco.

– Eu não  _ quero  _ continuar esse jogo com você.

Sehun o encarava com olhos perdidos. Aquilo chegava a machucar alguma parte dentro de Baekhyun que ele não sabia dizer qual era.

– E-Eu–

E se calou. Sehun não sabia ao certo o que dizer, porque na realidade ele não  _ tinha _ o que dizer. Ele apenas conseguia compreender o quanto aquelas palavras de Baekhyun pareciam tê-lo quebrado inteiramente por dentro.

De uma forma esquisita.

Pareciam transcender do universo laranja e branco que compartilhavam e invadir o seu próprio e já destruído universo interior.

– Vem, levanta. – O arremessador segurou-lhe o braço e o puxou para cima, fazendo-o se erguer. – Vai para o banco, respira, bebe uma água e limpa esse suor. – Baekhyun olhava diretamente em seus olhos.

Sehun estava incapaz de verbalizar qualquer coisa. As palavras simplesmente fugiam-lhe e o garoto se encontrava em um estado quase que em transe, puro choque e desespero o consumindo por tantos motivos.

_ “Todos vão descobrir o que eu sou.” _

_ “Eu vou perder tudo novamente.” _

Tantos pensamentos ocupavam sua mente que o garoto nem sequer havia notado quando já se botava em movimento em direção ao  _ banker _ . Caminhava a passos lentos, retirava totalmente o capacete e o deixava frouxamente seguro em sua mão solta ao lado de seu corpo, a mão esquerda também estava despida da luva que era segura em um aperto igualmente frouxo.

Cada passo parecia imensamente pesado.

– Sehun!

O chamado o fez virar-se lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Yixing passava por si e se aproximava de onde Baekhyun estava. O arremessador permanecia no mesmo lugar, olhava diretamente para Sehun.

– Eu acho que você entendeu errado o que eu quis dizer. – Sehun o observava em nítida confusão. – Eu  _ não quero _ continuar esse jogo com você justamente porque eu  _ preciso _ de você. Por isso eu  _ quero _ que você vá até lá, tome uma água, limpe o suor e se acalme e então você volte até aqui, porque eu  _ preciso _ te ter na outra ponta. Eu não quero  _ me sentir _ sozinho novamente, então, por favor... Volte! 

Sehun continuou a observá-lo, seus olhos completamente fixados em Baekhyun. Apenas aquele garoto parecia existir para si.

E com algumas outras palavras, o mesmo que o quebrou foi capaz de reconstruir cada pedacinho de seu espírito.

– Eu vou. – A firmeza em sua voz retornou um sorriso quase iluminado como resposta.

– Eu vou estar aqui te esperando, Catcher.

Sehun se permitiu retribuir aquele sorriso, sentindo uma repentina e esquisita vontade de chorar ao olhar para Baekhyun.

Ele não conseguia entender, mas o mais baixo parecia sempre aquecer a mais profunda parte de sua existência que há tempo demais se mostrava congelada.

_ “Eu  _ **_amo_ ** _ o seu sorriso, Baekhyun, e por isso estranhamente às vezes parece doer em algum lugar aqui dentro.” _

– Você já sabe, Baekhyun, voc–

– Sou  _ fascinante _ ... É, eu já sei. – O riso divertido invadiu toda a estrutura de Sehun. – Volte.

Acenou confiantemente, virando-se e correndo para o  _ banker  _ antes que o juiz o escorraçasse do campo.

Yixing se posicionava na  _ home plate _ e observava o decorrer da conversa entre os dois garotos.

– Vocês dois estão bem próximos. – Comentou sorrindo.

– É... Afinal, Sehun é o que eu talvez possa chamar de melhor amigo? – Baekhyun pausou por um instante, um pensamento repentino e intrigante cruzando sua mente.  _ “ _ **_Só_ ** _ melhor amigo?”.  _ – Ou algo assim. – Completou, sacudindo os pensamentos para longe. – Vamos fazer nosso melhor... Vamos com calma.

Yixing o encarava quase boquiaberto. Dos dois anos em que os dois haviam jogado juntos, aquela era a primeira vez que Baekhyun mostrava-se disposto a aceitar aquela bateria.

– Me dando comandos? Quem é o catcher aqui? – Seu tom trazia uma carga considerável de diversão. – É... Vamos com calma, pitcher.

Quando Sehun chegou ao  _ banker _ o treinador o aguardava ansioso e receoso ao mesmo tempo. Tais sentimentos foram prontamente dissipados quando vislumbrou no rosto do garoto um pequeno sorriso e uma calma discreta, porém crescente. Totalmente diferente do que vira em campo na última jogada.

– Você está bem, garoto? – Jordan tocou o ombro de Sehun, apertando-o firme e carinhosamente por sobre o equipamento do catcher.

– Acho que agora sim, senhor. – Sehun respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, olhando diretamente para os olhos preocupados do treinador. – Eu estou bem. – Tocou igualmente o ombro do homem.

Sehun muitas vezes era capaz de sentir a mesma calma que sentia com Baekhyun quando estava próximo ao treinador. Mas era algo diferente.

Parecia transbordar um sentimento que Sehun nunca havia experimentado. Olhando nos olhos daquele homem ele era capaz de se ver um pouco melhor do que se imaginava ser.

– Vá descansar. – O treinador o empurrou levemente, fazendo o receptor dar pequenos tropeços até finalmente chegar aos bancos.

Sehun se largou no assento, respirando com mais facilidade ao retirar o protetor em seu peito. Logo uma das  _ managers _ veio lhe entregar uma garrafa de água e uma toalha para que secasse o suor.

– Como se sente? – Kyungsoo indagou ao sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Cansado. – Um suspiro acompanhou a resposta.

– O que aconteceu ali? Estava correndo tudo tão bem até aquele rebatedor entrar em jogo.

– Foi só... Um mal-estar acompanhado de algumas provocações. – Sehun respondeu ao lançar-lhe um olhar misterioso.

– Que tipo de provocações? – O garoto permanecia curioso e preocupado.

– Apenas provocações. – Retrucou com um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o boné do mais baixo e bagunçava seus cabelos.

– Certo. Fique bem, Sehun.

– Eu vou. – Dizendo isso o catcher se levantou e caminhou até a o interior do vestiário que se encontrava exatamente em uma leve inclinação para o interior do  _ banker. _

Dirigiu-se até sua mochila, parando e observando-a, cogitando se era uma boa ideia checar em seu celular se havia mais alguma mensagem. Respirou fundo e limpou uma vez mais o suor que se formava em sua testa, em seguida com um rápido movimento buscou o aparelho no interior da bolsa, alcançando-o e desbloqueando a tela.

De fato, havia mais uma mensagem. Era Sunhee outra vez, entretanto o conteúdo mexeu consigo de uma forma diferente do que a anterior – que permanecia martelando fundo em sua mente, preocupando ainda mais em relação ao fim daquele jogo.

Dessa vez o conteúdo daquela mensagem continha apenas duas palavras que foram capazes de confundir ainda mais suas emoções, ao mesmo tempo que as fizeram se aquecer. ****

**_Sunhee_ **

_Se cuide._

Sehun voltou a bloquear o aparelho, enquanto deixava-se cair no banco, ambas as mãos se agarrando aos seus próprios cabelos.

– Eu não consigo te entender, mulher! – Resmungou, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta.

Jogou o celular de volta em sua mochila e decidiu por voltar ao  _ banker _ , sentado no mesmo lugar que anteriormente.

Sua mente estava a mil.

Oscilava entre pensar nos avisos e mensagens de Sunhee, a ameaça disfarçada de provocação do rebatedor do Sogang, aquela mensagem de número desconhecido, suas próprias confusões internas. Levantou o olhar e firmou no centro do diamante, percebendo que por mais que tantas coisas ruins estivessem a rodear sua mente, algo parecia sempre se destacar intensamente e varrer tudo para longe.

Baekhyun.

Sempre e incontrolavelmente Sehun se pegava pensando em Baekhyun.

E isso o assustava, não compreendia o porquê de sentir-se daquela forma, mas ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia imensamente completo ao pensar no garoto, parecia que uma dor esquisita cruzava em seu peito, criando uma pressão em sua garganta. Era difícil de engolir.

Balançou a cabeça compulsivamente até que aqueles pensamentos esquisitos fossem dizimados. Mas parecia algo impossível porque todas as vezes seus olhos voltavam a se fixar naquele monte, observando cada pequena ação.

Quando estava em campo, Sehun não conseguia observar tão atentamente, mas era incrível cada mudança em Baekhyun durante um jogo.

Gostava de ver como o pitcher mordia os lábios fortemente enquanto se posicionava para um lançamento, deixando-os avermelhados. Gostava de como a cada arremesso Baekhyun deixava seu boné afundado em sua cabeça. Gostava como discretamente ele perdia um pouco de seu equilíbrio ao jogar velozmente a bola. Gostava do sorriso escondido pela sombra toda vez que conseguia um ótimo lançamento.

Era estratosféricamente bom gostar de acompanhar cada uma de suas ações.

O que Sehun não havia notado é que naquele momento Jongdae estava parado a alguns metros distante de si – o garoto havia sido substituído até o fim daquela entrada para que Kyungsoo pudesse entrar um pouco –, observava-o curiosamente, se perguntando o que causava aquela feição tão calma e encantada em seu rosto. Se aproximou um pouco e o observou mais atentamente, acompanhando o olhar do garoto e sorrindo ao perceber onde aqueles orbes brilhantes se fixaram.

– Esse é um belo olhar que você tem aí, garoto. – Jongdae sussurrou para si mesmo, observando a Sehun que estava compenetrado demais para notá-lo. – A questão é saber se você entende o que ele  _ provavelmente _ significa...

O restante daquela entrada se passou apertado e de certa forma equilibrado. À sétima entrada, durante o ataque de Miyusawa, apesar de Junmyeon ter tido um desempenho excepcional em suas rebatidas, não fora o suficiente para quebrar a defesa dos campistas do Sogang que com agilidade eliminavam os corredores adversários.

Da sexta a última entrada tudo permaneceu no mesmo ritmo, o empate permanecendo, aos poucos a monotonia se instalando naquele jogo.

Foi apenas após dar o início da nona e última entrada que Sehun finalmente respirou fundo e se dirigiu até o treinador, vestindo todo seu equipamento.

– Treinador. – Chamou o homem que se virou atento em sua direção, os olhos sérios e compenetrados fixados aos seus. – Eu  _ quero _ entrar de novo.

– Eu não sei se essa é uma boa ideia, Sehu–

– Eu  _ preciso _ entrar de novo. – Interrompeu, sua voz firme parecendo reverberar de todos os seus poros. – Talvez seja prepotência, egoísmo, qualquer coisa que o senhor quiser considerar, mas eu  _ quero _ e  _ preciso _ entrar de novo. Eu fiz uma promessa que eu tenho que cumprir, por mim e por todos desse time.

– Você tem certeza que está bem pra voltar lá?

– É óbvio que não tenho! – Respondeu rindo para a surpresa do homem. – Eu não tenho certeza de nada nessa vida, treinador, eu só tenho esse impulso dentro de mim que diz que a hora de entrar novamente é agora. Eu estou com medo e preocupado, eu sou um novato que ainda se deixa levar por emoções, mas eu quero aprender. Eu quero me tornar um catcher, um companheiro de equipe confiável para os meus veteranos, eu quero ser alguém em quem eles possam depositar a confiança. Assim como eles são para mim. Eu quero ser capaz de crescer junto com eles, em campo e em cada aprendizado fora dele também. Por isso... Por favor, treinador, me deixe voltar lá e estar junto com eles quando comemorarmos a nossa vitória. – E abaixou-se em uma reverência de quase noventa graus.

O treinador apenas observava o topo da cabeça do garoto, os fios molhados de suor. Um sorriso nostálgico cruzando seus lábios ao lembrar-se de quando ele próprio havia dito palavras daquela forma para o seu treinador. Uma emoção o invadiu repentinamente, não por ver o quanto seu filho era parecido consigo, mas pela consciência do quanto Sehun tinha uma força inimaginável dentro de si.

A consciência de que Oh Sehun, se permanecesse naquele caminho, poderia se tornar o  _ melhor _ catcher de sua geração.

– Volte lá, garoto. Mostre para os seus veteranos que você é capaz. – Jordan se aproximou do jovem, forçando-o a se levantar e olhar para si. Com um aperto firme no ombro de Sehun, completou: – Eu confio em você para nos guiar até a próxima rodada.

Sehun abriu um sorriso que jurava ser capaz de alcançar as pontas de suas orelhas, transformando seus olhos em luas novas, afinal estavam completamente fechados e ocultos.

– Obrigado, treinador! Eu vou dar o meu melhor!

– Eu sei.

O treinador virou-se então, botando um pé no campo e sinalizando a troca de jogadores para o juiz que apitou prontamente.

Yixing correu de volta para o  _ banker _ , passando por Sehun e apertando-lhe o ombro em um sinal de boa sorte. O primeironista caminhava vagarosamente, puxando todo o ar do planeta para dentro de seus pulmões e em seguida o soltando em longas lufadas.

Ao invés de se posicionar na  _ home plate _ , o catcher pediu tempo ao juiz e se dirigiu ao monte, onde Baekhyun o encarava com um sorriso de canto que quase parecia dizer o quanto se orgulhava de Sehun.

– Vamos vencer. – Disse com confiança ao se aproximar do pitcher.

– Juntos. – Baekhyun respondeu, esticando a mão que estava vestida com a luva, sendo prontamente rebatida contra a própria de Sehun, igualmente de luva.

– Me deixe te guiar, Byun Baekhyun.

– É bom pegar todas, Oh Sehun.

Devidamente posicionado na  _ home plate _ , Sehun ouviu a permissão para iniciar a última jogada daquele jogo. Todas as bases estavam ocupadas por corredores do Sogang.

O último lançamento que levaria a vitória do time Miyusawa que naquele instante se encontrava um ponto a frente no placar.

Ou o último lançamento que levaria a derrota iminente do time.

Mas Sehun queria apenas a vitória e estava ali disposto a conquistá-la junto de seus companheiros de equipe.

Junto a Baekhyun.

Um último olhar foi lançado ao corredor na terceira base, era o rebatedor que o havia provocado. Uma chama – quase vingativa – cresceu dentro de Sehun, um instinto enlouquecedor que o estava fazendo quase a ter uma visão aérea daquele diamante.

Em uma ocasião como aquela, a forma como um rebatedor reagiria seria ao tentar um  _ bunt _ e era isso o que a posição do batedor indicava.

Sehun sabia, conseguia quase _ ver _ o que precisava ser feito e iria executar tudo.

Iria vencer.

Ao soltar o ar de seus pulmões, o catcher sinalizou para Baekhyun, pedindo um arremesso central e sem tanta força. O sorriso em resposta causou uma descarga elétrica por seu corpo, todos os seus sentidos estavam alertas, seu corpo tremia em  _ pura excitação. _

O arremesso veio veloz diretamente no centro, se tivesse a força certa poderiam fazer um  _ strike _ , mas o taco interceptou o caminho. Um  _ bunt _ fraco, assim como queria.

O batedor abandonou o taco e se pôs a correr. Sehun deslizou pelo chão, agarrando a bola e levantando-se imediatamente, preparando-se para lançar de volta para Baekhyun.

– SEGUNDA! – Sehun gritou a plenos pulmões ao lançar a bola com toda sua força.

O arremesso apesar de instável alcançou a luva de Baekhyun, o garoto nem havia se dado o tempo de se preparar para lançar para Kyungsoo na segunda base. Ao mesmo tempo em que a bola estava segura em sua luva na mão esquerda, Baekhyun virou-se e já lançou, com um controle impressionante de bola mesmo em tais condições.

A bola chegou a Kyungsoo em uma trajetória quase perfeita. O primeironista rapidamente fez uma varredura em tudo que acontecia dentro do diamante. Haviam eliminado o corredor na segunda base, restava o da primeira e terceira. Respirando fundo o garoto se preparou e lançou para Junmyeon na primeira base.

O terceironista saltou ao alcançar a bola um pouco aérea. Dois eliminados, faltava o último. No instante em que um de seus pés tocou o chão, Junmyeon já arremessava a bola de volta para Baekhyun.

Sehun observava tudo em puro êxtase, sentindo a adrenalina o inundar de formas surreais. A sequência de jogadas de seus companheiros de time era excepcional, cada reação era incrível. Ao ver a bola finalmente retornar para Baekhyun, aquela mesma descarga elétrica cruzou por seu corpo novamente, uma onda inigualável de excitação e admiração o preenchendo enlouquecidamente.

O pitcher recebeu o lançamento com sua mão esquerda esticada, todo seu corpo já de frente para Sehun, preparado para lhe devolver o melhor arremesso daquele dia, junto com a eliminação final que os levariam um degrau para cima, para o objetivo final.

Naquele instante o mundo assustadoramente pareceu estar em câmera lenta para Sehun. Existia apenas Baekhyun e toda a sua aura sufocante. Via cada pequena ação do garoto, a perna se levantando e novamente atingindo o chão com violência, seu corpo se esticando e seu braço ricocheteando o lançamento, o boné caindo de sua cabeça, os cabelos suados em sua testa balançavam ligeiramente devido a toda ação.

O olhar em chamas.

Naquele instante, Sehun entendeu o quanto Baekhyun era único e especialmente  _ fascinante. _

– É MELHOR PEGAR ESSA, CATCHER! – O grito de Baekhyun invadiu todo o seu interior, ascendendo-o de forma agonizante, retirando todo o seu fogo interno.

Sehun tinha certeza que era capaz de entrar em combustão naquele momento.

– Eu vou! – Sussurrou para si mesmo.

A bola veio zunindo e veloz em sua direção. Ainda ligeiramente em pé, Sehun a agarrou firmemente e virou-se como podia, esticando sua mão esquerda com a bola para a  _ home plate,  _ tocando-a ao mesmo tempo em que o terceiro corredor deslizava para marcar o ponto.

A poeira levantada impedia o juiz de anular ou confirmar o ponto. O silêncio aflito que se seguiu durou míseros segundos quando um movimento de braços em X do juiz definiu o fim daquele jogo.

– FORA!

Sehun ainda esticado, observava sua luva tocada na parte branca.

Ele havia conseguido.

Seu time tinha vencido, não era apenas um sonho o título. Eles realmente poderiam conseguir se continuassem a trabalhar  _ juntos _ .

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, ele permanecia estático, incrédulo demais de que havia pela primeira vez em sua vida sentindo tantas emoções e sensações no mesmo instante.

Ali, congelado na mesma posição, Sehun sentia uma onda crescente da mais pura e avassaladora  _felicidade._

Sentiu um peso se chocar e pendurar as suas costas violentamente, ambos caindo no chão. Baekhyun tremia inteiro ao tentar arrancar o capacete do catcher e sorria como Sehun jamais havia visto uma pessoa sorrir em toda sua vida. Os olhos do garoto brilhavam com lágrimas contidas.

– Nós conseguimos, catcher! – Baekhyun dizia com sua voz visivelmente embargada e esganiçada enquanto jogava longe o capacete do primeironista e o puxava para cima, ambos ficando em pé. – Nós vencemos,  _ todos nós, juntos! _

E então Sehun finalmente sentiu o que parecia ser uma multidão o esmagar. Gritos em felicidade invadiam seus ouvidos, apertos contra seu corpo o faziam ficar sem ar. O cheiro e a sensação de corpos suados tocando-o poderia fazê-lo tentar fugir daquela zona, mas a verdade era que Sehun estava imobilizado, quase assustado com tamanho reconhecimento e  _ carinho  _ que recebia.

Ele não conseguia entender ao certo, mas estava

disposto a ficar no meio de toda aquela nojeira de garotos suados porque sabia que aquilo era resultado da mais pura e incrível dedicação por um bem comum, pelo que todos compartilhavam e amavam.

Aquele universo laranja e branco.

Beisebol.

Trabalho em equipe.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Oh Sehun se sentiu parte de algo e estava disposto a lutar com unhas e dentes para proteger aqueles sentimentos.

– Vencemos! – Disse em meio a um beijo molhado e estalado que recebia de Jongin, bem em sua testa.

– Você nos guiou a isso, Sehun! – Kyungsoo respondeu ao se aproximar e abraçar desajeitadamente o catcher.

– Como assim?

– Ao lançar de volta a Baekhyun e comandar o lance pra segunda base, deixou claro o que tinha em mente. – Junmyeon respondeu animado. – Você ditou toda a estratégia da jogada, Sehun, nós eliminamos  _ todos _ os corredores. Se não fosse por você, esse jogo estaria perdido!

– Você nos salvou completamente, Sehun! – Minseok concordou rindo divertido ao se pendurar nas costas de Chanyeol.

– Você quem nos guiou, catcher! – Baekhyun finalizou, batendo levemente sua mão contra o rosto molhado do primeironista. – Não só eu, mas todos nós precisamos de você em campo, Sehun.

E finalmente Sehun percebeu que em momento algum qualquer deles o havia culpado pelos seus erros. Todos aqueles garotos haviam o aceitado e estavam ali dispostos a confiar o que lhes era mais importante naquele momento de suas vidas.

Todos eles precisavam dele, assim como Sehun precisava de todos eles. Era isso que os tornava um time completo.

Era isso que os tornavam os melhores–

– Você é o melhor parceiro, Sehun! – Baekhyun sorriu, sendo acompanhado pelo sorriso que todos os outros lançavam igualmente para o catcher.

– Vamos continuar vencendo.  _ Juntos! _


	16. Quatro dias na neve

Sentado naquele vestiário, após ter se trocado, Sehun observava seu celular. Apesar do conteúdo da mensagem ser incômodo – o número desconhecido lhe alertando da presença do homem que Sehun mais detestava naquele estádio –, a felicidade que sentia com a mais recente vitória era capaz de nublar toda a sua preocupação e nervoso.

Guardou o aparelho de volta em sua mochila e voltou a atenção para o garoto que estava a sua frente, o tronco nu enquanto observava a blusa, buscando distinguir a parte da frente, a procura frenética pela etiqueta.

Recostou a cabeça contra a parede e continuou a observá-lo. Era engraçado como Baekhyun resmungava até mesmo com uma peça de roupa quando as coisas não funcionavam do jeito que bem entendia.

Era extremamente fofo a forma como deixava formar um biquinho a cada resmungo prolongado contra o tecido, até que finalmente soltava um risinho disfarçado e conseguia finalmente vestir a blusa. Lentamente a peça era guiada, cobrindo-lhe o tronco branco e contornado.

 _“Eu realmente gosto do seu corpo, Baekhyun_.” Se viu pensando uma vez mais e aquela quentura esquisita tomando-lhe não só a face, mas todo seu corpo.

Baekhyun virou-se a tempo de ver o garoto cobrindo o próprio rosto e riu das ações do primeironista, sem de fato entender o que – no caso _quem –_ causava aquela reação. Caminhou para próximo de Sehun e sentou-se ao seu lado.

– O que acha de darmos uma fugida de novo? – Perguntou em um tom que indicava segredo.

– Fugida?

– Só até o tempo do segundo jogo terminar, vamos sei lá, até uma sorveteria e voltamos alguns minutos antes e esperamos no ônibus. O que acha? – Devolveu a pergunta, seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa. – Eu acho que você me deve algumas explicações sobre o que tem te afligido tanto e o que foi aquilo durante o jogo...

– Acho uma ideia sensacional. – Sorriu cúmplice, abaixando a cabeça e suspirando. De fato, devia algumas explicações ao companheiro de bateria.

Os dois garotos então puseram as mochilas sobre os ombros e aproveitando toda a comoção gerada por um fim de jogo acompanhado de vitória, se esgueiraram pela porta, correndo pelos corredores de acesso aos vestiários.

Mas a meio caminho da saída mais próxima, uma pessoa estava recostada à parede, uma sombra cobrindo-lhe o rosto por conta do boné. Aquele sorriso de dentes absurdamente brancos trazendo um mar de lembranças.

– Foi um jogo incrível, garoto. Você leva jeito. – Aquela voz tão conhecida e nostálgica alcançou-lhe os ouvidos.

Era Minho. Aquele homem era o que poderia chamar de quase tio. Minho havia crescido na casa ao lado de onde Sunhee vivia, ajudava a garota a lidar com os problemas infinitos que tinha com o pai bêbado. Os dois eram melhores amigos e quase como irmãos.

A trajetória de Minho provavelmente não se diferenciava tanto da mãe de Sehun. Ambos haviam crescido em ambientes hostis e de péssimo exemplo, era quase normal que aquele homem tivesse seguido aquele rumo. O confuso era que apesar de Minho ter uma ficha não muito agradável, provavelmente em relação a Sunhee e Sehun o homem era sempre presente e gentil. 

O principal problema era que Minho inúmeras vezes havia feito alguns trabalhos juntamente com aquele homem detestável com quem Sunhee havia tido um caso.

– Você cresceu bem, tá bonitão... Parece sua mãe, mas ainda mais _aquele_ cara. Sunhee deve ter tido um surto quando soube que você estava seguindo os mesmos passos. – Disse a última parte um décimo mais baixo.

– Por que você está aqui? – Sehun indagou rispidamente, sentindo que Baekhyun aproximava-se de si, segurava seu pulso firmemente ao notar que o receptor avançava com certa hostilidade.

– Porque aquele idiota está aqui te procurando. Provavelmente nesse exato corredor bem aqui atrás de mim! – A resposta veio com certa diversão, entretanto, em um piscar de olhos Minho tornou a carregar seu tom com seriedade. – Eu trabalho algumas vezes com ele, mas isso não quer dizer que eu concorde e goste do que esse idiota faz. Principalmente quando envolve Sunhee e você. Por isso decidi bancar o cuzão e fingir que não me importo com vocês dois... Aquela coisa de manter seus amigos perto, seus _inimigos_ mais perto ainda.

– Então veio aqui dizer que se eu passar por essa porta ele vai me pegar?

– Vim te dar um conselho, Sehun. – Minho respondeu, dando um passo à frente e permitindo que seu rosto moreno fosse iluminado. – A única forma de você se livrar dele é enfrentando, não sozinho, claro, posso te ajudar a armar um esquema, não me importo de ter a polícia por perto. Sei bem me manter limpo.

– Sugere que eu arrisque a minha vida?

– Você já se arriscou antes, Sehun. – Retrucou. – As coisas não correram tão bem, claro, mas já chega de fugir não acha? Você e sua mãe sempre fogem de tudo. Por que simplesmente não enfrenta tudo que aconteceu? Só assim você vai poder continuar em frente, garoto.

– Pra você é fácil falar. – Sehun devolveu com rispidez.

– Não, não é, porra! Eu estava lá também, Sehun. E já vi e enfrentei coisa muito pior, moleque! Assim como a idiota da sua mãe, que apesar de tudo, do jeito avesso dela faz o melhor que pode pra ser uma mãe. Dê uma chance pra essa idiota também!

– Você sabe muito bem porque eu não dou! – Sehun aumentava seu tom de voz, com isso sentia Baekhyun apertar-lhe o pulso. De certa forma uma calma se espalhava por seu corpo.

– Sei muito bem, moleque! E até concordaria contigo se não soubesse de todas as razões dela.

– E que razões tão nobres são essas?

– A hora que você crescer e resolver enfrentar os seus problemas, seus _erros_ do passado, aí sim eu vou te contar. – Minho ralhou em retorno. – Eu vou estar esperando você entrar em contato, moleque. Sei que ainda tem o meu número que por mais que você tente fugir, uma parte de você ainda está presa com o mundo que você tenta apagar da sua vida. Resolva isso de uma vez. Se não por você, pela memória de Young Nam que merece que tudo isso seja sanado de vez!

A menção do nome de seu falecido melhor amigo Sehun vacilou, seu corpo amolecendo ligeiramente e seu olhar caindo para Baekhyun que acenava positivamente, como se o encorajasse e concordasse, na medida do possível, com Minho.

– É o mesmo número, não é? – Perguntou com certa amargura na voz.

Minho deu um rápido sorriso e se aproximou do garoto. Os dois agora tinham a mesma altura e aquilo de certa forma emocionou ao homem. O mais velho apertou gentilmente o ombro de Sehun e sorriu de canto.

– Eu quero que você tenha uma vida diferente da que Sunhee e eu tivemos, moleque. Mesmo que seja perigoso e completamente imprudente, você precisa resolver e sanar todas as malditas coisas que aconteceram com você. Merda, Sehun, você é novo demais pra viver com medo e fugindo. – Minho dizia com uma voz extremamente suave, algo nunca visto antes pelo primeiranista. – Pensa bem no que vale a pena.

Dizendo isso, o homem virou-se e sumiu pela saída do local, deixando Sehun com a sensação do toque do moreno e Baekhyun ligeiramente impressionado ao seu lado.

– Eu não sei quem é ele, se é um dos caras maus ou não..., mas ele tem razão. – Baekhyun concordou enquanto olhava para o lugar que até segundos atrás Minho havia estado.

– Ele sempre foi assim, do avesso, mas sempre sensato com algumas coisas.

– O que vai fazer agora? – Baekhyun parou a sua frente, olhando-o de baixo com olhos curiosos. – Eu acho que você deve resolver isso, sabe, eu posso ir com você, a gente chama mais gente e a políc–

– Eu vou pensar, ok? – Disse enquanto tirava o boné do garoto e bagunçava os cabelos. – Que tal voltarmos ao nosso plano de dar uma fugidinha? Acho que te devo ainda mais satisfações, não é?!

Baekhyun apenas sorriu animado e deu as costas enquanto afundava novamente o boné em sua cabeça. Seguiu pela saída e foi prontamente seguido por Sehun que socava a mão bem fundo no bolso de sua calça.

Quando finalmente chegaram aos corredores externos veio a surpresa. Era hora do intervalo, então obviamente toda aquela região estava consideravelmente lotada. Ambos caminhavam incrivelmente próximos, bem rente a uma das paredes laterais e buscavam desesperadamente alcançar a saída de fato.

Isso até Sehun vislumbrar um rosto detestavelmente conhecido. Puxou Baekhyun para próximo de si e o prensou contra a parede, ficando a sua frente e quase o cobrindo com os braços.

– Que isso?! – Baekhyun perguntou confuso com a repentina ação.

– Minho não mentiu quando disse que aquele desgraçado estaria aqui nesse corredor me esperando. – Respondeu, seu rosto bem próximo e diante de Baekhyun que o olhava de baixo em completa confusão.

O pitcher lançou alguns olhares para todos os lados até vislumbrar uma figura peculiar. Um homem com cabelos curtos e discretamente grisalhos, uma cicatriz próxima ao olho esquerdo e um olhar de poucos amigos. Uma figura que causava receios e ao mesmo tempo era um homem atraente.

– Acho que consigo dizer com certa propriedade quem é o _maldito._ – Baekhyun comentou, aproximando seu rosto a um dos braços de Sehun e observando o homem a distância.

Naquela ação o catcher lhe deu mais atenção ao sentir a respiração contra a pele de seu braço. Baekhyun era pequeno próximo a si, encaixava-se confortavelmente entre seus braços e a forma como o garoto olhava a distância, tomando para si as emoções de Sehun, faziam o mais alto sorrir de canto, sentindo-se extremamente bem naquele contato aconchegante.

_“É bom estar perto de você.”_

– Eita, merda! – Baekhyun repentinamente virou-se para Sehun, que estava perigosamente próximo. – Acho que ele viu a gente!

– O que?! – Sehun indagou surpreso, sentindo-se repentinamente nervoso, mais por ter o rosto de Baekhyun tão próximo ao seu do que pelo objeto supremo de seu ódio ter notado sua presença.

– Parece que ele tá vindo pra cá-AH MEU DEUS! Sehun, ele tá vindo nessa direção, o que a gente faz?! – O mais baixo começava a olhar ao redor buscando qualquer coisa que pudesse ocultá-los. Entretanto só havia um mar de pessoas passando por aquele corredor.

– Demonstrações de intimidade em público deixam as pessoas desconfortáveis. – Sehun comentou repentinamente.

– Como ass–

Baekhyun não teve tempo de processar os fatos ao sentir seu boné ser retirado e ser usado como um improvisado esconderijo óbvio para o súbito beijo que Sehun estava lhe dando.

Os lábios finos e quentes de Baekhyun eram confortavelmente sobrepostos pelos cheios e molhados de Sehun. Um beijo roubado desajeitado e cheio de pressa, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e reconfortante. Baekhyun se viu fechando os olhos e deixando que aquele contato se prolongasse o quanto fosse preciso, uma abrupta vontade que tal fosse _aprofundado_.

Vontade essa que Sehun também compartilhava e tentava a todo custo controlar. Ainda de olhos abertos e mantendo aquele toque, o mais alto observava as pálpebras fechadas do pitcher, seus cílios pequenos, mas curvilíneos.

Era tão lindo.

Eles perderam a noção de quanto tempo gastaram naquele beijo, até que alguém esbarrou – propositadamente – em Sehun, empurrando-o e fazendo-o apertar ainda mais seus lábios contra os de Baekhyun e o beijo ser quebrado em um esquisito escorregão de bocas.

Naquele instante os dois garotos já haviam se esquecido do motivo que os havia levado para aquela situação e os muitos olhares de pessoas que passavam próximas a eles.

Baekhyun o encarava de olhos arregalados e a boca consideravelmente avermelhada já estava entreaberta buscando o que falar. Sehun o observava de volta, mordendo os próprios lábios e pensando o quanto era bom voltar a sentir os lábios de Baekhyun.

– V-Você fez de novo! – O pitcher conseguiu verbalizar por fim. Segurava, basicamente amassava, a blusa na região do peito do mais alto.

– M-Me desculpa, eu não vi outro jeito que pudesse nos ocultar dele e–

– De novo, Oh Sehun, é a segunda vez que você me rouba um beijo enquanto foge de alguém! – Baekhyun estava visivelmente em certa indignação com o fato de ter tido mais um beijo roubado.

– Parece que eu estou sempre fugindo de alguém, não é? – Sehun comentou rindo divertido com a reação de Baekhyun, que apesar de estar tentando transparecer sua indignação e braveza, ainda não havia deixado Sehun se afastar.

– Pois é! Tá na hora de parar com isso, não se deve ficar roubando beijos do seu amigo toda vez que quiser fugir ou se esconder de alguém. – Baekhyun por fim o empurrou levemente para longe, enquanto cobria sua boca, como se a protegesse de mais um beijo roubado.

– Ok, cem por cento culpado... Da próxima vez eu te aviso. – E se pôs a andar. Naquele momento queria apenas dar continuidade aos planos de dar uma fugidinha com Baekhyun, sem mais nenhuma interrupção naquele dia cheio de emoções.

– Certo, avisESPERA, você planeja fazer isso mais alguma vez?! – Baekhyun o seguia enquanto dava voltas ao redor do mais alto, buscando qualquer sinal de brincadeira.

– Quem sabe o dia de amanhã?! Talvez eu tenha que fugir de alguém de novo. – Sehun respondeu, segurando o garoto a sua frente e se aproximando perigosamente e fazendo com que Baekhyun instantaneamente levasse ambas as mãos para cobrir seus lábios. O catcher riu soprado e balançou a cabeça com diversão, finalmente colocando de volta o boné do garoto. – Que tal agora voltarmos para a _nossa_ fuga?!

– Eu não acredito que quando eu finalmente encontro um melhor amigo ele é simplesmente um louco que fica me roubando beijos! – Baekhyun retrucou indignado, dando as costas e seguindo para a saída. – Vamos logo dar essa fugida, droga!

Sehun ficou observando o arremessador se afastar a passos mal-humorados. Sorria feliz enquanto ecoava em sua mente que Baekhyun o considerava seu melhor amigo, assim como ele já considerava ao mais baixo, entretanto tinha _algo a mais_ que sabia sentir em relação ao pitcher, só não conseguia ainda definir.

Talvez se roubasse mais um beijo de Baekhyun conseguisse descobrir.

**_✖✖✖✖_ **

Sehun e Baekhyun não passaram muito tempo fora, na realidade tinham apenas se dirigido até a própria lanchonete do estádio e tomado um milk-shake escondidos. O receio de ser encontrado por aquele homem ainda restringia um pouco as ações de Sehun.

O catcher aproveitou aquele tempo junto ao mais baixo para lhe explicar todas as novas pautas que haviam surgido em sua vida naquele dia. Desde o rebatedor intrometido do Sogang – tendo inclusive que segurar Baekhyun que gritava a plenos pulmões que empalaria o moleque com um taco de madeira – até sua relação com Minho e um pouco sobre a história de sua mãe para que fosse mais compreensível de entender aqueles laços.

Era pouco que Sehun sabia sobre a própria mãe, tudo que ouvira sobre ela eram vizinhos inconvenientes que ficavam comentando coisas ruins sobre a mulher todas as vezes que o garoto passava.

Sunhee era filha única e sua mãe tinha morrido de uma forte pneumonia quando ela tinha apenas cinco anos, deixando-a sozinha com o pai que entrou em profunda depressão e se afogou em bebidas para de alguma forma compensar o vazio que a esposa havia deixado. Muitas vezes o homem chegava bêbado em casa e Sunhee fugia para a casa de Minho, que a acolhia e sempre a protegia.

Sua mãe começou a trabalhar cedo em lanchonetes – seja servindo ou apenas lavando a louça –, conseguia levar algum pouco dinheiro para casa que muitas vezes acabava parando na mão de seu pai que gastava em mais bebidas. Porém, na medida do possível, Sunhee cresceu saudável, sempre tendo Minho ao seu lado que a ajudava em momentos de muita dificuldade. As coisas pareceram melhorar quando os dois foram capazes de entrar em um bom colégio pelas provas de admissão.

Mas logo tudo voltou a desandar quando com dezesseis anos Sunhee engravidou e ninguém além dela e Minho sabiam quem era o pai. O pai da mulher enlouqueceu de raiva, em um surto de bêbado, e acabou enfartando. Novamente Sunhee ficou sozinha, apenas com Minho ao seu lado.

Era apenas isso que Sehun sabia sobre a vida de Sunhee, ouvira nas ruas pedaços entrecortados da história que eram constantemente seguidos de xingamentos à sua mãe.

_“Puta.”_

Era o que o garoto mais ouvia sua mãe ser chamada e aquilo doía profundamente porque por mais que Sunhee tivesse tido outros homens havia um motivo principal que fazia todos os relacionamentos da mulher terminarem.

Ela não ia para a cama com nenhum deles.

Depois de contar tudo a Baekhyun, Sehun se sentiu novamente mais leve. Era incrível o quanto compartilhar um pouco dos seus segredos e dores podia fazer diferença, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Ainda mais quando o ouvinte parecia sempre absorver tudo que lhe era dito e encontrar as melhores palavras de certo consolo.

Relaxaram mais um tempo e retornaram para se juntar ao restante do time. Era o fim do segundo jogo e aparentemente o próximo adversário seria outro time grande. Colegial Ulsan.

Mais um jogo difícil os aguardava, mas isso ficaria para depois.

Já era noite quando todos estavam no refeitório desfrutando de um jantar que parecia cinquenta vezes mais reforçado. No meio de conversas escandalosas de adolescentes eufóricos, Sehun notou que sua irmã aparecia na porta, ao lado de Chung Ho que parecia estranhamente deprimido.

O garoto terminou de comer e correu até Yang Mi, abraçando-a apertado por trás e assustando a mulher que logo o correspondeu ao envolver seus braços aos de Sehun em sua cintura.

– Saudade de você. – Sehun disse baixinho, virando a mais velha e abraçando-a direito, sendo prontamente correspondido. – Desculpa não ter te dado tanta atenção nesses últimos tempos, tanta coisa tem acontecido.

– Não tem porque se desculpar. Você está com seus amigos, Sehun, ocupado dando atenção a algo e _alguém_ que lhe faz bem. – Yang Mi apertou mais o abraço, separando-se em seguida para olhar com certas intenções para o irmão.

– Alguém?

– Seus amigos... – A mulher retrucou rindo, deixando de lado a certa lerdeza do mais novo. – Sehun...

– Sim?

– Eu quero te apresentar a alguém, sabe... Talvez alguém que seja o motivo de _eu_ ter acabado sem te dar muita atenção nesses últimos tempos.

– Alguém? – Sehun repetiu a pergunta, fazendo Yang Mi rir e suspirar conformada.

– Vem... Está esperando lá fora, ficou com vergonha de enfrentar esse mar de moleques cheios de hormônios. – E puxou o garoto pela mão, levando-o para fora do refeitório.

Sehun olhou ao redor, procurando a pessoa, encontrando apenas uma silhueta sentada em um dos bancos, parecia nervosa e também olhava receosa para o garoto. Foi ao notar os dois se aproximando que a pessoa se levantou afoita, caminhando em direção a eles e tropeçando desengonçadamente, por pouco sendo segurada por Yang Mi que ria divertida.

– Seeeehun, bom essa é Seohyun e bem... Nós estamos namorando! – Disse enquanto abria os braços e abraçava apertado a mulher alta que ficava fazendo inúmeras reverências envergonhadas.

– Namorando? – Sehun indagou, pouco a pouco um sorriso tomando seus lábios conectando os pontos ao lembrar que sua irmã sempre conversava com alguém pelo celular. – Sua namorada? É por isso que Chung Ho parecia tão deprimido agora pouco? – E começou a rir, no fundo com dó do assistente.

– É... Chung Ho sempre gostou de mim, mas eu sempre o vi como um amigo. – Yang Mi balançou a cabeça com certa conformidade.

– Muito prazer! – Seohyun falou um pouco alto demais, fazendo Sehun rir ainda mais.

O garoto deu um passo à frente e envolveu as duas mulheres em um abraço apertado e que transbordava carinhos.

– Acho que a nossa família aumentou mais um pouco, Yang Mi! – Sehun comentou rindo contente e abraçando ainda mais forte ao sentir que Seohyun chorava um pouco.

– Fiquei com medo de você não aceitar... – Yang Mi sussurrou contra o ouvido de Sehun, que riu mais um pouco no meio das duas.

– Yang Mi, fazia muito tempo que não via esse sorriso no seu rosto... Como eu poderia não aceitar a pessoa que te faz tão feliz assim? – Sehun se afastou e beijou a bochecha das duas mulheres. – Eu estou feliz por vocês!

Foram interrompidos ao ouvir Jongin chamando Sehun para entrar no refeitório novamente, dizendo que o treinador e Chung Ho tinham um comunicado importante a fazer.

Sehun puxou as duas mulheres pelas mãos, levando-as consigo e atraindo mais um olhar deprimido do assistente. O receptor riu e pensou que talvez devesse conversar com o homem mais tarde.

O treinador estava no foco de todos, esperando que os garotos calassem as bocas e pudesse finalmente revelar a surpresa que havia preparado em recompensa para os garotos que estavam a dois jogos de conquistar o tão almejado título.

– Bom, como todos sabem estamos quase no fim de nossa jornada e do tão almejado objetivo. – Alguns gritos animados o interromperam de novo, fazendo-o sorrir minimamente e aguardar mais alguns minutos até ter o completo silêncio novamente. – Vocês jogaram muito bem até agora, estou orgulhoso de vocês e por isso Chung Ho e eu conversamos com os diretores do colégio e conseguimos algo.

Silêncio e a mais completa atenção.

– A Golden Week se aproxima, a maioria de vocês retorna para casa, mas esse ano gostaríamos de fazer um convite a vocês. Reservamos durante quatro dias um hotel nas montanhas, serão quatro dias de descanso e que vocês poderão aproveitar relaxando... E sim, Jongin, possui espaço para esquiar além de um percurso de caminhada na neve. – O homem respondeu antes que o garoto pudesse falar algo, fazendo-o soltar quase um urro em animação.

– Serão trinta vagas, afinal sabemos que muitos ainda preferem passar a Golden Week com suas famílias. – Chung Ho completou. – Vamos deixar uma lista com uma das managers, os garotos interessados podem deixar o nome.

Dizendo isso os dois homens se retiraram, sendo acompanhados por Yang Mi e Seohyun – ambas beijando cada lado da bochecha de Sehun ao se despedirem -, deixando a euforia animalesca de garotos adolescentes tomar conta do local.

Sehun se aproximou de Baekhyun, sentando-se ao lado do garoto e o cutucando rapidamente na cintura, ato que assustou o arremessador e que o fez rir ao sentir um pouco de cócegas.

– Você... Planeja voltar para casa? – Sehun indagou curioso, ignorando os gritos de Jongin e Chanyeol que estavam sobre uma das mesas e fingiam estar esquiando, soltando ruidinhos como se fosse a neve.

– Eu normalmente não volto pra casa. – O arremessador confessou, virando-se para Sehun, deixando uma perna de cada lado no banco e ficando de frente para o garoto. – Meus pais trabalham o dia inteiro e imagino que na Golden Week os dois queiram... Sabe, aproveitar só entre eles. – Baekhyun confessou envergonhado, fazendo Sehun soltar um riso soprado.

– Bom... Então o que acha de irmos? – Sehun disse vagamente, olhando com certo receio para o mais baixo.

Entretanto, Sehun foi surpreendido com um sorriso animado do garoto. O receptor podia jurar que sentiu seu coração dar duas batidas mais rápidas ao ver aquele rosto retorcido na mais pura animação, obrigando-o a sorrir em retorno.

_“Baekhyun, seu sorriso me faz bem.”_

– Acho que vai ser interessante e divertido se formos. – Baekhyun concordou, empurrando desajeitadamente Sehun pelo ombro.

– Vai ser legal tingirmos de laranja um pouco daquela imensidão branca, não acha?! – O receptor segurou rapidamente a mão de Baekhyun, apertando-a levemente, sendo prontamente correspondido.

– Quatro dias na neve! – Baekhyun ergueu ambas as mãos em completa animação.

– Quatro dias na neve! – Sehun concordou rindo.

 _Talvez no meio da neve_ , Sehun pensou, _consigo esfriar um pouco de meus problemas_.

Ou apenas acrescentar mais um em seu coração que já andava esquisito.


	17. Acidente de percurso

Duas semanas haviam se passado após o jogo contra o Colegial Sogang. Foram dias de intenso treino e estudos, afinal as provas de final de semestre chegavam e todos os garotos – pelo menos do time titular – precisavam ter boas médias tanto para continuar jogando, quanto para terem permissão de ir na viagem para a Montanha de Hallasan, localizada em Jeju e a mais alta da Coreia do Sul.

Era inverno então a provável paisagem de muita neve deixava todos os garotos extremamente ansiosos. Principalmente Jongin, o garoto estava pura animação com a ideia de que finalmente iria aprender a esquiar e por sorte tinha o melhor professor já reservado exclusivamente para si.

Chanyeol além de um grande rebatedor possuía outro talento como esquiador. Diversas vezes o terceiranista viajava para fora do país junto com a família e iam passar férias em algum lugar alto e frio o suficiente para que o garoto pudesse continuar a exercitar seus talentos na neve.

Sabendo disso, Jongin simplesmente gritou no meio do refeitório que era bom ninguém chegar perto de Chanyeol e atrapalhar o precioso momento dos dois durante aquela viagem.

No dormitório era praticamente só esse o assunto. Sehun ficava deitado em sua cama lendo algum livro ou estudando enquanto Chanyeol e Jongin ficavam vendo vídeos de esquiadores e algumas técnicas para iniciantes.

O catcher gostava de ficar observando os dois garotos, vez ou outra Chanyeol pegou sua prancha de snowboard e encenava como se estivesse deslizando pelo gelo e Jongin soltou incansáveis “UOU” em admiração.

– Você já deu seu nome na lista, Sehun? – Jongin repentinamente se jogou em sua cama, fazendo-o fechar o livro e lhe dar atenção.

– Sim, no dia seguinte ao comunicado do treinador. E você? – Perguntou ao se sentar e observar Chanyeol ir guardar a prancha embaixo da cama.

– Eu e Chanyeol fomos juntos ontem! – O moreno respondeu animado.

– Parece que todo o time titular conseguiu uma vaga. – O mais velho comentou ao se sentar no chão de pernas cruzadas e brincar com uma bola de beisebol jogada por ali. – Mas parece que Junmyeon teve algumas dificuldades para conseguir, não? – E virou-se para Jongin que suspirou.

– O pai dele... Sempre aquele velhote. Parece que ainda está puto pela escolha que Junmyeon fez pra seguir carreira. Meu irmão até se meteu na discussão que os dois tiveram o que só piorou tudo e Junmyeon teve que voltar pra casa dele por essas duas semanas, meio que Jongdae foi proibido de se aproximar dele.

– O que é meio ilógico, afinal os dois estão na mesma sala, no mesmo time... Não é como se pudessem ficar separados. – Sehun disse pensativo.

– Você que pensa! Aquele velhote idiota botou dois seguranças na cola do Junmyeon, um deles fica até dentro da sala de aula! – Jongin exclamou indignado. – Se a Sra. Kim estivesse no país com certeza iria ficar bem puta com as decisões do marido idiota.

– Ela ainda não voltou da Alemanha? – Chanyeol indagou curioso

– Nah. Parece que ainda não fechou negócio por lá. – Jongin se levantou e deitou no chão, apoiando a cabeça em uma das pernas do terceiranista e roubando a bola da mão do garoto – Meu irmão está uma pilha, sofrendo da mais pura abstinência de Kim Junmyeon e descontando em todos! Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas dessa vez sinto pena do Baekhyun dividir quarto com ele.

Sehun riu ao imaginar a cena de um Baekhyun sendo o menos mal-humorado.

– E como ele conseguiu permissão para ir na viagem? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo e pensando o quanto queria ver Baekhyun.

– O treinador conversou com o pai dele. Disse que seria importante um tempo pro Junmyeon relaxar e refletir sobre suas escolhas, parece que isso adiantou pro velhote. – O moreno respondeu enquanto pegava uma das mãos de Chanyeol e botava em sua cabeça, um pedido mudo por uns cafunés.

– Isso talvez tenha sido bom... Todo esse rolo com Junmyeon e Jongdae. – Chanyeol disse, mexendo os dedos nos fios macios.

– Como assim? – O catcher se aproximou da beirada da cama.

– Essa distância ter sido imposta entre eles, talvez tenha feito Junmyeon acordar pra vida e aceitar o amor do seu irmão de uma vez e os dois se pegarem logo. – Chanyeol respondeu rindo ao ver Jongin arregalar os olhos como se tivesse sido colocada a maior descoberta de todos os tempos bem a sua frente.

Levantou-se apressadamente e virou-se para os dois garotos.

– Chanyeol, você é genial! – Agarrou o rosto do mais velho e beijou estalado a testa do garoto.

– O quê foi? – Sehun perguntou rindo.

– Essa viagem veio no melhor momento! – Quase gritou em animação. – Eu to sentindo que dessa vez meu irmão consegue fazer a cobra dar o bote!!

– Meu deus... Cale a boca. – Chanyeol resmungou e arremessou um travesseiro de Sehun na cara do moreno.

O catcher ficou rindo por um longo tempo enquanto observava os dois garotos conversarem sobre alguns planos mirabolantes para fazer o capitão e o vice se entenderem. Olhou para o relógio e decidiu ir até a loja de conveniência buscar algo para comer.

Seguindo pelo caminho batido de terra, o garoto se viu pensando o quanto aquelas duas semanas haviam se passado pacíficas demais. Nenhum sinal de Sunhee, nada que o alertasse da presença daquele homem, Minho havia desaparecido igualmente.

Sehun chegava a sentir um pouco de medo por estar tendo alguns dias de paz e vivendo como um adolescente normal que a única ansiedade que estava enfrentando era a de uma viagem que faria junto de seus colegas. Ele só esperava que tudo continuasse daquela forma por mais algum tempo.

Pelo menos até o momento que decidiria finalmente o que fazer e como enfrentar o seu passado, botando um fim a tudo que o assombrava.

Nem sequer notou quando já estava entrando na loja de conveniência. Caminhou até as prateleiras de chocolates – seus mais fiéis companheiros – e encheu a pequena cestinha. Quando rumou até uma das geladeiras, deu de cara com um Baekhyun extremamente absorto em pensamentos tentando escolher qual bebida pegar, escorado na porta aberta.

Estava seriamente olhando para o interior, o biquinho presente nos lábios enquanto resmungava a diferença mínima de preços entre cada um e qual valia mais a pena ser comprado.

Cada pequena ação de Baekhyun fazia com que o catcher sentisse cada parte de si reagir e sentir-se mais leve.

Soltando um riso baixo, Sehun se aproximou, apoiou a mão sobre a de Baekhyun na porta – quase abraçando ao garoto – e esticou a outra até alcançar uma garrafinha, em seguida virou o rosto para o arremessador.

– O de maçã é mais gostoso. – Disse com um sorrisinho preenchendo seus lábios.

– Isso me assustou! – Baekhyun exclamou, estava com as costas apoiadas ao braço de Sehun já que havia perdido um pouco do equilíbrio ao se assustar com a repentina aproximação.

– Você estava bem concentrado aqui. – O catcher ria, se afastando e esticando a garrafa para o mais baixo que a pegou prontamente.

– Você por acaso tá me seguindo?! – Virou-se para o mais alto e cerrou os olhos em sua direção.

– Talvez estejamos conectados? – Sehun o encarava com diversão. – Quem sabe seja o destino nos fazendo sempre nos encontrarmos?

– Além de roubar beijos você também se tornou stalker?!

Sehun apenas balançou a cabeça, o riso soprado fazendo com que Baekhyun o acompanhasse.

– Tem certeza que o de maçã é mais gostoso?

– Absoluta. É o meu favorito. – E pegou um também, jogando-o na cestinha.

Baekhyun olhou uma vez mais para a garrafa e em seguida sorriu conformado. Os dois garotos seguiram até o caixa e pagaram por suas compras.

Seguiram em silêncio até metade do percurso. Sehun ocupado demais em devorar algumas de suas barras de chocolate e Baekhyun saboreando com vontade seu suco.

– Como Jongdae está? – Sehun decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

– Irritado, melancólico, saudosista, niilista, recitando a dor de amar, provavelmente preso em um segundo tempo do romantismo. – Respondeu simplesmente, fazendo Sehun rir.

– Tão ruim assim?

– Só espero que essa viagem chegue logo, assim ele vai conseguir se livrar daqueles dois armários que ficam limitando os passos de Junmyeon e chegar perto!

– Espero que os dois se entendam de uma vez... Ou se não vou ser capaz de me juntar a Jongin e Chanyeol nos planos para juntar esses dois. – Sehun comentou enquanto abria uma nova barra de chocolate e oferecia a Baekhyun, que deu uma imensa mordida.

– Além de ladrão de beijos, stalker, você também quer ser cupido?! – O arremessador riu e deu um leve empurrão no mais alto.

– Sabe que você foi o único de quem roubei beijos, não é? – Sehun virou-se para Baekhyun que pareceu ficar ligeiramente vermelho com aquela declaração.

– Devo me sentir melhor ou pior por isso?! – Riu de nervoso.

Sehun ficou em silêncio, observando o perfil do mais baixo. Baekhyun conseguia ficar ainda mais lindo quando só tinha a luz da lua iluminando seu rosto, principalmente a pontinha de seu nariz – avermelhado pelo frio.

– A primeira vez... Sabe, que roubei um beijo seu...

– Quando você estava vestido de garota? – Baekhyun começou a rir quando se lembrou daquele cara enorme com uma peruca andando desengonçado por causa da saia.

Sehun acompanhou no riso e sentiu-se envergonhado, tanto pela lembrança quanto pelo que estava prestes a revelar.

– Aquela foi a primeira vez que beijei alguém.

Baekhyun parou, encarando-o com certa surpresa e um rubor agora nítido em suas bochechas.

– A-Aquele... _Aquele_ foi seu primeiro beijo? – Baekhyun indagou, sua voz saindo um pouco fraca.

– É... Bem, não foi realmente um _beeeijo_ , né?! Mas, bem, foi a primeira vez que, como posso dizer, colei a minha boca na de alguém. – Disse por fim, desviando o olhar por culpa da vergonha absurda que o dominava.

– Isso é sério mesmo?!

– Por que não tá acreditando? – Sehun virou-se com certa indignação.

– Bem.. É que, sabe, é _você!_ – Baekhyun respondeu, esticando os dois braços ao apontar para o catcher.

– E o que isso quer dizer? – O mais alto começava a ficar confuso.

– Bem, é você, entende! Você é todo... Grande e chama a atenção.

– Chamo a atenção? Como assim?! – Sehun o olhava em completa confusão.

– A-Atraente, talvez. – Baekhyun respondeu baixinho, obrigando Sehun a se aproximar.

– Não entendi.

– Atraente, s-sabe?! Você é todo bonitão, e grande, e bom no beisebol, e legal...

– Você me acha atraente? – Sehun indagou, dando mais um passo. Por algum motivo que ainda não entendia, ouvir Baekhyun elogiando-o daquela forma o fazia sentir extremamente quente e feliz.

– S-Sim, talvez, não sei! – O mais baixo se afastou, voltando a seguir seu caminho de volta ao dormitório. Sentia seu rosto quente. – As garotas da minha sala vivem falando isso de você e sempre que você aparece lá elas ficam todas atacadas e depois me cercando querendo saber sobre você. É irritante!

– Sério? Eu nunca reparei! – Sehun correu para se juntar ao garoto, um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Sentia-se esquisitamente feliz.

Enquanto Baekhyun sentia uma irritação igualmente esquisita ao ver o sorriso babaca na cara de Sehun. Ele estava feliz por ser consideravelmente popular em sua sala?!

– É por isso que estou surpreso que tenha me dito que... Bem, _eu_ fui seu primeiro beijo!

– Mas é a verdade! – Sehun disse, correndo e parando a frente do garoto. – Byun Baekhyun, você foi meu primeiro beijo.

O arremessador ficou encarando o mais alto, mordeu os lábios e quis gritar tamanha vergonha que estava sentindo com aquele esquisito ladrão de beijos, stalker metido a cupido!

– C-Certo, ENFIM! – Baekhyun voltou a andar, passando pelo garoto mais alto que o encarava ainda com aquele sorriso bobo. – Eu espero que essa viagem seja boa. – Tentou mudar de assunto.

– Vai ser! – Sehun correu para alcançar Baekhyun e andar lado a lado, vez ou outra olhando para o perfil do garoto que ainda estava vermelho e evitava a todo custo olhar para o catcher. – Eu sinto que talvez ela será muito esclarecedora...

**_✖✖✖✖_ **

Depois de 1h no voo, os garotos agora estavam amontoados e empacotados em seus casacos dentro do ônibus, rumo ao hotel que ficariam hospedados. O treinador e Chung Ho iam em um carro atrás, seguindo ao veículo maior.

A viagem até a Montanha Hallasan era difícil, devido ao acúmulo de neve na estrada os veículos deviam utilizar correntes nas rodas e andar extremamente devagar e com atenção redobrada.

Jongdae finalmente estava próximo a Junmyeon, desde o avião o garoto simplesmente correu e grudou no melhor amigo e não soltou desde então. O capitão tentava disfarçar, mas era extremamente nítido e quase palpável a felicidade e alívio que sentia ao estar próximo novamente de Jongdae.

Talvez Chanyeol estivesse realmente certo em supor que aquela distância imposta entre os dois teria também um efeito positivo naquele relacionamento. Pelo menos era isso que todos acreditavam ao notar que Junmyeon estava consideravelmente mais receptivo a tudo que o outro lhe dizia e fazia.

– Parece que essa viagem realmente veio em boa hora. – Chanyeol comentou ao olhar por sobre o encosto do assento para onde Junmyeon e Jongdae conversavam a alguns bancos para a diagonal.

– Logo Junmyeon vai se tocar que também gosta do meu irmão. – Jongin respondeu com a voz falhada. O moreno tremia dos pés a cabeça e abraçava o próprio corpo.

– Muito frio? – Chanyeol voltou a se ajeitar no banco, olhando para o garoto que batia queixo.

– Eu não sirvo pra frio! Não achei que iria congelar... – Mais um arrepio passou pela espinha de Jongin que se balançou todo tentando se aquecer de alguma forma.

– Ok, vem aqui. – Chanyeol o chamou, botando um braço nas costas de Jongin e o puxando para perto, depois de levantar o apoio de braço.

– O que vai fazer? – O moreno o olhava curioso, porém deixando-se ser abraçado.

– O que parece? – Chanyeol finalmente o abraçou devidamente. – Vou te ajudar a aquecer, calor humano é a melhor defesa contra o frio.

– A gente devia ficar pelado então, pele com pele, ia ser interessante e mais quentinho. – Jongin disse, levantando as sobrancelhas e sorrindo de canto.

– Cala a boca! – Chanyeol riu e bateu na cabeça do moreno, fazendo-o se aninhar mais comodamente em seus braços.

Sehun estava sentado no banco logo atrás, rindo como sempre das interações entre aqueles dois malucos com quem dividia quarto. Ao seu lado Baekhyun pendia a cabeça mole, dormindo profundamente e apenas com o nariz de fora. A gola de sua blusa subia e escondia seus lábios, enquanto a touca cobria os olhos.

Em uma curva mais acentuada, Baekhyun caiu para o lado, sua cabeça apoiando-se desajeitadamente contra o ombro de Sehun. O catcher riu ao ouvir um resmungo, porém o segundanista continuava dormindo.

O mais alto segurou o corpo de Baekhyun, levantando o divisor dos bancos, em seguida acomodou o pitcher deitado em seu colo. Ficou observando apenas a pontinha vermelha do nariz do garoto, um sorrisinho em seus lábios.

No banco ao lado, Jongdae observava a cena e também sorria. Ficava se perguntando se talvez Sehun tivesse consciência da expressão que tinha em seu rosto, se entendia o que aquele olhar tão doce podia significar.

– Acho que logo ele vai perceber... – Comentou para si mesmo.

Depois de muito tempo o ônibus finalmente parou em frente a entrada do hotel. Sehun acordou Baekhyun que se levantou completamente perdido e assustado, se perguntando onde diabos estavam.

Os garotos desceram do ônibus e se juntaram à entrada do lugar, pegaram suas bagagens e se aninharam em um montinho humano. O frio estava trincando, Jongin continuava sendo abraçado por Chanyeol, Jongdae usava um dos casacos de Junmyeon que parecia se sentir muito confortável com um casaco a menos!

Logo o treinador e Chung Ho se juntaram a eles e entregaram as chaves dos quartos. Eram quinze quartos, ocupados por duas pessoas. Sehun havia ficado com Kyungsoo que se aproximou espirrando loucamente e dizendo que era fraco demais para o frio.

Aquele restante de dia foi para se habituarem ao local. Alguns garotos saíram e foram até as pistas de esqui e snowboard, outros aproveitaram para fazer um passeio rápido em um bondinho que os levaria quase para o topo da montanha.

Mas logo as atividades tiveram que ser encerradas e todos retornaram para o hotel, o alerta de uma tempestade trancou todos os hóspedes em seus quartos ou espalhados nos diversos salões de entretenimento.

No dia seguinte os garotos acordaram animados. Tomaram o café rapidamente e se espalharam uma vez mais pelas instalações – internas e externas – do hotel. O sol brilhava fraco no céu, o frio estava um pouco mais acentuado que no dia anterior devido a tempestade.

Jongin, apesar de ainda estar sofrendo de tanto frio, arrastou Chanyeol consigo e o obrigou a finalmente lhe ensinar a usar uma prancha de snowboard. Junmyeon e Jongdae estavam tentando esquiar – na realidade os dois apenas ficavam parados e observavam as inúmeras quedas do moreno que gritava que sua bunda já estava congelada.

– Eu estava com saudade de você. – Jongdae disse repentinamente.

Junmyeon virou-se para o garoto, o vice-capitão continuava a observar o irmão e sorria. Um sorriso que ele sabia que significava alívio e felicidade.

– Eu também... – Junmyeon respondeu sinceramente, chamando atenção do amigo.

– Eu sei. – Jongdae se aproximou, olhando nos olhos do capitão. – Você não consegue viver sem mim, admita isso, Kim Junmyeon!

O capitão ajeitou os pés sobre as pranchas de esqui, abaixou os óculos e ajeitou os bastões, pronto para dar um impulso.

– Você está certo. – E por baixo das lentes transparentes piscou para o vice-capitão, sorrindo. – Eu não consigo viver sem você.

E se impulsionou para frente, ladeira a baixo, deixando para trás um Jongdae surpreso demais com a resposta tão direta! Pela primeira vez era Junmyeon que o deixava sem reação.

– Isso significa o que eu espero que signifique?! – Sussurrou para si mesmo, um sorriso enorme preenchendo os lábios bem desenhados. – Junmyeon, espera! – E desengonçadamente seguiu o capitão.

Esperava em algum momento tirar aquela resposta a limpo de uma vez por todas.

Em outra localidade, ainda ouvindo as instruções do guia, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo e Minseok se preparavam para subir um pouco da montanha. Uma espécie de trilha na neve que pelo que o homem havia dito se chamava esqui-alpinismo.

Colocaram todo o equipamento, além dos bastões que auxiliam no impulso para a subida e equilíbrio, usavam uma espécie de mistura entre o esqui de fundo e esqui de pista, que na subida o calcanhar podia ficar livre da fixação e só se manter preso pela parte frontal e assim auxiliar na subida.

Não iriam subir muito, afinal a qualquer momento o tempo poderia mudar drasticamente e mais uma tempestade atingir aquela região. Iriam até a segunda parte do percurso, localizada um pouco acima a uma região consideravelmente menos íngreme e cercada por uma pequena região de pinheiros.

– Eu vou morrer! – Minseok soltou um lamento depois de alguns bons e longos minutos de subida.

– Se o treinador tivesse vindo conosco com toda a certeza ia obrigar todo mundo a subir isso aqui! – Kyungsoo se juntou às reclamações. – Ótimo treino de fortalecimento para as pernas...

– Parece pior que correr na areia da praia. – Baekhyun comentou ofegante. – Juntando com esse frio ridículo!

Sehun, que seguia mais a frente, ria ao observar o estado dos outros três. Ofegavam e podia ver as pernas deles tremerem pelo frio e esforço. Parou e esperou até que Baekhyun o alcançasse. Agora Kyungsoo e Minseok seguiam em frente, reclamando com o guia que se divertia com os resmungos.

– Você não parece nem um pouco afetado! – Baekhyun exclamou indignado ao olhar para a disposição de Sehun.

– Eu já fiz isso uma vez... – O catcher respondeu, um sorriso meio apagado em seus lábios. – Fugi do abrigo com Young Nam e Yang Mi uma vez, pegamos um trem e fomos até Gangwon... Até hoje não imagino de onde ele arranjou dinheiro para tudo isso. – Completou rindo soprado, fumacinha saindo por entre seus lábios.

– Isso não importa, certo?! Vocês se divertiram, ele fez algo muito legal para vocês dois. – Baekhyun sorriu para si, as mãos agarradas fortemente aos bastões.

– Sim... – Balançou a cabeça em concordância. – Mas essa foi a única vez que pratiquei esqui-alpinismo.

– É por isso que eu não consigo acreditar que eu fui a primeira pessoa que você beijou... – Baekhyun disse baixinho, apenas para que ele próprio pudesse escutar. – Você consegue ser bom em tudo!

– O que disse? – Sehun já estava um pouco à frente e olhava para baixo, onde o pitcher com certa dificuldade tentava dar mais um passo.

– Nada! – E conseguiu finalmente dar impulso suficiente para mais um grande passo.

Foi quando algo ao seu lado, por entre umas duas árvores cobertas de neve chamou sua atenção. Parecia uma região mais abaixo, o que era intrigante, afinal já estavam consideravelmente em uma área mais alta da montanha. Ele se aproximou, notando que devia ser uma espécie de lago, estava congelado e algumas outras árvores o ocultavam de tudo.

Sehun virou-se a tempo de ver Baekhyun rumando para perto das duas árvores. Um pressentimento ruim atingiu-o.

– Ei, Baekhyun... Toma cuidado! Às vezes o chão pode ced–

E correu na direção do garoto ao ouvir o estalo do gelo. Tentou alcançar a mão de Baekhyun ao vê-lo cair e rolar ladeira abaixo, conseguiu tocá-la, mas estava sem apoio algum e por isso foi arrastado juntamente, rolando pelo gelo logo atrás do pitcher.

Minseok, Kyungsoo e o guia ouviram os ruídos e gritos, prontamente descendo os metros que os separavam. O homem se aproximou do recente deslizamento, mantendo os outros dois garotos mais afastados. Enquanto buscava por Baekhyun e Sehun, o rádio do homem chiou.

– _“Alerta de tempestade de neve dentro de 1h, todos devem retornar e se abrigar”_

Kyungsoo arregalou ainda mais os olhos e se abaixou, cerrou os olhos e viu bem abaixo Sehun se mexendo, parecia que o garoto havia batido as costas contra uma árvore, impedindo-o de deslizar para perto do lago congelado.

– Sehun! – Minseok tentou chamá-lo mais alto, sendo imediatamente silenciado pelo guia.

– Isso pode causar outro deslizamento, garoto!

– O que fazemos então?! – Kyungsoo se desesperava.

Sehun levantou-se e massageou as costas doloridas. Olhou ao redor e não encontrou sinal de Baekhyun! Andou um pouco e olhou para cima, encontrando os outros três em um nível muito superior de onde estava.

– É o Sehun! – Kyungsoo apontou para o garoto. – Sehun consegue nos ouvir nesse tom?!

– S-Sim... – O catcher subiu alguns metros, escorregando novamente. – Eu não sei onde Baekhyun está! Eu vou procurar por ele!

– Garoto, você precisa achar ele e depois encontrar algum abrigo! Uma tempestade tá chegando aí. Encontrem um abrigo e usem _tudo_ que puderem para se aquecer e proteger! Vocês são dois e tem duas mochilas enormes nas suas costas. Nós vamos descer a montanha e buscar ajuda, mas vocês dois precisam se abrigar.

– Certo... – Sehun olhou ao redor, desesperando-se ainda sem encontrar Baekhyun. – Eu vou achar ele e depois algum lugar para nos abrigarmos.

– A gente vai vir buscar vocês, Sehun! – Minseok o assegurou, recebendo um sorriso nervoso como resposta.

– Eu sei.

E viu os outros três descerem a montanha, o guia acionando o rádio.

– Tivemos um acidente de percurso. Dois garotos presos na região dois, no lago congelado. Equipe de buscas é requisitada assim que a tempestade passar!

Sehun respirou fundo, tirou as pranchas quebradas de seus pés, ficando-as no chão. Ajeitou a mochila às suas costas e começou a buscar algum sinal de Baekhyun ao seu redor. Andou alguns metros até encontrar uma das pranchas do garoto, outra mais adiante e finalmente um pé embaixo de uma pilha de neve.

Correu na direção e se jogou no chão, cavando e buscando tirar todo aquele peso de cima do pitcher, que parecia estar inconsciente e extremamente pálido, apenas seus lábios roxos salientando.

Puxou o garoto para si e o abraçou, fazendo movimentos fortes com as mãos, tentando aquecê-lo precariamente.

– Baekhyun! Acorda! – Deu alguns tapas fracos contra o rosto gelado. – A gente precisa achar algum lugar pra se abrigar, vem uma tempestade aí...

O garoto finalmente soltou um resmungo, abrindo lentamente os olhos, focando no rosto desesperado de Sehun. Havia um corte na testa do catcher e um pouco de sangue escorria.

– S-Sehun... Sua cabeça..

– O quê? – Levou a mão até o corte, reclamando ao sentir a dor com o abrupto toque. – Isso não é nada, Baekhyun, droga! A gente precisa sair daqui e achar um lugar, te aquecer.

– Tá frio...

– Eu sei! – Sehun o puxou mais contra si, apertando o abraço e a massagem contra o corpo do mais baixo. – Vem, tenta levantar.

Com dificuldade, tremendo dos pés a cabeça e sentindo seu corpo endurecido, Baekhyun se levantou e agarrou-se a Sehun, buscando um pouco de equilíbrio.

O catcher colocou o braço do garoto ao redor de seu pescoço, enquanto firmemente agarrava a cintura de Baekhyun puxando-o para si e pegando grande parte do peso do mais baixo para si e assim ajudando-o a andar com mais facilidade.

Os dois começaram a procurar algum lugar para se abrigar, mas parecia haver apenas pinheiros e gelo para onde quer que olhassem.

Sehun só esperava que aquele acidente de percurso não os levasse a morrer congelados no meio do nada.


	18. Aventura congelante

Os garotos entraram correndo no hotel ao sentir os primeiros ventos fortes. A tempestade estava prevista para apenas dali uma hora, entretanto, uma reviravolta no tempo a trouxe alguns bons minutos mais cedo.

Jongin era abraçado tanto por Chanyeol quanto por Jongdae, cada um de um lado, tentando aquecer o garoto que se mostrou mais sensível ao frio do que esperavam. Junmyeon seguia logo atrás, com os óculos completamente cobertos de neve.

Ficou observando Jongdae entrar no elevador juntamente com o irmão e o garoto mais alto, a porta se fechando lentamente.

– Não pense que escapou de mim, não vai adiantar fugir, Kim Junmyeon! Eu vou tirar aquilo que disse a limpo. – O vice-capitão disse antes que fosse ocultado pela porta eletrônica, um sorriso de canto nascendo em seus lábios.

– Eu não vou mais fugir... – Sussurrou para si mesmo, rumando até o outro elevador.

Foi até seu quarto – que se localizava no terceiro andar – e pegou uma muda de roupa, indo em seguida até uma das termas naquele mesmo corredor. O lugar estava vazio, fato que surpreendeu Junmyeon, afinal o frio estava feroz e uma tempestade de neve o intensificava. Mas lembrou-se que provavelmente o lugar que deveria estar ocupado de fato eram as termas no primeiro e último andar do prédio. Ambas possuíam um imenso espaço e duas saunas, era normal atraírem o considerável contingente de hóspedes.

Tirou suas toneladas de casacos, blusas e calças – guardando-as em um dos armarinhos – e enrolou a sua cintura numa pequena toalha para que assim pudesse entrar nas águas quentinhas.

O vapor subia pelo lugar, causando um arrepio em sua pele pálida que ainda não havia sido coberta pela água quente. Prendeu a respiração e mergulhou, ficando por quase um minuto submerso. Ao emergir, sentiu todo seu corpo finalmente aquecido, tirou o excesso da água de seu rosto e encostou na borda da grande banheira.

– Você sempre foi bom em prender a respiração. – A voz de Jongdae ecoando pelo espaço tirou Junmyeon de seu sossego.

O capitão teve um impulso de se levantar em surpresa, mas ao invés disso preferiu se encolher mais na banheira.  _ Estava nu, nuzinho, peladinho  _ e Jongdae em igual estado em pé e parado com as mãos na cintura bem diante de si!

– Como me achou? – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar em perguntar.

– Eu acho que já te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você gosta de termas. – Balançou a cabeça rindo.

– Tem mais de uma nesse hotel. – Junmyeon retrucou cerrando os olhos na direção do amigo.

Jongdae riu soprado e finalmente decidiu entrar nas águas juntamente com o capitão. Se acomodou na outra extremidade, olhando para o outro garoto que se sentia envergonhado com tamanha intensidade.

– Mas só uma nesse andar. – Disse enquanto brincava com a água.

Junmyeon apenas se moveu de maneira desconfortável, estava extremamente consciente da presença do outro e isso não passou despercebido para Jongdae que notou o capitão tentando se esconder  _ demais _ .

– Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes te vi pelado, Junmyeon. – Jongade comentou como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo. – Então é meio inútil você tentar se esconder...

– Eu sei! – O capitão retrucou, sua voz ecoando pelo banheiro. – Eu sei... – Repetiu, dessa vez mais baixo. – Só que é diferente, Jongdae!

– Diferente como? – O vice-capitão se moveu, nadando para um pouco mais perto. – Alguma coisa mudou?

– Você sabe que sim...

– O que mudou, Junmyeon? – Jongdae estava sério. – O fato de eu ser apaixonado por você te deixa desconfortável por ficar perto de mim?

– Você sabe que não é isso! – Junmyeon retrucou, aumentando seu tom de voz novamente.

Jongdae respirou fundo e se afastou, voltando para sua posição de origem.

– E o que foi aquilo mais cedo? – Voltou a se pronunciar. – Quer dizer que você não consegue viver sem mim?

– Não consigo viver sem você, Kim Jongdae. – Junmyeon respondeu firme e diretamente, tirando um rápido sorriso do vice-capitão.

Jongdae apenas mergulhou e após alguns segundos emergiu novamente, chacoalhando os cabelos.

– Droga, Junmyeon, e o que isso quer dizer, hein? Você tá me deixando louco, sabia?!

– Eu sempre tive medo de tudo, eu acho. – Junmyeon começou a dizer, ignorando as perguntas de Jongdae. – Sempre fazendo de tudo para que meus pais e os outros me aceitassem de alguma forma, sempre fazendo o que eles esperavam de mim. Eu nem sei por que ser assim. Talvez as pessoas que sempre estiveram ao meu redor estivessem tentando projetar em mim o futuro que elas gostariam de ter tido ou simplesmente porque acreditavam que isso seria o melhor pra minha vida.

Jongdae continuou calado, apenas prestando atenção no que o amigo estava lhe dizendo.

– Mas isso começou a mudar quando conheci você e Jongin, ainda criança. – Junmyeon deu um sorriso fraco. – Foi a primeira vez que fugi do caminho que estavam tentando moldar pra mim. Mas ainda assim, no final eu sempre acabava cedendo a toda pressão que meus pais botaram em cima de mim e deixava de ser eu mesmo pra ser mais como eles, como o herdeiro da família. – Brincou com a água em suas mãos. – Eu só queria ser mais como eu e menos como eles... E isso voltou a mudar quando eu tive a chance de ir com você pro Miyusawa, quando você me convenceu a voltar a jogar beisebol, quando o treinador me escolheu como o novo capitão. Foi tudo diferente pra mim, porque pela primeira vez eu estava sentindo que o meu caminho podia ser diferente daquele que eu fui moldado para seguir.

– Onde você quer chegar, Junmyeon?

– Deixa eu terminar! – Junmyeon riu descontraído, fazendo Jongdae relaxar novamente. – E então tudo mudou ainda mais quando você me disse que era apaixonado por mim... Eu fiquei perdido, achei que isso faria eu te perder como meu melhor amigo, mas você foi tão incrível e continuou comigo apesar de tudo. Eu comecei a ficar confuso e com medo de novo.

Junmyeon então saiu da banheira, enrolando a toalha molhada mais firmemente em sua cintura, pondo-se a andar de um lado para o outro.

– Eu fiquei com medo porque eu senti que teria que me redescobrir novamente e que isso pudesse fazer eu me perder do caminho que eu já estava certo em seguir. E aí tudo ficou ainda pior quando meu pai teve quase um surto pela minha escolha de profissão, indo totalmente contra as expectativas dele... e eu nem consigo imaginar como vai ser quando minha mãe voltar.

– Junmyeon, eu não consigo entender o que você tá querendo me dizer. – Jongdae também saiu da banheira, a toalha a sua cintura um pouco frouxa, revelando traços mais íntimos em seu quadril.

O capitão desviou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

– Eu to querendo dizer que essas duas semanas foram horríveis! – Disse por fim. – Ao mesmo tempo que foram extremamente boas e esclarecedoras. Eu continuo com medo, mas acho que não mais por mim porque o que meu pai pode fazer comigo é no máximo me trancar dentro de casa e nunca mais me deixar ver outros humanos...

E começou a andar em direção a saída. Se sentia nervoso demais!

Mas antes que pudesse ao menos dar dois passos, seu pulso foi agarrado firmemente e puxado até sentir suas costas indo de encontro a uma parede. Jongdae parando a sua frente e prendendo-o entre seus dois braços, as mãos espalmadas na parede.

– Então por  _ quem _ você tem medo, Junmyeon? – Jongdae o olhava fundo nos olhos, seus braços tremiam de tanto nervoso que sentia naquele momento. – Fala de uma vez porque eu to prestes a explodir em desespero!!

Junmyeon engoliu em seco, seus olhos caindo para os lábios molhados do amigo.

– Por você! – Disse por fim, tentando empurrar o vice-capitão para longe e assim poder respirar sem se sentir tão agitado. – Porque eu não sei o que meu pai pode fazer quando descobrir que eu estou apaixonado por você, Kim Jongdae!

O sorriso que foi se abrindo nos lábios de Jongdae naquele momento provavelmente era capaz de cegar o capitão.

Jongdae apenas ficou encarando a Junmyeon, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça como se não conseguisse acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Só esperava que aquilo não fosse resultado de uma alucinação por culpa de hipotermia!

– Você está apaixonado por mim? – Jongdae o olhava com tanta doçura que Junmyeon achou que era capaz de se dissolver ali mesmo. O vice-capitão tirou alguns poucos fios que caíam sobre os olhos do amigo, deixando que seu toque se prolongasse como uma carícia, enquanto aproximava-se ainda mais e fazia com que o outro garoto ficasse ainda mais preso contra a parede.

– Desculpa ser um cagão e precisar de duas semanas longe pra entender que eu sou igualmente louco por você! – Junmyeon conseguiu manter a voz firme, retribuindo o olhar e sorrindo feliz para o melhor amigo.

– Você é um lesado! – O vice-capitão segurou o rosto do amigo e colou sua testa contra a de Junmyeon, seus narizes roçando em uma carícia delicada. O sorriso ainda naqueles lábios desenhados.

– Eu sei... – Junmyeon riu, suas mãos inconscientemente segurando a cintura de Jongdae, acariciando a pele quente. – Eu amo você, Jongdae, desculpa ter te feito esperar... – O capitão pausou, arregalando os olhos e repentinamente afastando o vice.

Jongdae o ficou encarando confuso até seguir o olhar de Junmyeon. No chão molhado estava sua toalha recém-caída, a mesma que deveria estar presa a sua cintura.

– É-É melhor se cobrir. – Junmyeon gaguejou, seu rosto ainda mais vermelho do que já estava devido ao vapor no cômodo.

– Você já me viu pelado várias vezes também, sabia disso?! – O garoto apenas voltou a encarar o capitão.

– Eu sei! Mas agora é diferente, imbecil!

– O que faz ser diferente agora? – A pergunta foi basicamente retórica, porque Jongdae já descia seu olhar e recebia uma resposta muito nítida.

Avançou rapidamente antes que Junmyeon pudesse reagir, agarrando a toalha do amigo e a puxando.

– Bom... Isso realmente prova que agora as coisas estão  _ bem _ diferentes! – Jongdae comentou ao jogar a toalha para trás e se aproximar sorrindo. – Eu sou gostoso, né?!

– Jongdae, cala a boca... – O capitão apenas ria envergonhado, desviando seu olhar.

– Você é gostoso. – E se aproximou totalmente, voltando a deixar Junmyeon recostado contra a parede, dessa vez sem prendê-lo, dando total liberdade para caso o amigo quisesse sair dali. Passou a mão pelo braço do garoto, um toque leve que arrepiou o corpo inteiro do capitão.

E repentinamente Jongdae foi firmemente seguro e virado, trocando sua posição com o amigo. Agora era Junmyeon que o prendia, estava tão próximo ao corpo do vice-capitão que as peles tocavam.

– Sim, você é!

Jongdae ainda sorria quando sentiu a boca de Junmyeon colar a sua. Os lábios do capitão estavam quentes e extremamente molhados, chegavam a escorregar contra os seus. Era extremamente estimulante os ruídos que os dois faziam enquanto se beijavam, a cada mover das línguas, a cada vez que Jongdae sugava o lábio inferior de Junmyeon.

Provavelmente os dois seguiriam se atracando desesperadamente se não fosse a repentina entrada de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o irmão mais novo de Jongdae.

– EITA, CARALHO! – Jongin que entrou correndo escorregou no chão úmido assim que viu o que acontecia entre os dois garotos que se afastaram ofegantes e vermelhos. – O que tá acontecendo aqui?! O que diabos eu perdi?!!!

– Se tivesse esperado um pouco mais pra entrar aqui com toda a certeza não teria perdido  _ nada! _ – Jongdae respondeu visivelmente irritado com o irmão, ainda arfando um pouco.

– Junmyeon, você tá durão, sabia? – O moreno, ainda no chão apontou para o meio das pernas do capitão que pegou a primeira toalha jogada que encontrou e se cobriu. – Irmão, você é bonzão mesmo porque olha só que pintão duro que você criou!

– JONGIN! Cala a boca, por favor! – Junmyeon, se isso era possível, ficou ainda mais vermelho.

– O meu não tá tão diferente... – O vice-capitão comentou casualmente, dando de ombros.

– Como é que  _ isso _ – O moreno apontou de um para outro. – Deixa pra lá, depois vocês me contam... Agora a coisa tá séria aqui fora. – Completou, seu tom de voz e expressão facial preocupados.

Junmyeon e Jongdae se entreolharam ao notar a expressão séria do mais novo.

– Sehun e Baekhyun sofreram um acidente, parece que ficaram presos na montanha e agora tem uma tempestade aí! – Disse por fim, levantando do chão e já planejando sair do banheiro. 

O capitão e o vice simplesmente saíram correndo a frente de Jongin, vestiram-se tão rapidamente que o moreno ficou abismado observando, logo os dois sumiram pelo corredor em busca do treinador para melhores informações sobre o assunto.

– Será que eles esqueceram que estão duros?!

**_✖✖✖✖_ **

O vento extremamente forte e frio quase os impedia de seguir adiante. Auxiliando Baekhyun a andar, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava aquecê-lo de alguma forma, Sehun se esforçava para dar um passo de cada vez. A neve cada vez mais se intensificava, piorando tudo com as fortes rajadas.

Já havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo ele e o arremessador estavam buscando abrigo. Tudo que conseguiam enxergar – na medida do possível, afinal, os óculos protetores estavam completamente cheios de flocos de neve – era uma imensidão branca e alguns pontos mínimos esverdeados.

Cada vez mais o corpo de Baekhyun parecia endurecer tamanho frio que sentia. Sehun não estava muito diferente, mas tinha que ser forte e continuar seguindo e procurando uma forma de salvá-los.

Quando sentiu o braço do camisa 1 afrouxar um pouco mais, começou a olhar desesperadamente ao redor até que ao longe enxergou algo que parecia ser uma construção.

– Aguenta mais um pouco, Baekhyun! – Gritou para que sua voz fosse ouvida acima do forte vento.

Ajeitou o garoto mais seguramente em seu aperto e ajudou-o a andar mais apressadamente. Cada passo mais próximo à construção ficava um pouco mais evidente.

Era o que parecia ser uma casa de madeira, típica residência das montanhas. Seu telhado estava completamente coberto de gelo, a porta de entrada parecia estar emperrada e congelada pelo acúmulo de neve. As janelas estavam todas cobertas por grandes placas de madeira pelo lado interior, provavelmente obra do antigo residente.

Seria ali mesmo o lugar mais seguro que deveriam se abrigar.

– Vamos! – Sehun voltou a caminhar com Baekhyun, mas sentiu certa resistência do garoto.

– N-Não vou entrar aí! – O arremessador gritou em retorno.

– Como assim não vai?! – Estava de certa forma indignado com aquela sentença.

– Deve t-ter alguém louco aí dentro. – Baekhyun tremia enlouquecidamente e estava cada vez mais pálido e gelado. – E-E se for um assassino psicopata que vai tentar nos matar?!

– Bom... – Sehun olhou uma vez mais para a cabana e em seguida para Baekhyun. – Temos então duas opções: ou morremos congelados aqui fora ou morremos pelas mãos do psicopata lá dentro. De qualquer jeito a gente morre...

Baekhyun abriu a boca para falar, fechando-a em seguida e recebendo um olhar sério de Sehun. Entendia que a chance de ter um louco psicopata, esperando para matar dois adolescentes perdidos, numa cabana no meio de uma montanha e durante uma tempestade de neve era quase nula se comparada a de morrerem de hipotermia.

– Acho que podemos entrar agora, não é?

O arremessador acenou e deixou ser carregado até próximo a porta de entrada. Sehun o fez se apoiar contra uma das paredes, indo até a porta e tentando abri-la. Jogava seu peso insistentemente contra a madeira até que com um estalo a porta se arreganhou. Voltou para Baekhyun e o puxou para dentro da cabana escura.

O arremessador, andando com dificuldade, seu corpo inteiro tremendo e suas articulações duras – quase congeladas – observou ao redor. Era provavelmente uma cabana construída há alguns anos, havia apenas aquele cômodo e um outro mais ao fundo, provavelmente um banheiro. A uma das paredes naquela sala havia uma lareira, à sua frente um grande tapete de pele estava estendido e um sofá rasgado e cheio de furos se encontrava um pouco mais distante.

Baekhyun ouviu um barulho alto e ao virar-se meio assustado encontrou Sehun martelando um pedaço de madeira contra a porta, uma tentativa precária de mantê-la fechada contra os fortes ventos da tempestade.

– D-De onde você tirou um martelo?! – Perguntou extremamente confuso.

Sehun deu de ombros e indicou o chão com a cabeça.

– Alguém deixou isso aqui próximo a porta, provavelmente em dias de tempestade de neve só o trinco não resiste... E bom, ele estava congelado e fiz o favor de destruí-lo quando arrombei a porta. – Explicou, largando o martelo no chão e se aproximando de Baekhyun.

Só de olhar para o garoto conseguia ter uma noção de que ele estava entrando em uma segunda etapa de hipotermia. Ainda que permanecesse com forças para ficar pé, Baekhyun aparentava estar mais lento e com arrepios mais intensos, a boca parecia ainda mais acinzentada e sua respiração mais lenta.

Tremendo de frio, Sehun conseguiu tirar suas próprias luvas e em seguida tirou as de Baekhyun, notando que os dedos já estavam mais endurecidos e as pontas também acinzentadas. Devido a longa exposição ao frio, aquilo devia ser uma hipotermia aguda.

Rapidamente o catcher tirou sua própria mochila de suas costas e em seguida de Baekhyun. Abriu apressadamente e começou a procurar coisas que pudessem ajudá-lo a tratar do garoto.

Encontrou uma fita adesiva e rapidamente se levantou, indo em direção às janelas e tapando os buracos pelos quais ainda entravam frias correntes de ar. Ao virar-se de volta para Baekhyun, encontrou o garoto abraçado ao próprio corpo e sentado no chão, tremendo ainda mais.

Correu de volta para as bolsas e encontrou um kit médico, um pequeno vidrinho de álcool se destacando. Remexeu um pouco mais e achou uma caixinha de fósforo. Em seguida encontrou uma cadeira no meio do caminho e – com o restante de força que possuía – arremessou-a contra o chão, quebrando em vários pedaços de madeira. Jogou-os dentro na lareira, despejando um pouco de álcool por cima e finalmente atirou o fósforo aceso, vendo o fogo surgir diante de seus olhos.

Voltou para Baekhyun e tocou em sua testa, provavelmente o garoto havia diminuído mais um grau em sua temperatura. Voltou a remexer as bolsas, encontrando algumas roupas reservas em cada uma e dois cobertores, além das seis mantas térmicas. Voltou para o tapete em frente a lareira e esticou um deles sobre a superfície fofinha.

– Tira a roupa. – Disse finalmente, virando-se para Baekhyun enquanto já começava a abrir o zíper de seu próprio casaco.

– Q-Quer me matar?! – O arremessador estava ainda mais encolhido e encarava ao mais alto com um olhar de pavor e medo.

– Estou justamente querendo te salvar, Baekhyun. – Sehun jogou um de seus casacos no chão em frente a lareira, mas a uma distância segura das fagulhas.

– E-Eu to com frio, Sehun...

– Suas roupas estão frias e molhadas por causa da neve, você precisa tirar! – O tom de voz do Catcher estava firme e sério. – Elas estão absorvendo o calor que ainda resta no seu corpo. Eu preciso te aquecer o quanto antes ou você vai realmente morrer, Baekhyun!

O garoto continuou encarando a Sehun por mais alguns instantes, até que com lentidão começou a tirar as próprias roupas. O catcher se aproximou, vestindo agora apenas uma blusa fina e sua calça que servia como segunda pele, tremia de tanto frio que sentia, mas pacientemente esperava Baekhyun. Pediu permissão para ajudá-lo, sendo prontamente permitido e assim conseguiu acelerar o processo.

Sehun pegou o restante dos cobertores e mantas térmicas e puxou Baekhyun consigo, para que se deitasse sobre o tapete coberto. Arrastou também as mochilas para mais perto e os cercou com elas, jogou as roupas molhadas do pitcher junto as suas em frente a lareira e então voltou para perto de Baekhyun.

Os dois finalmente se despiram completamente e deitaram, cobrindo-se com as cinco mantas térmicas restantes e os dois cobertores por cima. Sehun havia resgatado do fundo das mochilas duas bolsas térmicas e colocado embaixo das axilas de Baekhyun e enroscou suas pernas na do mais baixo, puxando-o para mais perto e abraçando-o fortemente.

O silêncio reinou naquela cabana. Apenas o forte vento batendo contra as paredes e janelas da edificação podiam ser ouvidos, além do crepitar do fogo em frente aos dois garotos, que lançava um pouco de calor para eles no meio daquele lugar congelante.

– P-Porque quebrou a cadeira ao invés de usar a madeira que tinha perto da porta? – Baekhyun repentinamente perguntou. Estava completamente aninhado contra Sehun, ao falar soprava contra a pele do catcher que parecia se arrepiar por outro motivo que não o frio.

– Estavam molhadas. – Respondeu, puxando Baekhyun ainda mais para si ao senti-lo ter outro espasmo muscular. – Madeira molhada é mais difícil de pegar fogo, além de criar muito mais fumaça do que calor, o fogo acaba rápido. – Explicou por fim.

– E tudo isso? – Baekhyun voltou a indagar, sua voz pouco a pouco estava mais nítida e firme. – Como sabia como me aquecer?

– Acho que é o princípio básico da biologia, não? Seu corpo estava com a temperatura  _ muito  _ baixa, pra subir novamente precisa ser de forma vagarosa ou você teria um choque térmico se recebesse todo o calor de uma vez.

– Você realmente é um desgraçado que entrou com nota máxima no Miyusawa né? – O pitcher comentou rindo um pouco, uma lufada de ar aquecido atingindo o peito de Sehun que mais uma vez se arrepiou e moveu-se agitado.

– Acho que sim. – Riu sem graça.

– Mas a gente tinha que ficar pelado mesmo? – A pergunta de um milhão de dólares que estava deixando Baekhyun absurdamente envergonhado por estar, pela segunda vez, colado ao corpo nu do catcher.

– Bom... Calor humano é a melhor forma de defesa contra o frio. – Sehun repetiu as palavras que Chanyeol havia usado na conversa com Jongin no ônibus, porém estava usando a sugestão do moreno.

– Hm... Certo, faz sentido. – O pitcher concordou, ajeitando-se um pouco melhor e buscando agir da forma mais natural possível com tamanha proximidade.

Novamente o silêncio tomou conta entre os dois. Sehun fechou os olhos e buscou se concentrar em fazer seu calor corporal ir para Baekhyun – sem saber se era possível fazer isso – apenas queria ver um pouco de cor retornar a pele do pitcher.

Mas foi quando Baekhyun tentou se ajeitar novamente em busca de mais calor que as coisas começaram a ficar um pouco  _ diferentes. _

Sehun apenas respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa.

– S-Sehun... – Baekhyun começou a dizer, olhava seriamente para baixo.

– Por favor, só ignora isso, logo passa. – Disse ainda de olhos fechados. – É uma reação fisiológica causada pelo frio... – Ou pelo menos era isso que ele esperava que fosse. – Desculpe por isso.

– Bom, isso é verdade, mas–

– Se você ficar comentando sobre isso, vai ficar mais difícil pra eu fazer  _ acalmar.  _ – Respondeu, abaixando a cabeça e dando de cara com Baekhyun o encarando seriamente.

– Não é em você que está cutucando, né?! – O pitcher novamente baixou a cabeça. – Não é como se fosse possível eu ignorar  _ isso _ ! – E voltou a encará-lo.

Sehun apenas suspirou e estava prestes a se afastar quando soltou um grito rouco e assustado ao sentir a mão de Baekhyun agarrar seu membro.

– O-O que você tá fazendo? – Sehun olhou para baixo, com os olhos mais arregalados que podia imaginar, enquanto via a mão de Baekhyun apertá-lo e mover-se com certa dificuldade devido a posição.

– É bem diferente fazer isso nos outros... – O pitcher comentou, parecendo concentrado demais em seu trabalho. – O que você acha que eu to fazendo, idiota?

– Eu sei o que você tá fazendo, masAH – Sehun gritou ao sentir Baekhyun massagear a pontinha de um jeito  _ muito _ bom, soltou um ofego proveitoso logo em seguida. – E-Eu só não  _ acredito _ que você está fazendo!

– Esse troço duro fica me cutucando e você está ocupado tentando me aquecer, além disso se você deixar por isso mesmo vai começar a doer, ainda mais por estarmos no meio desse frio. – Baekhyun respondeu revirando os olhos, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo de se entender.

– Faz sentido, mas... – Sehun tentou se ajustar de alguma forma que ele próprio pudesse fazer o trabalho, mas ao se mover um pouco no mesmo instante ficou imóvel, olhando seriamente para Baekhyun. – Agora é você que está me cutucando. – Levantou as sobrancelhas de forma surpresa.

– Acho que já estou com a temperatura um pouco mais elevada. – Baekhyun riu, desviando o olhar e sentindo-se envergonhado por ter reagido. – Mas é uma reação normal, eu estou batendo uma pra outra pessoa!

Sehun apenas ficou observando e sem pensar duas vezes teve a mesma reação que o amigo. Deslizou sua mão sobre o corpo de Baekhyun, sentindo-o se arrepiar, até alcançar o membro do pitcher, agarrando-o da mesma forma e movendo a mão de forma desajeitada.

Baekhyun soltou um ofego em surpresa e escondeu o rosto contra o peito de Sehun, respirando com a boca aberta e deixando que seu ar atingisse a pele já rugosa devido aos constantes arrepios que o catcher sentia. Em nenhum instante o camisa 1 havia parado seus movimentos, apenas continuava a estimular Sehun que correspondia com iguais toques.

Houve um momento em que Baekhyun ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Sehun. O catcher ficou encarando-o intensamente enquanto continuavam a se tocar tão intimamente. Os lábios do pitcher estavam entreabertos e ele respirava apressadamente, ofegante a cada movimento mais intenso em seu membro. Seus olhos estavam tomados pelo castanho escuro proveniente de pura excitação e encarava a Sehun com igual intensidade.

O estado do catcher não se diferenciava muito. Baekhyun era realmente muito bom com as mãos, conseguia – agora mais do que nunca – entender porque o garoto era um exímio arremessador. A cada toque mais intenso em sua ereção, Sehun soltou um ofego prazeroso, um gemido baixo e fraco escapando por entre seus lábios.

Baekhyun aproximou-se mais ao corpo de Sehun que prontamente o abraçou mais firmemente. Os dois continuaram o que faziam juntos, até que com um suspiro mais prolongado puderam finalmente sentir as mãos sujas com o resultado de toda aquela estimulação.

Os dois permaneceram quietos, ainda respirando rapidamente. Os olhos de Sehun caíram para os lábios de Baekhyun, que finalmente estavam tingidos de novo pelo mais lindo vermelho.

Naquele instante, em sua mente cruzou a louca vontade de roubar mais um beijo do pitcher. Mas como podia fazer isso se não estava fugindo de alguém?! Não era certo ficar roubando beijos sem a permissão do outro. Era tudo muito contraditório em sua mente.

Quebrando aquela troca de olhares, Baekhyun novamente olhou para baixo e riu ao ver a bagunça que estava entre os corpos de ambos.

– Imagina se congela porra na nossa barriga?!

Sehun apenas explodiu em risadas ao imaginar como seria explicar aquilo aos seus futuros salvadores.

Sem permitir que Baekhyun ficasse exposto ao frio novamente, o catcher se esticou como pôde e puxou uma das mochilas que estava às suas costas. Por sorte, em uma das caixinhas de primeiros socorros havia um pacote de lenços umedecidos.

Rapidamente Sehun pegou alguns e começou a limpá-los. Baekhyun apenas desviava o olhar para qualquer lugar possível, afinal, agora caía a ficha do que os dois haviam feito enquanto perdidos no meio de uma tempestade de neve e abrigados em uma cabana no meio do nada.

Quando Sehun voltou a se ajeitar, ele puxou Baekhyun para si mais uma vez, sorrindo ao sentir que o garoto já estava mais aquecido e – principalmente – se ajeitava contra seu corpo.

– Obrigada por salvar a minha vida, Sehun. – A voz baixinha e claramente sonolenta do menor alcançou seus ouvidos.

– Você faria o mesmo por mim. – Sehun respondeu, deixando um rápido e tímido beijo na cabeça do pitcher.

– Acho que você é realmente uma espécie de herói pra mim, Oh Sehun...

E silêncio.

Mais uma vez um silêncio, dessa vez embalado apenas pela respiração calma e quentinha de Baekhyun sobre o peito de Sehun.

E parecia que aquela quentura era capaz de se espalhar para dentro do catcher, um sentimento que aos poucos ele sentia que estava prestes a entender o que significava.

– Acho que já deu tantas aventuras, não é?! Principalmente uma tão congelante...

**_✖✖✖✖_ **

Junmyeon e Jongdae pararam alguns metros distante do quarto do treinador para que pudessem dar um jeito em sua aparência. Jongdae arrumou os cabelos do capitão enquanto Junmyeon ajeitava a gola virada do casaco do vice.

Deram uma última olhada no estado que estavam e sorriram aliviados ao notar que já estavam devidamente  _ calmos _ . A preocupação para com Sehun e Baekhyun havia sido um balde de água fria, ainda mais congelante que aquela tempestade que acontecia lá fora.

Foram caminhando, ainda que apressadamente, até a porta do quarto do treinador. Pararam ao ouvir algumas vozes exaltadas e notar uma pequena fresta da porta entreaberta.

– Como assim ainda não enviaram nenhum resgate?! – A voz do treinador estava extremamente mais elevada e carregada de raiva e uma extrema preocupação.

– Eles disseram que é impossível até mesmo se mexer durante uma tempestade, treinador, quem dirá tentar encontrar alguém! – Chung Ho parecia igualmente nervoso, mas buscava manter a compostura para controlar o homem à sua frente.

– E como eles podem ter tanta certeza que os dois vão sobreviver a uma tempestade? SOZINHOS! – O barulho do soco contra a parede assustou os dois telespectadores intrometidos.

– Sehun é inteligente e muito esperto, treinador, vai ficar tudo bem. – O assistente se aproximou do mais velho e apertou seu ombro.

– Eu sei... – Jordan suspirou, uma tentativa forçada de se acalmar. – Mas Sehun é meu filho, Chung Ho, eu não quero perdê-lo... Não quando eu finalmente o encontrei!

A porta repentinamente foi aberta e Junmyeon e Jongdae estavam estáticos, os olhos arregalados focados no treinador. O vice-capitão mexia a boca tentando buscar o que dizer, mas no fim foi Junmyeon que conseguiu verbalizar.

– O Sehun é seu filho, treinador?


	19. Epifania

O silêncio no quarto era sufocante. O treinador Jordan estava sentado em um dos sofás com Chung Ho ao seu lado enquanto Junmyeon e Jongdae estavam à sua frente, igualmente sentados e tensos.

A ventania intensa do lado de fora batia contra as janelas e paredes do edifício, a escuridão que caía tornava o cenário ainda mais preocupante e assustador. Só de cruzar o pensamento de que dois adolescentes estariam perdidos no meio de uma tempestade de neve já era motivo suficiente para temer pelo pior.

Chung Ho foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, pigarreando e se movendo desconfortável diante daquela atmosfera inquisidora.

– O que vocês dois vieram fazer aqui? – Indagou curioso, afinal tecnicamente os dois garotos foram pegos, mais especificamente se entregaram, enquanto ouviam a conversa alheia escondidos.

– Jongin nos contou que Sehun e Baekhyun sofreram um acidente. – Junmyeon explicou, seus olhos ainda fixos no treinador. – Como capitão e vice, viemos correndo saber se os senhores tinham alguma novidade sobre eles. Estamos preocupados.

O treinador continuava a olhar para o chão, suas próprias mãos entrelaçadas em nervosismo.

– Infelizmente sabemos o mesmo que vocês. – O assistente suspirou preocupado. – As equipes de buscas só podem sair quando a tempestade passar, o que pode durar algumas horas ou até mesmo virar o dia...

– Enquanto isso eles ficam lá fora? Congelados? – Jongdae se pronunciou, estava aflito com a situação.

– O guia que estava com eles os instruiu para buscar abrigo, só nos resta torcer para que eles tenham sido espertos e conseguido encontrar... – As palavras finais saíram quase como em um sussurro quando Chung Ho notou a atenção de Junmyeon voltando para o treinador.

– O que o senhor quis dizer com aquilo, treinador? – Junmyeon estava sério e esperou até que o homem levantasse o olhar para si. – O senhor é mesmo pai do Sehun?

A atmosfera ficou ainda mais tensa, se é que isso ainda era possível. Chung Ho olhou aflito para o treinador que apenas suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando os fios pretos para trás.

– Eu quis dizer exatamente o que foi dito. – Disse simplesmente. – Sehun é meu filho.

– Achei que Sehun era órfão e por isso Yang Mi o adotou. – Jongdae comentou confuso. – Ele nunca comentou sobre os pais dele.

– O Sehun sabe que o senhor é pai dele? – Junmyeon indagou, sentando-se mais na beirada do sofá.

– Não e ainda é melhor que não saiba... Pelo bem dele, vocês precisam manter isso em segredo. – Treinador Jordan respondeu, esperando que isso encerrasse o assunto.

– Por que o Sehun não sabe do senhor? – O vice-capitão observava com certa compaixão o homem à sua frente.

Pela primeira vez eles conseguiam enxergar certa fragilidade no treinador tão duro e sério. Bem diante deles estava um pai preocupado e sem saber como agir.

– Porque a mãe dele preferiu assim. – O homem respondeu, pensar em Sunhee o deixava ainda mais exausto e angustiado.

– Espera... A mãe dele também é viva?! – Jongdae parecia cada vez mais confuso e surpreso.

– Parece que Sehun não se sente muito confortável em contar sobre sua vida aos outros... – Chung Ho comentou com certo pesar, afinal, compreendia a preferência do garoto em manter seu passado em segredo.

– Por que ele é assim? – Junmyeon se sentia frustrado por algum motivo. – Por que ele não se abre conosco, treinador? Quem é Oh Sehun?!

O homem não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhar para os dois garotos a sua frente. Podia ver nos olhos deles o quanto se sentiam perdidos e impotentes com toda a situação, podia ver o quanto aqueles dois garotos se importavam e nutriam um carinho enorme por Sehun.

– É complicado... – Disse por fim. – Muita coisa aconteceu com ele, coisas ruins o suficiente pra ele preferir manter segredo, então isso é algo que apenas o Sehun pode responder. Tudo que sei é que depois de dezessete anos eu me descobri pai, algo que sempre quis e algo que jamais imaginei que um dia seria. E mesmo assim, mesmo que eu esteja feliz, não importa... Eu não posso simplesmente chegar para Sehun e dizer “Eu sou seu pai”.

– Eu consigo ver nitidamente ele gritando um “NOOO” igual a Luke Skywalker... – Chung Ho comentou distraidamente, tirando umas poucas risadas dos presentes.

– Mas ele tem direito de saber que tem um pai, treinador. – O capitão olhava fundo nos olhos do homem. – Seja qual for a reação, é direito dele saber que o senhor existe e está mais perto do que ele imagina.

– Você está certo, mas a vida não é tão simples assim, garoto. – Bagunçou os cabelos do mais jovem. – Há muitas coisas em jogo, coisas que precisam ser acertadas antes que ele saiba sobre mim... É por isso que vocês dois precisam guardar esse segredo.

– Mas treinador–

– Vocês precisam me prometer que não irão contar nada a ninguém. Isso é sigilo absoluto. – A voz firme e carregada de seriedade fez os dois garotos acenarem positivamente. – Quando a hora certa chegar, Sehun saberá que sou pai dele.

– Sim, senhor. – Junmyeon concordou.

Talvez muito mais coisas estivessem em jogo naquela situação, coisas que os dois garotos sabiam que não teriam completo conhecimento. Apenas quando descobrissem quem realmente era Oh Sehun que tudo poderia se encaixar.

Até lá, a única alternativa que Junmyeon e Jongdae tinham era a de manter o segredo do treinador e aguardar até que chegasse o momento certo para que toda a verdade viesse à tona.

Os dois garotos, ainda que disfarçadamente, tentaram arrancar mais algumas informações – principalmente de Chung Ho –, mas os dois homens pareciam estar atentos a qualquer pergunta ou comentário mais invasivo.

Por fim acabaram por voltar a discutir sobre o assunto mais importante do momento, Sehun e Baekhyun continuavam perdidos no meio de uma tempestade enquanto conversavam.

Alguns funcionários do hotel, junto com o chefe da equipe de buscas foram até o quarto do treinador confirmar que estavam impossibilitados de sair naquela noite para encontrá-los, apenas na manhã seguinte que o tempo estaria estável e seria possível iniciar a busca.

O que os tranquilizou foi a notícia de que os dois garotos haviam caído em uma área relativamente segura, afinal aquela região era uma antiga locação de férias. A possibilidade de ainda existir uma edificação era grande.

– De acordo com o guia que estava com eles, foi próximo a essa região que eles sofreram o acidente. – O chefe de buscas mostrava um círculo vermelho em um mapa da montanha. – Eles provavelmente encontraram algum abrigo e na medida do possível devem estar bem. Assim que o sol nascer saíremos para resgatá-los, senhor.

– Por favor, estou contando com vocês. – O treinador deu um aperto de mão forte no outro homem que apenas sorriu com confiança.

Depois daquela pequena reunião Junmyeon e Jongdae foram até o quarto do capitão, ao abrirem a porta simplesmente os outros vinte e seis garotos estavam amontoados naquele único cômodo e pediam desesperadamente por notícias da dupla perdida.

– Eles querem esperar até amanhã de manhã pra ir procurá-los? – Minseok quase gritou ao fim das explicações de Junmyeon. Estava em pé sobre uma das camas e ainda vestia as roupas que usara para a subida da montanha. – Eu não vou esperar, eles podem morrer! – E saltou, indo em direção a porta e sendo prontamente agarrado por Jongin que o puxou de volta para a cama e o abraçou de forma a imobilizá-lo completamente.

– E você vai sobreviver muito saindo nessa tempestade, sozinho e sem conhecer nada daqui, né?! – A voz do moreno estava tensa devido a força que fazia para manter o terceiranista preso.

– Eu prometi que iria voltar para buscá-los, me solta Jongin! – Minseok se debatia.

– Não seja idiota! Alguém por favor mete um taco na cabeça desse louco pra desmaia-lo!

– Chega vocês dois! – Chanyeol gritou, sua voz grossa ecoando pelo quarto e fazendo o silêncio se instalar, assim como os dois garotos ficaram ainda mais imobilizados pelo choque. – Minseok para de ser idiota e Jongin solta ele. Vamos por favor nos acalmar, Junmyeon já nos explicou a situação, então só nos resta esperarmos e rezar, eu acho...

Todos os rapazes acenaram positivamente e permaneceram em silêncio. Passaram o restante da noite todos ali, buscando se ajustar confortavelmente da melhor forma possível.

Era como Chanyeol havia dito, só restava esperar e rezar para que Sehun e Baekhyun estivessem vivos e a salvo.

Depois de terem discutido sobre todas as suposições relacionadas à situação dos dois garotos perdidos, os rapazes se dispersaram. Chanyeol havia arrastado Minseok consigo, dizendo que ficaria de guarda caso o garoto resolvesse sair em uma busca insana por Sehun e Baekhyun.

Com isso, naquela noite Jongdae e Junmyeon acabaram tendo que dividir o quarto. O capitão se despedia de Jongin – que se afastava pelo corredor dizendo que era hora de Junmyeon botar a mangueira de Jongdae para esguichar. Revirando os olhos, o terceironista fechou a porta e ao virar-se encontrou o vice-capitão deitado em sua cama.

Jongdae olhava para o teto, os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, com pensamentos longes. Junmyeon apenas sorriu com a visão que tinha. Apesar de todos os problemas e descobertas do dia, ainda conseguia se sentir feliz por finalmente ter entendido a si próprio.

Aproximou-se do garoto e engatinhou sobre a cama até finalmente deixar seu corpo cair sobre o de Jongdae. O vice-capitão sorria com a iniciativa do outro, acariciava seus cabelos enquanto, muito compenetrado, olhava cada detalhe do rosto de Junmyeon.

– Por que tá me encarando? – Junmyeon colocou uma de suas mãos sobre os olhos do garoto, tendo a mesma agarrada e levada até a boca do camisa 4 e sendo mordida.

– Só pra garantir que você é real. – Respondeu, apertando o nariz do capitão e puxando-o para cima, beijando-o rapidamente.

Junmyeon se afastou rindo, sentando-se sobre a cintura do garoto abaixo de si.

– O que acha de toda essa história do treinador ser pai do Sehun? – Seu tom de voz carregava seriedade.

– É complicado né... De certa forma consigo compreender o que o treinador deve estar sentindo e pensando. Não é fácil e nem prudente ele chegar dizendo “Ei Sehun, sou seu paizão”. – Jongdae respondeu, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e olhando para o moreno. – Além de tudo parece ter essa situação esquisita e misteriosa que envolve Sehun...

– Mas é tudo muito maluco, né?! Pai!!

– Pois é... – O vice-capitão cutucou levemente a barriga de Junmyeon. – Mudando de assunto... Sobre nós, sabe... Posso considerar que saí do posto de melhor amigo?

– Não. – Junmyeon respondeu imediatamente. – Você continua como meu melhor amigo.

– Mas nós–

– E... – O capitão desviou o olhar. – Algo mais, tipo, não sei–

– Namorado? – Jongdae o interrompeu, puxando o mais velho para baixo e deixando-o com o rosto próximo ao seu. – Eu quero muito ser o seu namorado, Junmyeon. Do tipo que faz todas as coisas idiotas de casal.

– Namorado... – Junmyeon riu e beijou rapidamente a boca do vice-capitão. – Gostei desse conceito... Meu melhor  _ namorigo _ ?

Jongdae riu e rolou pela cama, trocando as posições de ambos. Apoiado sobre os braços, olhou fundo nos olhos de Junmyeon.

– E sobre seus pais?

– Eu vou esperar minha mãe voltar de viagem e contar tudo.

– Tem certeza disso? É uma decisão muito séria, Junmyeon.

– Eu não quero mais fugir de nada, Jongdae. Eu quero viver como eu mesmo e pra isso eu preciso te ter comigo, sem disfarces. – E tirou uns fios de cabelo que caíam sobre os olhos do vice-capitão.

– Eu vou estar com você sempre.

**_✖✖✖✖_ **

Sehun se moveu minimamente, sentindo algo quentinho contra seu peito. Um resmungo baixinho veio, sendo logo seguido pelo silêncio.

Realmente  _ silêncio. _

Nada de ventos furiosos contra as paredes e janelas, nada de fogo crepitando na lareira. Apenas uma respiração profunda e tranquila bem entre seus braços e alguns pontos luminosos pelas pequenas frestas ainda expostas.

Parecia manhã.

O catcher estava prestes a tentar se mover quando sentiu os braços de Baekhyun apertá-lo, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer coisa.

– O que aconteceu? – A pergunta veio fraca, ainda sonolenta.

Sehun passou uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos do mais baixo, um carinho delicado que fez Baekhyun respirar mais profundamente.

– Parece que a tempestade passou, tivemos que ficar a noite toda aqui. Já é de manhã. – Explicou, sorrindo ao sentir que o garoto em seus braços estava quentinho.

– Eu não lembro direito do que aconteceu...

– Bem... – Sehun quase engasgou de nervoso. – Nós sofremos um acidente, rolamos pela neve, você quase morreu de hipotermia e, como posso dizer isso, nós–

– Isso eu acho que ainda lembro mais ou menos. – Baekhyun interrompeu, rindo envergonhado e afrouxando o abraço que dava no mais alto, movendo-se um pouco para mais longe. – Eu só não lembro direito depois disso... Eu disse alguma coisa estranha? – Perguntou, finalmente levantando seu olhar e encontrando um Sehun descabelado.

O catcher apenas ficou olhando para o rosto corado do mais baixo. Baekhyun tinha algumas partes do rosto em um vermelho mais intenso, devido às queimaduras leves causadas pelo frio. Com um sorriso, bagunçou os cabelos do pitcher ainda mais.

– Você não disse nada estranho... –  _ “A não ser que sou o seu herói.”  _ Completou em pensamento.

Virou-se desajeitadamente e puxou uma das mochilas, tirando algumas das roupas reservas que ali estavam e entregou uma muda para Baekhyun.

– É melhor nos vestirmos... Não vai ser nada legal se nos encontrarem pelados. – Riu ao ver Baekhyun desviar o olhar.

Os dois garotos, com muita dificuldade, conseguiram se vestir embaixo dos cobertores. Alguns socos e pontapés sem querer foram trocados, mas depois de alguns minutos estavam devidamente vestidos. Sehun foi o primeiro a sair da proteção dos cobertores e enfrentar o frio para alcançar os casacos que foram colocados em frente à lareira.

Estavam finalmente secos e consideravelmente mais aquecidos que todo o resto. Vestiram-nos e calçaram as várias meias e em seguida os sapatos. Quando finalmente decidiram se encarar novamente, Baekhyun arregalou os olhos ao notar algo que não devia ter deixado passar despercebido.

– Sehun, você está machucado! – Olhava para o corte na testa do mais alto, sangue seco o tingindo.

– Tá tudo bem, isso não é nada. – Sehun tocou o ferimento, fazendo uma careta ao sentir a ardência.

Baekhyun ignorou suas palavras e apressadamente buscou uma das caixinhas de primeiros-socorros. Puxou Sehun e o obrigou a se sentar novamente no tapete, ameaçando-o a cada protesto que o catcher pensava em fazer.

– Cala essa boca antes que eu faça você engolir essa água oxigenada. – Agora sim parecia o verdadeiro Baekhyun mal-humorado e cheio de vida.

O pitcher com certa delicadeza limpava o ferimento e aplicava alguns remédios que acreditava que iriam adiantar. A cada ação deixava um biquinho de concentração se formar, algo característico seu e que conquistava toda a atenção de Sehun.

Observava-o e tentava conter um sorrisinho, gostava de ter Baekhyun preocupado consigo, gostava de tê-lo perto de si, gostava de vê-lo bem. Ainda que estivesse com o rosto queimado, o pitcher, aos olhos de Sehun, continuava lindo.

– Pronto. – Baekhyun disse por fim, ao colar o curativo com todo o cuidado sobre o corte do garoto. – Acho que isso vai adiantar até virem nos salvar.

Sehun sorriu e acenou em concordância. Os dois então começaram a ajeitar as coisas, guardando-as com dificuldade de volta nas duas mochilas.

E então esperaram, sentados no tapete felpudo. Esperaram o que pareceu uma eternidade até ouvir os primeiros barulhos do helicóptero. Sehun pensou em sair da cabana e acenar, mas lembrou-se que havia martelado a porta, prendendo-os ali dentro.

Mas por sorte não demorou muito até que ouvissem uma grande movimentação do lado de fora. A porta rapidamente foi arrombada e a equipe de buscas pareceu respirar aliviada ao botar os olhos sobre os dois garotos sentados no tapete.

Levaram-os para fora e em uma tenda extremamente improvisada os atenderam, cuidando de seus ferimentos superficiais e tratando de suas queimaduras. Foram levados de helicóptero de volta ao hotel, um passeio divertido se não tivesse sido precedido por uma situação trágica.

Ao cruzarem a porta de entrada foram surpreendidos por uma pessoa os puxando para um forte abraço.

– Eu disse que ia voltar para buscá-los, mas... – Minseok agarrava-os fortemente em um abraço triplo.

Sehun e Baekhyun riam e consolaram o amigo que provavelmente havia passado a noite em claro.

– Tá tudo bem, Minseok. – Baekhyun dizia calmamente. – A gente sabe que você provavelmente teria tentado ir no meio daquela tempestade.

– Se não fosse eu segurar esse louco... – Jongin resmungou a distância, se aproximando junto com os outros garotos.

Foi um festival de abraços e perguntas que os dois garotos perdidos mal conseguiam raciocinar. Logo o treinador e Chung Ho se aproximaram, repetindo todo o ritual já realizado pelos companheiros de time.

– Como vocês conseguiram lidar com tudo? – Chung Ho indagou curioso enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de Baekhyun.

– Foi tudo graças ao Sehun... Ele salvou minha vida! – O pitcher se estendeu para segurar a mão do mais alto, apertando-a levemente e recebendo um sorriso sem graça em resposta.

– Eu só fiz o que era preciso. – Sehun riu sem graça.

O treinador apenas ficou observando ao garoto, lágrimas insistindo em se acumular em seus olhos. Sem conseguir conter o impulso, puxou Sehun para si e o abraçou com força.

– Você fez muito bem, garoto, estou orgulhoso de você... – Todos ao redor apenas observavam curiosos, somente três pessoas conseguiam entender o que de fato o homem estava sentindo naquele momento. – Você é um garoto incrível, Sehun, estou feliz que esteja bem.

– O-Obrigado, senhor... – Sehun devolveu o abraço timidamente, sentindo um aconchego que ele não conseguia compreender.

– Você também, Baekhyun. – Jordan finalmente virou-se para o pitcher, puxando-o desajeitadamente e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Você foi forte.

O arremessador apenas sorriu sem graça, sendo obrigado a desfazer o aperto de mãos que tinha com Sehun, sentindo um vazio intrigante por não o ter tão próximo a si.

Pelo restante do dia alguns garotos ainda cercavam a dupla perdida querendo detalhes sobre a aventura que haviam vivido. Sehun lhes contava detalhadamente, ocultando o principal acontecimento daquela noite trancados na cabana. Todas as vezes Baekhyun trocava um olhar cúmplice, ao qual o catcher apenas sorria em retorno.

Aquele seria o segredo deles.

Outros garotos decidiram se aventurar pela neve novamente, Jongin ainda queria sair daquela viagem como um exímio esquiador e por isso arrastava Chanyeol consigo. Jongdae e Junmyeon algumas vezes sumiam pelo hotel, bom... Agora as coisas pareciam estar caminhando  _ extremamente bem _ entre eles.

Sehun e Baekhyun resolveram tirar todo o cansaço e tensão acumulados em seus corpos, desmaiando pelo resto do dia.

Mas estranhamente sentiam que suas camas estavam vazias e frias demais para que pudessem sentir o aconchego de seus sonhos. Parecia faltar algo.

Ou seria  _ alguém? _

__

**_✖✖✖✖_ **

Era a centésima vez que ouviam Jongin suspirar longamente naquela noite, deitado no chão do quarto que Jongdae dividia com Chanyeol. Era a última noite que passavam naquele lugar, os planos para ela é que iriam a um dos teleféricos observar a região do alto. O problema era que por culpa da baixa temperatura – e da nevasca – por dificuldades técnicas não poderiam ir.

A única alternativa era aproveitar o tédio no hotel, com alguns dos garotos amontoados no quarto do vice-capitão. Foi na centésima primeira suspirada de Jongin que um travesseiro cruzou o ar e atingiu a cara do moreno com violência.

– Mais uma suspirada e eu juro que te lanço pela janela e te soterro na neve! – Chanyeol exclamou parecendo exausto do tédio.

– Mas eu não aguento mais não ter o que fazer! – O moreno se sentou, olhando quase que desesperado para os outros presentes.

Junmyeon e Jongdae estavam deitados em uma das camas, o vice-capitão agarrado ao outro garoto. Sehun jogava baralho com Kyungsoo e Minseok, enquanto Baekhyun e Yixing arremessavam bolas de beisebol um para o outro, discutindo sempre que possível.

– Você é o criativo aqui, Jongin, inventa alguma coisa aí. – Jongdae virou-se para encarar o irmão.

– Chanyeol me ajuda a pensar em algo! – O moreno se levantou e jogou o travesseiro de volta no amigo.

– Por que eu faria isso?

– Porque você é o amor da minha vida! – Jongin retrucou como se fosse o óbvio.

– Não era aquela garota do 2A?! – Chanyeol o provocou rindo.

– Aquela que mora a duas quadras de casa? – O irmão mais velho se levantou curioso, finalmente desgrudando do capitão que riu com o repentino interesse do... Bem, agora melhor amigo e  _ namorado. _

– Tsc, ela me chutou um dia antes de virmos pra cá. – Jongin respondeu contra a vontade. – Então agora você voltou a ser o amor da minha vida.

– Por isso você estava com aquela cara de cu no avião? – Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar a provocação.

– Aaaah, calem a boca vocês! – O moreno subiu na cama e se jogou em cima de Chanyeol. – Aliás foi por sua causa que tomei um pé na bunda, muito obrigado!

– O que eu fiz?! – O terceironista perguntou rindo, olhando para o garoto o esmagando.

– Ela foi ver nosso último treino e viu você fazendo um _ home run _ , disse que foi amor à primeira vista e que você era mais gostoso que eu! – Respondeu indignado. – Eu estava até gostando dela... Podia dar certo!

– Ela não mentiu. – Minseok se pronunciou enquanto baixava as cartas e tirava resmungos irritados de Sehun e Kyungsoo.

– Ela nunca te viu dançando então... – Chanyeol riu da cara mal-humorada que Jongin fazia.

– Com certeza não. – Junmyeon disse e recebeu um olhar divertido de Jongdae. – Chung Ho mandou mensagem. – Continuou enquanto se esticava para alcançar o celular. Desbloqueou o aparelho e leu rapidamente o conteúdo na tela. – Parece que ele e o treinador compraram alguns sucos e refrigerantes para nós.

– Por que ele não traz aqui? – Jongin finalmente saiu de cima de Chanyeol.

– Ele entregou para os outros e como não achava a gente, voltou pro quarto dele com as sacolas. – O capitão respondeu. – Quem vai buscar?

– Eu vou. – Baekhyun jogou a bola para Yixing e se levantou, deixando o quarto enquanto ainda ouvia alguns agradecimentos.

O quarto de Chung Ho estava ao final daquele corredor, então em pouco tempo já batia a porta e esperava alguma resposta. Ouviu apenas um grito de  _ “entre” _ e pedindo licença adentrou o cômodo.

– Ah, Baekhyun é você! – O assistente apareceu à porta do banheiro vestindo apenas seu roupão. – Você estava com Junmyeon, certo?! As sacolas estão ali em cima. – E indicou uma das cômodas do quarto. – Mas cheque-as antes de levar! – E desapareceu antes que o pitcher pudesse responder algo.

Baekhyun apenas pegou as duas sacolas da frente e voltou para o quarto do vice-capitão, encontrando Jongin e Jongdae brincando de lutinha enquanto Junmyeon era o juiz e Chanyeol cronometrava o tempo. O restante apenas assistia rindo.

Logo que o  _ round _ entre os irmãos terminou, os garotos avançaram nas sacolas e pegaram as latinhas de suco e começaram a beber. Sehun estava feliz por ter conseguido seu precioso suco de maçã.

Utilizando a criatividade juvenil de Jongin os garotos criavam novos passatempos enquanto aproveitavam seus sucos e refrigerantes.

Foi depois de um  _ bom _ tempo, quando Jongdae tropeçou nas próprias pernas, que Sehun começou a notar que algo estava  _ diferente  _ com alguns deles. Minseok parou ao seu lado e também ficou observando-os com curiosidade.

– Não acha que eles estão animados  _ demais _ com as idiotices do Jongin? – Comentou ao tomar mais um gole de sua coca-cola.

– Kyungsoo tá se pendurando nas costas do Jongdae... – Sehun pontuou, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas em certa confusão.

– Oh... Yixing e Jongin estão brincando de luta de dedões... – Minseok tombou a cabeça em observação.

– Por que Baekhyun está abaixado com as mãos na barriga e Chanyeol e Junmyeon estão rindo de nada? – Sehun começou a arregalar os olhos com certo receio.

Minseok virou para o catcher e riu nervoso, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Você não acha que... – O terceironista começou.

– Não, não é possível, né...

E os dois correram para onde as sacolas estavam jogadas com algumas latinhas. Reviraram e leram os rótulos, se encarando em desespero. Correram novamente e foram tirando as latas que ainda estavam nas mãos de alguns deles e outras jogadas por ali. Todas com os mesmos dizeres, bem pequenininho em uma das extremidades dos rótulos.

“ **_Contém álcool.”_ **

Apenas as bebidas de Sehun e Minseok eram sucos!

– Merda! Eles não perceberam quando começaram a beber?! – Sehun gritou indignado enquanto impedia Chanyeol de abrir a janela e desafiar Jongin a uma batalha de resistência pelados na neve.

– Eles nunca beberam na vida! – Minseok retrucou, levando Yixing para o banheiro e segurando-o para não se afogar na privada. – Provavelmente isso era docinho!

– Qualquer pessoa teria percebido mesmo sem nunca ter bebido! – Sehun puxou Jongin e o botou deitado na cama. – Era só ler o rótulo! Como eles simplesmente pegaram e começaram a beber?!

O moreno agarrou-lhe o rosto e pareceu responder à última fala do catcher.

– Somos um baaaando de idiotassss!

– Com certeza são! – E se desvencilhou a tempo de ver Baekhyun engatinhar pelo chão procurando algum lugar para vomitar. – Não, não, não! – Segurou o garoto e o ajudou a se levantar.

Pegou o celular do bolso e mandou uma mensagem para Chung Ho, avisando do ocorrido. Depois de alguns minutos a resposta finalmente veio.

**_Chung Ho_ **

_Eu mandei Baekhyun checar!_

_Estou indo até aí._

Não demorou muito e o assistente entrou correndo no quarto, encontrando uma cena de caos e um Sehun desesperado tentando conter os enjoos de Baekhyun.

– Isso eram as bebidas que o treinador havia comprado! – O homem olhava horrorizado para as sacolas quase vazias. – Como eles não notaram?!

– São idiotas! Nunca beberam na vida, devem ter achado estranho, mas nem ligaram! – Minseok gritou do banheiro, ainda estava com Yixing o abraçando e dizendo que ele era o melhor amigo do mundo enquanto chorava.

– Chung Ho! Eu preciso levar Baekhyun pra algum banheiro, ele já segurou demais. – Nem esperou por uma resposta e correu para fora do quarto arrastando o arremessador consigo.

Cruzou todo o corredor até o elevador, esperaram apenas alguns segundos e a porta se abriu. Sehun puxou Baekhyun para dentro, o mais baixo tropeçando e se pendurando ao pescoço do catcher que com dificuldade conseguiu apertar o botão para o terceiro andar.

– Subindooooooo! – Baekhyun riu e botou uma das mãos em sua boca, segurando qualquer coisa ali dentro.

Sehun apenas o agarrava pela cintura e tentava mantê-lo em pé e em um estado limpo até que chegasse ao banheiro de seu quarto. O elevador finalmente parou e as portas se abriram, prontamente o catcher puxou o mais baixo consigo, podia até carregá-lo no colo de tão molenga que Baekhyun estava.

Enquanto tentava encaixar o cartão para destrancar a porta, o pitcher pulou as costas de Sehun, se agarrando e enroscando as pernas na cintura do mais alto, enquanto mexia nos cabelos pretos do receptor.

Com muito custo, o garoto finalmente conseguiu destrancar a porta e entrou desajeitadamente, tentando se equilibrar com Baekhyun montado às suas costas e tapando seus olhos. Usando as paredes como guia, finalmente conseguiu alcançar o banheiro e com um excesso de força obrigou o pitcher a desgrudar de suas costas.

Ao se equilibrar precariamente nas próprias pernas, Baekhyun virou-se para Sehun e voltou a enroscar os braços na cintura do garoto, deitou o rosto contra o ombro do catcher e começou a rir.

– Vaaaamos dançar!!!!!! – E puxou Sehun para o lado, fazendo-o acompanhar seus passos desengonçados.

– Você é um bêbado do tipo grudento, não?! – Comentou rindo, tentando segurar Baekhyun mais firmemente. – Criativo querer dançar agarrado ao seu amigo na porta do banheiro!

Não houve resposta, apenas Baekhyun rindo de algo sem sentido e continuando a tentar dançar. Sehun apenas o acompanhava tentando manter o equilíbrio por dois.

Ficaram ali, naquele balançar tonto por tempo demais. Todas as vezes Baekhyun se apertava mais a Sehun e o catcher apoiava sua bochecha na cabeça do arremessador.

Sehun gostava do cheiro de Baekhyun, Sehun gostava de sentí-lo tão perto de si, Sehun gostava de como o cabelo do garoto ficava emaranhado no topo, Sehun gostava de como Baekhyun sorria igual um idiota quando bêbado, Sehun gostava de como ele enrolava as palavras.

Sehun parecia gostar das coisas simples que Baekhyun fazia.

Repentinamente o mais baixo se afastou, correndo desajeitado para dentro do banheiro e se jogando no chão em frente ao vaso sanitário. Por sorte a tampa estava erguida, facilitando a sua ação de botar todo o álcool para fora de seu corpo.

O catcher respirou fundo e se aproximou, abaixando-se na diagonal do garoto e depositando uma de suas mãos às costas de Baekhyun – fazendo pequenas carícias – enquanto a outra rumava até a testa do garoto, puxando com delicadeza alguns fios de seu cabelo para trás, facilitando para que o camisa 1 vomitasse com liberdade.

O som que preencheu o local não era um dos mais agradáveis, por vezes Sehun fechava os olhos e se concentrava em mandar seu próprio enjoo para longe. Por alguns instantes Baekhyun permaneceu naquela posição, sem expelir nada, apenas em posição para se algo a mais desejasse sair.

– Eu acho que você deve descansar um pouco, Baekhyun. – Sehun aconselhou, puxando um pedaço de papel higiênico e limpando a boca do pitcher, em seguida pegou outro pedaço e secou o suor da testa do garoto.

Não houve resposta, até que Baekhyun sorriu trêmulo sobre seu ombro, os olhos cansados e molhados.

Sehun não entendeu, mas naquele momento congelou.

Algo dentro de si parecia estar desmoronando, desestruturando tudo que aparentava ser sólido até segundos atrás.

Bastou apenas um sorriso.

Um sorriso fraco, envergonhado e cansado, formado em um momento de pura fragilidade. Diante de si Baekhyun estava com todas as suas defesas enfraquecidas, vestia a sua própria essência, sem máscaras, sem mentiras, sem segredos, apenas era exclusivamente a sua forma mais simples e verdadeira.

Era sua forma mais humana.

Talvez o ver diante de si, revelando a sua verdadeira face, tenha feito algo mudar.

Ou talvez Sehun estava finalmente conseguindo  _ se _ entender.

Sentiu medo, sentiu vontade de fugir, sentiu vontade de gritar.

Sentiu vontade de viver.

Todas as cortinas caíram, o labirinto estava sendo destruído, a confusão parecia ser difusa pela luz da compreensão.

Repentinamente se lembrou de uma conversa que havia tido com Yang Mi há anos.

_ “Como eu sei que Young Nam é especial? Bom... Eu não sei, eu só sinto. Quando olho fundo nos olhos dele e consigo  _ **_realmente vê-lo_ ** _ é que tenho essa certeza, porque é o momento em que inconscientemente ele me descobre por completo e não tenho como esconder o meu verdadeiro eu.” _

__ Sehun então puxou delicadamente Baekhyun para si. Sentou-se no chão, encostou a parede e ajeitou o mais baixo entre suas pernas, puxando a cabeça do arremessador para que descansasse em seu peito.

Justo para aquela região que parecia estar em guerra tamanha cacofonia de sons dos batimentos cardíacos agitados.

– Você pode ficar mais um pouco, Sehun? – A voz fraca e enrolada o fez mergulhar ainda mais naquela maré de descobertas.

– Eu já te disse... – Começou, acariciava a cabeça do garoto. – Eu acho que você deve descansar um pouco.

Sehun ao ouvir a respiração mais calma de Baekhyun entendeu completamente.

Uma epifania tão violenta e sem aviso quanto uma tempestade de neve.

Talvez desde o início já soubesse o que acontecia. Talvez desde aquele primeiro encontro, derrubando refrigerante sobre as roupas branquinhas de Baekhyun, tivesse a vaga noção do que começava a crescer dentro de si.

– Canta pra mim, Sehun...

Era algo forte, algo que nunca havia sentido e sequer sabia como chamar. Era um sentimento que ele apenas sabia existir, mas que nunca sequer pensou que pudesse nascer dentro de seu coração.

Sehun talvez pudesse listar alguns dos sintomas daquela clara infecção crescendo dentro de si.

Primeiro: estar com Baekhyun fazia o tempo passar mais devagar, ao mesmo tempo que parecia correr. Era o efeito contradição.

Segundo: gostava de tocá-lo, senti-lo perto de si, mesmo que estivessem longe, contanto que soubesse que o garoto estava próximo já bastava.

Terceiro: seus pensamentos sempre fugiam para Baekhyun. Desde as coisas mais banais até as divagações mais complexas.

Quarto: nada mais parecia fazer sentido se Baekhyun não estivesse ao seu lado.

Quinto: Sehun sentia vontade de chorar cada vez que seu coração se apertava e entrava em completa euforia apenas com uma simples aproximação.

– _M-My friends say I'm a fool to think_ _that you're the one for me..._ – Sua voz saiu mais fraca que o esperado. Estava realmente tentando cantar? – _I guess I'm just a sucker for love..._

Amor.

_ “Você pode ficar mais um pouco, Sehun?” _

– _'Cause honestly the truth is that_ _you know I'm never leavin'_ – Sehun inspirou profundamente.

A primeira lágrima que rolou por suas bochechas o fez apertar o arremessador ainda mais contra si.

Estava com tanto medo de ter entendido o porque Baekhyun era tão importante para si. Chorava por se sentir tão sortudo em estar sentindo tudo aquilo, chorava por se sentir culpado.

Ele tinha direito? Alguém como ele tinha sequer o direito de sentir uma pontinha de felicidade?

– _'Cause you're my angel sent from above..._ – Sua voz falhou, fazendo-o suspirar prolongadamente.

Baekhyun respirava pesado, seu corpo estava completamente adormecido – mais uma vez – encaixado no abraço de Sehun.

Era tão quentinho.

Tão confortável.

Tão  _ em casa. _

– _ L-Love me, love me _ _ , s _ _ ay that you love me _ ...

Sehun tombou a cabeça para trás, recostando-a contra a parede e olhando para a luz que piscava pela janela do lado de fora do cômodo.

– Você está dormindo certo? – A pergunta retórica veio baixinha. – Me desculpa... Me perdoa por sentir isso por você, Baekhyun. Desculpa eu não conseguir controlar meus sentimentos, desculpe eu não ter percebido isso a tempo de ter sido capaz de me afastar de você. Desculpa não ter fugido disso tudo enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Baekhyun resmungou algo incompreensível, fazendo o catcher baixar o olhar para o rosto adormecido.

– Baekhyun... Desculpa eu ter começado a gostar de você mais do que eu deveria. Desculpa..., mas eu acho que estou completamente apaixonado por você.


End file.
